


Summer Days

by Butterfay



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 82,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfay/pseuds/Butterfay
Summary: 4 Jahre nach dem Kampf gegen Meicoomon müssen sich Taichi und Yamato mit den traumatisierenden Ereignissen der Vergangenheit auseinander setzen. Das Studium und der stressige Alltag des Erwachsenwerdens bilden dabei zwar zuerst eine willkommene Flucht, aber als sich nach einem feuchtfröhlichen Abend, der die Sicht der beiden aufeinander plötzlich schockierend Infrage stellt, eine ominöse Organisation mit eindeutigem Interesse an Omegamon bei ihnen meldet, bleibt ihnen gar keine andere Wahl.Taichi x Yamato, BoysLove/Lemon/Romance/Slice of Life - Die Romance steht hier deutlich im Vordergrund!
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Takenouchi Sora, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 12





	1. Yoga mal anders

Yamatos Finger glitten andächtig über den glatten, festen Stoff seiner Basstasche. Es hatte sich bereits eine kleine Schicht Staub daraufgelegt und wenn der blonde Ex-Musiker einmal ehrlich war, fürchtete er fast, dass sich an den einmal wohlklingenden, tief surrenden Saiten, auch bereits ein wenig Rost abgesetzt hatte. Er sollte ihn öfter spielen, doch es fehlte die Zeit und tatsächlich auch die Motivation. Wie sollte man sich auch zu etwas motivieren, wenn es einem doch nur deutlich zeigte, was man in seinem Leben nicht geschafft hatte?

Es hatte da mal eine Zeit gegeben, in der Yamato geglaubt hatte, er könnte mit seiner Band die Bühnen dieser Welt erobern. Immer dann, wenn die Scheinwerfer in den kleinen Clubs seine Haut mit diesem wohligen, von Adrenalin herrührenden Schweiß bedeckt hatten. Immer dann wenn das Publikum ihnen zugejubelt und manchmal sogar die Songs, die er geschrieben hatte, mitgesungen hatte. Immer, wenn die Augen seiner Freunde sich auf ihn gerichtet und ihm gesagt hatten, dass er da etwas Wundervolles geschaffen hatte.  
Bei jedem neuen, unausgereiften Song, den er seinem besten Freund vorgespielt und ihn um seine Meinung gefragt hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass er mit Sicherheit der Mensch war, der in Tokyo am wenigsten Ahnung von Musik hatte.

Sie sahen sich in letzter Zeit nicht oft.  
Und allein dieser Gedanke bescherte dem blonden Schönling ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Brust.  
„Yamato, was ist los? Warum starrst du die ganze Zeit deinen Bass an? Möchtest du mal wieder etwas üben?“ Die sanfte Stimme seines Digimonpartners riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ein wenig überrumpelt drehte er sich um.  
„Ähm, nein. Ist schon gut. Er ist gerade sowieso in keinem spielbaren Zustand.“ Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich begleitet von einem wehmütigen Lächeln nach oben und obwohl es nicht verzweifelt wirken sollte, war er sich sicher, dass sein blau pelziger Freund ihm sein Unbehagen deutlich ansah.

„Warum hast du aufgehört wenn es dich traurig macht?“  
Eine kurze Stille trat ein und für einen Moment war nur das Surren des aufgeklappten Notebooks zu hören, auf dessen Display die Notizen der letzten Vorlesung flimmerten.  
Ja, warum?  
Vielleicht weil es schwer war mehrere Träume zu haben und sie zu verfolgen?  
Vielleicht weil er sich irgendwann nicht mehr so viele Chancen ausgerechnet hatte, dass ein Produzent auf sie zukommen würde?  
Es hatte angefangen nachdem Omegamon zu seiner bisher imposantesten Stufe digitiert war. Nachdem sie den Kampf in der Tokyo Bay gewonnen und nachdem Mochizuki wieder nach Tottori gegangen war.

Nachdem Taichi sich ein reelles Ziel vor Augen gesetzte hatte… einen reifen Wunsch, eine respektable Zukunft. Nishijima-sensei war dabei sein Wegweiser gewesen.  
Und Taichi seiner.  
Zugegeben, der Weg zu den Sternen war vielleicht noch immer ein ebenso 'kindischer' Traum, wie eine Musikkarriere… aber selbst wenn er es nicht bis zur NASA schaffen solle, so konnte er doch so den Sternen näherkommen, als sie nur in einer lauen Nacht von seinem Fenster aus zu beobachten.  
Die Sterne, die sie seit ihrer Kindheit gemeinsam betrachteten.  
„Yamato?“

Wieder schreckte er auf, realisierend, dass er Gabumons Frage nicht beantwortet hatte.  
„Ich bin nicht traurig.“, log er mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Ich musste mich nur entscheiden.“  
„Das versteh ich nicht. Dann mach doch beides.“  
Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie wenig die Digimon sich veränderten. Wie sie sich die Kindheit in ihrem Herzen erhielten, die ihnen selbst langsam immer mehr abhanden kam.  
„Wolltest du dich nicht mit den anderen Digimon am Strand der File Insel treffen?“, unterbrach Yamato das Gespräch, weil er selbst keine wirkliche Antwort auf die Frage hatte. Wegschieben war da doch gerade die einfachste Alternative.  
„Oh, du hast recht! Ich komme schon zu spät! Ich besuche dich morgen wieder!! Bis später, Yamato!“ Und mit einem hellen Licht verschwand sein treuer Freund durch das Notebook in die Digitale Welt.  
Er sollte selbst auch einmal wieder hinüber gehen… er konnte sich kaum erinnern wann er das letzte Mal Zeit dort verbracht hatte. Doch Zeit war knapp… Zumindest redete sich der blonde Student das ein.  
Aber tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass er sich diese kostbaren Momente einfach frei räumen konnte, wenn er nur wollte… Was war nur los mit ihm?  
Verlor er sich? Jetzt wo er einen klaren Weg vor Augen hatte? Wie ging es Taichi damit?  
Fühlte er sich auch so? Spielte er überhaupt noch Fußball? Und warum wusste er das eigentlich nicht?

Wieder dieses unangenehme Ziehen und seine Hand wanderte wie automatisch zu seinem Handy.  
Taichis Kontakt war mittlerweile sehr weit nach unten gerutscht. Warum?  
Die ersten zehn Nummern gehörten Kommilitonen, und Takeru, zu dem er immer, egal was auch kommen würde, einen engen Kontakt pflegte.  
Und dann irgendwann war da ein Bild des braunhaarigen Wuschelkopfs. Eins das er nicht kannte. Sein letztes Profilbild hatte, wenn Yamato sich recht erinnerte, die Rainbow Bridge gezeigt. Taichis Lieblingsmotiv, das ihn auch immer wieder an Odaibas schmalen Sandstrand zurückzog. Jetzt war es sein bester Freund selbst, zusammen mit seiner Schwester. Beide lächelten zufrieden in die Kamera und ein wohlig warmes Gefühl breitete sich im Bauch des Ex-Musikers aus als er in das ach so bekannte Gesicht blickte.

Die letzte Nachricht war Wochen her.  
//Wie läuft das Studium?//, hatte Taichi ihn gefragt.  
//Stressig.//, seine Antwort.  
//Oh je. Dann keine Zeit sich mal zu treffen?//  
//Im Moment nicht, sorry.//  
//Schade! Aber melde dich doch mal, wenn du Lust hast was zu machen!//  
Und auf diese Nachricht hatte Yamato nicht einmal mehr reagiert.  
War er ein Idiot? Das lag über zwei Wochen zurück?!

Sofort öffnete er ein neues Textfeld.  
//Hey, sorry, dass ich mich so ewig nicht gemeldet hab. Hast du Zeit was zu unternehmen?//  
Yamato spürte wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, ohne dass er wusste warum.  
War es das schlechte Gewissen? Hatte er Angst, dass Taichi sauer war?  
Unsinn! Er würde jetzt einfach seine Antwort abwarten und Ende.

~*~

Ein lautes Fluchen entkam Taichis Lippen, während er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf einem Bein zur Seite hüpfte, wobei er bei seiner fast artistisch anmutenden Showeinlage noch die gerade geöffnete Bierdose umfegte. Sprudelnd ergoss der Inhalt sich über die Tischplatte, tropfte, natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, auf den Teppich und sog sich augenblicklich in das weiche Material. Perfekt. Absolut grandios. Als ob es nicht schon reichte, dass sein Apartment kaum größer als eine Schuhschachtel war, jetzt roch es hier auch noch wie in einem billigen Izakaya.

Zumindest klang der horrende Schmerz in seinem großem Zeh langsam ab, das dumpfe Pochen zwar alles andere als angenehm, aber zumindest so erträglich, dass er zum Tisch humpeln und die Dose aufheben konnte. Leise seufzend musterte er den dunklen Fleck auf dem feinmaschigen Gewebe, ehe er das alkoholische Getränk dann an seine Lippen führte und einen großen Schluck vom verbliebenen Inhalt nahm. So. Die beste Art und Weise der Schmerzbewältigung. Und um einen viel zu langen, mühsamen Tag zu beenden.

Der Montag war schlichtweg ein Horrortag. Sein Vormittag war vollgestopft mit Unikursen, der Nachmittag mit dem Versuch die zuvor gehörten Inhalte auch zu verstehen, der Abend mit seinem Aushilfsjob im Pachinko Parlor. Auch wenn der Verdienst daraus natürlich unmöglich reichte um für seine gesamten Kosten aufzukommen, seine Eltern ihm mehrmals versichert hatten, dass es weder notwendig war auszuziehen, noch selbst Geld zu verdienen, war er dennoch froh darüber diese Entscheidungen getroffen und durchgezogen zu haben. Egal wie anstrengend sein Alltag manchmal sein mochte, zumindest schaffte er es so sich ein klein wenig Selbstständigkeit anzueignen.

Noch in seiner Arbeitskluft, einem weißen Hemd, schwarzen Jacket, sowie schwarzen Hosen, ließ Taichi sich auf das ungemachte Bett fallen, stopfte dabei mit einer Hand die zerknüllte Decke unter seinen Nacken, während er mit der anderen erneut die Bierdose an seine Lippen führte. Nach dem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm in der Pachinkohalle war die Stille in dem kleinen Apartment nun schon fast zu erdrückend, sodass der Wuschelkopf fahrig nach der Fernbedienung angelte, um dafür zu sorgen, dass gleich darauf gedämpfter Ton aus den Boxen drang, irgendeine Quizshow auf dem Flachbildschirm erschien. Die Wände seines Apartments waren so dünn, dass er selbst die Toilettenspülung aus der Nachbarwohnung hören konnte, sodass er den Fernseher eigentlich nur als Geräuschkulisse laufen ließ, gar nicht wirklich in der Lage bei der geringen Lautstärke irgendetwas zu verstehen.

Ein weiteres leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, während er müde die Augen schloss. Es war nicht so, dass er dem Unialltag überhaupt nichts abgewinnen konnte, ihn die Studienfächer nicht interessierten. Er hatte sich ein Ziel gesetzt, für einen Zukunftsweg entschieden, den er nun auch verbissen durchziehen würde. Es war ihm nicht sonderlich schwer gefallen Anschluss zu finden, sodass er seinen Freundeskreis um zahlreiche Bekanntschaften und vielleicht sogar neue Freunde erweitert hatte. Nein, es mangelte ihm sicher nicht an sozialen Kontakten, und dennoch… gerade in solchen Momenten vermisste er seinen besten Freund. Die Vergangenheit hatte ihre Gruppe, und vor allem ihn und Yamato zusammengeschweißt, doch der Alltag sorgte mehr und mehr dafür, dass die zuvor regelmäßigen Treffen nur noch sporadischer stattfanden. Auf seine letzten Nachrichten vor zwei Wochen hatte der Blondschopf ihm nur einsilbig geantwortet, schließlich gar nicht mehr reagiert. Er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Sie waren eben keine Kinder mehr, keine Schüler mit jeder Menge Freizeit.

Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf blinzelte verwirrt als der Bildschirm seines Handys plötzlich aufleuchtete, das Mobiltelefon vibrierte, leerte den kläglichen verblieben Rest der Bierdose dann mit wenigen Schlucken, ehe er diese auf dem Boden neben dem Bett abstellte, und stattdessen nach dem Smartphone angelte. Mit müdem Blick entsicherte er den Bildschirm, bevor sich seine dunklen Augen dann perplex weiteten, die Müdigkeit plötzlich mit einem Mal aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Automatisch zuckten Taichis Mundwinkel nach oben, amüsiert über das Timing des Älteren, und hastig richtete er sich etwas auf um die Nachricht zu beantworten. Er war nach wie vor kein Technikgenie, bevorzugte eigentlich den persönlichen und vor allem deutlich einfacher zu bedienenden Weg eines Telefonats, doch dafür war es mittlerweile wohl schon zu spät. Mit vor Konzentration angespannter Mimik tippte er die Antwort auf dem Touchscreen, wobei er mehrere Anläufe benötigte, bis es ihm endlich gelang die Worte schließlich ohne automatische Autokorrekturfehler abzutippen und zu versenden.

//Kein Problem, war auch im Stress. Wann hast du Zeit? Passt Yoga?//

Ein leises Fluchen entkam seinen Lippen. Okay, fast ohne Fehler.

//Yakiniku. Nicht Yoga.//

~*~

Yamatos Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben als er noch einmal über die Nachricht auf seinem Screen las. Autokorrektur war noch niemals Taichis bester Freund gewesen, aber das machte die Sache auch fast jedes Mal so amüsant.  
Sie hatten daraufhin recht schnell einen Termin gefunden und sich ein passendes Lokal ausgemacht, und vor eben diesem hatte der Blondschopf nun sein weißes Motorrad geparkt. Es war eine Weile her, dass sie zusammen Essen gewesen waren. Letztes Mal hatten sie Hikari und Takeru begleitet und dass sie einmal in der gesamten Gruppe herumgezogen waren, war noch länger her.  
In den letzten Jahren hatten sie sich nicht einmal am 01. August getroffen… Früher hatte er Joe nicht verstehen können, ihn sogar dafür verurteilt, dass er seine Ausbildung über alles stellte, doch heute lag die Sache anders. Er verstand es sogar 'zu' gut.

Seufzend fuhr er mit den Fingern über den weißen Lack seiner Maschine, betrachtete die sich darin spiegelnden Lichter des Lokals und der umliegenden Straßenlaternen.  
Er bereute seinen Weg nicht und trotzdem gab es Dinge die er manchmal schmerzlich vermisste. Es hinderte ihn niemand daran in die Digiwelt zu reisen, doch er tat es nicht. Irgendwie fehlten ihm die anderen. Sora hatte er, obwohl sie beide noch auf Odaiba wohnten, auch schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, ebenso Mimi oder Kôshirô… und das obwohl er der Träger des Wappens der Freundschaft war.  
Eigentlich sah er nur Takeru und Gabumon regelmäßig und das Meiste was er zur Zeit über seine Freunde wusste, erfuhr der durch die beiden.

Die zwei hatten es wirklich gut. Takeru war noch in der Schule, traf Daisuke und die anderen also täglich, genau wie die Digimon sich noch immer regelmäßig sehen konnten. Niemals hatte Yamato geglaubt, dass der Weg zum Erwachsenwerden mit so vielen Verlusten gesäumt sein würde.  
Noch einmal seufzte er tief, ehe er die Augen auf die Straße richtete.  
Eigentlich musste der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf bald kommen, vorausgesetzt er hatte sich nicht wieder völlig mit seinem Zeitmanagement verzettelt.  
Noch einmal prüfte er sein Smartphone, doch es war keine weitere Nachricht eingegangen.  
Vielleicht sollte er einfach schon reingehen und einen Tisch organisieren…

~*~

Außer Atem zerrte der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf sein Suica Case aus der Tasche, berührte mit der Karte kurz das automatische Touchpanel, ehe er dann auch schon durch die Schranke stolperte. Er war spät dran, mal wieder, doch dieses Mal gänzlich fremdverschuldet. Er hatte sich extra für die Nachmittagsschicht in der Pachinko Hölle eintragen lassen, um rechtzeitig zum Abendessen mit Yamato zurück in Asagaya zu sein, doch es war einfach zu viel los gewesen um den Laden pünktlich zu verlassen. Statt seinem ursprünglichen Plan zuvor noch kurz nachhause zu laufen um sich umzuziehen, war er nun also gezwungen in seiner unfassbar prickelnden Arbeitskluft zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu hetzen. Glücklicherweise hatte der Ältere ihm die Auswahl überlassen, seinem Lieblingsrestaurant zugestimmt, sodass er zumindest den Weg dahin problemlos finden würde.

Es war schon verblüffend wie rasch er es geschafft hatte für seinen besten Freund einen Abend freizuschaufeln, und das obwohl er sich einredete schon seit Wochen zu gestresst zu sein um seinen Eltern einen Besuch abzustatten. Es war möglich Zeit zu finden, der tatsächliche Wille dazu war nur notwendig.

Die wenigen Minuten die er zum Restaurant joggend zurücklegte, führten ihm vor Augen, dass seine Kondition eindeutig nachgelassen hatte, er bei weitem nicht mehr dieselbe Ausdauer besaß wie zu seiner Schulzeit, in der er fast täglich mehrere Stunden auf dem Fußballplatz verbracht hatte. Wann hatte er eigentlich das letzte Mal richtig gespielt? Es war so lange her, dass er sich nicht mehr richtig daran erinnern konnte. Klar, zum Teil lag es bestimmt auch an seinen unbequemen Klamotten, dem ihn einschnürenden Jacket, sowie seiner schweren Tasche, doch das alleine war mit Sicherheit nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass die paar Meter schon dafür sorgten, dass sein Puls rascher ging, es ihm zusehends schwerer fiel ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich reflexartig zu einem verlegenen Grinsen als er schließlich endlich den vereinbarten Treffpunkt erreichte, er schon von weitem den markanten Blondschopf erkannte, der auf sein Handy starrend vor dem Restaurant wartete. „Sorry, Yama, ich bin nicht früher los gekommen!“ Übertrieben zerknirscht rieb er sich den Hinterkopf, senkte für einen winzigen Moment reuevoll den Blick, wobei er in seinem Aufzug wie ein Kellner wirkte, der versehentlich eine falsche Bestellung geliefert hatte. „Wartest du schon lange? Bist du wirklich mit dem Motorrad hier in die Gasse rein? Wow, ich glaub nicht, dass das erlaubt ist. Vielleicht parkst du besser da drüber, nicht direkt vor dem Laden. Ich bezweifle, dass du willst, dass dein Baby abgeschleppt wird.“

Wie immer war es nicht sonderlich schwer seine Emotionen in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, die Freude über das Treffen nach so langer Zeit überdeutlich sichtbar. Klar, die leichten Ringe unter seinen Augen konnte er auch so nicht gänzlich verbergen, doch zumindest vorerst war die Müdigkeit aus den braunen Ovalen gänzlich verschwunden.

~*~

Die Stimme seines besten Freundes ließ ihn aufblicken und das leichte Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wandelte sich in Sekundenschnelle in Verwunderung. Taichis Erscheinung war… unerwartet.  
Klar, Yamato wusste, dass der Jüngere in einer Pachinko Halle jobbte, aber er hatte ihn noch niemals in seiner Arbeitskluft gesehen, geschweige denn so völlig außer Puste vom Joggen. Er machte ja ihm selbst Konkurrenz. So war das also, wenn ein Ex-Sportler in die Jahre kam.  
Doch noch ehe Yamato überhaupt zu einem 'Hi' oder etwas Ähnlichem ansetzen konnte, sprudelte sein Freund auch schon los und abwartend, dass sich der Redefluss einem Ende zuneigte, hob er skeptisch eine Braue an.  
Sein Baby? Er hasste es ja, wenn man Dingen so alberne Namen gab.

Aber okay, ja. Vielleicht war es nicht die klügste Idee gewesen mit seinem Bike in diese Gasse zu fahren, aber woher hätte er wissen sollen, in was für einer Gegend sich dieses angeblich ach so tolle Lokal befand? Da hatte die Informationsquelle einfach versagt.  
„Ich warte schon ein paar Minuten, aber ist kein Problem. Chic siehst du aus. Als wolltest du hier gleich deine nächste Schicht beginnen.“ Der Unterton in seiner Stimme war neckend und er versuchte in Taichis Gesicht zu lesen, ob seine Sticheleien noch immer genau so schnell fruchteten wie früher.

In den letzten Jahren stritten sie nicht mehr so häufig wie in ihrer Kindheit… oder besser, sie stritten anders. Aber das Sticheln hatte sich nie geändert und bewegte sich häufig noch auf demselben kindischen Niveau wie zu Schulzeiten.  
Es tat gut ihn zu sehen.

„Ich parke dann mal eben um. Du kannst uns ja schon mal einen Tisch klarmachen.“ schloss er schließlich die Begrüßung um ihre Konversation nicht weiter auf der Straße fortzusetzen. Der Duft von gebratenem Fleisch wehte an ihnen vorüber und wenn Yamato ehrlich war, hing ihm der Magen schon fast in den Kniekehlen.

~*~

Taichis Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben, als er die Reaktion auf seine kreative Namensgebung für das weiße Motorrad beobachtete, Yamatos Mimik exakt wie er es sich erwartet hatte. Es war keine Neuigkeit, dass der Ältere es hasste, dass er dazu neigte Gebrauchsgegenständen eigenartige Namen zu verpassen, umso diebischere Freude bereitete es ihm deshalb natürlich dieses „Hobby“ fortzusetzen. Wie hatte er damals während ihrer Schulzeit Yamatos Bass benannt? Ach, verdammt, er kam gerade nicht mehr darauf.

Die Retourkutsche folgte sofort, erinnerte ihn schlagartig daran, dass er seine Wechselkleidung nach wie vor in seiner Tasche herumschleppte, er seinem besten Freund mit seiner eigenwilligen Kleidungsauswahl geradezu eine Steilvorlage lieferte ihn aufzuziehen. „Haha, witzig.“, kommentierte er trocken, ehe er ein theatralisches Seufzen ausstieß, während er mit leidender Miene zumindest endlich die Knöpfe des Jackets öffnete. „Schon mal daran gedacht, dass ich vielleicht Lust auf was Neues hatte? Von sportlich zu…“ Kritisch blickte er an sich hinunter, schüttelte dann kaum merklich den Kopf. „Pinguin? Wem mach ich was vor, das Outfit ist furchtbar und unbequem. Ich weiß nur wie überaus reizend du reagierst, wenn ich dich warten lasse. Also hatte ich die Wahl zwischen diesem prickelnden Kellneroutfit, oder einem miesepetrigen Musiker.“

Ein leises Lachen entkam seinen Lippen, während er seinen Blick bereits auf das Restaurant richtete, sodass ihm entging wie sich die Mimik seines besten Freundes kurz anspannte. Auch wenn er gehört hatte, dass Yamato mit seinem Schulabschluss auch seine Band zu Gunsten seiner Unipläne vorerst auf Eis gelegt hatte, so wusste er dennoch wie wichtig die Musik dem Blondschopf immer gewesen war. Auch wenn der Ältere in letzter Zeit wenig von neuen Songs und Musik im Allgemeinen geredet hatte, so war da keine Sekunde Zweifel daran, dass Yamato weiterhin seiner Leidenschaft nachging. Ganz im Gegenteil zu ihm selbst.

„Keine Sorge, ich hab reserviert. Grade siehts noch ziemlich leer aus, aber der Laden ist ziemlich beliebt.“ Sein Blick zuckte zurück zu seiner Begleitung, die sich gerade den Motorradhelm überzog, und erneut hoben sich seine Mundwinkel an. Natürlich passte die Farbe des Helms perfekt zu Yamatos fahrbarem Untersatz.

„Ich warte trotzdem schon mal drinnen und bestell uns Bier. Hab ja keine Ahnung wie viele Protzrunden du erst um den Block drehst, bevor du wiederkommst.“ Lachend ergriff er dann auch schon die Flucht, schob noch immer in sich hinein grinsend die Türe zum Restaurant auf. Augenblicklich schallte ihm das „Herzlich Willkommen“ der Angestellten entgegen, und gleich darauf wurde er auch schon in den zweiten Stock hochgewinkt. Er streifte wie befohlen die Schuhe ab, nickte dem Kellner dann leicht zu als dieser ihm den Platz zuwies, und entließ diesen dann auch schon mit der Bestellung zweier Bier. Der Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch führte ihm augenblicklich vor Augen, dass er einmal abgesehen von einem Sandwich vor seiner Schicht nichts im Magen hatte, und hungrig wanderte sein Blick über die Speisekarte, kaum, dass er seine Beine unter die dafür vorgesehen Vertiefung unter dem Tisch befördert hatte. Er mochte dieses System, dass einem das Gefühl vermittelte traditionell am Boden zu sitzen, allerdings dennoch mit dem Komfort genug Platz für die Beine zu haben.

~*~

Miesepetriger Musiker.  
Diese Worte, wenn sie auch nur stichelnd gemeint gewesen waren, hallten noch in Yamatos Ohren nach, als er sein Motorrad an einem nun wahrscheinlich sinnvolleren Platz abstellte, als vor dem Restaurant. Klar, Taichi wusste, dass er seine Band nach dem Abschluss 'aufgegeben' hatte, aber offenbar sah er noch immer den Bassisten und Songwriter in ihm.  
Irgendwie schienen sie beide im Moment nicht mehr wirklich viel voneinander zu wissen, oder?  
Er hatte Taichi zum Beispiel nach einem leichten Lauf noch niemals so schwer atmen sehen. Scheinbar spielte er wirklich kein Fußball mehr, oder machte noch regelmäßigen Konditionssport.  
Klar, wie auch. Studium und Nebenjob kosteten eine Menge Zeit.

Im Vergleich dazu, hatte er eigentlich kaum eine Ausrede warum er seinen geliebten Bass nicht mehr anfasste. Er wohnte noch in der Wohnung seines niemals anwesenden Vaters, musste folglich also auch nicht für seinen Lebensunterhalt aufkommen. Also was hielt ihn ab?  
Seine Schritte hallten auf dem dunklen Asphalt, während er den Weg zum Lokal fortsetzte. Sie hatten wirklich Redebedarf. Dabei ging es nicht mal um die paar Wochen die sie sich nun nicht gesehen hatten, sondern um allgemeine grundlegende Dinge. Wussten sie denn noch etwas voneinander? Wann hatten sie aufgehört über alles mögliche zu reden?

Yamato seufzte leise auf als er die Tür zum Gastraum aufdrückte und seine Gedanken rissen jäh ab als auch gleich eine der Bedienungen auf ihn zueilte.  
„Eine Reservierung für Yagami.“ antwortete er, während er schon mit den Augen die Tische nach seinem braunhaarigen Freund absuchte, vergeblich.  
„Im Obergeschoss.“ Die junge Frau lächelte ihn freundlich an, ehe sie ihn mit einer leichten Handbewegung auf die Treppen aufmerksam machte.  
Okay.  
„Danke.“  
Mit einem leichte Nicken machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben, wo er auch nach einem kurzen Augenblick den markanten Wuschelkopf ausmachte.

Zwei Bier standen bereits am Platz und die braunen Augen seines Freundes studierten intensiv die Karte.  
„Kannst du was empfehlen, wenn du den Landen hier schon ausgesucht hast? Ich verhungere.“  
Yamatos Lächeln war frech als die Beine in die Vertiefung unter dem Tisch steckte und so die Aufmerksamkeit des Jüngeren auf sich zog.  
Sie hatten sich eine Weile nicht gesehen, aber der blonde Schönling zweifelte nicht im Geringsten daran, dass es ein angenehmer Abend werden würde. Er hatte es vermisst. Hatte 'ihn' vermisst. Das konnte er zweifelsfrei sagen, auch wenn er diese Tatsache erst jetzt wirklich realisierte.

~*~

Die konzentriert auf die Speisekarte gerichteten dunklen Augen lösten sich von dem in Plastik eingeschweißten Papier, und für einen Moment zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Grinsend griff der Wuschelkopf nach dem feuchten Tuch zum Reinigen der Hände, hängte es sich lose über das Handgelenk, ehe er seinen irritierten Gegenüber dann mit plötzlich übertrieben seriöser Mimik fixierte. „Als Vorspeise empfehlen wir Ihnen Fleisch, feinste Stückchen vom Rind, Schwein oder Geflügel. Als Hauptgang hätten wir heute Fleisch im Angebot, und als Nachtisch… ich sehe schon, Sie platzen vor Spannung, werter Herr!“ Tja, und schon hatte das Kellneroutfit doch seinen Sinn und Zweck erfüllt.

Feixend zog er das Oshibori von seinem gebräunten Arm, ehe er Yamato dann die Speisekarte über den Tisch schob. „Hier schmeckt eigentlich alles. Wir können ja erst mal Schweinebauch, und was vom Rind nehmen? Das Kimchi hier ist auch super. Willst du Reis?“ Noch im Redefluss griff er nach seinem Bierglas, um das sich herum bereits eine kleine Wasserlache gebildet hatte. Die Gläser kamen hier direkt aus dem Gefrierfach, um so das Getränk für längere Zeit gekühlt zu halten, wobei die hohe Raumtemperatur die feine Eisschicht allerdings schnell schmelzen ließ.

„Darauf, dass wirs endlich mal wieder geschafft haben einen Termin in unseren vollen Kalendern zu finden.“ Das breite Grinsen wandelte sich in ein sanftes, beinahe melancholisch wirkendes Lächeln, und begleitet von einem dumpfen Klirren stieß er sein Glas zum Prost gegen das seines besten Freundes. Genießerisch nahm er dann auch schon mehrere Schlucke des alkoholischen Getränks, stellte dieses dann begleitet von einem wohligen Seufzen zurück auf den Tisch. „Es gibt nichts Besseres als ein kaltes Feierabendbier.“, kommentierte Taichi zufrieden, während er seinen Blick nun wieder auf seinen besten Freund richtete. Die markanten blonden Haare waren kürzer als bei ihrem letzten Treffen, doch davon abgesehen, schien der Ältere sich nicht verändert haben.

Amüsiert von seinen eigenen Gedankengängen schüttelte der Wuschelkopf kaum merklich den Kopf. Was hatte er erwartet? Sie hatten sich nur mehrere Wochen nicht gesehen. Auch wenn der Zeitraum sich für ihn trotz stressigem Alltag wie eine halbe Ewigkeit angefühlt hatte.

~*~

Yamatos Augenbrauen zogen sich bei Taichis Kellnereinlage irritiert zusammen, ehe er mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln die Karte entgegenahm. Der Jüngere würde sich nie ändern… aber irgendwie war das auch beruhigend, nicht wahr?  
„Ist mir Recht.“, kommentierte er nur knapp, während er seine Augen doch noch einmal über das Menüangebot gleiten ließ. Sah alles lecker aus. War ihm wirklich egal.  
„Reis ist ok und-“, stoppte er mitten im Satz, als sein Freund sein Bierglas ergriff, wobei es eher seine melancholische Stimme war, die ihn aufblicken ließ. Sofort griff auch der Blonde nach seinem Glas um dieses zum Prosten anzuheben.  
Also fühlte nicht nur er sich so?  
Irgendwas an Taichi zeigte ihm, dass er es auch vermisst hatte.

Das Bier schmeckte ein wenig dünn, aber dennoch angenehm herb und ebenso wie sein bester Freund nahm er gleich mehrere Schlucke, ehe er das eisige Glas zurück auf die feuchte Tischplatte stellte.  
„Wie geht’s dir so, Taichi? Du siehst ziemlich müde aus.“, stellte er dann mit einem leicht besorgten, leicht neugierigen Unterton fest. Der braunhaarig Fußballer hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus Uni- und Arbeitsstress. Vermutlich war seine Woche wirklich ultimativ vollgepackt. Erneut fragte er sich, wie Taichi das alles stemmte, wenn man mal bedachte wie unbesonnen er immer wirkte… oder gewirkt hatte.  
Irgendwie hatte er sich doch verändert. War reifer geworden.  
Natürlich, zielstrebig war der Anführer ihrer Gruppe schon immer gewesen, aber nun wirkte er plötzlich so… erwachsen? In seiner gelockerten Arbeitskluft, mit einem Glas Bier in der Hand… und dunklen Schatten unter den immer noch strahlenden braunen Augen.

Irgendwie… erinnerte er ihn plötzlich an Nishijima-sensei.  
Aber dieser Gedanke war doch Schwachsinn, oder? Wo kam dieser plötzlich her? Vielleicht konnte er in diesem Punkt einfach nicht mitreden… Vielleicht war er in dieser Sache einfach noch nicht so weit, weil er sich um Dinge, wie selbst Geld zu verdienen, noch nicht kümmern musste…

~*~

Während Yamato die Bestellung an den Kellner weitergab, rutschte er selbst etwas weiter zurück, zog ein Bein dabei auf die Sitzfläche, um sich dann mit dem Ellbogen am Tisch abzustützen, seinen Kopf dabei gemütlich auf seine Hand bettend. Viel besser. Auch wenn er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, sich sofort im Restaurant umzuziehen, so siegte nun doch seine Bequemlichkeit. Der Ältere hatte ihn sowieso schon in seiner Pinguin Aufmachung gesehen, der größte Schaden war demnach ohnehin schon angerichtet.

„Wow, du weiß echt wie man Komplimente macht.“ Grinsend griff er erneut nach seinem Bierglas, genehmigte sich einen weiteren großen Schluck, ehe er dann ein leichtes Schulterzucken andeutete. „Der Job in dem Pachiko Schuppen ist grauenhaft, aber bringt Geld. Die Uni ist stressig, aber davon kannst du wahrscheinlich selbst ein Lied singen.“ Ein leichtes Seufzen entkam einen Lippen, während er mit seinem Finger langsam über die beschlagene Fläche seines Bierglases fuhr, wobei das Muster das er dabei hinterließ verdächtig nach seinem Wappen aussah.

„Ich war schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr zuhause, meine Mum beschwert sich permanent, dass ich mich mal wieder blicken lassen soll. Natürlich über Hikari, nicht direkt bei mir.“ Er verzog leicht das Gesicht, wobei die Augenringe unter den dunklen Ovalen plötzlich noch intensiver wirkten, sein Blick müde. „Keine Ahnung wann ich das letzte Mal auf dem Sportplatz war. Wenn ich so weitermache kann ich von Fußball irgendwann auf Sumo umsteigen.“ Wie um sich hastig zu vergewissern, dass sein Körper trotz seines erhöhten Bierkonsums, und den täglichen Combini Bentos noch in Ordnung war, zog er sein Tshirt höher, musterte kurz kritisch seinen Bauch, ehe er den Stoff dann auch schon wieder einigermaßen zufrieden wieder tiefer zog. Die täglichen Situps, zu denen er sich trotz allem weiterhin zwang, erfüllten ihren Sinn und Zweck, sorgten zumindest dafür, dass er optisch nach wie vor sportlich muskulös wirkte. Was seine Kondition betraf, naja, da hatte er bei seinem kurzen Sprint zum Restaurant ja mehr als deutlich gemerkt, dass ihm Bewegung fehlte.

Klar, bei seinem Job in der Pachinko Halle hetzte er meist nur durchgehend durch die Gegend, doch diese Art und körperlicher Betätigung war dennoch in keiner Weise zu den stundenlangen Trainingseinheiten während seiner Schulzeit. „Was tut sich bei dir? Wie geht’s Gabumon? Und Takeru?“

~*~

Klar, dumme Frage. Die Antwort hatte er schon gewusst ohne sie zu stellen. Natürlich waren Uni und Arbeit schwer miteinander vereinbar. Und während der blonde Student noch dem Gedanken nachhing, dass Taichi nicht mehr oft zu Hause war, also auch vielleicht Odaiba nicht mehr oft besuchte und er wirklich sein heiliges Fußballspiel an den Nagel gehängt hatte, (was sich absolut unwirklich in seinen Ohren anhörte) stockte er.

Wohlgebräunte Haut blitzte unter dem weißen Hemd von Taichis Arbeitsoutfit hervor, nein – erschlug ihn fast. Ein wenig panisch huschten die blauen Augen zur Seite, fürchtend, dass die anderen Besucher zu ihnen herüberblicken, doch dann zog der Dunkelhaarige sein Hemd auch schon wieder nach unten. Die noch immer deutlich trainierten Muskelpartien verschwanden unter dem hellen Stoff und erst jetzt merkte Yamato, dass sich sein Puls merklich beschleunigt hatte. Nicht etwa weil es ihm peinlich war, dass Taichi sich mitten im Lokal entblätterte - er wusste immerhin, dass das Schamgefühl des Sportlers dem eines Backsteins gleichkam. Es war auch nicht, weil er diese Muskeln noch nie gesehen hatte, obwohl es schon eine Weile her war… Nein. Er war schlicht nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen und das WAS ihn erschreckte, war die Reaktion seines Körpers, seines Kopfs!

Yamato wusste schon länger dass er… nun ja, sexuell flexibel war… wobei sein Hauptfokus sich in der letzten Zeit wirklich mehr auf Männer prägte. Die Uni bot da immerhin auch viel Abwechslungsreichtum. Aber auf Taichi 'so' zu reagieren war mehr als… irritierend. Er hatte ihn nie so gesehen, oder? Als potentiell 'interessantes Material'.  
Obwohl, wenn er mal ehrlich war hatte es in der Vergangenheit oft verwirrende Momente zwischen ihnen gegeben. Zumindest was ihn selbst betraf.

Stopp! Was waren das plötzlich für Gedanken? Und ganz vielleicht sollte er der gestellten Frage antworten, bevor alles noch seltsamer wurde… aber er musste etwas sagen. Dazu!

„Äh.“  
Klasse.  
„Könntest du dich vielleicht wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten und die Umgebung mit deinem Narzissmus verschonen? Jetzt wissen ja alle wie sportlich du noch bist. Gut gemacht.“ Es war ein stichelnder und gleichzeitig zynischer Ton, der seine Unsicherheit überspielte, ehe Yamato das Glas ansetzte und es mit wenigen Schlucken fast bis zum Boden leerte.  
Er dachte kompletten Schwachsinn! Zumal Taichi noch nichts von seiner 'neu entdeckten Sexualität' wusste. Wann hätte er es ihm auch sagen sollen? Er war sich zwar sicher, dass der Jüngere kein Problem damit hatte, ihn maximal mit ein paar dummen Sprüchen aufziehen würde… aber die Sache würde sicher anders aussehen, wenn es ihn selbst beträfe.  
Hatte er eigentlich eine Freundin?  
War das nicht egal?  
Aber sicher nicht bei all dem Stress, oder?  
Egal!  
Yamato verdrehte die Augen über sich selbst, ehe er einmal tief durchatmete, wobei er sich sicher war, dass Taichi sein seltsames Verhalten nicht wirklich verstand.  
Wie auch?

„Unistress.“ Setzte er an, während er der Bedienung mit einer Handbewegung deutete, dass er noch zwei Bier zu ihrer Bestellung ergänzen wollte. Wow, das fing ja gut an.  
„Ich bin viel auf dem Campus… ich muss diesen ganzen Kram irgendwie im Kopf behalten.“ Er zuckte mit einem schiefen Lächeln die Schultern, weil er nicht gleich in den ersten Semestern mit so vielen Hürden gerechnet hatte.  
„Vielleicht hätte ich doch bei der Musik bleiben sollen.“ Es war ein knappes Lachen, doch es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Die Musik fehlte ihm.  
„Takeru geht’s gut, ist aber gerade voll mit seinem Abschluss beschäftigt und der Uni-Wahl. Er weiß noch nicht was auf ihn zukommt. Und Gabumon geht’s gut. Er hat sich letztes erst wieder mit den anderen Digimon getroffen. Sie bekommen das besser hin als wir… meinst du nicht auch?“

~*~

Die sarkastische Bemerkung seines Freundes ließ Taichi erst perplex blinzeln, ehe die Mundwinkel des Wuschelkopfs dann amüsiert nach oben zuckten. Grinsend beobachtete er wie Yamato nach dem Bierglas griff, dieses mit wenigen Schlucken leerte, wobei der Blick des Älteren erneut zum Nebentisch zuckte, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch niemand seine kurze Stripteaseeinlage beobachtet hatte.

Kurz war er versucht sein Shirt gleich noch ein weiteres Mal zu lüften, die peinlich berührte Reaktion des Blonden einfach zu herrlich, doch im letzten Moment besann er sich doch eines Besseren, entschied sich stattdessen für eine verbale Retourkutsche. Mit einem provokanten Grinsen auf den Lippen griff er ebenfalls nach seinem Glas, zog dann gespielt brüskiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach, sprach der Herr mit den viel zu engen weißen Hosen. Ist ja nicht so, dass du damit sonderlich viel verbirgst.“  
Lachend leerte er das Bier mit wenigen Schlucken, wobei nicht nur der Alkohol seinen Körper mit Wärme durchflutete. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er seinen besten Freund tatsächlich vermisst hatte. Sinnloses Geplänkel, stundenlange Gespräche, und das obwohl es eigentlich kaum Dinge gab, die sie wirklich verbanden. Egal wie viele neue Kontakte er über die Uni und seinen Nebenjob geknüpft hatte, wie viel Zeit er mit seinen Kommilitonen verbrachte, seine Freundschaft zu Yamato, Sora, und den anderen bewegte sich auf einer anderen Ebene. Auch wenn sie sich in letzter Zeit seltener trafen, jeder beschäftigt mit seinem eigenen vollgestopften Alltag war, so würde sich das dennoch nicht für ihn ändern.

Abwesend richteten sich seine dunklen Augen auf seinen besten Freund, der gerade zwei weitere Bier bestellte, auf seinen Lippen dabei ein weiches Lächeln. Ja, er hatte das tatsächlich vermisst. Das leise Lachen des Älteren riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken, und es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Yamatos Worte seinen Kopf erreichten. Die blauen Augen wirkten seltsam melancholisch, und schlagartig wurde Taichi klar, dass nicht nur er Schwierigkeiten damit hatte sein Hobby in den stressigen neuen Alltag einzufügen.

„Du hättest bei der Musik bleiben sollen? Das… klingt als hättest du komplett damit aufgehört.“ Das konnte nicht sein, oder? Der Bass war während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit ein fester Bestandteil von Yamatos täglichem Equipment gewesen, ein Stück Papier, vollgekritzelt mit verschiedensten Noten oder Songtexten sein ständiger Begleiter. Die bloße Vorstellung, dass selbst Yamato seinen Traum zu Gunsten seiner Zukunftspläne vorerst auf Eis gelegt hatte, erschien völlig undenkbar, erwischte ihn gänzlich unvorbereitet.

Auch wenn er selbst gerade kaum mehr Zeit zum Fußballspielen fand, so hatte ihm das Wissen, dass zumindest sein bester Freund an seiner Leidenschaft festhielt immer die Hoffnung gegeben, dass Dinge sich wieder ändern konnten, er eben nur vorübergehend auf den Sport verzichten musste. Die neue Erkenntnis, dass nicht nur er selbst gezwungen war seinen Lebensstil von Grund auf zu ändern, traf ihn härter als er sich wohl selbst eingestehen wollte.

~*~

Offenbar war das Thema Musik gerade das dominanteste, denn Taichi ging auf kein weiteres ein. Okay, klar, wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach etwas anders erwartet, aber ihm selbst ging es mit dem Fußball-Thema ja nicht anders.  
„Hab ich auch.“ Yamato zuckte kurz die Schultern und rückte ein Stück beiseite, als die Bedienung mit ihrem neun Bier und den ersten Speisen an den Tisch kam. Kurz trat Stille ein, bis sich die junge Frau wieder freundlich verabschiedete.  
Ohne erst einmal weiter auf die Teller zu achten, setzte der blonde Ex-Musiker das Bierglas an seine Lippen, nahm einen tiefen Zug.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung wann ich das letzte Mal gespielt habe. Auf der Basstasche liegt schon Staub.“ Das Glas gab einen dumpfen Laut von sich, als er es auf der Tischplatte abstellte und mit voller Absicht mied er Taichis Blick, fixierte stattdessen das schmelzende Eis.

Es war fast so, als ob er sich dafür schämte.  
Musik war ihm immer so wichtig gewesen, ein gigantischer Teil seines Lebens und nun war sie einfach daraus verschwunden. Das sollte ihm wohl auch peinlich sein, oder?  
„Als ich mit der Band aufgehört hab, hab ich auch ziemlich schnell komplett aufgehört. Was soll ich allein mit meinem Bass? Außerdem ist das Studium wirklich zeitintensiv, das weißt du selbst...“  
Vielleicht war das zu viel Rechtfertigung für die einfache Frage, die ihm sein Freund gestellt hatte… Aber es wurmte ihn.

~*~

Yamato hatte also tatsächlich aufgehört Musik zu machen. Wow. Diese Information musste er erst einmal verdauen. Gut, ja, der Ältere hatte bei ihren letzten Treffen kein Wort über neue Songs oder ähnliches verloren, doch sein bester Freund hatte ihn nie sonderlich viel am Entstehungsprozess seiner Stücke teilhaben lassen, ihm noch seltener eine Rohversion seiner Lieder vorgespielt. Einige vereinzelte Male hatte Yamato sich von seinem Gejammer erweichen lassen und tatsächlich nur für ihn gesungen. Die Erinnerungen daran hatten einen ebenso wichtigen Platz in seinen Gedanken, wie die ruhigen Klänge der Harmonika in der Digiwelt. Wortlos fixierte er seinen Gegenüber, der gerade abwesend das Bierglas anstarrte, die feingeschnittenen Gesichtszüge dabei emotionslos.

Wieso hatte er erwartet, dass es gerade Yamato anders ging als ihm selbst? Die Zeit, die sie früher zum Ausüben ihrer Hobbies verwendet hatten, war einfach nicht mehr vorhanden, die Zukunftsträume ihrer Vergangenheit längst verblasst. Zu ihren Schulzeiten hatte er sich selbst als Profifußballer gesehen, während Yamato als Rockstar die Bühnen der Welt eroberte. So viel war passiert, so viel hatte sich verändert.

Ein bodenloses Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, während er seinen Ellbogen vom Tisch zog, um sich stattdessen mit beiden Armen abstützend etwas nach hinten zu lehnen. „Ein Digimon müsste man sein. Agumon hat sich wirklich absolut überhaupt nicht verändert. Ich habe immer das Gefühl ich werde direkt zurück ins Sommercamp katapultiert, wenn wir zusammen sind.“ Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Es hat schon etwas Beruhigendes an sich, dass zumindest unsere Partner für immer dieselben bleiben werden, oder?“

~*~

Yamatos Augen ruhten auf der Kohlensäure in seinem Glas und für einen Moment schweiften seine Gedanken so weit ab, dass er ein wenig den Anschluss verlor. Das Sommercamp.  
Da hatte er weder von einer Musikkarriere noch von einem Studium und einem Weg zu den Sternen geträumt. Damals war Takeru seine größte Sorge gewesen und die Einsamkeit in der Wohnung seines Vaters. Es hatte sich seither viel verändert. Niemals hätte er mit zwölf geglaubt, dass er Taichi einmal so nahestehen würde. Wenn er einmal genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte er dem braunhaarigen Wirbelwind viel zu verdanken. Vor allem viele gemeinsame Stunden vor dem Fernseher, viele Gespräche, mal ernster mal alberner, wenn sein Vater sich wieder tagelang nicht hatte blicken lassen.

Irgendwann war Taichi einfach bei ihm zu Hause aufgekreuzt und hatte sich bei ihm durchgefressen, war einfach nicht mehr gegangen… und Yamato war ihm, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, dankbar dafür gewesen. Taichi hatte immer dieses wohlig warme Gefühl von Geborgenheit in ihm ausgelöst.  
Aber was dachte er da schon wieder? Was war nur los mit ihm?

Er spürte ein braunes Augenpaar auf sich ruhen, wusste, dass er auf irgendetwas eine Antwort erwartete, aber… er hatte den Faden verloren.  
„Sorry, was?“  
Doch noch ehe sein bester Freund zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, stellte die Bedienung die nächsten Teller rohen Fleisches auf dem Tisch ab und bereitete den Grill vor.  
Jetzt würden sie wohl erste einmal Essen, bevor die 'tiefsinnigen' Gespräche weitergingen.

~*~

Taichi zwang ein schiefes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, schüttelte dann kaum merklich den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig.“ Die ausgelassene Stimmung war komplett umgeschlagen, das Gerede über ihre aktuelle Alltagssituation sowie ihre Zukunftspläne ein etwas zu trockener Tobak um darüber weiterhin ausgelassen Witze zu reißen. Klar, er war froh, dass Yamato ihn auch in diesem Sinne an seinem Leben teilhaben ließ, doch sie waren beide noch nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen über ernste Themen zu reden. Meist waren lange Erklärungen und viele Worte auch unnötig. Sein bester Freund hatte nie darüber gesprochen, wie einsam er sich in der großen Wohnung oft fühlte, das war auch unnötig. Vielleicht war er nicht mit sonderlich viel Empathie gesegnet, besaß die Feinfühligkeit eines… wie hatte Yamato es immer so schön treffend ausgedrückt… ah, genau, Backsteins, doch seltsamerweise hatte er bei dem Älteren dennoch immer genau gewusst, was dieser brauchte. Zumindest früher.

Und zum Teil auch noch jetzt. Angespannte Stille, während jeder für sich seinen eigenen sentimentalen Gedanken nachhing war es mal mit Sicherheit nicht. „Endlich mal wieder richtiges Essen! Ich hatte die letzten Tage durchgehend nur Conbini Bentos, irgendwann hilft es auch nicht mehr von Family Mart zu Seven Eleven zu wechseln. Ich schwöre, ich hab schon alles durch. Selbst Mamas Essen fehlt mir manchmal. Wow. Hab ich das gerade echt laut ausgesprochen? Versprich mir, dass du das für dich behältst!“ Das rohe Fleisch zischte leise als er es auf den Grill beförderte, und hastig wich er etwas zurück um nicht womöglich spritzendes Fett auf sein weißes Hemd zu bekommen.  
„Du kannst übrigens gerne bei mir schlafen.“, kommentierte er schließlich grinsend, während er mit dem Kopf ein leichtes Nicken in Richtung des neuen, schon wieder halb geleerten Bierglases andeutete. „Von hier nach Odaiba dauert es ewig. Und wenn du nicht sofort auf Wasser umsteigen willst musst du dein Baby sowieso erstmal hier parken.“ Begleitet von einem leisen Fluchen wendete er hastig eines der Fleischstücke, dessen Unterseite bereits reichlich verbrannt wirkte. „Lecker, Röstaromen. War genauso beabsichtigt.“, kommentierte er seine Unfähigkeit als Grillmeister grinsend, während er hastig dafür sorgte, dass den restlichen Stücken nicht dasselbe Schicksal widerfuhr. „Meine Wohnung ist nur zehn Minuten Fußweg von hier. Ist halt eine Schuhschachtel, Luxus darfst du nicht erwarten.“

~*~

Offenbar hatte er gehörig den Anschluss des Gesprächs verpasst, aber Taichi schien es ihm nicht weiter übel zu nehmen, ritt auch nicht weiter darauf herum.  
Stattdessen wechselte er das deprimierende Thema über ihren Alltag und tauschte es zwar auch gegen alltägliches, aber gegen etwas das hundertprozentig nach Taichi klang.  
„Du könntest auch kochen lernen. Aber wenn du dabei, sorry, das Talent deiner Mutter geerbt hast sehe ich da auch schwarz. Wahrscheinlich sind Bentos da der einzige Weg für dich um an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung vorbei zu kommen.“

Kritisch beäugte er mit seinen blauen Augen wie sein Freund das rohe Fleisch auf dem Grill drapierte. Immer wenn er den Jüngeren mit Nahrungsmitteln hantieren sah, stellte sich in seinem Magen ein leichtes Unwohlsein ein.  
Erneut zuckten seine feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen bei dem Wort „Baby“ zusammen. Aber… ja… Er konnte jetzt entweder aufhören zu trinken, oder er würde bei dem Dunkelhaarigen übernachten müssen. Er war ohnehin noch niemals ins Taichis Wohnung gewesen… das wäre doch jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit.  
Das Zischen des Fleischsaftes in den Grill und die schwarze Unterseite des ersten Stückes reichten dann endgültig aus.  
„Gib das her!“  
Entnervt riss er Taichi die Zange aus der Hand, stieß ein impulsives Stöhnen aus.  
„Fleisch muss man scharf aber langsam anbraten. Was du da fabrizierst sind Schuhsohlen! Sicher dass du das schon mal in genießbarem Zustand gemacht hast? Das Kohlestück da kannst du selbst essen.“ Geduldige wendete er das Fleisch, drehte es, als es ein leichtes Muster des Gitterrostes aufzeigte. Banause!

„Ich erwarte keinen Luxus.“ Antwortete er dann für ihn selbst völlig verständlich, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob der Ex-Fußballer ihm jetzt nach seiner Schimpftirade noch folgen konnte.

~*~

Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf zuckte perplex zusammen als Yamatos Arm über den Tisch schnellte, und verdutzt blinzelnd blickte er auf seine nun leere Hand hinunter, ehe seine Mundwinkel dann amüsiert nach oben zuckten. Augenblicklich waren da Erinnerungen an ihre Abenteuer in der Digiwelt in seinem Kopf, wobei der Ältere damals schon deutlich demonstriert hatte, dass er wesentlich mehr Ahnung vom Kochen hatte als ihre restliche Gruppe. Gut, damals hatte es sich nicht um gebratenes Fleisch in einem gemütlichen Restaurant, sondern um Fisch über einem Lagerfeuer gehandelt, doch die Reaktion seines besten Freundes unterschied sich kaum.

Nun seiner Arbeit beraubt griff Taichi nach wie vor grinsend nach seinem Bierglas, lehnte sich dann zufrieden zurück um dem Profi beim Braten zuzusehen. Jeder Handgriff des Älteren wirkte gekonnt, zeigte deutlich, dass sich zumindest manche Dinge niemals ändern würden. Er vermisste es von Yamato bekocht zu werden, die zahlreichen Abende, die er bei dem Älteren zuhause verbracht hatte. Schon in der Oberstufe waren diese Gelegenheiten weniger geworden, seit sie beide in der Uni waren, sich nicht mehr täglich in der Schule trafen, schafften sie es ohnehin nur alle Jubeljahre sich überhaupt zu treffen. Obwohl er schon vor über einem Jahr in seine eigene Wohnung gezogen war, hatte der Blonde seine vier Wände noch nie betreten.

Abwesend beobachtete er die geschickten Bewegungen seines besten Freundes, blickte dann leicht irritiert auf als Yamato seine Schimpftirade beendete, um stattdessen mit ihrer Konversation fortzufahren. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis die schlichten Worte seinen Verstand erreichten, und schlagartig wurde das Grinsen des Wuschelkopfs noch breiter, die Freude über die schwammige Zustimmung bei ihm zu übernachten mehr als überdeutlich in den nun plötzlich strahlenden braunen Augen sichtbar. „Du kannst das Bett haben, ich schlafe auf dem Boden! Ich kann echt nicht fassen, dass du noch nie bei mir gewesen bist. Obwohl… eigentlich hab ich so gut wie nie Besuch. Hikari und meine Eltern sind die einzigen, die die Wohnung von innen kennen. Selbst Agumon hat sie noch nicht gesehen! Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich geehrt!“

Enthusiastisch leerte er etwas Soße in die dafür bereit gestellten Schälchen, verzog dann leicht das Gesicht als er das verkohlte Stück Fleisch in seinen Mund schob. "Lecker, Röstaromen.", kommentierte er den bitteren Geschmack, während er stoisch versuchte sein missglücktes Grillkunstwerk hinunterzuschlucken.

~*~

Blaue Augen hefteten sich kurzfristig auf den dunkelhaarigen Wuschelkopf. Nie Besuch?  
Irgendwie passte das nicht wirklich zu dem kontaktfreudigen Idioten, den er von früher kannte. Natürlich, Yamato hatte schon in der Oberstufe bemerkt, dass Taichi ruhiger und auch etwas zurückgezogener wirkte. Dennoch war der junge Fußballer immer von Freunden umringt gewesen. Irgendwie hatte er sich eingebildet, dass sich auch auf der Uni nichts daran geändert hatte.  
Aber das bedeutete dann ja wohl auch, dass Taichi keine Freundin hatte, nicht wahr? Diese würde ihn sonst sicher regelmäßig in seiner Wohnung besuchen.

Aber…  
Warum dachte er schon wieder darüber nach? Stieg ihm das bisschen Alkohol jetzt doch schon zu Kopf?  
„Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, deinen heiligen Saustall betreten zu dürfen.“ Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich neckisch nach oben, während er sich selbst die ersten Stücke gut durchgebratenen Fleisches vom Grill angelte. Das würde interessant werden. Ganz sicher. Aber es war irgendwie seltsam, dass bisher nicht einmal Agumon bei seinem Freund zu Hause gewesen war. Trafen sie sich also meist nur in der Digiwelt? Gabumon stattete ihm eigentlich viele Besuche ab, auch wenn er nur still neben ihm saß und ihn beim Lernen beobachtete.

~*~

Er konnte blaue Augen kurz etwas irritiert auf sich spüren, doch glücklicherweise ließ Yamato seine Worte unkommentiert. War es tatsächlich so seltsam, dass er kaum Besuch in seiner Wohnung bekam? Das Apartment war winzig, bot nicht unbedingt viel Platz für gemütliches Zusammensein. War es da nicht normal, dass er es bevorzugte seine sozialen Kontakte besser in einem Restaurant, einem Cafe oder direkt auf der Uni zu pflegen? Einmal davon abgesehen, dass seine vier Wände gerade vielmehr nur Mittel zum Zweck waren, für ihn nicht mehr als eine notwendige Übergangslösung darstellten. Er hatte von seinen Eltern wirklich nur die wichtigsten Dinge mitgenommen, weshalb sein Schuhkarton kaum persönliche Gegenstände beinhaltete. Die spärliche Einrichtung brachte dabei den positiven Nebeneffekt mit sich, dass Yamato den erwarteten „Staustall“ nicht vorfinden würde. Okay, vielleicht hatte er wieder einmal vergessen sein Bett zu machen, doch davon abgesehen war seine Wohnung eigentlich überraschend sauber und aufgeräumt. Ohne großartige Einrichtung war es selbst für ihn unmöglich Chaos zu veranstalten.

Er schenkte dem Älteren ein schiefes Grinsen als Yamato einige der bereits durchgebratenen Fleischstücke auf seinen Teller beförderte, wobei jedes davon nun natürlich perfekt zubereitet war. „Du bist noch immer auf Odaiba, nehm ich an?“ Sein Blick richtete sich auf seinen Gegenüber, wobei Taichi erneut feststellte, dass die attraktiven Gesichtszüge sich verändert hatten, Yamato eindeutig erwachsener wirkte. Oder war es der etwas müde Ausdruck in den blauen Augen, der dafür sorgte? Der kleine Junge, der damals in der Digiwelt so panisch versucht hatte seiner großer Bruder Rolle gerecht zu werden, schien komplett verschwunden, eine schwammige Erinnerung aus ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit.

Schon während ihres letzten Kampfes gegen Ordinemon hatte er realisiert wie sehr Yamato sich verändert hatte. Sein bester Freund war derjenige gewesen, der ihre Gruppe während seiner Abwesenheit aufgefangen, sie alle zusammengehalten hatte. Auch nach all den Jahren hatte er nie klare Worte darüber verloren was damals in der Digiwelt geschehen war. Natürlich wussten sie alle, dass Nishijima-sensei sich geopfert hatte um ihn, Daisuke und die anderen zu retten, doch was genau passiert war, darüber hatte er nie gesprochen. Ebenso wenig wie er sich jemals bei Yamato für alles bedankt hatte. Die Vorfälle hatten ihn geprägt, ihm ein Ziel vor Augen geführt, das ihn auch in den harten Zeiten an seiner Entscheidung zu studieren festhalten ließ. Das alles hatte er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer zu verdanken. Und zu einem großen Teil auch seinem besten Freund. Erneut konnte er sehen wie der Ältere irritiert von seinem Schweigen eine Augenbraue hochzog, und leicht lächelnd schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf.  
„War nur in Gedanken.“ Der Alkohol machte ihn eindeutig zu sentimental.

~*~

Das Fleisch schmeckte wie angepriesen köstlich und weil Yamatos knurrender Magen es ihm sicher danken würde, legte der junge Student gleich die nächsten Stücke auf den Grill.  
Sein Magen und auch der Alkohol, der sich langsam in seinem Blut breitmachte. Denn wirklich eine Grundlage dafür hatte er heute noch nicht geschaffen.  
„Ich hätte dir schon gesagt, wenn ich zwischenzeitlich umgezogen wäre.“, ein weiteres Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, während das rohe Fleisch auf dem Gitter zischte.  
„Ich hätte dich zum Möbelschleppen abkommandiert, das ist dir schon klar, oder? Aber solang mein Vater so gut wie nie zu Hause ist, kommen wir uns auch nicht in die Quere. Da passt das schon. Theoretisch wohne ich ja schon seit der Grundschule allein in dieser Wohnung.“ Er zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern und meinte es auch so. Was ihm früher einmal einen unangenehmen Stich versetzt hatte, weil das Alleinsein immer die größte Herausforderung gewesen war, störte ihn heute nicht mehr.

Nach dem stressigen Unialltag genoss er die Ruhe 'seines' Apartments. Sein Vater und er gaben sich meistens die Klinke in die Hand und sie sahen sich zeitweise nicht einmal am Wochenende. Vielleicht würde sein alter Herr irgendwann an einem Herzinfarkt sterben…. Aber auch das schon lange erwartete Burnout war bis dato ausgeblieben. Workaholic...

Doch als nach einiger Zeit keine Reaktion auf seine Antwort folgte, richtete er seine blauen Augen skeptisch auf seinen Gegenüber.  
Okay… Taichi schien völlig weg gedriftet.  
„Hey, hörst du zu?“ Yamato wedelte kurz mit der Grillzange vor Taichis Gesicht herum, bis dieser dann leicht zusammenschreckte.  
„Naja, wie auch immer.“, lenkte er nun vom Thema ab, weil der Jüngere ohnehin nicht zugehört hatte. „Ich bestelle am besten gleich noch ein Bier. Auf den Tellern ist mehr als genug Fleisch für noch zwei Runden.“

~*~

„Du bist heute echt durstig, oder?“, kommentierte Taichi grinsend die erneute Bestellung, leerte allerdings dann folgsam mit wenigen Schlucken sein eigenes Glas um es der schon mit dem Nachschub an den Tisch eilenden Bedienung zu reichen. Obwohl sich ihr bisheriger Alkoholkonsum noch in Grenzen hielt, erinnerte sein Körper ihn dennoch sehr schnell daran, dass er sich normalerweise höchstens eine Bierdose zum Abendessen gönnte, selten in solche Geschwindigkeit über den Durst trank. Egal, gerade fühlte es sich einfach gut an bei gutem Essen Zeit mit seinem besten Freund zu verbringen, dabei eben zwei, drei Bier zu kippen.

Oder auch ein paar mehr. Laut lachend über seine eigene Anekdote aus der Vergangenheit mit ihren Digimonpartnern beförderte Taichi sein Bierglas zurück auf den Tisch, stellte es dabei mit so viel Kraft ab, dass ein Teil des Getränks über den Rand schwappte. „Und erinnerst du dich daran wie unfähig Joe beim Aufbauen des Zeltes gewesen ist? Wir mussten Gomamon erst einmal wieder von der Plane befreien!“ Die Erinnerung an den chaotischen Camptrip entlockte ihm einen weiteren Lachkrampf, wobei der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf den hohen Alkoholkonsum nun mehr als deutlich merkte. Seine Wangen fühlten sich heiß an, sein Kopf irgendwie leicht benebelt, doch es war ein angenehmes Gefühl von Leichtigkeit. Er hatte längst aufgehört mitzuzählen wie oft ein frisches Glas Bier über den Tisch gewandert war, dachte auch schon seit einigen Bestellungen nicht mehr darüber nach, dass er wohl gerade den Wochenlohn seines Teilzeitjobs verprasste.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, wir schließen in einer halben Stunde.“ Taichi blinzelte perplex als die Bedienung erneut an ihren Tisch herantrat und ihnen mit einer entschuldigenden Verbeugung die Rechnung reichte. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung angelte er nach seinem Smartphone, wobei sich seine dunklen Augen überrascht weiteten als er realisierte, dass es bereits kurz vor Mitternacht war.

~*~

Ein unterdrücktes Kichern entwich Yamatos Kehle, während er die Stirn auf seinem angewinkelten Knie ablegte. Oh Mann. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal so viel getrunken?  
Hatte er überhaupt schon mal so viel getrunken? Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber das war gerade auch völlig egal. Das warme wattige Gefühl in seinem Kopf ließ keine negativen oder vernünftigen Gedanken mehr zu.  
Darum lachte der blonde Schönling auch einfach weiter, als Taichi die Anekdote fortsetzte. Die gute alte Zeit.

Seine blauen Augen wanderten etwas irritiert zu der plötzlich ertönenden weiblichen Stimme.  
Wirklich? Schon?  
„Ich übernehm das!“ Ein wenig überrascht von seiner eigenen Aussprache, weil sich seine Zunge so unglaublich schwer anfühlte, zog Yamato die Rechnung zu sich. Hui, vielleicht hätte er das jetzt nicht so locker flockig daher sagen sollen. Aber gesagt war gesagt und grundsätzlich bezahlte ja jetzt auch nicht er, sondern sein alter Herr.  
Danke, Papi. Ein etwas, für ihn völlig unübliches, dümmliches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er sich auch schon nach oben raffte, um den Weg zum Ausgang und somit auch zur Kasse anzutreten.

Ui… aber die Treppe war ziemlich lang und bewegte sich, oder?!  
„Ist das normal?“ Deutete er mit einem Finger auf die schwankenden Dielen und versuchte dabei Taichi zu fokussieren.  
Wow. Das war interessant!  
Einmal tief ausatmend versuchte er also so stoisch wie möglich die Stufen hinunter zu gehen (man musste ja den Schein wahren!), schaffte es allerdings nicht ohne sich dabei am Geländer festzuhalten. Seine Beine fühlten sich wie Gummi an.  
Hoffentlich war der Weg zu Taichis Apartment wirklich nicht zu weit…  
Wobei sind bester Freund auch nicht mehr wirklich den nüchternsten Endruck machte.  
>>Geteiltes Leid ist ein ganzes Lied!<<  
War das nicht so… oder klang das nur in seinem Kopf gerade irgendwie falsch?

~*~

Aufgrund des hohen Alkoholkonsums bereits etwas eingeschränkt in seiner Motorik angelte Taichi nach seiner Tasche, richtete sich dann leicht schwankend auf. Obwohl sein Kopf sich wie in Watte gepackt anfühlte, sein Verstand ihm deutlich signalisierte, dass er den Punkt erreicht hatte, an dem es besser war mit dem Trinken aufzuhören, beugte er sich dennoch nach vor um nach seinem Bierglas zu greifen. Mit wenigen Schlucken leerte er den Rest, ehe er Yamato dann nachfolgte. Bei fast 600 Yen pro Glas würde er bestimmt nichts verschwenden!

Schwerfällig zog er seine Schuhe aus dem Regal, blinzelte irritiert als er dabei feststellte, dass neben seinem noch ein weiteres einsames verbliebenes Paar stand, bevor seine Mundwinkel dann schlagartig höher zuckten. War Yamato tatsächlich gerade ohne seine Schuhe hinunter marschiert? Da war jemand eindeutig noch betrunkener als er selbst. Sich mit einer Hand an der schmalen Theke neben dem Treppenaufgang abstützend bewerkstelligte er es irgendwie sich seine Schuhe anzuziehen ohne dabei zu Boden zu gehen. Mit deutlicher Anstrengung streifte er sich schließlich seine Tasche über den Kopf, griff dann breit grinsend nach den Schuhen seines besten Freundes, um Yamato zumindest die Peinlichkeit zu ersparen sich wieder in das Obergeschoss hochquälen zu müssen.  
Sich am Treppengeländer festhaltend setzte er betont vorsichtig Schritt vor Schritt, wobei er sich instinktiv fragte, wie viele betrunkene Gäste hier schon den Abend mit einer uneleganten Stolperaktion nach unten beendet hatten. Die Stufen waren eindeutig zu schmal! Und Herrgott, befand er sich auf hoher See oder wieso schwankte die Treppe so sehr?

Erleichtert erreichte er schließlich endlich sein Ziel, blinzelte dann überrascht als er realisierte, dass sie offenbar tatsächlich die letzten verbliebenen Gäste waren. Eigentlich kein Wunder, immerhin handelte es sich um einen normalen Wochentag… Ein Gähnen unterdrückend richtete er seinen Blick auf Yamato, wobei er nur mit Mühe ein lautes Auflachen zurückhalten konnte. Der Blondschopf reichte gerade mit stoischer Miene einige Geldscheine über den Tresen, schien offenbar selbst jetzt noch nicht realisiert zu haben, dass er nur Socken trug.

Grinsend trat er näher an seinen besten Freund heran, schlang einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern, während er sich näher zu seinem Ohr beugte. „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen, Yama?“, flüsterte er verschwörerisch, wie um mit seiner gesenkten Stimme zu verhindern, dass die Kellnerin das ohnehin offensichtliche mitbekam.

~*~

Der Weg die Treppe hinunter war geschafft und die letzten Schritte zum Tresen nicht mehr weit. Bisher hatte der doch trotz der leichten Karussellfahrt in seinem Kopf eine super Figur hingelegt! Ha! Auch betrunken war er immer noch Herr der Lage, die Sinne scharf wie die eines Garurumons! Ach was, eines Weregarurumons!!  
Zufrieden mit sich selbst, hob er seine Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln, als er der jungen Dame an der Kasse das zuvor herausgesuchte Geld reichte.  
Der Weg zu Taichis Wohnung würde also auch ein Kinderspiel werden.

Yamato blinzelte allerdings etwas verwirrt zur Seite, als er plötzlich das Gewicht seines Freundes auf seinen Schultern spürte.  
„Was?“, entkam es ihm völlig irritiert und irgendetwas an Taichis dümmlichem Grinsen regte ihn schlagartig auf.  
Seine blauen Augen drifteten weiter, als sich ihm plötzlich die begründete Frage aufdrängte, warum Taichi seine Schuhe in der Hand hatte, statt sie anzuziehen.  
Seine Ovale schweiften tiefer und zu seiner Überraschung befanden sich Taichis dunkle Arbeitsschuhe, die perfekt zu seinem Kelleroutfit passten, bereits an dessen Füßen.  
Was zum?!

Doch neben den ledernen Herrenschuhen blitzen auf den dunklen Holzdielen ganz deutlich weiße Socken hervor. Seine Socken.  
Socken...  
Und Schuhe in Taichis Hand….  
Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment bis sein benebeltes Hirn die Fakten weitestgehend kombinieren konnte, ehe ihm auch schon unkontrolliert die Hitze in die Wangen schoss.  
Er hatte seine Schuhe vergessen?  
War das so ein komischer Schultraum, in dem plötzlich auch seine Hose fehlte?  
Nein!! Die hatte er an! Gut!

Nun hieß es, Fassung bewahren… und die Coolness. Wenn die Kassiererin es nicht sowieso schon gesehen hatte, dann spätestens dank Taichis wenig subtiler Annäherung.  
„Danke.“ kommentiere er stoisch, während er sich aus der Umarmung seines Freundes wand und dabei seine Schuhe an sich nahm. Es war eine kleine Herausforderung, sie stehend an seine Füße zu bekommen, doch irgendwie, und mit einer Hand auf der Schulter des Sportlers schaffte er es in relativ kurzer Zeit.  
Mist.

~*~

Konnte dieser Abend eigentlich noch irgendwie besser werden? Es war herrlich seinen sonst so coolen besten Freund dabei zu beobachten, wie er nun stoisch versuchte seinen Fauxpas zu überspielen, wobei die blassen Wangen mit Sicherheit nicht nur aufgrund des hohen Alkoholkonsums plötzlich deutlich erhitzt wirkten. Lachend folgte er dem Älteren Richtung Ausgang, wobei seine Schadenfreude allerdings gleich darauf nahtlos in ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen überging als er mit seinem wankenden Gang gleich einmal eine der Tischkanten radierte. Wie war das noch einmal mit dem Karma? Das würde mit Sicherheit einen gehörigen blauen Fleck geben…  
Etwas humpelnd setzte er seinen Gang ins Freie fort, schob die Schiebetüre hinter sich zu, ehe er seine dunklen Augen gespielt drohend auf seinen besten Freund richtete. „Spar dir deinen Kommentar und lenk nicht davon ab, dass du gerade ohne Schuhe den Laden verlassen wolltest!“ Wow, klar und deutlich zu sprechen war gar nicht mehr so einfach. Der plötzliche Schmerz hatte den Nebel über seinem Verstand zumindest für einen Moment etwas gelichtet, doch die Wirkung des Alkohols war dennoch kaum abgeklungen. Die bloße Erinnerung an Yamatos Aktion im Restaurant entlockte ihm einen weiteren Lachkrampf, wobei er spüren konnte, dass ihm bereits die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Noch immer glucksend rieb er sich über die feuchten Lider, schenkte seinem besten Freund dann ein schiefes Grinsen, ehe er erneut seinen Arm und die schlanken Schultern schlang. „Schau nicht so, Yama. Solang es nur die Schuhe sind, ist doch alles gut. Stell dir vor du hättest deine Hose vergessen.“ Ohne zu ahnen, dass er gerade exakt die Horrorvorstellung des Älteren zum Besten gab, setzte er sich lachend in Bewegung, Yamato dabei mit sich ziehend.

Die normalerweise gut besuchte Seitengasse, in der sich Restaurant an Restaurant reihte, war um diese Uhrzeit menschenleer, nur vereinzelt waren noch Mitarbeiter der Läden zu sehen, die nach übereifrigen Gästen erst jetzt in der Lage waren aufzuräumen. Taichi atmete tief die frische Luft ein, die Temperatur draußen angenehm warm. Die Regenzeit war gerade so vorüber, doch die schwüle Sommerhitze hatte noch nicht in vollem Ausmaß eingesetzt, sodass es für ihn auch mit langer Hose erträglich war.

Trotz seines intensiven Tagesprogramms und vorangeschrittener Uhrzeit fühlte er sich seltsam wach, und das obwohl Alkohol ihn normalerweise eher müde machte. Wahrscheinlich war es die Euphorie über den gelungenen Abend mit seinem besten Freund, der ihm erneut vor Augen geführt hatte, dass sich eigentlich nichts zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Gut, sie sahen sich weitaus seltener als früher, doch davon abgesehen war alles wie immer. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite um Yamato so ansehen zu können, wobei er unterschätzte, wie sehr seine Motorik bereits eingeschränkt war. Begleitet von einem überraschten Keuchen geriet er ins Straucheln, hängte sich dabei mit noch mehr Gewicht auf seinen Freund, der somit ebenfalls mit ihm nach vor gerissen wurde.

~*~

Taichis albernes Lachen verwandelte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen in einen Schmerzenslaut und obwohl es eine motorische Meisterleistung darstellte sich, während er die Schiebetür öffnete, umzudrehen, riskiere der blonde Schönling einen Blick.  
Ha! Karma! Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf seine feingeschwungenen Lippen, als er hinaus auf die Straße stolperte. Das hatte dieser schadenfrohe Lackaffe echt verdient! Hoffentlich würde das schön blau werden!  
Doch noch ehe er seine Gedanken laut aussprechen konnte, schnitt besagter Lackaffe ihm auch schon das Wort ab und fuhr damit fort sich über ihn zu amüsieren.  
Idiot!

Der Weg an der frischen Luft gestaltete sich als herausfordernder als erwartet und Taichis zusätzliches Gewicht machte es Yamato nicht wirklich leichter, die Spur zu halten. Seine Beine fühlten sich wie Gummi an und sein Kopf wie in Watte gehüllt. Vielleicht war das letzte Glas doch keine so eine gute Idee gewesen.  
„Verdammt, Taichi! Jetzt häng dich nicht so auf mich!“, fauchte der dann zur Seite als er auch schon Taichis warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht spürte, der dicht gefolgt von einem überraschten Stöhnen zu einer harten Bruchlandung auf dem Boden führte. Die Einzelheiten bekam der blonde ex-Sänger nicht wirklich mit, das einzige was er wahrnahm, war ein dumpfer Aufprall auf dem Asphalt und keine Sekunde später das fremde Gewicht seines besten Freundes.

„Idiot!“, blaffte er nach oben, ehe er die blauen Ovale öffnete und genau in das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen blickte. Er war nah… sehr nah und abgesehen von Alkohol war da noch ein anderer, sehr angenehmer Duft. Ein Duft den er noch aus Schulzeiten kannte, wenn sie auf dem Sofa gesessen hatten, oder auf dem Boden vor Taichis Bett…  
Aber… wie war er auf dem Rücken und wie war der Brünette direkt über ihm gelandet?  
Und was war das für ein nervöses Kribbeln das sich in ihm ausbreitete je länger der den Jüngeren anstarrte?  
Er hatte zu viel getrunken!!

~*~

Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als Yamato neben ihm ebenfalls ins Straucheln geriet, seine einzige Stütze damit schlagartig verschwand. Trotz seiner vom Alkohol deutlich verlangsamten Motorik schaffte er es irgendwie rasch genug zu reagieren um den Fall zumindest einigermaßen abzufedern, und irritiert stellte er fest, dass der plötzliche Aufprall weniger schmerzhaft als erwartet war.

Benommen blinzelnd öffnete er die reflexartig aufeinander gepressten Lider, nur um dabei schlagartig zu realisieren weshalb sein Sturz so glimpflich verlaufen war, der Boden sich überraschend warm und weich anfühlte. Durch die reflexartig auf dem Asphalt abgestützten Arme war er zumindest nicht mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf dem Älteren gelandet, doch der Sturz war für Yamato mit Sicherheit schmerzhafter gewesen als für ihn selbst.

Zu betrunken um tatsächlich wie ein rational denkender Mensch erst einmal sinnvollerweise aufzustehen, musterte er seinen besten Freund nur besorgt, wobei ihm erst jetzt bewusst wurde wie nahe Yamato ihm war. Er konnte den warmen Atem im Gesicht spüren, die blauen Augen direkt auf ihn gerichtet, und noch ehe Taichi es verhindern konnte zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben, ehe ein lautes Lachen seinen Lippen entkam.  
„Das… war gerade wie in einem von Hikaris schnulzigen Fernsehdramas.“, presse er schließlich noch immer lachend hervor, nach wie vor ohne dabei Anstalt zu machen aufzustehen. „Und ich hab mich immer darüber aufgeregt, wie unrealistisch das ist.“ Breit grinsend schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, verstummte dann allerdings ganz plötzlich, während er sich langsam etwas nach unten beugte, die verschwindend geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen damit überbrückend. Nur einen winzigen Moment bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten hielt er plötzlich inne, ehe seine Mundwinkel erneut nach oben zuckten, ihm ein weiteres Glucksen entkam. „Szene Ende! Die Fortsetzung gibt’s natürlich erst in der Folge nächste Woche!“

~*~

Für weitere Sekunden hafteten ihre Blicke aneinander, zwischen ihnen nur eine seltsam wohlige Stille. Taichi machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen, starrte ihm einfach nur entgegen.  
Wow, er hatte wirklich schöne Augen… so warm und-  
Yamatos Gedanken rissen ab, als das Lachen seines Freundes ihn aus dem Nirwana katapultierte.  
Oh Mann, sie waren beide ja so was von betrunken und wahrscheinlich konnten sie dankbar sein, dass außer ihnen niemand in dieser Gasse, mitten in der Nacht unterwegs war.

Doch plötzlich war da wieder Stille und fragend zog der blonde Schönling eine Augenbraue nach oben, nur um seine blauen Ovale Sekundenbruchteile später weit aufzureißen.  
WAS tat er da?  
Der warme, fast heiße Atem kam immer näher, Taichis Lippen jetzt so nah, dass sie seine beinahe berührten. Fuck?!  
Sein Körper spannte sich automatisch an, verkrampfte sich, doch sein Kopf gestattete ihm keine weitere Reaktion. Kein Eingreifen in die Situation. Er starrte nur nach oben, wartete.  
Wartete… und irgendwie… war nicht das Schlimme, was Taichi da gerade vorhatte… nein das Warten war schlimm!

Yamatos Herz raste und seine Fingerspitzen begannen zu kribbeln.  
Taichi küssen… ja, das war-  
Wieder dieses schallende Lachen und mit einem Mal war sein Verstand wieder klar.  
„Runter, du Vollidiot!“  
Da war nicht mehr viel Kraft in seinen alkoholisierten Knochen, aber es reichte um seinen ebenfalls motorisch eingeschränkten Freund von sich zu werfen. Taichi kippte regelrecht wie ein nasser Sack zur Seite. Gut so!  
Schwankend richtete sich der Ältere wieder auf, stützte sich dabei an einer Straßenlaterne ab um nicht gleich wieder das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
Wie weit war diese dumme Wohnung bitte noch entfernt?

~*~

Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als Yamato ihn, anstatt seinen überaus gelungenen Witz zu würdigen, grob von sich beförderte, er nun doch noch schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte. Leise stöhnend rappelte er sich auf, wobei er wahrscheinlich verblüffend einem Käfer auf dem Rücken glich, der mehrere Anläufe benötigte, bis er es in eine aufrechte Position schaffte.

Mit reichlicher Verspätung begann sein verklärter Verstand wieder zu arbeiten, und dunklen Augen weiteten sich in plötzlicher Erkenntnis. Mit wenigen Schritten stolperte er auf seinen besten Freund zu, riss ohne Vorwarnung das Hemd des Älteren hoher, um sich dann leicht schwankend etwas vorzubeugen um besorgt den nackten Rücken seines besten Freundes zu inspizieren. „Scheiße, hast du dir weh getan?“ Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelknopf kniff seine Lider etwas zusammen, wie um auf diese Weise besser fokussieren zu können, tastete dann so sanft es ihm in seinem betrunkenen Zustand möglich war über die leicht gerötete Haut. „In diesen blöden Dramas passiert das natürlich nicht. Also doch komplett unrealistisch!“, lamentierte er anklagend, während er das Stück Stoff wieder losließ.

„Soll ich dich tragen? Ich kann dich bestimmt auf dem Rücken tragen!“ Wie um sein enthusiastisches Angebot noch zu unterstreichen ging er bereits auffordernd etwas in die Knie, wobei er schon bei dieser Bewegung bedenklich schwankte.

~*~

Es gab kaum einen Moment zum Verschnaufen, denn obwohl Taichi für einen Moment wie ein strampelnder Marienkäfer auf dem Rücken lag, dauerte es nicht lange bis er sich wieder aufraffte.  
Erneut riss der Blondschopf die Augen auf, kaum in der Lage zu erfassen was gerade passierte.  
Die laue Nachtluft streifte seine nun entblößte Haut, aber er war kaum in der Lage zu reagieren, starrte den Jüngeren nun fassungslos an.  
Was tat dieser Trottel da?  
Doch nicht genug. Ehe sich Yamato versah, ließ Taichi sein Hemd wieder los, ging stattdessen vor ihm in die Hocke. Was zum?!

Wahrscheinlich lag es am Alkohol… zumindest konnte er das Morgen voller Zuversicht behaupten, aber dieser Idiot sollte sich umsehen! Er wollte ihn tragen?! Dann sollte er doch!  
Mit, in seinen Augen, leichtem Anlauf, der von Weitem betrachtet eher wie der Versuch einer sterbenden Katze wirkte, 'sprang' er auf den dargebotenen Rücken. Seine Arme schlangen sich um die Schultern seines Freundes, der wie zu erwarten sofort wieder das Gleichgewicht verlor, weil Yamato ihn mehr rammte, als auf seinem Rücken Platz zu nehmen.  
Wow.  
Sie waren Helden.  
Wirklich.

Ein herzhaftes Lachen entfloh der Kehle des ex-Musikers, als er sich mit den Knien am Boden, aber dennoch auf Taichis Rücken wiederfand. Wahrscheinlich war der Sturz schmerzhafter gewesen, als sein Kopf es gerade verstehen konnte, aber egal.  
„Ich dachte du bist Sportler. Vorhin hast du mir deinen Waschbrettbauch doch noch gezeigt.“ Entkam es ihm zwischen zwei Lachern, während er sein Gesicht leicht in Taichis Nacken drückte. Seine Haare und seine Haut waren weich und warm und kurz hatte Yamato das Bedürfnis einfach die Augen zu schließen und einzuschlafen…  
Auf Taichi. Der auf der Straße lag.  
Wieder begann er zu lachen.  
„Komm schon, steh auf und trag mich!“  
Wow. Hoffentlich würde er sich morgen an nichts erinnern.  
Sie beide nicht!

~*~

Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als der Ältere wider Erwarten seiner Aufforderung nachkam, sich schlanke Arme um seinen Hals schlangen, er spüren konnte wie Yamato offenbar noch mit Anlauf auf seinen Rücken sprang. Automatisch knickten seine Beine unter ihm ein, sodass er nach vor kippte, wobei er sich instinktiv fragte wie sein bester Freund trotz seines schlanken Körperbaus so schwer sein konnte. Glücklicherweise minderte der hohe Alkoholkonsum sein Schmerzempfinden, sodass seine Mundwinkel nach dem ersten Überraschungsmoment ebenfalls erneut nach oben zuckten. Wärme durchflutete ihn, als das amüsierte Lachen seines besten Freundes direkt an sein Ohr drang, er den warmen Atem in seinem Nacken spürte. Der Asphalt war noch erhitzt von den sommerlichen Temperaturen, fühlte sich erstaunlich bequem an.

Kurz war er versucht einfach die Augen zu schließen, einfach flach wie eine Flunder mit seinem ebenso sturzbetrunkenen Freund auf dem Rücken liegen zu bleiben, ehe sein letztes bisschen rationales Denken ihn darin erinnerte, dass seine Wohnung nur wenige Meter entfernt war, es sich selbst im sicheren Japan nicht empfahl mitten auf der Straße zu schlafen. Begleitet von einem anstrengten Stöhnen richtete er sich auf den Ellbogen auf, biss dann die Zähne zusammen um sich trotz zusätzlichem Gewicht vom Boden zu stemmen. Trotz hohem Alkoholkonsums kam ihm nun sein sportlicher Körper zu Gute, sodass er es tatsächlich mit dem Älteren auf dem Rücken schaffte aufzustehen, die Arme unter die Beine seines besten Freundes zu schieben, sodass er sich dann schwankend in Bewegung setzen konnte.

„Ha, das hast du nicht erwartet, oder?“ Triumphierend wandte er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen angehoben, wobei er für einen Moment bedenklich etwas zur Seite schwankte, ehe er mit seinem Gewicht der torkelnden Bewegung entgegensteuerte und seinen starken Seitendrall damit ausglich. Yamatos blonder Schopf kitzelte ihn am Hals, die nun deutlich kürzeren Haare weich auf seiner nackten Haut. „Ich nehms zurück, genau so enden Hikaris Kitschdramas normalerweise! Heute liefern wir den versteckten Kameras die komplette Romantikpalette!“

~*~

Ein überraschter Laut entkam Yamatos Kehle, als plötzlich ein Ruck durch Taichis und somit auch durch seinen Körper ging. Der Jüngere richtete sich wackelig auf, schlang dann die Arme unter seine Beine. Einen Moment wirkte es, als würde er wieder sofort vorn überkippen, doch weit gefehlt. Taichi stand… und setzte sich sogar auch noch mit triumphierendem Grinsen in Bewegung.  
Respekt!  
Das hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet.

Und irgendwie wirkten die schwankenden Bewegungen und die laue Nachtluft beinahe einschläfernd auf den ex-Sänger. Noch einmal festigt er den Griff um Taichis Brust, ehe er seinen Kopf schwer auf dessen Schulter sinken ließ, die Lippen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, gegen Taichis Halsbeuge gedreht. Sein warmer Atem streifte die gebräunte Haut, doch er bekam es gar nicht wirklich mit. Die Lider fest und entspannt geschlossen, lauschte er Taichis Stimme und quittierte das gehörte nur mit einem trägen: „Hmhm, sehr romantisch...“

Ein wenig irritiert öffnete der Blonde die Augen, fühlte, dass er etwas wackelig an einer Wand lehnte.  
Moment… wo war er?! Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er Taichi genau neben sich realisierte, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, eine Tür aufzuschließen… vorausgesetzte er würde mit dem Schlüssel das Loch treffen.  
„Hehe… wenn du immer so mies zielst, sehe ich schwarz für deinen Erfolg bei Frauen. Bist du deswegen Single? Triffst du nicht? Haha...“ Ein unterdrücktes Prusten, ehe dieses dann in ein leises Lachen überging. Oh je, er war heute besonders witzig, oder?

~*~

Wärme durchflutete ihn und perplex blinzelnd spürte Taichi wie die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken sich aufstellten als der heiße Atem erneut seinen Hals streifte. Irritiert von der seltsamen Reaktion seines Körpers runzelte der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf die Stirn, musterte Yamato für einen kurzen Moment wortlos, ehe er dann kaum merklich mit den Schultern zuckte, seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete und leise summend den Weg zu seiner Wohnung fortsetzte. Er war betrunken, hatte gerade eben noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt einfach auf der Straße zu schlafen, da musste er sich darüber wohl wirklich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen.

Deutlich außer Atem und mit beschleunigtem Puls erreichte er wenig später endlich sein Apartment, wobei die Stufen hinauf in den dritten Stock ihm schließlich den Rest gaben. Sein bester Freund war offenbar tatsächlich eingenickt, zumindest kommentierte Yamato seine sportliche Meisterleistung mit keinem Wort. Keuchend erklomm er schließlich sein Stockwerk, die nächste Herausforderung darin bestehend, den Älteren irgendwie von seinem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt zu bekommen. Der Blondschopf gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich als er ihn leise fluchend absetzte, taumelte zwar etwas zur Seite, blieb aber glücklicherweise dennoch in einigermaßen aufrechter Haltung an die Mauer gestützt stehen.

Hastig angelte Taichi in seiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel, wobei seine eingeschränkte Motorik selbst dieses Unterfangen schon als schwierig gestaltete. Erleichtert atmete er auf als er den kleinen Koromon Anhänger, den Hikari ihm zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, endlich zu greifen bekam. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Lidern fokussierte er dann das Schlüsselloch, wobei das widerspenstige Dinge allerdings auch beim zweiten Versuch daneben zielte. „Oh, Cinderella, bist du auch wieder aufgewacht?“, kommentierte er trocken den Kommentar seines besten Freundes, ehe er kurz innehielt, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Halt, warte, das war die mit dem Schuh, oder?“ Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, bedachte Yamato dann mit einem tödlichen Blick. Oder zumindest so tödlich wie er in seinem Zustand in der Lage war.

„Haha, witzig. Ich bin single, weil ich schweeer beschäftigt bin.“ War es schon immer so schwierig gewesen deutlich zu reden? Klares Artikulieren schien gerade nicht mehr so ganz drin zu sein. „Also schließ nicht von dir auf andere!“, schaffte er dennoch noch irgendwie zu antworten, begleitet von einem triumphierenden Laut als er den Schlüssel endlich ins Schloss beförderte, dieses sich mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete. Schwerfällig tastete er nach dem Lichtschalter, stolperte dann etwas zur Seite um Yamato die Türe aufzuhalten.

„Herzlich Willkommen in der Yagami Residenz.“ Einladend streckte er einen Arm aus, beugte sich leicht nach vorn, in seiner besten Imitation eines Butlers, wobei er bedenklich nach vorn wankte, sich allerdings gerade rechtzeitig noch fing.

~*~

„Ich treffe sehr gut...“ Nuschelte der blonde Musiker mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen, während er Taichi in die Wohnung folge. Gerade noch genug Herr seiner Sinne, schaffte er es sich die Schuhe im kleinen Eingangsbereich von den Füßen zu treten, ehe er weiter in die Räumlichkeiten wankte. Es war klein, kein Vergleich zu den geräumigen Apartments auf Odaiba, aber es schien auszureichen. Doch selbst in benebeltem Zustand fiel Yamato auf, dass dieser Raum sehr unpersönlich eingerichtet war. Die Wände kahl, ein einzelnes Regal voll mit Büchern (was für sich genommen schon sehr untypisch war), aber nichts Persönliches. Keine Fußball Poster oder etwas ähnliches.

Wie aus Reflex suchte der blonde Schönling die Ecken nach dem runden Leder ab, das der Jüngere früher permanent mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte.  
„Wo ist dein Fußball?“  
Die erste Frage, so unnütz sie auch schien; sie bedeutete alles.  
Alles hier zeigte wie sehr sich der Dunkelhaarige offenbar verändert hatte.  
„Bist du unter die Streber gegangen?“ Das Lachen war kurzzeitig völlig aus dem feingeschnittenen Gesicht verschwunden, seine Stimmlage eher kleinlaut und fast verunsichert.  
Das hier war absolut nicht das, was er sich unter Taichis Wohnung vorgestellt hatte.  
Wo waren das Chaos, die Poster, Manga und Fußballhefte?  
Wo war ihr Foto aus der Digiwelt?  
Fast ein wenig panisch suchte er weiter die wenigen Flächen ab.  
Da war nur noch das Bett.

Ein wenig schwerfällig stolperte er darauf zu.  
Da langen doch ein paar Hefte, nicht wahr?  
Das musste sein, wonach er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Etwas, was 'den Taichi' ausmachte, den er kannte. Nicht nur Studienlektüre und sterile Wände.  
In seinem Kopf drehte es sich ein wenig, als er vor dem Bett in die Knie ging und nach dem Stapel Magazine griff und-  
„Okay… ich hab andere Bälle erwartet.“

Und egal wie schwer seine Stimmung bis eben noch gewesen war, der Alkohol tat seinen Dienst, als endlich wieder ein amüsiertes Lachen seine Kehle entwich.  
„Du Perverser! Hattest du zu lange keinen Sex mehr, oder was?“

~*~

Ein Gähnen unterdrückend zog Taichi die Haustüre hinter sich ins Schloss, runzelte bei der selbstbewussten Bemerkung seines besten Freundes leicht die Stirn. Klar, es war nicht überraschend, dass Yamato bei seinem Aussehen wahrscheinlich keinerlei Probleme damit hatte reihenweise Mädchen abzuschleppen, dennoch war es seltsam den Älteren so offen und arrogant damit prahlen zu hören. Hatte sie sich überhaupt schon jemals über dieses Thema unterhalten? Nicht, dass es da bei ihm sonderlich viel zu erzählen gab... Und seit der Sache mit Sora hatte Yamato eigentlich meist vermieden das Thema „Freundin“ überhaupt anzusprechen. Vielleicht aus schlechtem Gewissen heraus? Er wusste im Grunde genommen nicht einmal weshalb die beiden sich letzten Endes getrennt hatten, irgendwann war es einfach vorbei gewesen. Ohne großes Drama, ohne ein offizielles Statement. Eine Trennung ohne großartigem Tamtam.

Die irritierte Frage seines besten Freundes riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken, und er blinzelte perplex ehe die Worte seinen benebelten Verstand erreichten. „Liegt noch bei meinen Eltern. Hier ist nicht so viel Platz wie in Odaiba. Und ich komm sowieso nicht wirklich zum Trainieren.“ Er mied den Blick in Yamatos Richtung, steuerte stattdessen leicht wankend den kleinen Kühlschrank an. Die zuvor gerade noch so ausgelassene Stimmung war plötzlich seltsam melancholisch, dem musste eindeutig mit mehr Alkohol entgegengesteuert werden! „Willst du noch einen Absacker? Ich hab noch Bier…“

Amüsiertes Gelächter ließ ihn verwirrt inmitten der Bewegung innehalten, ehe er schlagartig von dem bereits geöffneten Kühlschrank herumfuhr, die dunklen Augen entsetzt geweitet. Verdammter Mist! Mit plötzlich wieder erstaunlich schneller Geschwindigkeit stolperte er auf seinen besten Freund zu um ihm die Magazine aus der Hand zu reißen, während er sein karges Zimmer panisch nach irgendeinem geeigneten Ort durchsuchte um die Schmuddelheftchen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der hohe Alkoholkonsum tat der peinlichen Situation keinen Abbruch, und er konnte spüren wie sein Gesicht glühte, seine Wangen mit Sicherheit hochrot.

„Das…sind nicht meine. Hat ein Kumpel hier vergessen…“, versuchte er noch krampfhaft die Situation irgendwie zu retten, wobei er sein Grab allerdings gleich noch tiefer schaufelte. Selbst in seinen Ohren klang die Ausrede peinlich und absolut unglaubwürdig. „Jetzt hör schon auf zu lachen! So witzig ist das ganze jetzt auch wieder nicht! Selbst wenns ne Weile her ist, nicht jeder hat so viel Zeit!“ Konnten sie das Thema jetzt bitte beenden? Und sein dämlicher bester Freund aufhören so dämlich zu grinsen?

Mit der Intention die Heftchen in der Kommode unter dem Fernseher zu verstauen setzte er sich in Bewegung, wobei eines der Magazine von dem Stapel glitt, und auf den Boden segelte, dabei natürlich aufgeschlagen direkt vor Yamato auf dem Teppich landete.

~*~

Natürlich, ein Kumpel.  
Yamatos Grinsen wurde noch breiter als er Taichis hochrotes, nahezu panisches Gesicht sah. Es war herrlich!  
„Aha, hast du nicht gesagt, dass du hier nie Besuch hast? Und warum bringt ein 'Kumpel' seine Pornosammlung mit hier her? Was habt ihr denn zusammen getrieben? Das ist ja hoch interessant!“ Er hatte keine Ahnung woher diese plötzliche Präzision seiner Aussprach kam, aber es war einfach zu gut, da konnte wohl selbst der Alkohol nichts ausrichten.

Während sein Freund also hektisch versuchte seine Schmuddelsammlung von seinen Augen in Sicherheit zu bringen, bildete sich in seinem vernebelten Hirn ein interessantes Bild. Ob er wollte oder nicht, es war plötzlich da. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht auch ab und zu selbst Hand anlegen würde, das war völlig normal, aber darüber nachzudenken, wie Taichi es tat… schickte plötzlich einen überraschenden heißen Schauer über seinen Rücken.  
Sein schadenfrohes Grinsen erstarb in dem Moment, als sich eines der Hochglanzhefte wie von selbst vor seinen Füßen aufblätterte.

Er hatte noch nie auf diese übermäßig großen Brüste gestanden. War das eine Vorliebe des Jüngeren, oder einfach Zufall?  
Was machte er wohl für ein Gesicht wenn er…?  
Seine blauen Augen richteten sich mit einem Mal neugierig auf seinen Gegenüber, der noch immer panisch auf das Heft am Boden starrte. Und noch ehe er sich in in Bewegung setzten konnte, um es einzusammeln, machte der blonde Student einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bliebt so knapp vor ihm stehen, dass es für den Jüngeren, mit dem Fernseher im Rücken, keine Fluchtmöglichkeit gab.  
Erneut zuckten seine Lippen zu einem süffisanten Lächeln nach oben, während er sich leicht vorbeugte, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.  
Allgemein war zwischen ihnen so wenig Abstand, dass Yamato Taichis Körperwärme beinahe schon spüren konnte.

„Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut.“, hauchte er ihm in fast schon verführerischen Ton entgegen, spürte den warmen Atem bereits auf seinen Lippen. Irgendwie heiß.  
Er befand sich direkt in Taichis Fokus, sah Überforderung und noch immer Scham. Niedlich.  
Da war nur noch ein winziger Abstand und Yamato reckte sein Kinn noch ein wenig weiter nach vorn, öffnete die Lippen ein Stück, streifte mit der Nasenspitze die seines besten Freundes.  
Nicht nur irgendwie heiß. Definitiv heiß!

Doch dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel erneut nach oben, in den Augen ein amüsierter Ausdruck.  
„Szene Ende! Die Fortsetzung gibt’s natürlich erst in der nächsten Folge!“, zitierte er seinen besten Freund, ehe er einen Schritt zurück machte und den Blick Richtung Küchennische schickte:  
„Ich nehm noch einen Absacker.“  
Obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, dass ihm dieses gewisse Bild des braunhaarigen Wuschelkopfs nicht mehr aus dem Sinn ging…  
Heiß. Aber auch gefährlich.

~*~

Ein Kumpel, der seine Pornosammlung in sein Apartment mitbrachte, von dem er gerade noch lautstark erzählt hatte, dass es so gut wie nie Gäste zu sehen bekam. Wirklich? Er war ja schon immer ein mieser Lügner gewesen, doch diese dämliche Begründung war selbst für seine Verhältnisse eine Meisterleistung. Okay, am besten hielt er jetzt einfach den Mund, ließ die spöttischen Bemerkungen über sich ergehen, sodass Yamato möglichst rasch das Interesse daran verlor ihn damit aufzuziehen. Und hey, zumindest war keines der Heftchen mit den Katzenohren und Zimmermädchen Uniformen auf dem Boden gelandet… Sie waren beide betrunken, vielleicht erinnerte der Ältere sich am nächsten Tag ja nicht einmal mehr an den Zwischenfall. Solange er das Beweismaterial schnellstens zum Verschwinden-

Gerade als Taichi sich in Bewegung setzen wollte um das verräterische Magazin mit möglichst stoischer Miene aufzuheben, kam ihm sein bester Freund allerdings zuvor. Irritiert hob er seinen Blick an als Yamatos Füße sich plötzlich in sein Blickfeld bewegten, der Ältere sich nicht wie erwartet nach dem Heft bückte, sondern stattdessen direkt auf ihn zutrat. Reflexartig wich er einen Schritt zurück, wobei er allerdings sofort gegen die Fernsehkommode stieß. Verdammt, war seine Wohnung wirklich schon immer so winzig klein gewesen? Was sollte das überhaupt jetzt plötzlich werden? Wo blieben all die spöttischen Bemerkungen? Die Mundwinkel seines besten Freundes waren zu einem süffisanten Grinsen angehoben, der Ältere so nahe, dass es unmöglich war dem forschen Blick auszuweichen.

Die gewisperten Worte jagten einen Schauer über seinen Rücken, die leicht geöffneten Lippen so nahe, dass sie beinahe die seinen berührten. Sein Herz hämmerte hart gegen seine Rippen, die dunklen Augen gänzlich überfordert geweitet, während Taichi wie paralysiert verharrte, außer Stande auch nur ansatzweise zu reagieren. Er konnte spüren wie Yamato die verschwindend geringe Distanz noch weiter überbrückte, wie sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten, realisierte kaum wie er langsam seine Lider schloss, er bereits darauf wartete, dass-

Perplex blinzelnd öffnete er seine Augen, spürte wie die Hitze in seinem Gesicht schlagartig erneut zunahm als die Worte des Älteren seinen Kopf erreichten, er realisierte, dass Yamato bereits einen Schritt von ihm weggemacht hatte, nun stattdessen mit dem nach wie vor offenen Kühlschrank liebäugelte. Wie betrunken war er eigentlich tatsächlich? Hatte er gerade wirklich erwartet, dass ein bester Freund ihn küssen würde? Mehr noch, wieso zum Teufel raste sein Puls nach wie vor wie verrückt?

Das leise Knistern von Papier, gefolgt von einem gedämpften Poltern riss ihn aus seiner Erstarrung, und ein unterdrücktes Fluchen entkam seinen Lippen als er realisierte, dass er unbewusst seinen Griff gelockert und damit gerade weitere Pornoheftchen auf dem Boden verteilt hatte. Hastig ging er in die Knie um den Schweinekram einzusammeln, ehe er die Magazine dann ohne auf Eselsohren oder sonstige Knicke zu achten in eine der Schubladen der Fernsehkommode beförderte.

„Ich hasse Cliffhanger…“, kommentierte er schließlich nur schief grinsend während er sich an Yamato vorbei zum Kühlschrank schob. Er würde dem Älteren mit Sicherheit nicht gleich sofort noch eine weitere Steilvorlage liefern und irgendwie auf diese dämliche Aktion eben reagieren. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Mit betont stoischer Miene beförderte er zwei Bierdosen ans Tageslicht, reichte dem Älteren erst eine, ehe er die andere schon begleitet von einem leisen Zischen öffnete. „Was hast du damit gemeint? Was hast du mir nicht zugetraut?“ Die Worte waren seinen Lippen entkommen, ehe er sie verhindern konnte. Wow. Heute war er wirklich in Höchstform, wenn es darum ging sich selbst ans Messer zu liefern, oder? Wieso war er einfach nicht in der Lage seine vorlaute Klappe zu halten? Alkohol hin oder her, so schwer konnte es doch nicht sein einfach mal zu schweigen!

~*~

Als Taichi sich an ihm vorbei, Richtung Kühlschrank schob, war da wieder dieser angenehme Duft, der ein leichtes Kribbeln in Yamatos Körper auslöste. Er war ihm eben so nah gewesen… auch wenn es nur Spaß gewesen war… irgendetwas in seinem Innern bereute fast, dass er die Aktion abgebrochen hatte. Sicher der Alkohol… alles andere wäre ja vollkommen verrückt, oder?  
Taichi war keiner seiner Kommilitonen, den er einfach mal so verführen konnte. Nicht, dass er so etwas ständig tat… aber ab und zu war so eine 'kleine Nummer' ohne Verpflichtungen schon ganz nett.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht gibt’s ja bald ne Fortsetzung...“ murmelte er also mit zuckenden Schultern, während er sich in Richtung Bett bewegte und sich auf die Matratze fallen ließ.  
Wie war das? Er würde das Bett bekommen und Taichi würde auf dem Boden schlafen?  
Wieder hoben sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen. Taichi WOLLTE doch, dass er ihn aufzog, oder? Wie viele Steilvorlagen, wollte er ihm eigentlich noch bieten?  
„Na, dass du so verdorben bist. Was treibst du mit deinem ominösen 'Kumpel', in diesem Apartment? Muss ich eifersüchtig werden?“ Moment. Was?  
Wow, zu viel Bier! Was sonderte er da für einen Schwachsinn ab? Er und eifersüchtig.  
Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass ihm der Gedanke wirklich nicht gefallen würde, wenn Taichi hier mit irgendeinem Kerl- STOPP! Unsinn!!

Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und seine Freund nahm seinen letzten Satz als weiteren Blödsinn auf… Warum auch nicht?! Und während sich der Jüngere mit zwei weiteren Bier in seine Richtung bewegte, rückte Yamato ein Stück zur Seite um dem Wuschelkopf Platz zu machen, wobei seine Finger an die Fernbedienung neben dem Kissen stießen.  
„Lass uns doch mal sehen was in der Glotze läuft.“, kommentierte er seinen Fund um weiter von sich abzulenken und betätigte die 'Play-Taste', womit sich allerdings auch gleich der DVD Player unter dem Fernseher in Betrieb nahm.

~*~

Eine Fortsetzung? Irritiert folgten braune Augen seinem besten Freund, ehe Taichi dann kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte und Yamato zum Bett nachfolgte. Der Ältere war betrunken, redete gerade ebenso viel belanglosen Unsinn wie er selbst, nichts weiter sonst. Er nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck von der Bierdose um zu verhindern bei seinem schwankenden Gang womöglich noch eine Sauerei auf dem Boden anzurichten, konnte bei den nachfolgenden Worten nur mit Mühe verhindern, das alkoholische Getränk in die Luft zu prusten. Hochrot im Gesicht zwang er sich zuerst die Flüssigkeit hinunterzuwürgen, ehe er sich erlaubte mit tränenden Augen und hustend nach Luft zu schnappen.

Okay, ja, er hatte Yamato eine weitere Steilvorlage geliefert, mit seiner dämlichen Ausrede geradezu darum gebettelt, dass der Blonde ihn weiter aufzog, doch diese Art von Scherzen war eindeutig neu. „Nichts! Ich treibe hier überhaupt nichts mit niemandem!“ Genau, schön die übliche Strategie weiterführen, den Mund öffnen bevor das Hirn auch nur ansatzweise angeschaltet war. Hastig presste er seine Lippen aufeinander, spürte wie die Hitze erneut in seine Wangen kroch. Verdammt, normalerweise war er eindeutig schlagfertiger. Okay, so konnte es eindeutig nicht weitergehen, er würde Yamato bestimmt nicht den nächsten Lacher auf dem Silbertablett liefern.  
„Keine Sorge, Yama, du kommst natürlich immer zuerst.“ Viel besser! Grinsend ließ er sich neben seinem besten Freund auf die Matratze fallen, angelte dabei nach einem der Kissen um es hinter seinen Rücken zu stopfen. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend machte er sich bequem, hob gerade seine Hand um die Bierdose erneut an seine Lippen zu führen, als er ruckartig inmitten der Bewegung innehielt, seine dunklen Augen sich entsetzt weiteten.

Nein. Nein, Nein, NEIN! „Yamato, warte, nicht den –“ Panisch warf er sich über den Älteren in dem krampfhaften Versuch ihm die Fernbedienung zu entwenden, ignorierte dabei, dass bei der ruckartigen Bewegung Bier über den Dosenrand schwappte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen wie der Bildschirm sich bereits anstellte, der Screen für die sich aufbauende Verbindung zum DVDPlayer den Raum in bläuliches Licht tauchte, seine grauenhafte Befürchtung damit bestätigend. „Gib die Fernbedienung her! Yama!“ Erneut versuchte er seinem perplexen besten Freund das schwarze längliche Kästchen aus den Finger zu reißen, verzweifelt darum kämpfend seine Würde zu bewahren, doch zu spät. Haltloses Stöhnen drang aus dem Lautsprecher als die im Player verbliebene DVD sich genau dort abzuspielen begann, wo er sie am Vorabend abgestellt hatte.

~*~

Mit einem überraschten Keuchen entwich Yamato die Luft aus den Lungen. Hatte Taichi den Verstand verloren? Das volle Gewicht des Sportlers lastete plötzlich auf ihm, während der Jüngere krampfhaft nach der Fernbedienung angelte, die er allerdings schon aus Reflex weit nach oben in die Luft streckte. Das Zimmer mit einem Mal bläulich ausgeleuchtet, verstand der blonde Schönling auch schon Sekunden später den Grund für Taichis Panikanfall.

Das haltlose Stöhnen der jungen Frau auf dem Bildschirm, die sich offenbar nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie nun Spaß hatte, oder lieber nach der Polizei schreien sollte, zog die Aufmerksamkeit der blauen Augen für mehrere Momente auf sich.  
Sie beide starrten wie paralysiert auf den Monitor, wo sich gerade die Großaufnahme einer 'sehr' eindeutigen Szenerie bot.  
Wow.  
Langsam wanderte der Blick des Ex-Musikers nach unten, auf den nahezu versteinerten Wuschelkopf.

Reife Leistung… das musste er schon zugeben.  
„Du bist wirklich verdammt untervögelt, kann das sein?“ Yamatos Lippen hoben sich erneut zu einem schadenfrohen Grinsen, während er die Fernbedienung endlich sinken ließ.

~*~

Starr vor Entsetzen war Taichi für einen Moment lang nicht in der Lage seinen Blick vom Bildschirm loszureißen, seine geweiteten Augen von der sich ihm bietenden Szene zu wenden. Die junge Frau mit den eindeutig künstlichen Brüsten versuchte sich wie am Spieß schreiend zu befreien, wobei die schrille Stimme, sowie das völlig übertriebene Stöhnen ihm schon jetzt einen Vorgeschmack auf die Kopfschmerzen des nächsten Tages verursachte. Exakt der Grund weshalb er die DVD am Vorabend mitten in der Szene frustriert abgestellt hatte. Er war definitiv nicht die Zielgruppe für Pornofilme.

Für einen weiteren Augenblick war nur das erbärmliche Wimmern der Hauptprotagonistin zu hören, ehe er dann spüren konnte wie sich blaue Augen auf ihn richteten, sein bester Freund dann natürlich auch schon seinen ersten Kommentar abließ. Untervögelt? Okay, ja, sein Körper hatte Bedürfnisse, aber konnte man überhaupt untervögelt sein ohne jemals überhaupt Sex gehabt zu haben? Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf presste seine Lippen zusammen, bekam dann endlich die Fernbedienung zu fassen um der elenden Heulerei endlich ein Ende zu bereiten.

Schlagartig verstummte die junge Frau, und damit auch jegliches Hintergrundgeräusch in dem kleinen Apartment und mit einem Mal war Taichi sich gar nicht mehr so sicher ob er nicht die Untermalung des Pornos der plötzlichen Stille vorziehen hätte sollen. Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass er nach wie vor halb auf seinem besten Freund hing, und hastig richtete er sich auf, jeglichen Blick in Yamatos Richtung dabei meidend.

„Perfekt. Einfach herrlich.“ Ein gequältes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, während er krampfhaft versuchte seine glühenden Wangen vor dem Älteren zu verbergen. „Jetzt wirst du mich für immer mit diesem Mist verarschen, obwohl ichs nicht einmal geschafft habe bis zum Ende von dieser schwachsinnigen Szene durchzuhalten. Und haha, nein, nicht aus den Gründen, die du dir mit deinem dreckigen Grinsen ausmalst!“ Scheiße, wieso schaffte er echt keinen einzigen Satz, der nicht so zweideutig herauskam, dass Yamato ihm sofort die Worte im Mund verdrehte und natürlich alles missverstand. „Ich meine, was ist daran bitte anturnend? Wenns ihr nicht gefällt, soll sies lassen!“

~*~

Es vergingen nur weitere Sekunden, bis Taichi ihm die Fernbedienung aus der Hand riss und die schreiende Protagonistin damit zum Schweigen brachte. Seine Mundwinkel noch immer zu einem wissenden Grinsen angehoben, beobachtete Yamato seinen Freund dabei wie er sich hastig aufrichtete, dabei jeden Blick in seine Richtung vermied. Dennoch konnte er deutlich die geröteten Ohren erkennen, brauchte also nicht viel Fantasie um zu wissen wie der Rest des abgewandten Gesichts aussah.  
Klar, es wäre ihm selbst auch peinlich, wenn das bei ihm zu Hause passiert wäre, aber das war es nun mal nicht.

Ein kurzes, amüsiertes Schnauben entkam dem blonden Schönling, als sich Taichi mit seiner Verteidigung nur noch tiefer in sein Grab schaufelte. Das Wort 'Schnellschuss' lag ihm schon auf der Zunge, doch der Jüngere kam ihm zuvor, ließ ihn interessiert innehalten.  
„Warum hast du die DVD dann überhaupt gekauft oder ausgeliehen?“, fragte er immer noch mit leichtem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Der Alkohol verhinderte dabei wohl auch noch jegliches Mitleid für die peinliche Situation.  
Moment. Hieß das etwa, dass das der erste Porno war, den sich Taichi besorgt hatte? Wie unglücklich konnte das Timing bitte sein?  
Erneut ein knappes Lachen.  
„Wer hat dir denn erzählt, dass so was anturnend ist? Ich fand diese Dinger schon immer ätzend. Genau wie deine Schmuddelheftchen.“

~*~

Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf deutete ein Schulterzucken an, den Blick nach wie vor stur abgewandt, auf den nun glücklicherweise schwarzen Bildschirm des Fernsehers gerichtet. Dummerweise spiegelten sie sich beide in der glatten Oberfläche wider, sodass er selbst auf diese Weise nicht vor Yamatos amüsiertem Grinsen verschont blieb. „Wohl nicht um Kochen zu lernen.“ Was sollte die dämliche Frage überhaupt? Weshalb er den Schmuddelkram erworben hatte? Lag das nicht auf der Hand? Oder wahrscheinlich besser in der Hand… Wow. Das Wortspiel war gar nicht so mies gewesen. Schon fast schade darum, dass er es leider, leider für sich behalten musste. Zumindest wenn er dem Älteren nicht schon wieder erneuten Zündstoff liefern wollte.

Sein eigener Gedankengang signalisierte mehr als deutlich, dass der Alkohol sich nach wie vor in seinem Blut befand, er eindeutig betrunkener war als gewöhnlich. Die nachfolgenden Worte ließen ihn perplex blinzeln, und irritiert richtete er seine dunklen Augen nun doch erneut auf seinen besten Freund. Stand nicht eigentlich jeder Kerl auf Pornos? War das nicht der Grund für den wahnsinnigen Erfolg dieser Industrie? Die ganze Welt schien sich nur um Sex zu drehen, da war es doch wohl nur naheliegend, dass irgendetwas daran anziehend sein musste. „So ziemlich jeder?“, erwiderte er schließlich mit einiger Verspätung, ehe er dann kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich dachte schon, ich bin der einzige, bei dem sich da absolut nichts rührt. Ich meine, wieso zur Hölle schreit sie wie am Spieß? Und ihre Stimme… davon bekommt man doch Instant Migräne!“

~*~

Er konnte in Taichis Stimme die Überraschung hören und wohl auch irgendwie Erleichterung. Trotz des Alkohols in seinem Blut und der Tatsache, dass es unglaublich spaßig war, seinen Freund aufzuziehen, zuckte der blonde ex-Musiker nur leicht mit den Schultern. Seine Vorlieben lagen eben wo anders und irgendwie fühlte er sich redseliger als sonst.  
"Ich brauche sowas nicht. Da gibts viel bessere Mittel und Wege."

Vielleicht war jetzt nicht der Moment den Wuschelkopf weiter zu drangsaliert, aber irgendetwas bewegte den schlanken Sänger sich vom Bett aufzurichten und Taichi erneut in Richtung Fernseher zu drängen.  
Er hatte doch vorhin eine Fortsetzung versprochen, oder nicht? Die Idee schien plötzlich wirklich gut. Der Gedanke wie Taichi auf dem Bett lag und sich zu diesem Porno...-  
"Vielleicht ist es ja Zeit etwas anderes auszuprobieren, denkst du nicht?" Wieder dieses süffisante Grinsen seinerseits und totale Überforderung auf Taichis.  
Und da war auch wieder dieser angenehme Duft, der ihn einfach immer an die vielen gemeinsamen Stunden erinnerte und langsam völlig aus dem Konzept brachte. War das sein Deo, oder sein Duschgel? Oder bildete er es sich ein? Kam es vom vielen Bier?  
Fast wie in Trance packte Yamato den Jüngeren mit einer Hand am Kragen, zog ihn näher.  
Der Duft schien an seinem Hals besonders intensiv zu sein, oder nicht?

Etwas zu ruckartig beugte er sich vor, sein Gleichgewichtssinn doch mehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen als erwartet. Und statt nur kurz den Geruch in sich aufzunehmen, streifte er mit den Lippen Taichis Halsbeuge, fing sich mit der freien Hand am Oberarm des Sportlers ab und verharrte so einen Moment.  
Etwas Anderes auszuprobieren war doch vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee, oder? Zumindest nicht in seinem unzurechnungsfähigen Kopf...  
"Vielleicht sinds ja nicht schreiende Mädchen auf die du stehst. Schon mal drüber nachgedacht?" Hauchte er ihm gegen die empfindliche Haut, spürend dass sich auf dieser eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete.  
Etwas schwerfällig hob er den Kopf, suchte den Blick der braunen Ovale. Taichi war wirklich attraktiv. Warum hatte er diesen Gedanken eigentlich immer abgeschmettert? Er war immer da gewesen.

Ihre Gesichter waren sich nah. So nah, dass sich ihr Atem streifte. Fast wie vorhin, als Taichi auch schon beinahe zugelassen hatte, dass Yamato ihn küsste. Hatte er das vielleicht sogar gewollt? Hatte der Wuschelkopf nicht schon auch auf dem Weg hier her erstaunlich viel Körperkontakt gesucht? Oder sprach da nur das Bier aus seinen wirren Gedanken?

~*~

Viel bessere Mittel und Wege... Klar, Yamato hatte ihm zuvor schon mehrfach unverblümt zu verstehen gegeben, dass sein Sexleben offenbar eindeutig ausgeprägter war als sein eigenes, dennoch fühlte es sich nach wie vor seltsam an den Älteren so offen darüber reden zu hören. “Da muss wohl eher ich eifersüchtig sein, wie?”, griff er den Scherz seines besten Freundes erneut auf, stolz auf sich selbst, dass er endlich doch allmählich zu seinem schlagfertigen Selbst zurückfand.

Der zufriedene Ausdruck hielt sich allerdings nur wenige Sekunden, ehe Yamato es auch schon erneut schaffte ihn komplett kalt zu erwischen. Perplex blinzelnd beobachtete er wie der Ältere sich plötzlich ebenfalls aufrichtete, blaue Augen ihn fixierten während sein bester Freund direkt vor ihm stehen blieb. Früher hatte er Yamato um einige Zentimeter überragt, doch schon seit ihrer Oberstufenzeit musste er nun mit seiner wirren Haarpracht die Tatsache verschleiern, dass sein bester Freund ihn überholt hatte. Der Größenunterschied war nicht sonderlich hoch, allerdings doch genug vorhanden um ihn dazu zu veranlassen seinen Kopf kaum merklich in den Nacken zu legen. Etwas Anderes ausprobieren? Was? Ehe sein verklärter Verstand in der Lage war überhaupt zu reagieren, sich aus Yamatos süffisantem Grinsen einen Reim zu machen, ging plötzlich ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als er am Kragen nach vorne gerissen wurde, ehe er dann schlagartig erstarrte. Weiche Lippen streiften die nackte Haut an seinem Hals, jagten einen Schauer über seinen Rücken, während sein Herzschlag für einen Moment aussetzte, ehe er dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit gegen seine Rippen hämmerte. Yamatos Stimme drang dunkel durch seinen benebelten Verstand, der Tonfall weniger spöttisch als vielmehr... verführerisch?

Was genau meinte der Ältere mit dieser kryptischen Frage?  
Heißer Atem strich erneut über seine nackte Haut und Taichi konnte spüren wie die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken sich aufstellten. Er stand ganz offensichtlich nicht auf schreiende Mädchen, doch welche Alternative-  
Schlagartig wurde ihm klar worauf Yamato anspielte, exakt in dem Augenblick als der Ältere seinen Kopf langsam anhob, die blauen Augen sich erneut direkt auf ihn richteten, der Ausdruck darin unmöglich zu deuten. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf schluckte schwer, krampfhaft darum bemüht sich die plötzliche Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Die fremden Lippen waren so nahe, dass sie beinahe die seinen berührten, die schlanken Finger nach wie vor auf seinem Oberarm ruhend. Normalerweise war er derjenige der übermäßigen Körperkontakt initiierte, der allgemein nicht sonderlich viel Rücksicht auf Privatsphäre nahm, schon alleine deshalb überforderte ihn die plötzliche Nähe. War Yamato betrunken immer so?

„Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass ich offene Enden hasse...“ Wenn der Ältere tatsächlich dachte, dass er den Scherz auf seine Kosten weiterführen konnte, hatte er sich echt geschnitten.

~*~

Offene Enden... achso.  
Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das feingeschnittenes Gesicht des Älteren, ehe er die Hand auf Taichi Oberarm löste.  
"Okay.", flüsterte er seinem Gegenüber noch sanft entgegen, bevor er seine Finger in den warmen Nacken seines Freundes legte und die verschwindend geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte. Das war eine offenkundige Einladung gewesen, oder nicht?

Er spüre deutlich wie Taichi sich anspannte als er ihre Lippen zusammenpresste, doch es gab keinen Widerstand. Im Gegenteil. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler schien ihm nachzugeben, zumindest bis Yamato ruckartig ihre Position änderte, den Kleineren so plötzlich zurück in Richtung des Bettes drehte, dass dieser mit einem Stolpern und einem überraschten Laut mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze aufkam.

Yamato beugte sich sofort über ihn, sah Verblüffung und Überforderung, war aber selbst viel zu betrunken um darauf einzugehen. Der Geschmack der fremden Lippen war berauschend gewesen, weshalb er auch keine Zeit verstreichen ließ und ihre Verbindung sofort wieder herstellte, fordernd mit der Zunge um Einlass bat. 

~TBC~


	2. Böses Erwachen

Okay? Wie okay? Das war nicht wirklich die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte, zusammen mit einem leichten Lächeln noch viel weniger. Und dann, noch ehe sein benebelter Verstand überhaupt in der Lage war zu verarbeiten was gerade passierte, spürte er plötzlich schlanke Finger in seinem Nacken, dann weiche Lippen auf seinen. Schlagartig spannte sein gesamter Körper sich an, das letzte bisschen Vernunft sofort lautstark aufschreiend, dennoch bewegte er sich nicht. Yamatos Lippen schmeckten nach Bier, signalisierte ihm eigentlich mehr als deutlich wie sturzbetrunken sie beide sein mussten, und trotzdem war er außerstande den Kuss zu lösen.

War sein bester Freund immer so wenn er betrunken war? Fiel dann schlichtweg die Hemmschwelle und der sonst so beherrschte Mädchenschwarm war bereit für die Weiterführung eines dämlichen Scherzes sogar einen Mann zu küssen? Ihm blieb keine Zeit weiter über diesen Gedanken zu sinnieren, spürte im nächsten Moment wie er herumgedreht wurde, keuchte überrascht auf als er mit den Beinen gegen das Bett stieß, ehe er dann auch schon unsanft auf der Matratze landete.

Blinzelnd öffnete er die beim Sturz reflexartig geschlossenen Augen, riss seine Lider dann ruckartig komplett auf als er realisierte, dass Yamato direkt über ihm war. Die Matratze sank neben seinem Kopf etwas ab, zeigte ihm, dass der Ältere sich neben seinem wirren Haarschopf auf der weichen Unterlage abstützte, ehe weiche Lippen auch schon erneut die seinen gefangen nahmen, der innige Kuss sein unterdrücktes Keuchen nur notdürftig dämpfend. Ohne nachzudenken öffnete er seine Lippen einen Spalt, die Reaktion dabei mehr ein intuitiver Reflex als tatsächlich eine bewusste Einladung, sodass Yamato ihn mit dem nächsten Schritt erneut komplett überrumpelte.

Er konnte den raschen Puls in seinen Ohren hören, das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes, und Hitze schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Er spürte Yamatos Zunge in seinem Mund, forsch und mit einer eindeutigen Aufforderung den Kuss zu erwidern, und obwohl sein letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung lautstark aufschrie, kam er dieser nach. Sie waren beide komplett hinüber, eindeutig mehr als betrunken, da war das schon okay. Sie würden gleich danach lauthals darüber lachen. Mit Sicherheit. Leise keuchend öffnete er seine Lippen noch etwas weiter, nicht mehr darüber nachdenkend was er hier gerade eigentlich tat. Und vor allem nicht darüber mit wem.

~*~

Ein wohliges Stöhnen endete an Taichis Lippen, als dieser ihm tatsächlich mit der Zunge entgegen spielte. Es fühlte sich gut an, verstärkte den Rausch in seinem Kopf noch mehr und ließ ihn schlussendlich überhaupt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken was er gerade tat.  
Ihre Lippen, ihre miteinander kämpfenden Zungen, gaben Töne von sich, die Yamato das Blut immer stärker durch die Venen pumpen ließ, weiter in tiefere Regionen. Es war verdammt heiß, der leichte Geschmack von Bier, der sich mit deutlich zunehmender Erregung mischte.

Der blonde Schönling sog scharf die Luft ein, als er den Kuss kurz beendete, nur um ihn wenige Sekunden später erneut zu vertiefen. Heiß!  
Langsam zog er eine seiner stützenden Hände zurück, verlagerte sein Gewicht mehr und mehr auf seinen rechten Arm, nur um vorsichtig mit den schlanken Fingern unter Taichis weißes Hemd zu gleiten. Er fühlte die glatte, weiche Haut, die trainierten Muskeln, die ihm sein Freund vorhin erst noch zur Schau gestellt hatte.

Hastig glitten seine Lippen von Taichis ab, wanderten tiefer zu dessen schlanken Hals, saugten sich dort fest, während seine Zunge sanft darüber leckte.  
Wieder verlagerte er sein Gewicht, hielt sich nun nur mit der Kraft seines Oberkörpers über den Jüngeren gebeugt und schickte dann beide Hände zum Bund der dunklen Hose.  
Er wusste was er wollte und er würde es sicher auch bekommen.

~*~

Keuchend schnappte Taichi nach Luft als Yamato den Kuss für einen kurzen Moment löste, wobei er gedämpft die schweren Atemzüge des Älteren hören konnte. Seine gesamte Umgebung fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt an, die Situation vollständig surreal. Noch ehe da auch nur der Hauch einer Chance war seinen Kopf wieder klarer zu bekommen und den Nebel über seinem Verstand zu lichten, nahmen die fremden Lippen auch schon erneut die seinen gefangen, wobei die forsche Zunge nun gar nicht mehr auf seine Zustimmung wartete um tief in seinen Mund zu dringen.

Wie lange war es eigentlich her, seit er das letzte Mal jemanden geküsst hatte? Es war auf irgendeiner Studentenparty gewesen, er hatte etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut (kein Vergleich zu seinem derzeitigen Zustand) und war letzten Endes mit irgendeinem Mädchen in einer ruhigen Ecke gelandet. Trotz seines hohen Alkoholpegels hatte es sich irgendwie alles andere als gut angefühlt, das Parfum seines Aufrisses eindeutig zu aufdringlich, die Lippen zu klebrig von irgendeinem ekelhaften Gloss. Das gerade war anders. Vertraut und doch vollständig neu. Yamato roch nach seinem üblichen Shampoo, nach der Marke, die er schon seit Jahren verwendete. Das Produkt schien ziemlich beliebt zu sein und schon mehrmals hatte der Geruch ihn in der Ubahn oder auch der Uni mit seltsamer Melancholie und dem Verlangen seinen besten Freund zu kontaktieren erfüllt.  
Er konnte spüren wie Yamato sein Gewicht etwas verlagerte, schenkte der Bewegung allerdings erst Beachtung als er plötzlich kühle Finger auf seiner nackten Haut fühlte, Yamatos Hand langsam unter den Stoff seines Hemdes glitt. Schlagartig spannten sich seine Muskeln an als die unerwartete Berührung dazu führte, dass sein verklärter Verstand sich nun doch wieder einschaltete, ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick zurück in die Realität beförderte. Die Lippen schon zum Protest geöffnet wollte er gerade einen Versuch starten diesem Irrsinn Einhalt zu gebieten, welcher stattdessen in ein überraschtes Stöhnen überging, als Yamato sich an seinem Hals festsaugte, ehe die raue Zunge dann über die sensible Haut glitt. Hitze schoss durch seinen Körper, wobei er mit Entsetzen spüren konnte, dass Yamato mit dieser Aktion gerade das bewirkte, was der Porno am Vorabend nicht geschafft hatte.

„Yama, warte!“, presste er mit belegter Stimme hervor, während seine Hand vom Leintuch zuckte, seine Finger sich um das schlanke Handgelenk schlossen, damit verhinderten, dass der Ältere seine Hand über den Bund der Hose schob.

~*~

Der plötzliche Ruck, der durch seinen Freund ging, ließ Yamato innehalten und irritiert blickte er in die schlagartig wieder weit aufgerissenen braunen Augen.  
Mit leichter Verzögerung richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Finger, die ihn von seinem Tun abhielten, doch da war noch etwas anderes.  
Unterhalb seiner Hand, die nun zwanghaft in der Luft gehalten wurde, zeichnete sich eine deutliche Beule in Taichis Hose ab. Ein wenig verständnislos fixierte der blonde Student wieder die dunklen Ovale:  
„Was?“ Seine Stimme klang dunkel und mit einer knappen Bewegung löste er Taichis Hand von seiner, drückte sie stattdessen auf das Laken zurück.

„Scheint dir doch zu gefallen...“ Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, während er den Druck auf das Handgelenk seines Freundes löste.  
„Lass mich einfach machen, dann gib's dieses Mal auch ein Ende. Versprochen.“  
Das Lächeln wurde frecher und noch ehe der Jüngere auf die Provokation eingehen konnte, ließ er seine Handfläche mit etwas Druck massierend über die Wölbung der dunkeln Hose gleiten. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er Taichi nicht zum Finale verhelfen konnte.

~*~

Verdammt. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Konnte dieser Abend eigentlich noch irgendwie peinlicher werden? Was lief eigentlich falsch mit ihm? Wieso reagierte er gerade so heftig, obwohl er beim Schauen des Pornos nichts weiter als ungläubige Fassungslosigkeit über so viel Schwachsinn verspürt hatte? Klar, er war völlig betrunken, aber trotz seines benebelten Zustands war es unmöglich die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass es sich nach wie vor um seinen besten Freund handelte, der ihn gerade mehr als hemmungslos geküsst hatte. Seinen männlichen besten Freund, der ohne Zweifel gutaussehend aber dennoch meilenweit vom Ideal einer heißen Frau entfernt war. Den Kopf zur Seite gedreht vermied er jeglichen Blick in Yamatos Gesicht, sich innerlich bereits davor wappnend, dass der Ältere nun mit Abstand die beste Grundlage für ein lebenslanges Verarschen gefunden hatte. Am besten trank er einfach für immer weiter, um niemals wieder nüchtern zu werden…

Die übertrieben dramatischen Gedanken fanden ein jähes Ende als Taichi spürte wie Yamato seinen Griff löste, und ruckartig zuckte sein Blick doch wieder nach oben. Die schlanken Finger umschlossen sein eigenes Handgelenk, fixierten dieses mit deutlichem Nachdruck auf dem Bettlaken, wobei er allerdings ohnehin viel zu überrumpelt war, um sich auch nur ansatzweise zu bewegen. Die Reaktion seines besten Freundes entbehrte jeglicher Logik, ergab selbst in seinem alkoholisierten Zustand keinerlei Sinn. Kurz zuckten seine dunklen Augen zu seinem Handgelenk, beobachteten wie Yamato den Griff löste, folgten dann benommen der Bewegung des Älteren, ehe seine Lider sich überrascht weiteten. Eine Hitzewelle jagte durch seinen Körper, während seine Hüften reflexartig von der weichen Unterlage gegen die forsche Hand zuckten, das heisere Stöhnen laut und ungedämpft in der sonst komplett ruhigen Wohnung.

Erneut schnellte seine Hand vom Leintuch um den Älteren an der Schulter von sich weg zu schieben, doch anstelle auch nur irgendwie Druck auszuüben krallten sich seine Finger nur nutzlos in den rauen Stoff des Oberteils. Seine Wangen glühten, sein gesamtes Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an, sein Verstand wie benebelt. Der winzige verbliebene Teil seines rationalen Denkens versuchte sich noch krampfhaft einen Reim aus der irrwitzigen Situation zu machen, doch die Stimme der Vernunft wurde zunehmend leiser, wich dem Verlangen sich einfach fallen zu lassen, nicht weiter nachzudenken. Wie um noch zu unterstreichen, dass er offenbar jeglichen Widerstand aufgab, glitt seine Hand schließlich von der schlanken Schulter ab, ehe Taichi seinen Arm dann über sein erhitztes Gesicht zog.

Die Lippen leicht geöffnet rang er um Luft, sein keuchender Atem in diesem Moment das einzige Geräusch. Mehr. Er wollte mehr. Völlig egal aus welchem seltsamen Grund heraus Yamato über ihm kniete, der Ältere ihn auf diese Weise anfasste, es fühlte sich unfassbar gut an.

~*~

Das ungedämpfte Stöhnen schickte einen heißen Schauer durch Yamatos Körper und motiviert erhöhte er den Druck auf die weiter anschwellende Körpermitte seines Freundes.  
Als die gebräunten Finger ruckartig nach vorn schnellten, sich fest in den Stoff seines Oberteils gruben, dachte er einen Moment Taichi würde ihn nun doch von sich schieben, diese Aktion abbrechen, doch weit gefehlt.  
Stattdessen krallte sich der Jüngere einfach weiter an ihn, Halt suchend, verzweifelt um Atem ringend. Er sah unglaublich heiß aus… Das Gesicht gerötet, die von ihren Küssen feuchten Lippen. Wow… 'so' hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen… und hatte es sich auch nie vorgestellt.

Yamato verzog etwas die Mundwinkel, als die Arme des Wuschelkopfs sich über diesen wundervollen Anblick legten, somit allerdings jeden Zweifel zerstreuten, dass er es genoss.  
Kurz zögernd blickte er nach unten, stoppte seine Bewegungen aber nicht, massierte die Härte unter seiner Handfläche immer weiter.  
Es dauerte nur Sekunden, eher er innehielt, und sich mit beiden Händen am Bund der dunklen Hose zu schaffen machte. Erstaunlich wie leicht er trotz seines hohen Alkoholspiegels den Knopf und den Reißverschluss geöffnet bekam. Er spürte wie der Sportler kurz zusammenzuckte als das surrende Geräusch die nur von seinem heißen Atem erfüllte Luft durchschnitt, aber offenbar hatte er wohl wirklich jeden Widerstand aufgegeben.

„Entspann dich einfach.“, hauchte ihm der blonde Schönling leise entgehen, als er auch schon die Finger in den Bund von Taichis Hose einhakte und diese samt Shorts mit einem leichten Ruck tiefer zog.  
Kurz ruhten die blauen Ovale auf der harten Männlichkeit des Jüngeren, ehe er federleicht mit den Fingerspitzen über die heiße, zarte Haut strich.  
Verdammt, war das scharf. Taichi so vor sich zu haben. Diese Töne aus seinem Mund zu hören, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, weshalb es wohl auch nicht verwunderlich war, dass seine eigene Erregung sich nun auch immer stärker gegen seinen Schritt drückte.

Sachte umschloss er schließlich die zuckende Härte, glitt mit dem Daumen über die feuchte Spitze und lauschte dem unkontrollierten Stöhnen, während er begann seine Hand langsam auf und ab zu bewegen.  
Taichi würde sicher keine Pornos und Schmuddelhefte brauchen, solange er ihn hatte…

~*~

Offenbar konnte man tatsächlich „untervögelt“ sein, auch ohne jemals Sex gehabt zu haben. Immerhin war das wohl die einzige plausible Erklärung dafür, dass er tatsächlich jegliche Gegenwehr eingestellt hatte und zuließ, dass Yamato diesen Wahnsinn noch weitertrieb. Ein weiteres dunkles Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen als der Ältere ihn durch den Stoff der Hose hindurch massierte, seine Erregung unter den geschickten Fingern noch weiter anwuchs. Obwohl es in diesem Moment eindeutige andere Dinge gab über die er sich mehr Gedanken machen sollte, erinnerte er sich schwammig daran, wie dünn die Wände seines Apartments waren, und benommen zog er seinen Arm etwas zurück, um den Handrücken stattdessen über seine nach wie vor geöffneten Lippen zu schieben.

Das sirrende Geräusch des Reißverschlusses ließ ihn schlagartig erstarren, und erst jetzt realisierte er, dass der Ältere ganz offensichtlich nicht vor hatte es bei einem harmlosen Handjob durch die Hose hindurch zu belassen. Die Hitze in seinen Wangen nahm noch weiter zu als er spüren konnte wie Yamato die störenden Stoffbarrieren etwas tiefer zog. Wie um damit zumindest zu verhindern, dass Yamato ihn vollständig entblößte, hielt er seinen Unterkörper weiterhin fest auf das Laken gepresst, wobei sein bester Freund sich aber nicht daran zu stören schien, dass er es ihm so unmöglich machte die Hose samt Shorts komplett von seinen Hüften zu streifen.  
Erneut riss er seine Augen auf, als Fingerspitzen hauchzart seine pochende Männlichkeit berührten, und verzweifelt presste er seinen Handrücken fester gegen seine Lippen, im krampfhaften Versuch nicht laut aufzuschreien. Die Berührung war ohne jeglichen Druck, aufreizend, fast spielerisch, und trieb ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Schon fast ungeduldig bewegte er seine Hüften der aufreizenden Hand entgegen, verkrampfte dabei seine Finger im Leintuch. Als Yamato seiner eindeutigen Aufforderung nach mehr sofort nachkam, ging ein weiterer Ruck durch seinen trainierten Körper, die rhythmischen Bewegungen schon beinahe genug um ihn über den Abgrund zu befördern.

Verzweifelt darum bemüht nicht komplett die Kontrolle zu verlieren presste er seine Lider aufeinander, zog dann ruckartig seine Hand von den Lippen um sich schwer atmend auf den Ellbogen etwas hochzustemmen. Durch halb geschlossene Lider blickte er zu seinem besten Freund, wobei Yamatos Anblick ihn erst schwer schluckend regungslos verharren ließ, ehe Taichi sich dann doch langsam nach vorn beugte, um unter dem irritierten Blick des Älteren zögernd den Schritt des Älteren zu berühren. Hart. Yamato war ebenso hart wie er selbst. Er konnte spüren wie die regelmäßigen Bewegungen kurz ins Stocken gerieten, wobei der plötzlich veränderte Rhythmus es ihm fast unmöglich machte sich zu konzentrieren. „Ist… nicht fair, wenn nur ich… ein „Happy End“ bekomme, oder?“, presste er mit vor Erregung dunkler Stimme hervor, wobei es ihn selbst verblüffte, dass er überhaupt noch in der Lage war einen sinnvollen Satz zu formulieren.

~*~

Seine Hand glitt gleichmäßig auf und ab, übte einmal mehr und einmal weniger Druck aus, während Taichi sich unter den erregenden Berührungen zu winden begann. Genau das hatte er gewollt. Er hatte sehen wollen wie sein Freund an den Rand der Erregung getrieben wurde. Durch ihn. Und nicht durch irgendein schreiendes Flittchen auf einer billigen DVD.  
Warum genau das so war, konnte der blonde ex-Musiker nicht benennen, aber gerade gab es auch durchaus Wichtigeres und Interessanteres! Diesen Anblick zum Beispiel, die gedämpfte Stimme. Dass Taichi sich plötzlich aufrichtete?  
Moment…?

Ein unerwartetes Stöhnen entkam Yamatos Kehle, als er ohne Vorwarnung eine warme Hand auf seiner eigenen, mittlerweile mehr als deutlich sichtbaren Männlichkeit spürte. Seine Bewegungen wurden unregelmäßiger, der Griff fester. Shit.  
„Hey!“, protestiere er im ersten Moment, obgleich er nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine Hüften leicht nach vorn zuckten.  
Aber es war schon richtig… es wäre wirklich nicht fair, oder?  
Seine mittlerweile klebrigen Finger glitten von Taichis Erektion ab, wobei er deutlich einen knappen Laut der Empörung hören konnte. Sehr schön. So würde es wenigstens noch etwas länger dauern.

„Schön.“  
Damit öffnete er seine eigene Hose, zog sie ohne auch nur die Spur von Scham halb über seinen straffen Hintern. Der Rausch in seinem Kopf gab wirklich alles. Aber egal. Es war ja auch alles in Ordnung so wie es lief, oder nicht?!  
Er konnte Taichis Blick überrumpelt auf sich spüren, auf seiner Härte, die nun wohl sehr imposant aus seiner Hose ragte. Europäische Wurzeln. Diese hatten ihm schon so manchen ungläubigen Blick beschert.

Die Matratze gab weich unter ihm nach, als er sich auf gleiche Höhe mit seinem besten Freund brachte und es sich seitlich neben ihm gemütlich machte. Das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen war gerötet, die Augen leicht glasig. Wie konnte er nur so unglaublich scharf aussehen? Mit dem weißen Hemd, das nunmehr unordentlich an seinem trainierten Oberkörper hing, die untere Partie der Bauchmuskeln offenbarte, die Lenden und….  
Yamato stieß langsam und angespannt die Luft aus, ehe er die seine Hand wieder um Taichis Erregung schloss und die vorherige Bewegung wieder aufnahm, nur darauf wartend dass er Jüngere es ihm gleichtat.

~*~

Der reflexartige Protest des Älteren ließ ihn für einen kurzen Moment verunsichert innehalten, allerdings nur so lange bis er realisierte, dass die schlanken Hüften sich gegen seine Hand drückten, er Yamato mit seiner plötzlichen Initiative offenbar nur überrascht hatte. Selbst durch den Stoff der Hose hindurch konnte er die Hitze spüren, fühlen wie hart sein bester Freund war und schlagartig war da die Frage in seinem Kopf, wie lange es wohl bei ihm schon her war. Immerhin schien Yamato nicht viel weniger „untervögelt“ als er selbst. Mit dem riesigen Unterschied, dass der Ältere ganz offensichtlich mehr Erfahrung besaß als er. Wie der Blondschopf ihm auch gleich darauf erneut unter Beweis stellte.

Ohne es verhindern zu können entkam ein empörtes Keuchen seinen Lippen als die schlanken Finger sich ohne Vorwarnung von seiner harten Körpermitte lösten, wobei der Laut allerdings sofort erstarb als Yamato ihm den Grund der Unterbrechung lieferte, er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Hose und Shorts über seine Hüften nach unten streifte. Da war keine Scham oder Unsicherheit in dem feingeschnittenen Gesicht, die blassen Wangen eindeutig vor Erregung und nicht vor Verlegenheit erhitzt. Früher hatte sein bester Freund es sogar soweit es ging vermieden nach dem Sportunterricht zusammen mit allen anderen zu duschen, Erinnerungen, die nun wie aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit erschienen. Taichi schluckte trocken, spürte wie ihm das Blut bei dem sich ihm bietenden Anblick nicht nur in den Kopf schoss.

Es war nicht so, dass er Yamato noch nie nackt gesehen hatte. So sehr der Ältere auch versucht hatte ihnen zu entkommen, Gemeinschaftsduschen waren in Schulen schlichtweg üblich. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass sie in ihrer Kindheit ständig aufeinander gehangen, beinahe jedes Wochenende zusammen verbracht hatten. Dennoch war es etwas völlig anderes die harte Männlichkeit des Älteren nun in voller Größe zu sehen, zu realisieren, dass Yamatos europäische Familienwurzeln sich nicht nur in blonden Haaren und blauen Augen widerspiegelten.  
Wortlos folgte sein Blick seinem besten Freund, konnte hören wie das Bettgestell leicht knarrte als Yamato sich mit geöffneter Hose direkt neben ihn auf die Matratze sinken ließ. Stockend atmete Taichi aus während er sein Gewicht etwas auf seine linke Seite verlagerte, presste seine Lippen dann fest aufeinander als sich schlanke Finger erneut um seine harte Erregung schlossen. Der Versuch sein heiseres Stöhnen zu unterdrücken misslang dennoch, seine Stimme nur notdürftig gedämpft. Obwohl seine Wangen vor Hitze glühten, zwang er sich den Blickkontakt aufrechtzuerhalten als er nun selbst seine rechte Hand hob, mit seinen Fingerkuppen zögernd die heiße Männlichkeit umfasste.

Er konnte sehen wie Yamatos Gesichtszüge sich leicht anspannten, die feuchten Lippen sich etwas weiter öffneten, während die vor Erregung dunklen Augen halb hinter den dichten Wimpern verschwanden. Heiß. Verdammt nochmal, wieso war sein bester Freund nur so unfassbar heiß? Er hatte doch nur Bier getrunken! Okay, jede Menge Bier. Trotzdem, was stellte der Alkohol da nur mit ihm an? Unsicher ließ er seine Finger über das heiße Fleisch gleiten, wobei es ihm die massierenden Bewegungen des Älteren fast unmöglich machten sich zu konzentrieren. Sachte kopierte er schließlich das selbstbewusste Tun seines besten Freundes, umkreiste die Spitze mit seinem Daumen, wobei er deutlich spüren konnte wie Yamatos Rhythmus stockte.

~*~

Da war Zögern und Unsicherheit, doch nur für einen Moment. Die zaghafte Berührung reichte allerdings schon aus, um einen heißen Schauer durch Yamatos Glieder zu schicken.  
Taichi berührte ihn! Allein das war für sich schon unfassbar erregend. Niemals wäre ihm das am Beginn dieses Abends in den Sinn gekommen. Niemals in ihrer ganzen Freundschaft.  
Was war in diesem Bier gewesen?  
Natürlich hatten sich seine Gedanken schon den ganzen Abend auf Abwegen befunden, sein Interesse an dem Braunhaarigen heute seltsam speziell. Doch auch daran musste das Bier Schuld sein! So sehr hatten sie sich noch niemals zusammen betrunken und Yamato wusste eines über sich selbst ziemlich genau: Immer wenn er trank, schwoll seine Libido erheblich an. Trotzdem hatte er über 'das hier' niemals auch nur im Ansatz nachgedacht!

Anregendes Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen, als Taichis seine Bewegungen imitierte, langsam mit den schlanken Fingern an seiner Männlichkeit auf und ab glitt.  
Es war schwer den Takt dabei aufrecht zu erhalten, aber er stoppte nicht, lauschte stattdessen den aphrodisierenden Lauten seines Gegenübers.  
Shit, er brauchte mehr!  
Auffordernd rutschte er noch ein Stück näher an den Jüngeren heran, stieß das Becken rhythmisch gegen die wohltuende Hand.  
„Nicht so… zögerlich.“, presste er stockend unter seinen heißen Atemzügen hervor, erhöhte dann selbst die Geschwindigkeit seines Tuns.

Sein Stöhnen wurde ungehaltener, mischte sich mit schwerem Atem, während er endgültig die Lider schloss, seine Stirn gegen die seines Freundes lehnte.  
Heiß…  
Taichis Stirn, seine Haut, sein Atem. Alles.  
Yamatos Finger fühlten sich feucht und klebrig an und all diese Eindrückte trieben ihn fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Er brauchte mehr. Mehr hiervon. Mehr von Taichi!  
Es war nur eine knappe Kopfbewegung bis sich ihre Lippen trafen und der blonde ex-Musiker forsch mit der Zunge in den fremden Mund eindrang.  
Mehr.

Etwas, das er normal niemals bei einer einfachen Nummer tat… aber Taichi war seine bester Freund, da ging das völlig in Ordnung, nicht wahr?  
Atemlos trennten sie sich voneinander und seine blauen Ovale fixierten braune.  
Erregt, benebelt.  
Wow.  
Wenn das so weiter ging, war es sicher gleich vorbei.

~*~

Reflexartig hielt er inne, als er spüren konnte wie die Matratze neben ihm weiter absank, fühlte wie die Hitze in seinem Gesicht noch weiter zunahm als Yamato die Distanz zwischen ihnen noch weiter verringerte, der Ältere sich im selben Rhythmus gegen seine Hand bewegte. Die raue Stimme jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken, die klare Anweisung so selbstbewusst, dass da erneut die Frage durch seinen Kopf geisterte, wie oft sein bester Freund sich auf solche Art und Weise Befriedigung verschaffte. Wie um seinen eigenen Worten damit noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen erhöhte Yamato die Geschwindigkeit seiner eigenen Bewegungen, wobei sich die schlanken Finger fester um ihn schlossen.

Krampfhaft versuchte er dem Verlangen des Älteren nachzukommen, wobei sein eigener Rhythmus allerdings immer wieder ins Stocken geriet. Obwohl er davor noch verzweifelt versucht hatte leise zu sein, aufgrund der dünnen Wände seines Apartments bloß nicht zu sehr die Kontrolle zu verlieren, war sein Verstand nun bereits zu sehr abgestellt um sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen. Yamatos raues Stöhnen war heiß, alleine zu hören, wie heftig der Ältere auf seine Berührungen reagierte unfassbar erregend.

Benommen blinzelnd öffnete er die automatisch geschlossenen Lider als er die erhitzte Stirn seines besten Freundes an seiner spürte, die immer wieder stockenden Atemzüge in seinem Gesicht, ehe der Ältere dann auch noch die letzte Distanz überbrückte. Der Kuss war ungestüm und hemmungslos, ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung, raubte ihm vollständig den Atem. Die forschen Lippen dämpften sein heiseres Stöhnen, sorgten allerdings auch dafür, dass der Druck in seiner Körpermitte beinahe unerträglich wurde. Immer wieder zuckte seine Hüfte ekstatisch gegen die geschickten Finger, von scheuer Zurückhaltung nun keine Spur mehr. Ohne noch irgendwie über sein Handeln nachzudenken drängte er die fremde Zunge zurück in den heißen Mund, riss nun tatsächlich für einen kurzen Moment die Oberhand an sich, ehe er den Kuss schwer atmend löste.

Durch halb geöffnete Lider blickte er in blaue Augen, die sonst meist kühl und beherrschten Ovale nun dunkel vor Erregung, die blassen Wangen gerötet vor Hitze. Erneut zuckte sein Unterkörper gegen Yamatos Hand, während er seine Lippen aufeinanderpresste, seine Mimik sich anspannte. Sein Atem stockte, seine Bewegungen unstetig und unkontrolliert, bevor Taichi dann die Lider aufriss als er den Kampf gegen das Unausweichliche schließlich verlor, der Höhepunkt so intensiv über ihn hinwegfegte, dass ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde. In mehreren Schüben ergoss er sich über die schlanken Finger, seine Hüfte unkontrolliert gegen die Hand des Älteren zuckend.

~*~

Es waren gefühlt nur wenige Sekunden in denen sie sich noch erregt und benebelt in die Augen blickten, bis es dann um seinen besten Freund geschehen war. Die braunen Ovale weiteten sich kurz, ehe sein Gegenüber die Lider fest zusammenpresse und sein Unterkörper heftig gegen seine Hand zuckte. Taichis Finger schlossen sich im Zuge dessen fester um seine Männlichkeit, krampften sich fast schon verzweifelt um sie zusammen, was Yamato ebenfalls ein weiteres erregtes Stöhnen entlockte. Seine Hüften zucken vor, hart und gierig, während sich der Dunkelhaarige heiß über seiner Hand ergoss.

Zu viel! Taichis Stimme, die Hitze, das Wissen, dass er es geschafft hatte ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, reichten in seinem betrunkenen Zustand völlig aus um ihn ebenfalls über die Klippe zu katapultieren.  
Hitze schoss durch seine Adern, explosionsartig und intensiv.  
Es war vorbei.  
Nach Atem ringend lehnte der blonde ex-Musiker die Stirn erneut gegen die seines Freundes, hielt die Lider geschlossen und genoss die Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus.  
Sein Körper kribbelte, fühlte sich leicht und gut an.  
Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln und ohne überhaupt noch über irgendetwas nachzudenken, presste er seine Lippen noch einmal auf die seines Gegenübers.

Weniger wild als noch vor ein paar Minuten, ohne mit der Zunge in den fremden Mund einzudringen und doch absolut intim.  
Der Kontakt hielt nur wenige Herzschläge, ehe sich Yamato wieder von Taichi löste und sich mit einem weiteren beinahe seligen Lächeln auf den Rücken rollte und die Augen schloss.

~*~

Keuchend rang Taichi um Atem, sein Puls rasend, das Blut laut in seinen Ohren rauschend. Die heftigen Nachwirkungen des Höhepunkts ließen ihn immer wieder erschaudern, und nur wie durch dichten Nebel hindurch spürte er wie sich der schlanke Körper neben sich ebenfalls anspannte, warme Flüssigkeit sich über seine Hand ergoss. Kraftlos glitten seine Finger von Yamatos Körpermitte, und ohne nachzudenken wischte er diese fahrig an seiner Hose ab, ehe sie ihren automatischen Weg in seine wirren Haare fand.

Reflexartig hielt er inmitten der Bewegung inne, öffnete blinzelnd die Augen als er warmen Atem spürte, Yamatos Gesicht direkt vor ihm, die blauen Ovale verborgen hinter geschlossenen Lidern, die Lippen zu einem sanften Lächeln angehoben. Noch ehe er reagieren konnte lehnte der Ältere sich nach vor, berührte seine schweißnasse Stirn mit seiner eigenen, versiegelte ihre Lippen dann zu einem sanften Kuss.

Der Kontakt war zurückhaltender, weniger haltlos vor Leidenschaft als noch kurz davor, doch die zärtliche Berührung erfüllte ihn mit Wärme, beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag erneut. Benommen blinzelnd öffnete er die reflexartig geschlossenen Augen als der Moment schließlich vorüber war, Yamato sich von ihm löste, und begleitet von einem zufriedenen Seufzen neben ihm auf den Rücken rollte. Leicht lächelnd ruhte sein Blick auf seinem besten Freund, sein alkoholisierte Zustand glücklicherweise noch anhaltend, sodass er sich noch keinerlei Gedanken um den nachfolgenden Morgen machte.

Das Adrenalin verließ langsam seinen Körper, wich bleierner Müdigkeit, die ihn dazu veranlasste, sich ebenfalls einfach nur auf den Rücken zu rollen, wobei er schon spürte wie sein intensiver Tagesablauf zusammen mit der „sportlichen“ Aktivität ihr Tribut forderte, sein Bewusstsein ihm bereits entglitt. Auch wenn seine Arbeitskleidung mit Sicherheit nicht unbedingt das optimale Schlafoutfit darstellte, war er viel zu fertig um sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen.

~*~

Eine zufallende Tür, Trampeln auf dem Flur, bohrende Kopfschmerzen, begleitet von einem missmutigen Knurren. Das war der Soundtrack seines Erwachens.  
Yamatos blaue Augen blinzelten gegen das Fenster, kniffen sich sofort wieder eng zusammen, als die einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen ein noch größeres Stechen in seiner Stirn hervorriefen.  
Shit.  
Das war eindeutig viel zu viel des Guten gewesen.  
Benommen stützte er sich mit den Händen auf der weichen Matratze auf, hievte sich schwerfällig nach oben. Seine rechte Handfläche fühlte sich seltsam bröckelig an, spannte und irritiert blitzend nahm er den weißen, rissigen Film in Augenschein. Was zur…?!

Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis es ihn wie ein Blitz traf, sein Blick sich ruckartig zur Seite wandte. Eine Bewegung die er aus zwei Gründen sofort bereute.  
Einmal weil sein Kater es ihm nicht verzieh und noch mal weil seine dunkle Befürchtung sich bewahrheitete. Da lag Taichi, mit offener Hose… selig schlummernd… noch.  
Bilder zuckten vor Yamatos innerem Auge auf…  
Das Yakiniku Restaurant, der schwankende Heimweg, die Pornos… und…

Schwer schluckend sah er an sich herab, wobei ihm sogleich die Röte nur noch mehr in die Wangen schloss. Nahezu panisch richtete er seine Hose, schloss sie und sprang dann hektisch vom Bett auf.  
Fehler….  
Es rächte sich sofort. Sein Kopf dröhnte, doch das war gerade das kleinste Problem.

Er hatte Taichi einen runtergeholt?!! Warum zum Hölle?? Wie betrunken war er bitte gewesen? Und Taichi hatte es ihm gleichgetan?! Waren sie beide völlig übergeschnappt??  
Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Darüber reden? Lachen?  
Von wegen!  
Plötzlicher Fluchtinstinkt breitete sich in dem blonden Schönling aus und ohne nachzudenken stürzte er auf die Tür zu, fixierte seine Schuhe, doch noch bevor er in sie hinein schlüpfen konnte, hielt er inne.  
Das konnte er nicht machen.  
Taichi war sein bester Freund… zumindest war er das bis gestern gewesen…  
Oh Gott. War jetzt alles ruiniert? Jahrelang hart erarbeitete Freundschaft dahin?  
Weil er sich nicht im Griff gehabt hatte? Weil Taichi im Suff einfach zu unwiderstehlich gewesen war? Hatte er sie nicht mehr alle??

Verzweifelt wollte er sich die Hände ins Gesicht drücken, hielt sich aber gerade noch auf, als er die weißen Reste von Taichis Höhepunkt auf seiner Handfläche wieder erkannte.  
Er seufzte schwer, ehe er auf die Badezimmertür zuging und diese dann so leise er konnte hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

~*~

Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf murrte leise im Schlaf als die Matratze sich leicht bewegte, rollte sich dabei etwas zur Seite, kniff seine geschlossenen Lider im Schlaf unwillig schon aufzuwachen intuitiv fester aufeinander, seine Stirn dabei für einen winzigen Moment krausgezogen, ehe sich die dunkle Haut wieder glättete, sein für einen kurzen Augenblick aufgescheuchtes Bewusstsein ihm wieder entglitt. Die ersten paar Wochen in seiner eigenen Wohnung waren hart gewesen, die Wände so dünn, dass er seine Nachbarn teilweise sogar niesen hören konnte. Mittlerweile hatte er sich zumindest einigermaßen an die frühmorgendliche Geräuschkulisse gewöhnt, gelernt diese irgendwie auszublenden.

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm fand allerdings nur wenige Minuten später ein jähes Ende, als der unter der Woche täglich auf dieselbe Zeit eingestellte Alarm seines Handys einsetzte, das Geräusch ihn unbarmherzig aus dem Schlaf riss. Ruckartig schrak er hoch, wobei die plötzliche Bewegung sich augenblicklich rächte, ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Kopf jagte. Unterdrückt aufstöhnend sank er etwas in sich zusammen, presste seine Hand gegen seine pochenden Schläfen, ehe er es wagte seinen Blick betont vorsichtig zur Seite zu drehen. Das konstante Vibrieren seines Smartphones, zusammen mit der nervtötenden Standardmelodie, die ihm garantierte, dass er den Wecker unmöglich ignorieren konnte, tüdelte fröhlich weiter, trug dabei definitiv nicht zur Linderung seiner Kopfschmerzen bei.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er in der Lage war das Geräusch zu orten, mit seinem verklärten Verstand auszumachen, dass sein Smartphone sich noch in seiner Tasche am anderen Ende des Raumes befand. Erneut entkam ein schmerzgepeinigtes Stöhnen seinen Lippen, bevor er sich dazu zwang seine Beine über den Bettrand zu schieben, wobei er irritiert feststellte, dass er noch seine Arbeitshose trug. Langsam wanderte sein Blick von seinen Beinen höher, wobei der Nebel über seinem Verstand sich ganz langsam lichtete, Erinnerungsfetzen an den Vorabend zurückkehrten.  
Er hatte zu viel getrunken, kein Wunder, dass sein Kopf sich für den hohen Alkoholkonsum rächte. Er war mit Yamato zusammen nachhause gewankt, und dann… schlagartig weiteten sich seine Augen, und ruckartig zuckte sein Blick höher. Seine Hose stand offen, da waren verräterische helle Flecken auf dem schwarzen Stoff, und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, weshalb die Haut auf seiner Handfläche seltsam spannte, sich irgendwie rau anfühlte. Der ganze Abend gestern war eskaliert. In eine Richtung, die er nun im ausnüchternden Zustand absolut nicht fassen konnte.

Die Erinnerungen an den Vorabend waren wirr und durcheinander, verschwommen, aber dennoch eindeutig. Er hatte seinem besten Freund einen Handjob verpasst. Und Yamato ihm. Für einen winzigen Moment entspannte sich seine Mimik etwas als sein Handy die Melodie kurz unterbrach um mehrere Male laut zu piepen, das Geräusch dann verstummte, der Akku wohl den Geist aufgab. Die Erleichterung darüber hielt sich allerdings nur wenige Sekunden, bevor die plötzliche Stille nun dazu führte, dass er das leise Rauschen der Dusche aus dem Badezimmer hören konnte. Yamato.  
Taichi spürte wie ihm schlecht wurde, sein Magen sich umdrehte. Der Ältere war noch hier. Das war eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Auch wenn er selbst nun das Bedürfnis verspürte fluchtartig seine eigene Wohnung zu verlassen. Klar, er konnte immer noch hoffen, dass sein bester Freund sich schlichtweg nicht daran erinnerte, wie der vergangene Abend verlaufen war, doch die Chancen darauf waren wohl verschwindend gering. Sollte er sich einfach weiterhin schlafend stellen? So tun als ob der Alkohol ihn komplett ausknockt hatte, und darauf warten, dass der Ältere doch ging? Es war ein ganz normaler Wochentag, Yamato musste mit Sicherheit zur Uni…

Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf presste seine Lippen aufeinander, schob seine Beine dann komplett über den Bettrand, während er mit hochroten Wangen seinen Reißverschluss hochzog. Es fühlte sich absolut widerlich an, doch auf die Dusche musste er wohl vorerst warten… ebenso wie auf weitere Stunden Schlaf. Klar konnte er sich einfach umdrehen, versuchen die gesamte Welt auszublenden, doch im Grunde schob er das Chaos damit einfach nur auf. Unterdrückt stöhnend schleppte er sich zur Küchenecke, schenkte sich mit leicht zitternden Händen ein Glas Wasser ein, das er gierig leerte. Der Geschmack in seinem Mund war absolut ekelhaft.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich gegen die Ablage, legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken, seine Mimik angespannt, die Schläfen nach wie vor schmerzhaft pochend. Verdammt. Wieso war er nur so unfassbar dumm gewesen? Und wie sturzbetrunken war Yamato gewesen sich überhaupt darauf einzulassen? Halt. Moment. Taichi runzelte die Stirne. Das Ganze war nicht von ihm ausgegangen, oder? Frustriert schüttelte er schließlich kaum merklich den Kopf, die Erinnerungen an den Vorabend zu konfus um die Vorkommnisse des Vorabends klar wiedergeben zu können. Er spürte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht kroch als da dennoch immer wieder ein Bild durch seinen Kopf zuckte, er kaum in der Lage war, dieses aus seinen Erinnerungen zu verbannen. Yamatos Lippen, leicht geöffnet, die blassen Wangen gerötet, die blauen Augen dunkel vor Erregung. Scheiße. Er hatte eindeutig noch Restalkohol im Blut.

~*~

Das warme Wasser fühlte sich gut auf seiner Haut an… Haut auf der er eben ein paar Schürfwunden entdeckt hatte. Auf den Ellenbogen, am unteren Rücken…  
Richtig, sie waren sturzbetrunken und lachend auf dem Asphalt gelandet… Oh Mann.  
Jetzt war es nicht mehr lustig, jetzt brannte es unter dem sportlich duftenden Duschgel, das seine Lage nicht besser machte. Es roch nach Taichi… ER roch nach Taichi… dieser Geruch hatte ihn gestern Nacht völlig irre gemacht. So irre, dass er wohl den größten Fehler seines Lebens begannen hatte.

Dumm-geil! Das war das Einzige was ihm dazu einfiel! Hatte er sich ernsthaft von diesen Schundheften und dem Porno bedroht gefühlt, dass er so dringend hatte beweisen müssen, dass er schaffen konnte, was dieses schreiende Flittchen nicht hingekriegt hatte?  
Und war Taichi so betrunken gewesen, dass er wirklich so extrem auf ihn, einen Mann (!!) reagiert hatte? Taichi war steinhart gewesen, völlig weg und… war gekommen…  
Oh Gott… Verzweifelt seufzend fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht, wusch mit dem heißen Wasser die Scham davon… oder versuchte es. Natürlich klappte es nicht.  
Und zu allem Überfluss bezweckten diese Erinnerungen nur, dass er wieder leichte Erregung in sich spürte. F-U-C-K!

Seit wann stand er auf Taichi? Klar, er war attraktiv – immer gewesen… aber er war sein verdammter bester Freund, der nie auch nur den Eindruck erweckt hatte, dass er auf das gleiche Geschlecht stand! Aber egal wie es jetzt war… er konnte nicht ewig hier drin bleiben und das heiße Wasser verschwenden…  
Seufzend und mit hängendem Kopf stellte er es also ab, blieb einen Moment so stehen und sah zu wie sich feine Tröpfchen aus seinen nassen Haarsträhnen lösten.  
Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!!!

Wütend riss er ein Handtuch von der Halterung und drückte es sich ins Gesicht…  
Es roch nach ihm…  
Jetzt benutze er also auch noch sein schon gebrauchtes Handtuch.  
Aber er musste sich ja abtrocknen…  
Seine Kleider fühlten sich irgendwie schmutzig an… rochen nach Grill, Straße und… er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Es blieb ihm ja nichts anderes übrig.  
Ein letztes Mal atmete er noch tief durch, ehe er die Tür aufschob und zurück in die kleine Wohnung trat. Und sofort stoppte er, noch mit der Hand am Türgriff.

Da stand er. In der kleinen Küchennische… und sah ihn an.  
Und Yamato konnte diesen Blick weder deuten noch ihm standhalten, weshalb sich sein Kopf und seine Augen sofort und völlig beschämt auf den Boden des Apartments richteten.

~*~

Noch drang das gleichmäßige Rauschen der Dusche durch die verschlossene Türe, doch auf Dauer würde Yamato sich nicht in seinem Badezimmer verbarrikadieren können. Was sollte er sagen, wenn sein bester Freund gleich herauskam? Gleich jedes mögliche andere Horrorszenario ausmerzen und einen dummen Witz reißen? Wahrscheinlich war das das, was der Ältere am ehesten von ihm erwartete, oder? Verzweifelt versuchte er irgendeine schlagfertige Bemerkung zusammenzuzimmern, ehe er frustriert stöhnend aufgab. Die Kopfschmerzen lähmten seinen Verstand, während die Erinnerungen an den Vorabend es ihm unmöglich machten auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Ruckartig richtete er sich auf, öffnete den Kühlschrank um eines der gekühlten Getränke heraus zu befördern. Kurz warf er dem Bier einen anklagenden Blick zu, ehe er die Metalldose dann statt sie zu öffnen gegen seine pochende Schläfe presste. Er hatte für die nächsten Wochen eindeutig genug von diesem Teufelsgetränk konsumiert. Wahrscheinlich war es besser überhaupt nie wieder Alkohol zu trinken…

Matt schloss er seine Augen, für einen Moment versucht sich wirklich wieder ins Bett zu verkriechen, die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen und damit die gesamte Welt um sich herum auszusperren. Was wenn ihre langjährige Freundschaft aufgrund dieser dämlichen Aktion zerbrach? Wenn Yamato ihn schlichtweg nicht mehr sehen wollte? Das Ziehen in seinem Magen wurde intensiver, während der Druck auf seiner Brust noch zuzunehmen schien.  
Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass das Rauschen der Dusche verstummt war, und schlagartig spürte er wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, seine Handflächen plötzlich schweißnass. Dunkle Augen weiteten sich entsetzt als Taichi sich schlagartig daran erinnerte, dass er sich nach wie vor nicht die Hände gewaschen hatte. Hastig beförderte er die ungeöffnete Dose ins Spülbecken, drehte dann auch schon den Wasserhahn auf, um zumindest die groben Spuren von seinen Fingern zu entfernen. Der dunkelhaarige Sportler schluckte schwer als der eingetrocknete gräuliche Film auf seiner Haut sich erst durch das Wasser dunkler färbte, ehe er es mit einigem Rubbeln endlich schaffte seine Hand sauber zu bekommen.

Yamato war gekommen. Auch wenn er krampfhaft versuchte den gestrigen Abend vorerst aus einem Kopf zu verbannen, war es unmöglich den immer wiederkehrenden Gedanken gänzlich auszuradieren. Abwesend beobachtete er wie das leicht trübe Wasser im Abfluss versickerte, zumindest die sichtbaren Spuren zum Verschwinden brachte. Wie betrunken war der Ältere eigentlich gewesen, dass er es geschafft hatte ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen? Obwohl… diese Frage konnte er sich dann auch gleich rückwirkend selbst stellen.  
Erneut entkam ein leises Stöhnen seinen Lippen, während er den Wasserhahn abstellte, seine Hände schließlich notdürftig an seiner Hose abwischte. Das Kleidungsstück musste sowieso in die Wäsche… Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf erstarrte schlagartig als er das leise Quietschen der Türklinke vernahm, die Türe sich dann auch schon langsam öffnete. Für einen kurzen Moment blickte er direkt in blaue Augen, ehe Yamato seinen Kopf sofort senkte, stattdessen den Boden fixierte.

Ein schmerzhafter Stich jagte durch seinen Brustkorb, und hilflos rang er um Worte. Eine dumme Bemerkung. Er hatte doch immer irgendeinen dämlichen Witz auf Lager, doch gerade herrschte in seinem Kopf gähnende Leere. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf spürte Panik in sich hochsteigen, die plötzliche Stille schlimmer als alles andere. „Ich… sorry, ich bin echt ein mieser Gastgeber. Du hattest nicht einmal in frisches Handtuch zum Duschen.“, presste er schließlich hervor. Automatisch wanderte seine Hand zu seinen Haaren, eine nervöse Geste, die er auch nach Jahren nicht abstellen hatte können, wobei er allerdings reflexartig innehielt, als seine Finger in den verklebten Strähnen hängen blieben. Ja, okay, seine Frisur war schon immer durcheinander gewesen, doch das Problem hier lag eindeutig wo anders. Schlagartig spürte er wie seine Wangen sich erhitzten, und instinktiv zog er seine Hand zurück. Erneutes Schweigen. "Musst du gleich los? Oder möchtest du Kaffee?“, startete er einen weiteren holprigen Versuch die Stille zu brechen, das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen dabei erzwungen, sein Tonfall nervös.

~*~

Taichis trauriger Versuch irgendein Gespräch zu starten, stach wie ein Messer durch seine Brust. Er war nicht in der Lage zu antworten, presste stattdessen nur die Lippen fester zusammen. Scheiße!  
Seine blauen Augen hafteten irgendwo auf dem Boden, dem schmalen PVC-Stück, das die winzigen Räume miteinander verband. Sein Kopf war völlig leer und da war nur Scham und Panik, dass nun alles ruiniert war.  
Erneut drang Taichis Stimme an seine Ohren und endlich zwang er sich den Kopf zu heben. Er durfte sich nicht so anstellen! Sein Schweigen machte es nicht besser! Im Gegenteil. Immerhin versuchte sein Freund ja mit ihm zu reden, nicht wahr?

Und vielleicht hatte er ja dank des Alkohols auch keine Erinnerung mehr an die Nacht? Bestand diese Chance? Doch ein kurzer Blick in das Gesicht des Sportlers reichte völlig aus. Die Wangen gerötet, der Blick unsicher und nervös… genau wie sein Tonfall.  
Wie viel Glück hatte er sich eigentlich erhofft?  
„Äh.“  
Hervorragend! Grundsätzlich hielt er sich für eloquent. Er hatte einmal Liedtexte verfasst, verdammt nochmal! Und mehr als 'Äh.' fiel ihm nicht ein?

„Äh.“  
Erneut wandte den Kopf ab, biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass seine Kiefermuskulatur leicht hervortrat. Er konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.  
In diese wundervollen, immer warmen Augen.  
„Kaffee… und eine Kopfschmerztablette… bitte.“, presste er mit rauer, kleinlauter Stimme hervor.  
Wenn er JETZT gehen würde… war das mit Sicherheit das Ende ihrer Freundschaft.

~*~

Die ausgelassene Stimmung des Vorabends war vollständig verschwunden, von dem triezenden Geplänkel, das er in dem gemütlichen Restaurant und auf dem Heimweg noch so sehr genossen hatte keine Spur mehr. Gestern war er noch grenzenlos erleichtert darüber gewesen, dass die längere Funkstille ihrer engen Freundschaft keinen Abbruch getan, sich ab der ersten Sekunde ihres spontanen Treffens alles wie immer angefühlt hatte. Hatten sie all das nun wirklich mit einer einzigen gedankenlosen Aktion ruiniert? Zunichtegemacht, was sie über zehn Jahre hinweg aneinander geschweißt hatte?

Ein Teil von ihm erwartete schon fast, dass Yamato die auf dem Silbertablett servierte Möglichkeit zur Flucht sofort annahm, die Uni vorschob um möglichst schnell aus seiner Wohnung zu entkommen, doch zumindest diese Befürchtung war vorerst unbegründet. „Sorry, Kopfschmerztabletten hab ich glaub ich keine da, dafür würde ich grad auch ne ganze Menge geben. War eindeutig zu viel Bier gestern.“ Da der Ältere ohnehin weiterhin den Boden fixierte, keinerlei Anstalt machte den Blick erneut zu heben, wandte er sich ebenfalls ab um stattdessen hölzern nach dem Wasserkocher zu greifen, diesen erst mal für den Pulverkaffee zu füllen.  
Mit einem leisen Klicken verankerte er das dunkelblaue Elektrogerät, das seine Eltern ihm zum Einstand geschenkt hatten, wieder in der Vorrichtung, öffnete dann den Schrank unter der Spüle um zwei Tassen herauszuholen. „Ich hab nur Milch da, keinen Zucker. Ich hoffe, das ist okay.“, kommentierte er mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme, die Frage eigentlich mehr rhetorisch, immerhin bezweifelte er, dass Yamatos Kaffeegewohnheiten sich in den letzten Wochen gravierend verändert hatten. Gerade war ihm jede noch so winzige Möglichkeit die quälende Stille zu brechen Recht.

Nervös kaute Taichi auf seiner Unterlippe herum, das leise Knacken des sich langsam aufwärmenden Wasserkochers erneut das einzige Geräusch. Sollte er diesen schleppenden Versuch von Smalltalk fortsetzen? Einfach nur möglichst neutrale Themen auswählen, und den gesamten letzten Abend schlichtweg ignorieren? Oder war es besser sofort mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, um dieser unangenehmen Spannung ein Ende zu setzen? Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er nicht mit Glück gesegnet war, Yamato sich ebenso sehr an den gestrigen Wahnsinn erinnerte wie er selbst.

~*~

Da es zwischen ihnen ohnehin gerade noch nicht viel zu bereden gab, setzte sich der blonde Schönling, nachdem er auf Taichis Frage mit einem schlichten Nicken geantwortet hatte, nach kurzer Zeit in Bewegung. Noch immer stand er im Rahmen der Badezimmertür, gegenüber seines besten Freundes. Es machte ihn verrückt…  
Also steuerte er das Fenster an, wandte damit Taichi vorerst den Rücken zu.  
Die Aussicht war nicht berauschend. Der nächste Wohnblock versperrte die Sicht, auf was auch immer dahinter lag. Wahrscheinlich der nächste Gebäudekomplex… und der nächste… und nächste.  
Früher hatten sie oft auf einem ihrer Balkone in den Sternenhimmel von Odaiba geblickt, oder das Glitzern der Bucht betrachtet. Hatten gelacht, mehr oder weniger tiefgründige Gespräche geführt. Und Yamato hatte sich immer wohl gefühlt. Geborgen. Weil Taichi einfach Taichi war. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf hatte ihm stets das Gefühl gegeben etwas Besonders zu sein, ein wichtiger Bestandteil seines Lebens. Essentiell.

Sie hatten ihre Partner zu Omegamon digitieren lassen, weil ihre Herzen miteinander verbunden waren. Seit ihrer Kindheit!  
Er konnte seine eigene schwache Reflektion in der Scheibe wahrnehmen, seine blauen Augen, in die er nun nicht mehr sehen konnte. Was hatten sie nur angerichtet??  
Das Rauschen des Wasserkochers war das einzige Geräusch in der kleinen Wohnung und egal wie sehr er sich nun auch den Kopf zermarterte, es wollte ihm einfach nichts einfallen. Keine Erklärung, keine Entschuldigung. Es war alles unpassend, denn er verstand es selbst nicht.  
Was für eine Art Versager war er eigentlich?

Ein wenig entschlossener drehte er sich in den Raum zurück, doch als sein Blick auf seinen besten Freund traf, der nach wie vor an der kleinen Küchenzeile stand, entglitt ihm jeder gefasste Gedanke.  
Sie hatte sich gegenseitig…  
Taichis Stimme hallte noch immer in seinem Kopf, ebenso wie sein vor Erregung angespanntes Gesicht. Sein heißer Atem…  
Was für ein Arschloch war er nur? Wie konnte er sich selbst jetzt noch, im wieder nüchternen Zustand, nur derartig zu ihm hingezogen fühlen?  
Warum jetzt? Nur wegen der vergangenen Nacht?  
„Keine Ahnung was in mich gefahren ist! Ich-“  
Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, während sein Blick wieder zu seinen Füßen glitt. Scheiße! Was wollte er eigentlich sagen?!  
Er war verdammt nochmal nicht notgeil! Er warf sich betrunken nicht jedem an den Hals! Auch wenn es für Taichi gerade wohl so aussah. Auch wenn der Jüngere noch nicht einmal wusste, dass er bereits Erfahrung mit Männern gesammelt hatte…  
War es jetzt überhaupt noch möglich ihm dahingehend die Wahrheit zu sagen?

~*~

Ein schlichtes Nicken war die einzige Reaktion die er auf seine Frage erhielt, ehe der Ältere sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort in Bewegung setzte, den Raum durchquerte um, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, vor der Fensterfront stehenzubleiben. Unsicher folgten dunkle Augen seinem besten Freund, Taichis gesamte Körperhaltung angespannt, die quälende Stille unerträglich. Wassertropfen perlten von den noch feuchten, blonden Haaren, färbten den Stoff des Hemdes dunkel. Er musste etwas sagen. Irgendetwas. Obwohl Yamato nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand, fühlte sich seine winzige Wohnung plötzlich riesig an, der Ältere meilenweit von ihm entfernt.

Machte Yamato ihn für alles was am Vorabend passiert war verantwortlich? War der Mädchenschwarm angewidert und deshalb nicht mehr in der Lage ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen? Allerdings war das Ganze doch von Yamato selbst ausgegangen, oder nicht? Wieso konnte er sich gerade an dieses wichtige Detail nicht mehr erinnern? War er tatsächlich so betrunken und sexuell frustriert gewesen, dass er sich seinem besten Freund an den Hals geworfen hatte? Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein!

Er zuckte kaum merklich zusammen als der Ältere sich plötzlich und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung zu ihm umwandte, blaue Augen sich auf ihn richteten. Obwohl Taichi instinktiv das Bedürfnis verspürte den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, den Blickkontakt zu brechen, zwang er sich Yamato weiterhin anzusehen; der Ausdruck in den braunen Ovalen unsicher und überfordert. Reflexartig öffnete er seine Lippen ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er tatsächlich sagen wollte, schloss diese allerdings hastig wieder als sein bester Freund ihm zuvorkam.

Okay… Also doch sofort mit der Türe in Haus, ohne großes Umschweifen das Thema, das er gerade eben noch versucht hatte irgendwie ungeschickt zu umschiffen. Taichi spürte wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen kroch, war nur beinahe froh, dass Yamato den Blick senkte, ihn nicht weiter ansah. Sein Herz hämmerte hart gegen seinen Brustkorb, seine Handflächen plötzlich schweißnass, sein Hals staubtrocken. Der Wuschelkopf schluckte schwer, drehte nervös die noch leere Tasse auf der Ablage, während das Wasser in dem dunkelblauen Gefäß bereits lauter zu sprudeln begann, ehe das Elektrogerät sich begleitet von einem leisen Klacken abschaltete. Okay, zumindest schien der Ältere ihm keine Vorwürfe zu machen, die Fehler bei ihm zu suchen. Das war gut. Oder?

„Hey, alles okay, Yama. Wir… waren beide völlig betrunken.“ Ein nervöses Lachen entkam seinen Lippen, selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren zu laut und zu künstlich. „Ich hätte dir nicht noch ein weiteres Bier aufzwingen sollen, obwohl wir beide schon so bedient waren. Aber du weißt ja, meine Stimme der Vernunft ist meistens etwas zu leise. Und wirkungslos.“ Er zwang seine Mundwinkel nach weiter nach oben, schon fast verzweifelt hoffend, dass Yamato auf seinen holprigen Versuch zur Normalität zurückzukehren einstieg.

~*~

Sollten sie wirklich alles auf den Alkohol schieben?  
In Taichis Fall mochte das ja der Wahrheit entsprechen, aber in seinem eigenen war sich der blonde Student nicht so sicher. Irgendwie stellte er plötzlich so einiges Infrage was ihre Umgangsweise miteinander anging. Oder spann er sich das alles zusammen, um es weniger unangenehm zu machen?  
Fakt war, dass er seit einer ganzen Weile wusste, dass er sich ebenfalls zum männlichen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte. Bisher eben aber nur rein körperlich und um etwas Dampf abzulassen. Das war ja absolut kein Problem.  
Aber Herzklopfen, warmes Kribbeln war da noch niemals dabei gewesen.  
Er hatte nie einen dieser Typen geküsst. Vielleicht davor um das Eis zu brechen, aber niemals dabei oder danach.  
Und das hier war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er betrunken 'Sex' gehabt hatte. Sicher nicht… Es lockerte die Stimmung und klar… die Hemmungen…  
Aber dass er einmal so reagieren würde…?

Also musste es dann an Taichi liegen und nicht am Bier?  
„Denkst du damit hat sich das?“, seine Stimme klang schärfer als er es vorgehabt hatte und reflexartig ballten sich seine Hände wieder zu festen Fäusten, ließen seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten.  
„Denkst du echt, wir können so leicht-“ Wieder wandte er sich um, die Augen aus dem Fenster, stur gegen die gegenüberliegende Hauswand gerichtet, seine, für ihn widerliche Spieglung ignorierend.  
Was erwartete er jetzt?  
Weder er, noch Taichi konnten das retten. Auch nicht, wenn er den Jüngeren anfuhr!  
Er war ein Arschloch! Ein unbeholfenes Arschloch!

„Tut mir leid, okay?!“  
Seine Hand fuhr hilflos durch seine blonden, noch nassen Haare, strich sie zurück, nur damit er sie mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln wieder in seine Stirn beförderte. Ein paar keine Wassertröpfchen landeten dabei an der von Straßenstaub beschlagenen Scheibe, brachen glitzernd das Sonnenlicht.  
„Ich dachte, es ist richtig was ich tue...“, presste er dann mit kleinlauter Stimme hervor, schaffte es aber nicht mehr sich erneut umzudrehen.

~*~

Die scharfe Antwort des Älteren ließ Taichi überrascht zusammenzucken, und schlagartig verschwand das erzwungene Grinsen von seinen Lippen, während er einen Moment nur in der Lage war seinen besten Freund mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anzustarren. Obwohl Yamato sich erneut von ihm abgewandt hatte, konnte er der Körperhaltung des Älteren die Anspannung ansehen und auch ohne großartige empathische Fähigkeiten spüren, dass sein Versuch die Situation mit einer möglichst unbefangenen Bemerkung zu entschärfen gänzlich misslungen war.

„Wir waren eben beide betrunken und haben nicht nachgedacht. Ich… das ist wirklich nicht weiter…“, presste er stammelnd hervor, brach allerdings sofort ab, als Yamato ihm gar nicht zuhörte, ihm stattdessen mit vor unterdrückten Emotionen bebender Stimme ins Wort fiel. Gänzlich überfordert starrte er den Älteren an, im krampfhaften Versuch dem Gesprächsverlauf irgendwie zu folgen. Wieso entschuldigte Yamato sich bei ihm? Und was bedeuteten die restlichen Worte? Das Richtige?

„Was…. Meinst du damit? Ich… versteh nicht wirklich…“ Erneut zwang er seine Mundwinkel zu einem unsicheren Grinsen höher, das allerdings nicht einmal ansatzweise in der Lage seine angespannte Mimik zu kaschieren, den nervösen Unterton in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. Klar, die Situation war alles andere als behaglich, die Tatsache, dass er sich tatsächlich dazu hinreißen lassen hatte seinem besten Freund so nahe zu kommen nun am nächsten Morgen wirklich mehr als unangenehm, doch diese betrunkene Aktion konnte doch unmöglich den Bruch ihrer Freundschaft bedeuten. Oder? Yamatos Verhalten verunsicherte ihn, erfüllte ihn mit Panik, sodass er die Antwort seines Freundes gar nicht erst abwartete, sondern sofort erneut den Mund öffnete. „Tut mir leid… wenn du dich… jetzt unwohl fühlst. Ich… das war eine dämliche Aktion. Ist mir noch nie vorher passiert, egal wie betrunken ich gewesen bin.“ Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern, seine Wangen dabei weiterhin vor Hitze brennend.

~*~

Ja, wie meinte er das eigentlich?  
Was genau war in seinem Kopf vorgegangen als er dachte, er müsste das für Taichi tun? Beziehungsweise hatte er es tun wollen. Auch wenn ein nebliger Schatten über seinen Erinnerungen lag, er erinnerte sich genau an das Gefühl… ja, den Ehrgeiz den er verspürt hatte.  
Er seufzte leise auf, überlegend, wie er seinem Freund nun antworten solle, doch ehe er dazu überhaupt nur in der Lage war, kam ihm Taichi zuvor.  
Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen und ohne es zur realisieren drehte er sich um, starrte dem Jüngeren perplex entgegen. Die Wangen des Sportlers waren gerötet, die Mimik von Selbstvorwürfen zerfressen…

„Tu ich nicht.“  
Sofort schloss er seine Lippen wieder, kniff sie fest zusammen.  
Er selbst fühlte sich nicht wirklich unwohl. Er machte sich Vorwürfe… verurteilte sich für seine mangelnde Einschätzung. Aber...  
„Ich… ja, es war völlig dämlich! Meine ich… Ich mache so was eigentlich nicht… 'so'.“  
Oh Gott?! Was redete er da?! Wie sollte er das erklären?  
„Ich sollte vielleicht doch lieber gehen...“ Wieder drehte er den Kopf zur Seite. Niemals in seinem Leben war es so schwer gewesen, seinen besten Freund anzusehen, oder sich auszudrücken.  
Irgendwie wollte er sich erklären, aber wusste nicht wie.  
Vielleicht benötigte er einfach etwas Zeit sich zu sammeln…

~*~

Nein? Yamato fühlte sich nicht unwohl? Obwohl die Antwort des Älteren in Kombination mit seinem distanzierten Verhalten keinerlei Sinn ergab, lockerte sich seine angespannte Mimik zumindest für einen kurzen Moment, Erleichterung offen sichtbar in den dunklen Augen. Allerdings nur solange bis er direkt in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes blickte, ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass die erhoffte positive Wendung ihres Gesprächs trotz allem ausblieb. Er machte das eigentlich nicht so? Was hatte diese kryptische Bemerkung nun wieder zu bedeuten? Verständnislos starrte er Yamato an, ehe sein gesamter Körper sich schlagartig anspannte; seine Finger sich wie um Halt zu suchen fester um die nach wie vor leere Tasse verkrampften. Gehen? Yamato wollte jetzt einfach gehen? Ohne dass sie dieses Chaos auch nur ansatzweise irgendwie beseitigt hatten?

Erneut spürte Taichi Panik in sich hochsteigen, der Druck auf seinem Brustkorb unerträglich. Selbst das schmerzhafte Pochen in seinen Schläfen schien im Vergleich dazu plötzlich irrelevant. .„Du… solltest zumindest noch deinen Kaffee trinken.“ Ein schwaches Lächeln, sein Tonfall schon beinahe ein verzweifeltes Flehen, ehe er dann auch schon hastig nach dem Wasserkocher griff um die beiden bereit gestellten Tassen mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit zu füllen. Der Geruch von frischem Kaffee stieg ihm in die Nase und für einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne, schloss Yamato den Rücken zugewandt die Augen, atmete innerlich tief durch, bevor er den leeren Wasserkocher dann zurück auf die Stellfläche beförderte.

Zumindest so weit gefasst, dass es ihm gelang erneut ein schiefes Grinsen auf seine Lippen zu zwingen, wandte er sich dann zu seinem besten Freund um, Yamato einladend die Tasse mit dem dampfenden Heißgetränk hinstreckend. „Können… wir das Ganze einfach vergessen? Mir ist schon klar, dass du das sonst auch nicht machst. Wir hatten eben zu viel Alkohol.“ Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf deutete ein unbeholfenes Schulterzucken an, fluchte dann leise als bei der intuitiven Bewegung Kaffee über den Rand der Tasse schwappte. Hastig zog er seine Hand zurück noch ehe Yamato nach dem Kaffee greifen konnte, beugte sich im selben Atemzug rasch nach vor um mit der Zunge die Porzellanoberfläche von der braunen Flüssigkeit zu befreien, ehe diese auf den Boden tropfen konnte.

~*~

Es einfach vergessen und einen Kaffee trinken…  
Das klang verlockend, aber ebenso unmöglich. Immer wieder kreisten die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht durch seinen Kopf und immer wieder deckten sie sich mit Vorwürfen.  
Es würde ja doch alles ändern. Sie würden nie wieder unbeschwert zusammen etwas trinken und immer wenn sie sich sahen würde es ihnen einfallen…

Aber nach dieser Bitte konnte er unmöglich gehen. Irgendwie hatte Yamato gehofft, dass auch Taichi eine Weile in sich gehen wollte… aber wenn er einmal ehrlich war, kannte er den Jüngeren gut genug. Den Klärungsbedarf….  
Also stieß er kraftlos die Luft aus den Lungen, streckte gerade die Hand nach einer der beiden ziemlich vollen Tassen aus, als der Wuschelkopf tat was er immer tat.  
Der Kaffee schwappte über den Rand, und hektisch zog er den Arm zurück und Yamato stockte für eine Sekunde der Atem.

Taichis Zunge leckte flink über das helle Porzellan, verhinderte, dass die wohlduftende Flüssigkeit einen hässlichen Fleck auf dem Teppich hinterließ.  
Doch das war nicht der Gedanke der dem ex-Musiker durch den Kopf zuckte.  
Er hatte diese Zunge gespürt. Und er erinnerte sich ziemlich genau daran. Viel zu deutlich! Taichi hatte den heißen Kuss erwidert, hatte Yamato zu seiner Überraschung in seine Schranken verwiesen, kurz die Kontrolle an sich gerissen. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt…

Angespannt nahm er nach der kleinen akrobatischen Einlage die andere Tasse entgegen, spürte aber deutlich Hitze auf seinen Wangen.  
Was zum Teufel war sein verdammtes Problem??  
„Kannst du das wirklich? Es vergessen und so tun als wäre nie etwas passiert?, fragte er dann heiser, als er sich mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen, das er den Blessuren ihres schwankenden Heimwegs zu zu verdanken hatte, an den Tisch vor Taichis Bett setzte. Wohlgemerkt 'vor' das Bett… mit dem Fernseher im Rücken… weit weg von der Matratze auf der sie…  
Wie sollte er das jemals vergessen?

~*~

Kurz hob Taichi die Tasse leicht an, sich vergewissernd, dass nicht doch noch Kaffee von der glatten Oberfläche tropfte, ehe er dann erleichtert aufatmete. Zumindest waren seine motorischen Fähigkeiten offenbar wieder so weit hochgefahren, dass er schnell genug reagieren konnte um seine Wohnung nicht einzusauen. Er blinzelte überrascht als Yamato ihm schließlich tatsächlich die andere Tasse abnahm, wahrscheinlich um damit zu verhindern, dass er den Inhalt doch noch auf dem Teppich verteilte. Er schenkte seinem besten Freund ein kurzes Lächeln, das allerdings einen Sekundenbruchteil später schon wieder gefror.

Angespannt folgte sein Blick dem Älteren, der sich nun langsam vor dem Tisch auf den Teppich sinken ließ. Sich mit der freien Hand auf dem weichen Untergrund abstützten ging Yamato in die Knie, die Bewegung behutsam, vorsichtig, als ob das simple Hinsetzen ihm Schmerzen verursachte. Schlagartig weiteten sich braune Augen, während Taichis Finger sich fester um den Henkel der Tasse schlossen, pure Panik in den weit aufgerissenen Ovalen.

Unmöglich. Völlig ausgeschlossen. Klar, seine Erinnerungen waren nach wie vor wirr, durcheinander und verschwommen, ganze Sequenzen zusammenhangslos und chaotisch, doch der Alkohol hatte sicher nicht für einen Filmriss gesorgt. Oder? Was war danach passiert? Was war geschehen nachdem sie sich gegenseitig… Zittrig atmete Taichi ein, noch immer wie festgefroren verharrend, das Pochen in seinen Schläfen plötzlich noch intensiver als zuvor. War das die Erklärung für die heftigen Reaktionen seines besten Freundes? Für die erneuten quälenden Fragen ob er die Geschehnisse tatsächlich einfach ausradieren konnte? Er schluckte schwer, sein Hals plötzlich staubtrocken. Ihm war übel, doch er brauchte Gewissheit.

„Yamato, ich… es… war so viel Alkohol gestern, und mir ist klar, dass ich… dass ich eigentlich wissen sollte, was genau…“ Hilflos suchte er nach Worten, brach kurz ab, sein Puls rasend, das Blut laut in seinen Ohren rauschend. Unmöglich. Oder? „Wir hatten keinen Sex, oder?“ Der dunkelhaarige Sportler spürte wie Hitze in einem Gesicht explodierte, der Griff um die Kaffeetasse nun so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Tut mir leid, dämliche Frage! Der viele Alkohol, mein Kopf ist noch komplett hinüber…“ schoss er schließlich hastig hinterher, seine Wangen glühend, das seinen Worten folgende Lachen laut und künstlich. Sie konnten unmöglich derartig außer Kontrolle gewesen sein, oder? Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf biss sich auf die Lippen.

Er hatte seinem besten Freund einen Handjob verpasst. Diese Erinnerungen waren unmissverständlich in seinem Kopf, zwar wirr und durcheinander, aber dennoch eindeutig. War es da wirklich so weit hergeholt, dass sie sogar noch weitergegangen waren? Konnte Yamato ihm deshalb nicht mehr in die Augen sehen? Hatte er tatsächlich… Panik breitete sich in ihm aus, das flaue Gefühl in seinem Bauch anwachsend zu richtiger Übelkeit. Unmöglich.

~*~

Yamato dachte nicht einmal im Entferntesten darüber nach, welches Chaos seine Bewegungen in Taichis Kopf auslösten. Er dachte ja nicht einmal darüber nach, dass er sich 'so' bewegte. Sie waren gestern auf die Straße geknallt, er hatte Schürfwunden und wahrscheinlich eine leichte Prellung, aber er wusste ja woher der muskelkaterähnliche Schmerz kam. Schon als das Duschgel das leichte Brennen auf den lädierten Hautstellen verursacht hatte, war das Thema abgehakt gewesen. Darum war er auch nicht in der Lage, die Worte des Dunkelhaarigen damit in Verbindung zu bringen. Nicht im Geringsten!

Irritiert schnellte sein Kopf nach oben, die Augen weit aufgerissen, während Hitze seine Wangen flutete, ihm unerträglich heiß wurde.  
„WAS?! NEIN!!“  
Sein Mund stand noch immer ungläubig offen, während er seinen Freund ungläubig anstarrte.  
Was zum Teufel sollte diese Frage?  
Traute Taichi ihm wirklich zu, dass er die Situation so schamlos ausgenutzte hatte?  
Wie kam er darauf?

„Was soll das?!“ Empörung schoss wie ein Blitz durch seinen Körper, während er sich wieder leicht aufrichtete, aber genau in diesem Moment ein leichtes Stechen durch seinen Rücken fuhr und ihn schmerzhaft an den Sturz auf den Asphalt erinnerte. Mist!

~*~

Die heftige Reaktion des Älteren ließ ihn zusammenzucken, die dunklen Augen panisch geweitet, ehe der Inhalt der Worte dann endlich seinen Verstand erreichte, ihn eine Woge von Erleichterung durchflutete. „Gott Sei Dank…“ Die heiser gemurmelte Antwort entkam seinen Lippen ehe er sie verhindern konnte, sein Tonfall mehr als deutlich signalisierend, dass er tatsächlich bereits vom Schlimmsten ausgegangen war.

„Ich… Ich dachte, weil du dich so zögerlich hingesetzt hast… und ich… nicht mehr genau weiß, was wir danach… also wie alles geendet hat…“, stammelte er schließlich hilflos, sein Gesicht hochrot, sein Blick hilflos zur Seite zuckend. Wie hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde glauben können, dass sie so weit gegangen waren? Kein Wunder, dass Yamato ihn nun wie vom Donner gerührt anstarrte, der Ältere komplett fassungslos war. „Nicht, dass ich das jemals tun würde! Schon gar nicht wenn du betrunken bist!“ Entsetzt weiteten sich dunkle Augen als Taichi realisierte, dass er erneut mit Präzision die erdenklich ungeschickteste Wortwahl getroffen hatte, seine Aussage selbst in seinen Ohren völlig falsch klang.

„Können wir einfach vergessen, dass ich diese Frage überhaupt gestellt habe?“ Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf zwang ein nervöses Grinsen auf seine Lippen, trat dann langsam näher an den Tisch heran, um sich dem Älteren gegenüber zögernd auf dem Bett niederzulassen. „Tut mir leid…“, murmelte er eine erneute Entschuldigung, während er anstrengt in seine Kaffeetasse starrte, als ob er in dem dunklen Gebräu die Lösung für das aktuelle Problem finden konnte.

~*~

Weil er sich so zögerlich hingesetzt hatte?  
Noch immer ungläubig fixierte Yamato den Jüngern, schüttelte dabei fast unmerklich den Kopf.  
Sicher nicht.  
WENN einem von ihnen der Hintern weh tun würde, dann sicher nicht ihm! Er war noch nie derjenige gewesen der unten-

Seine Gedanken rissen ab, als sein Freund unvermittelt weitersprach und irgendetwas an dem 'wie' er es sagte, störte ihn.  
Er würde so was niemals tun? Was? Mit ihm schlafen, wenn er betrunken war? Sonst schon?  
Irritiert hob er eine Augenbraue an, konnte das Brennen seiner Wangen aber noch genau so deutlich spüren, wie er Taichis sehen konnte.  
Verdammt. Er sollte nicht über so etwas nachdenken! Und auch nicht zu viel in die Worte seines Gegenübers hinein interpretieren… Er war nervös. Genau wie er selbst.

Zumindest wäre es Yamato völlig neu, wenn Taichi plötzlich auch auf Kerle stehen würde. Das wäre ein seltsamer Zufall… oder nicht?  
Und ja… diese Frage vergessen war eine gute Idee! Das was zwischen ihnen gelaufen war, war schon für sich alleine schlimm genug.  
„Klar...“, kommentierte er darum nur matt, richtete die Augen ebenfalls in seinen Kaffeebecher.  
Taichis Entschuldigung tat irgendwie weh… stach in seiner Brust, weil es seine eigene Schuld gewesen war… Yamato erinnerte sich noch deutlich daran, dass er selbst ziemlich großes Interesse daran gehabt hatte, den braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

„Ich bin Schuld. Du hast einfach nur auf mich reagiert.“  
Die blauen Ovale starrten stur auf den Kaffee, während sich seine Finger fester um die heiße Oberfläche krampften.  
„Tut mir leid. Ich dachte… Keine Ahnung was ich dachte. Ich wollte es einfach tun.“  
Angespannt biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, wusste wie abartig sich das in den Ohren seines Freundes anhören musste, wie abartig es sich gerade für ihn selbst anhörte.

~*~

Was hatten sie da nur angerichtet? Hatte ihn die Euphorie darüber endlich wieder einmal Zeit mit seinem besten Freund verbringen zu können so sehr durchdrehen lassen? Er verstand es nicht. Klar, der Versuch sich mit Pornos etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen war frustrierend erfolglos gewesen, und irgendwie hatte es an ihm genagt, dass er offenbar nicht in der Lage war wie jeder normale Mann auf diesem Weg seinen körperlichen Bedürfnissen nachzukommen. Aber dass dieses Thema in Kombination mit ihrem hohen Alkoholkonsum tatsächlich ausgereicht hatte um mit Yamato…

Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf unterbrach seine Gedanken als erneut Erinnerungsfetzen der vergangenen Nacht durch seinen Kopf fluteten, die Hitze in seinen Wangen sich noch zu steigern schien. Ein frustriertes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen. Würden sie nun nie wieder unbeschwert zusammen trinken können? Aus Panik davor, dass sich der gestrige Abend vielleicht wiederholen konnte? Gerade jetzt wo sie es nach wochenlanger Funkstille endlich wieder einmal geschafft hatten Zeit miteinander zu verbringen?

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Yamato.“, antwortete er schließlich mit einiger Verzögerung auf die Worte des Älteren, seine Stimme sanft aber mit deutlichem Nachdruck. „Ich… kann mich nicht an jedes winzige Detail erinnern…“ Kurz stockte er, als seine dämliche Wortwahl ihm unmissverständlich in Erinnerung rief, dass manche Dinge an diesem Abend alles andere als 'winzig' gewesen waren, ehe er sich hastig zwang weiterzusprechen, diesen überflüssigen Kommentar seines Unterbewusstseins zu ignorieren. „… aber ich… weiß, dass ich nicht nur einfach reagiert habe…“

Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf biss sich auf die Lippen. „Du hast mich zu absolut nichts gezwungen. Hat sich in dem Moment wahrscheinlich wie ne gute Idee angefühlt. Du kennst mich doch, Yama, ich denk doch schon nüchtern manchmal nicht viel nach.“ Er deutete ein schwaches Schulterzucken an, auf seinen Lippen erneut der Versuch eines Lächelns. „Ich kann sehr wohl den Mund aufmachen, wenn ich etwas nicht will.“ Etwas das nicht passiert war. Er hatte nicht protestiert, im Gegenteil. Egal wie wirr seine Erinnerungen sein mochten, da war dennoch die Gewissheit, dass er den Älteren aus reiner Eigeninitiative angefasst hatte. „Also können wir das Thema damit belassen? Dass wir beide Mist gebaut haben? Das… muss doch nichts zwischen uns ändern, oder?“

~*~

Natürlich 'musste' es nichts zwischen ihnen ändern, allerdings würde das wohl trotzdem zwangsläufig passieren. Okay, ja, Taichi hatte es zugelassen. Ergo, sie hatten es in diesem Moment beide gewollte, aber wie vielen Freunden passierte so etwas? War das wirklich normal? Yamato konnte es sich nicht so recht vorstellen. Er atmete einmal tief durch, nahm zwei tiefe Schlucke von dem mittlerweile ein wenig abgekühlten Kaffee und versuchte dann die eingekehrte Stille nicht zu lang werden zu lassen. Er hob schwer den Blick, fühlte wie dieses seltsame Gefühl, dieses Unbehagen wenn er Taichi ansah, wieder stärker wurde, doch er zwang sich zu einer positiv klingenden Antwort:

„Okay… dann lassen wir das.“ Damit wandte er den Blick wieder ab, erneut aus dem Fenster, auch wenn sich die Aussicht nicht verbessert hatte.  
„Ich muss jetzt langsam los… ich hab die erste Vorlesung sowieso schon verpasst…“  
Seine Beine und sein gesamter Körper fühlten sich schwer an. Deutliche Nachwirkungen vom Alkoholkonsum am Vorabend. Heute würde er ganz sicher nicht zur Uni gehen… aber das musste Taichi ja nicht wissen…

~*~

Obwohl Yamato ihm die Antwort lieferte die er hören hatte wollen, fühlte der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf keinerlei Erleichterung. Sich dazu zu entscheiden ein Thema ruhen zu lassen war eine Sache, zur Normalität zurückzufinden eine ganz andere. Der Ältere mied nach wie vor jeglichen Blick in seine Richtung, starrte abwesend aus dem Fenster, obwohl die Aussicht aus seinem Apartment wirklich alles andere als spektakulär war. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatten sie ausgelassen herumgealbert, während sie nun kaum in der Lage waren eine fließende Konversation aufrecht zu erhalten. Die schlichten Worte versetzten ihm einen Stich, doch anstatt Yamato zum Bleiben zu überreden, deutete er nur ein einfaches Nicken an.

„Ich sollte auch duschen. Und mich irgendwie vorzeigbar für die Arbeit machen.“ Das würde eine Horrorschicht werden, verkatert und komplett übermüdet. Keine Ahnung wie er den dröhnenden Lärm in der Pachinkohalle mit seinen Kopfschmerzen überstehen sollte, doch da musste er nun eben durch. Wer sich an einem Wochentag betrinken konnte, musste auch in der Lage sein mit den Konsequenzen klar zu kommen.  
Vorsichtig stellte er die noch komplett volle Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch, sein Bedürfnis danach ohnehin gerade verschwindend gering. Das Heißgetränk war so ziemlich das Letzte worauf er gerade Lust verspürte. Es war schlichtweg nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen um Yamato davon abzuhalten sofort fluchtartig sein Apartment zu verlassen. Etwas unbeholfen richtete er sich von der Matratze auf, wobei sein eigener Körper nun ebenfalls protestierte, ihm mit einiger Verspätung demonstrierte weshalb der Ältere möglichst behutsam auf dem Boden Platz genommen hatte.

Sie waren beide sturzbetrunken auf dem Asphalt gelandet. Er hatte Yamato auf seinem Rücken nachhause getragen. Der gesamte Abend war eigentlich wirklich lustig gewesen. Einmal von dem Wahnsinn am Ende abgesehen… „Viel… Erfolg in der Uni. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich nicht mit Kopfschmerztabletten dienen kann.“ Er rang sich ein entschuldigendes Grinsen ab, während er verzweifelt seinen Kopf durchforstete wie er den Abschied möglichst normal gestalten konnte. „Du kannst dich ja melden, wenn du mal wieder Zeit hast. Oder ich schreib dir, wenns passt.“ Ein Teil von ihm war kurz davor Yamato sofort um einen konkreten nächsten Zeitpunkt zu bitten, doch er hielt den Mund. Sie waren beste Freunde. Diese stumpfsinnige Aktion konnte dem unmöglich etwas anhaben. Ganz sicher nicht.

Und dennoch krampfte sich sein Brustkorb zusammen als er schweigend beobachtete wie Yamato sich seine Schuhe anzog, der Ältere dann nach seiner Jacke griff. „Findest du zurück? Wenn du kurz wartest kann ich dich sonst noch schnell zum Restaurant zurückbringen. Oder lässt du dein Bike erstmal dort stehen?“ Normale Konversation. Normale Fragen. Alles war in Ordnung.

~*~

Der Weg zu Taichis Tür fühlte sich seltsam schwer an, und das nicht nur wegen seiner schmerzenden Glieder… es fühlte sich an, als wäre eine Wand zwischen ihnen hochgefahren. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen hohl und leer.  
Sein Kopf stach, als er in seine Schuhe schlüpfte, doch er hielt nicht für eine Sekunde inne. Er musste hinaus an die frische Luft, musste nachdenken.  
Aber ja, sie sollten sich melden um das Ganze nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, darum pflichtete er seinem Freund auch mit einem leisen Nicken bei, allerdings weiter ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ja, okay.“ Wahrscheinlich klang es nicht sehr überzeugend, aber Yamato war sehr wohl bewusst, dass es nicht hilfreich sein würde, den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu groß werden zu lassen.  
Vielleicht sollen sie sich das nächste Mal einfach wieder mit den anderen treffen. Vielleicht mit Hikari und Takeru, deren Zeitplan bisher nicht ganz so vollgestopft war, wie ihr eigener.

„Nein, ist in Ordnung.“ schmetterte er Taichis letzte Frage aber dennoch ab. Denn jetzt brauchte er einen kühlen Kopf, musste einfach ein wenig allein sein und über alles noch einmal nachdenken.  
„Ich finde den Weg. Danke.“  
Damit drückte er die Klinke herunter, zwang sich aber, sich nun doch noch einmal zu seinem besten Freund umzudrehen.  
Seine Brust stach, als er in das angespannt, verzweifelte Gesicht seines Gegenübers blickte, deutlich sah, dass er nicht wollte das er ging.  
„Wir sehen uns.“ Das kleine Lächeln, dass er sich zum Abschied auf die Lippen zwang, erstarb in dem Moment, in dem die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

~*~

Die Antworten des Älteren wirkten distanziert und abweisend, die Wortwahl wage und ohne Inhalt. Stimmte Yamato seinem Vorschlag sich wieder zu melden aus reiner Höflichkeit zu? Um den Abschied möglichst kurz zu halten? Es war unmöglich aus den schlichten Sätzen und der ausdruckslosen Mimik auch nur ansatzweise abzulesen was in Yamato vor sich ging.

Nur mit Mühe gelang es Taichi seine Mundwinkel weiterhin oben zu halten, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie die klare Ablehnung seines Angebots ihn verletzte. Es war mehr als deutlich erkennbar, dass Yamato nicht aus reiner Höflichkeit oder Stress heraus entschied den Rückweg alleine anzutreten, sondern vielmehr um ihm möglichst rasch zu entkommen. Als der Ältere nach der Türklinke griff öffnete der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf reflexartig die Lippen, bevor ihm Bewusst wurde, dass er eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, was er überhaupt noch sagen sollte, er den Mund unverrichteter Dinge langsam wieder schloss.

Ein letztes Mal wandte Yamato sich zu ihm um, ein kaum merkliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches die blauen Augen allerdings nicht erreichte. Noch ehe er auf die Abschiedsworte reagieren konnte, hatte sein bester Freund sich dann auch schon abgewandt. Geblendet kniff er die Lider zusammen als gleißendes Licht durch die geöffnete Haustüre in den Flur fiel, ehe der helle Streifen sich zusehends wieder verkleinerte, vollständig verschwand als die Türe wieder ins Schloss fiel. Für einen Augenblick verharrte er wie festgefroren im halb Dunklen, die plötzliche Stille in seinen Ohren dröhnend.

Keine Umarmung. Kein Handschlag. Nur drei schlichte Worte. //Wir sehen uns.// Sein Brustkorb zog sich eng zusammen. Obwohl die Verabschiedung doch eigentlich implizierte, dass der Ältere ihn zumindest sehen wollte, war es dennoch schwer den distanzierten Tonfall, sowie den hastigen Aufbruch einfach zu ignorieren. Yamato hatte sich in seiner Gegenwart unwohl gefühlt, hatte nicht gewusst, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte…  
Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander, wandte sich dann ruckartig ab, um auf direktem Weg das Badezimmer anzusteuern. Der Ältere würde sich schon wieder einkriegen, ganz bestimmt. Sie waren beide völlig übermüdet und verkatert. Da entwickelte sich schnell aus einer Maus ein Elefant. Sie waren seit knapp zehn Jahren befreundet, das konnte dieser Mist unmöglich zerstört haben.

~*~ TBC ~*~


	3. Schatten der Vergangenheit

Die Saiten seines Basses klangen genauso verstimmt, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte… Teilweise hatte sich sogar eine dünne Rostschicht daraufgelegt. Wenn er ernsthaft wieder spielen wollte, musste er sie wohl oder übel wechseln. Vor ein paar Jahren hätte er niemals gedacht, dass er dieses Heiligtum einmal so vernachlässigen würde…  
„Don't say goodbye…“, murmelte er, während seine Finger fast lautlose dunkle Töne erzeugten, weil sein Verstärker ebenfalls in der hintersten Ecke seines Zimmers verstaubte.  
Er hatte dieses Lied in der Oberstufe komponiert. Für Gabumon… und für Taichi. Es drückte aus 'wie' wichtig die beiden, abgesehen von seinem kleinen Bruder, für ihn waren. Wie viel sie ihm bedeuteten. Hatte er das Taichi eigentlich jemals gesagt? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Dafür war er immer zu stolz gewesen… und wenn der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf es nicht selbst verstanden hatte, dann war das sein eigenes Problem, oder nicht?

Genervt von seinen eigenen kindischen Gedanken schnaubte er aus, ließ das Instrument deprimiert sinken.  
Er war über seinen Schatten gesprungen und hatte Taichi geschrieben. Nur einen Tag nach diesem Desaster. Das war jetzt drei Tage her und bisher… keine Antwort…  
Eigentlich hatte ja sein Freund den Eindruck erweckt, dass er ihn unbedingt wiedersehen, alles geraderücken wollte… und jetzt?  
War dem Jüngeren nun gedämmert, nachdem sein Rausch verflogen war, 'was' sie da getan hatten? Ekelte er sich jetzt vor ihm?  
Yamatos Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen und kraftlos stellte er den Bass neben sich, ans Bett gelehnt ab.  
Scheiße.

Er spürte wie seine Augen zu brennen begannen, doch er biss sich stur auf die Unterlippe.  
Er würde jetzt nicht heulen! Sie hatten beide Mist gebaut, nicht nur er allein. Sie würden das schon irgendwie wieder hinbekommen, auch wenn der blonde ex-Musiker noch nicht wusste wie...

~*~

Benommen blinzelnd öffnete Taichi die Augen, zog leicht die Nase kraus als die, durch die nur notdürftig zugezogenen Vorhänge dringende Sonne ihn im Gesicht kitzelte. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend wandte er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, starrte einen kurzen Moment verschlafen auf den aufgeklappten Screen seines Laptops, ehe er dann ruckartig von der Matratze hochschrak. Panisch strampelte er die Decke zur Seite, beugte sich hastig über den Bettrand zum Tisch, sodass er die Entertaste des Netbooks erreichen konnte. Leise fluchend hämmerte er mehrere Male darauf ein, doch nichts geschah, der Bildschirm blieb schwarz. Kurz zuckte sein Blick auf den Boden, wobei er keine Sekunde später die Ursache des Übels entdeckte. Offenbar hatte er es am Vorabend irgendwie geschafft das Akkukabel auszustecken, wodurch sich der Laptop automatisch Mitten in der Nacht abgestellt hatte. Der Laptop und der Weckalarm, den er sich notdürftig über irgendeine Internetseite eingestellt hatte.

Hastig beförderte er den Stecker des Ladekabels wieder in die dafür vorgesehene Öffnung, drückte dann ungeduldig auf den Einschaltknopf, während er nervös darauf wartete, dass die Anzeige endlich lud und ihm die Uhrzeit verriet. Verdammter Mist. Ohne Smartphone war er wirklich verloren. Ein entsetztes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen als die Ziffern endlich auf dem Bildschirm erschienen, ihm bestätigten was er ohnehin schon befürchtet hatte. Die erste Vorlesung würde in dreißig Minuten beginnen, selbst mit seinem Campus nahen Apartment war es unmöglich nicht zu spät zu kommen. Hastig zerrte er sein Schlafshirt über den Kopf, taumelte dabei schon auf seinen Schrank zu um wahllos ein frisches Hemd herauszuziehen. Auch wenn sein heutiger Tagesablauf ebenso streng durch getaktet war wie der der vergangenen Tage, er musste heute unbedingt Zeit finden um sein Smartphone zur Reparatur zu bringen und sich irgendein Ersatzhandy besorgen.

Der Morgen nach dem fatalen Besäufnis, der nun bereits drei Tage zurücklag, hatte sich ebenso beschissen vorgesetzt wie er begonnen hatte. Kaum, dass er die Dusche verlassen hatte, um sich für seine Schicht im Pachinko Parlor fertig zu machen, hatte er versucht sein Handy noch rasch zumindest ein paar Prozent zu laden. Erst in dem Moment hatte er mit Horror registriert, dass das Display den Aufprall ihres gemeinsamen Sturzes nicht unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Feine Risse zogen sich über den gesamten Screen. Als ob das nicht schon genug Pech für das gesamte Jahr gewesen war, hatte er im Anschluss erfolglos versucht das Mobiltelefon wieder zum Laufen zu bringen, bis er schließlich fluchend ohne Handy losgehetzt war. Dummerweise schien das Problem permanenter Natur zu sein, zumindest hatte das Smartphone auch als er abends komplett fertig zurückgekommen war keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Seine improvisierte Weckfunktion über den Laptop hatte die darauffolgenden Tage einigermaßen funktioniert, doch er kam eindeutig nicht darum herum sich endlich Ersatz zu besorgen.

Es war nicht so, dass der Vorfall mit Yamato auch nur einen winzigen Moment seinen Kopf verlassen hatte, doch die letzten Tage waren schlichtweg so vollgestopft gewesen, dass er keine Zeit dafür gefunden hatte, sich irgendwie darum zu kümmern die Mailadresse des Älteren ausfindig zu machen und damit eine andere Kontaktmöglichkeit als eine LINE Message oder eine simple SMS zu finden. Vielleicht war das kaputte Handy ohnehin ein Zeichen für ihn dem Älteren ein wenig Zeit zu geben. Zumindest lief er so nicht Gefahr permanent sein Handy nach neuen Nachrichten zu checken… So reserviert wie Yamato bei ihrem Abschied gewirkt hatte, war es wohl eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sein bester Freund bereits jetzt schon wieder Lust verspürte ihn zu sehen. Ohne wirklich darauf zu achten ob er tatsächlich die richtigen Unterlagen erwischte stopfte Taichi wahllos einige Uni Dokumente in seine Tasche, griff dann auch schon nach seinem Wohnungsschlüssel um in den Flur zu hetzen. Gerade als er in seine Schuhe schlüpfte, mit einer Hand auf der Klinke, ließ ihn das durchdringende Geräusch der Türklingel zusammenzucken.

Wer zum Teufel hatte sich diesen erdenklich beschissensten Moment ausgesucht um zu stören? Mit deutlich abgehetzter Mimik riss Taichi die Türe auf, blinzelte dann perplex. Ein hochgewachsener Mann im dunklen Anzug stand mit emotionsloser Mimik vor seinem Apartment, zog gerade die Hand von der Klingel, sodass zumindest das penetrante Geräusch erstarb. Die Augen waren hinter einer verspiegelten Sonnenbrille verborgen, doch auch so war Taichi sich sicher, dass er den ungebetenen Gast nicht kannte. „Yagami Taichi-san?“ Langsam nickte er, noch immer zu überrumpelt um auf irgendeine andere Art und Weise zu reagieren. „Ich habe Ihren Namen aus Nishijima Daigos Aufzeichnungen. Ich muss Sie bitten mitzukommen.“ Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

~*~

Es war nicht leicht die schweren Gedanken sowie die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Taichi meldete sich nicht bei ihm und das war etwas womit der blonde Student einfach nicht gerechnet hatte. Seine Unterlippe pochte unangenehm, weil seine Zähne sich schon seit Minuten fest in sie hinein gruben. Ein trauriger Versuch seine Emotionen irgendwie herunterzuschlucken. Vergebens. Er spürte die ersten brennenden Tränen auf seinen Wangen, fluchte laut auf und wischte sie wütend davon.  
Waschlappen!  
Arschloch!  
Er hatte das verbockt! Den ganzen verdammten Abend im Yakiniku Restaurant hatten seine Gedanken völlig verrückt gespielt! Noch bevor er seinen Geist komplett mit dem Alkohol abgeschossen hatte.  
Warum? Was zum Teufel war sein Problem?!

Taichi war sein bester Freund! Neben Takeru die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben. Er liebte ihn.

….

Die blauen Augen fixierten völlig leer einen Punkt auf dem hellen Holzlaminat.  
Der Sommerwind spielte mit seinen zugezogenen Vorhängen, und das hereinbrechende Licht ließ die kleinen Staubfädchen in der Luft tanzen und reflektieren.

„Als Freund.“, hörte er seine eigene Stimme befremdlich in seinen Ohren.  
„Als Freund!“, noch einmal, nun bestimmender, doch es hörte sich seltsam falsch an.  
Ein unerwartetes Panikgefühl stieg in ihm auf und hektisch sprang er von seinem Bett auf, wobei die zurückfedernde Matratze seinen heiligen Bass polternd zu Boden beförderte.  
Das Instrument verursachten ein dumpfes Surren, ehe eine der verrosteten Saiten mit einem schneidenden Klirren riss.  
Teilnahmslos ging Yamato in die Knie, strich mit den Fingern über den Instrumentenhals, völlig gefangen in seinem eigenen Kopf.  
Er war verrückt. Bildete sich das ein, aus Angst seinen besten Freund nun verloren zu haben.

Ein hörbares Schlucken brachte neue Tränen an die Oberfläche und kraftlos sackte er in sich zusammen. Scheiße.  
Das war nicht wahr... Sein Kopf spielte ihm einen Streich. Es musste so sein.  
Taichi war sein bester Freund. Der Mensch in dessen Nähe er sich immer am wohlsten gefühlt hatte… dessen Nähe er immer… gesucht hatte… Immer…  
Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein…

Er atmete zitternd aus, fuhr sich fahrig mit der Hand über die Augen, ehe das Klingeln der Tür ihn aus seinen lethargischen Gedanken riss.  
Taichi? Konnte das sein?  
Hektisch sprang er auf, nicht einmal eine Sekunde darüber nachdenkend, dass seine Augen gerötet waren. Sie mussten das klären und er sich selbst beweisen, dass es gerade nur die Verzweigung war die aus ihm sprach!!  
Das Licht der Sonne blendete ihn, als er ohne auch nur durch den Spion zu blicken, die Tür aufriss und sich unter trägem Blinzeln eine Silhouette vor ihm abzeichnete.  
Der Mann im schwarzen Anzug und der verspiegelten Sonnenbrille war sicher zwei Meter groß und verwirrt öffnete der junge Student die Lippen, jedoch ohne einen Ton zu sagen.  
„Ishida Yamato-san, ich habe Ihren Namen aus Nishijima Daigos Aufzeichnungen. Ich muss Sie bitten mitzukommen.“  
Was zum Teufel passierte hier gerade?!

~*~

Die Erwähnung seines ehemaligen Lehrers riss ihm für einen Moment den Boden unter den Füßen weg, sodass er für weitere Sekunden nur in der Lage war den hochgewachsenen Mann in Schwarz anzustarren. War das ein schlechter Scherz? Es hatte gereicht direkt nach dem Kampf gegen Meicoomon noch einmal dazu gezwungen zu werden wiederzugeben was passiert war, all die fürchterlichen Erinnerungen erneut durchleben zu müssen, damit die notwendigen Maßnahmen ergriffen werden konnten um all das Chaos zu beseitigen. Dem offiziellen Statement zufolge hatte Nishijima Daigo die Tsukishima Oberschule aus persönlichen Gründen verlassen, sein heldenhafter Tod war nie an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen. Irgendwie hatte er gelernt mit den Schuldgefühlen zu leben, sich in seine Zukunftspläne verbissen um den letzten Worten seines ehemaligen Lehrers gerecht zu werden.

„Wer sind Sie? Und was wollen Sie von mir?“, schaffte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme hervorzupressen, während er reflexartig einen Schritt zurück in die Wohnung machte, seine Finger nach wie vor die Klinke umklammernd, sodass er automatisch die Türe wieder etwas weiter zu zog. „Yagami-san, es gibt keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung. Ich komme von der Incorporated Administrative Agency, wir hätten einige Fragen an Sie.“ Verständnislos blickte er durch den Spalt nach draußen, worauf der ungebetene Gast sich nur räusperte, davon abgesehen allerdings nach wie vor keine Mine verzog. „Die auf Digimon spezialisierte Regierungsorganisation, für die auch Nishijima Daigo tätig gewesen ist. Das Kokuritsujohô-“

Er hörte nicht mehr zu. Die wenigen Silben der eindeutig viel zu langen japanischen Bezeichnung der Institution reichten bereits aus um ihm exakt den Moment in Erinnerung zu rufen, an dem sich ihr Lehrer damals mit seinem wahren Beruf bei ihnen vorgestellt hatte. Sein erfolgloser Versuch die ewig lange Wurst aus Kanji auf der Visitenkarte zu entziffern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was Sie von mir wollen. Ich habe Ihnen alles gesagt was ich weiß. Vor vier Jahren schon.“ Was sollte das alles? Soweit er es wusste, gab es keinerlei Zwischenfälle mit Digimon, keine Auffälligkeiten in der Digiwelt. Kôshiro hatte in den letzten Jahren die Technologie seines Büros noch weiter ausgebaut, sodass er bezweifelte, dass auch nur die geringste Information am Computergenie ihrer Truppe vorübergegangen sein konnte. Das alles war lächerlich.

„Ich muss wirklich los. Ich habe kein Interesse daran mit Ihnen-“ „Gut, wie Sie wollen. Wir können auch mit Ishida Yamato-san alleine reden.“, schnitt ihm der Mann in Schwarz mit emotionsloser Stimme das Wort ab, und schlagartig erstarrte Taichi.

~*~

Vier Jahre waren nun seit diesen Ereignissen vergangen. Vier Jahre war es her, dass Taichi ihnen erzählt hatte, dass Nishijima-sensei sich für ihn und für sie alle geopfert hatte. Yamato konnte sich kaum vorstellen wie schwer diese Last bis heute auf Taichis Schultern wog, doch der Jüngere sprach nicht darüber, hatte es stets für sich behalten. Und er hatte ihn auch nie gefragt, hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dem Wuschelkopf wäre es so auch am Liebsten gewesen. Hätte er mit ihm sprechen wollen, dann wäre er sicher auf ihn zugekommen… und dann hätte Yamato zugehört. Doch so war er stumm geblieben, in dem Wissen, dass er Taichi nicht damit bedrängte.

Das leise brummen des Elektromotors des neuen VWs drang monoton an seine Ohren, während außerhalb der schwarz getönten Scheiben die Stadt an ihm vorüberzog.  
Was hätte er auch anderes tun sollen, außer einzusteigen? Diese Menschen waren sehr überzeugend und die Anordnung wirkte hoch offiziell. Es war immerhin nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mit diesen Leuten kooperieren mussten…  
Ob sie die anderen auch alle abgeholt hatten? Das würde ein… sehr interessantes Familientreffen geben. Nach langer Zeit.  
War Mimi überhaupt in Japan? Grundsätzlich wusste er wo sich seine Freunde aufhielten, doch wirklich auf dem Laufenden war er nicht…

Und Taichi…? Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er ihn sah? Wenn er schon seit drei Tagen nicht auf seine Nachricht reagierte...  
Erneute zog sich Yamatos Magen eng zusammen. Dabei sollte das größere Problem und die akutere Frage sein, was diese Typen wollten.

Der Wagen stoppte und nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür. Der Mann in schwarz geleitete ihn zum Eingang eines der vielen imposanten Hochhäuser Shinjukus.  
„Ishida-san, willkommen. Bitte folgen Sie mir.“, empfing ihn sogleich ein weiterer Mann im Anzug, der auf den ersten Blick wie einer ihrer vielen zugeknöpften Politiker wirkte.  
„Was wollen Sie von mir?“ Seine blauen Augen überflogen die Lobby, versuchten anhand der am Aufzug angebrachten Schilder zu erkennen, um welche Art Einrichtung es sich hier handelte, doch vergebens. Nicht einmal die unaussprechlich langen Kanji mit dem Namen der Organisation waren irgendwo zu lesen. Top Secret wie es schien. Beunruhigend.

„Das erfahren Sie gleich. Bitte gedulden Sie sich noch einen Moment und folgen Sie mir bitte.“ Der Aufzug öffnete sich mit einem leisen Ping und Yamato drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu der großen gläsernen Eingangstüre um, stellte fest, dass der Mann in Schwarz sowie das dunkle Auto bereits wieder verschwunden waren. Der Eskorte -Service war also erledigt…  
Die Stille im Lift wirkte drückend und ein wenig angespannt bildeten seine Lippen einen schmalen Strich.  
„Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Wir haben nur ein paar Fragen an Sie und Yagami-san.“  
Yamatos Kopf schnellte zur Seite, fixierte den bebrillten Mann im mittleren Alter.  
Taichi würde also auch kommen, und die anderen?  
„Die Anderen...?“, presste er darum skeptisch hervor.  
„Nur Sie beide. Aber bitte...“, ein versöhnliches Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen seines Gegenübers: „… gedulden Sie sich noch ein wenig.“

Seine innere Stimme mahnte ihn.  
Irgendetwas fühlte sich seltsam an, sagte ihm, dass es sich nicht nur um simplen Papierkram drehte…

~*~

Der leichte Ruck mit dem der schwarze VW zum Halten kam, drückte Taichi für einen kurzen Moment fester in die Lederpolsterung, riss ihn dabei aus seinen Gedanken. Die Fahrt hatte nur eine knappe Viertelstunde gedauert, die imposante Szenerie aus sich aneinanderreihenden Wolkenkratzern eindeutig die Kulisse Shinjukus. Zu Beginn hatte er noch versucht dem Mann im Anzug weitere Informationen zu entlocken, doch keine der Antworten hatte auch nur ansatzweise befriedigende Erkenntnis gebracht. Die Organisation, für die Nishijima-sensei tätig gewesen war, wollte mit ihm und Yamato reden. Soweit war er zumindest gekommen. Die anderen Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe waren offenbar nicht für dieses ominöse Gespräch vorgesehen.

Wieso gerade sie beide? Dass man mit ihm sprechen wollte, dem letzten Menschen, der Nishijima-sensei lebend gesehen hatte, mochte ja vielleicht noch irgendwie Sinn ergeben… Obwohl, nein, der Vorfall war vier Jahre her… Mit einem leisen Klicken wurde die Autotür geöffnet, und schweigend kam Taichi der Aufforderung des hochgewachsenen Mannes auszusteigen nach. Geblendet vom sich in der Glasfront des Hochhaustower spiegelnden Sonnenlicht blinzelte er kurz, ehe sich seine Augen dann an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnten. „Bitte folgen Sie mir, Yagami-san.“ Eine weitere schlichte Ansage ohne auch nur die geringste Erklärung, dennoch setzte er sich widerwillig in Bewegung.

Einmal davon abgesehen, dass er diese dubiosen Männer sicher nicht alleine mit Yamato reden lassen würde, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er auch neugierig war. Was wollte man so plötzlich und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung von ihnen? Wieso all diese Geheimnistuerei? Kurz hielten sie am Eingangsbereich des Gebäudekomplexes inne, wobei sein nicht sonderlich redefreudiger Begleiter eine schwarze Codekarte über ein automatisches Lesegerät zog, dieses mit einem kurzen Piepsen den korrekten Scan der Daten signalisierte, ehe die automatische Glastür ohne auch nur das geringste Geräusch zu verursachen aufglitt. Ihre Schritte hallten laut in der menschenleeren Lobby wider, wobei auch diese Räumlichkeit keinerlei Rückschlüsse auf die Firma zuließ, die das Hochhaus beherbergte. Schlichte aber eindeutig teure Ledergarnituren, einige Grünpflanzen, sowie ein leise vor sich hin plätschernder Wasserfall, der sich über die in dunklen Fliesen gehaltene Steinwand neben den Liftanlagen ergoss.  
Sein Brustkorb zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als Taichi sich unweigerlich die Frage stellte, ob auch sein ehemaliger Lehrer früher hier täglich ein und aus gegangen war. Vier Jahre. War es wirklich schon so lange her? Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf presste seine Lippen aufeinander, während er krampfhaft versuchte die aufsteigenden Erinnerungen aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Die kleine Leuchtanzeige am oberen Bereich des Lifts zeigte an, dass dieser gerade aus den oberen Etagen eingetroffen war, und schon glitt die Türe lautlos auf. Abwesend verfolgte er die digitale Anzeige in der verspiegelten Kabine, die sich in rasanter Geschwindigkeit erhöhte, bis sie schließlich im zwanzigsten Stock mit einem leichten Ruck zum Halten kam.

Er schluckte mehrere Male um seine plötzlich verschlagenen Ohren wieder frei zu bekommen, trat dann zögernd hinaus in den Flur. Nicht nur der plötzliche Druckausgleich dämpfte mit einem Mal jedes Geräusch, auch der Teppichboden absorbierte jeden seiner Schritte. Aus einem der hinteren Räume drang das gleichmäßige Klingeln eines Telefons, und er glaubte das Geräusch eines Druckers zu hören, davon abgesehen war es ruhig. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als seine Begleitung so ruckartig anhielt, dass er mit dem Schrank in Schwarz kollidierte, worauf der Herr im Anzug nur kurz den Blick auf ihn senkte. Selbst im Gebäude hatte er die verspiegelte Sonnenbrille nicht abgenommen, sodass es unmöglich war die Augen hinter den Gläsern zu erkennen.

Er murmelte eine kurze Entschuldigung, die der Mann unkommentiert ließ. Wortlos öffnete er stattdessen die Türe vor der sie so plötzlich angehalten hatten, bedeutete ihm dann einzutreten. „Ich möchte Sie bitten kurz zu warten.“ Widerwillig setzte Taichi sich in Bewegung, spürte dann wie sein Herzschlag sich automatisch beschleunigte als blaue Augen sich ruckartig auf ihn richteten. Yamato. Mit einem leisen Klicken wurde die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss gezogen, und schon fand er sich alleine mit seinem besten Freund in dem unbekannten Raum wieder. Bis zu diesem Moment war er zu abgelenkt gewesen von dem skurrilen Abholkommando, dass es ihm erfolgreich gelungen war zu ignorieren, dass dieser seltsame Zwischenfall nicht sein einziges Problem war. Ohne es verhindern zu können spürte Taichi wie ihm heiß wurde, seine Wangen sich dunkler färbten. „Hey.“ Hastig zwang er ein schiefes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, seine gesamte Körperhaltung deutlich signalisierend, dass ihn das ungeplante Aufeinandertreffen vollständig überforderte.

~*~

Die Tür klickte leise im Schloss, als seine Begleitung wortlos dahinter verschwand und Yamato in diesem seltsamen Büro zurückließ. Der Mann, der sich ihm auf dem Weg in diesem Raum mit dem Namen Nishinomiya vorgestellt hatte, war sonst nicht weiter gesprächig gewesen, hatte ihn nur erneut gebeten, sich zu gedulden und auf seine Rückkehr zu warten.  
Okay. Dann wartete er eben. Dieses 'Büro' schien ohnehin mehr als Wartebereich zu dienen, als zu wirklichen Geschäftsabwicklungen. Zwar stand vor der großen, seriös verhängten Fensterfront, ein breiter dunkler Schreibtisch, aber davor befand sich ebenso eine kleine lederne Polstergarnitur. Seiner Meinung nach nicht sehr offiziell, dafür extrem nobel. Diese Organisation hatte Geld und scheute sich auch nicht das zu zeigen.

Hinter den halb geschlossenen Rippen der Jalousien blitzte die Sonne zwischen den imposanten Wolkenkratzern von Shinjuku hervor und eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich auf Yamatos nackten Armen, weil die Klimaanlage, wie so oft in japanischen Gebäuden, viel zu kalt eingestellt war. Kurz war er versucht seine hoch gekrempelten Ärmel zu lösen, sich so etwas vor der kühlen Luft zu schützen, doch er ließ es sein. Das würde er schon aushalten. Außerdem war der Stoff seines Hemdes sicher völlig zerknittert...

Die Tür klickte erneut und kaum verwundert, weil er die Rückkehr von Nishinomiya-san erwartete, wandte sich der Blondschopf um… und erstarrte.  
Warme, braune Augen blickten ihm erschrocken entgegen, während sich die Tür auch schon wieder schloss und man sie beide in diesem Zimmer zurückließ.  
Erst jetzt stellte sich das bange Gefühl wieder ein, das er auf dem Weg hierher wegen aller anderen Fragen völlig vergessen hatte. Aber Taichis sofort errötendes Gesicht reichte völlig aus.  
Er fühlte ebenfalls Hitze in seine Wangen steigen, drehte den Kopf dann bei Seite, fixierte einen Punkt auf dem Boden, ebenso wie er es schon in der Wohnung seines Freundes getan hatte.  
Er konnte ihn nicht ansehen… Schon gar nicht, weil er nicht wusste wie es nun zwischen ihnen weitergehen sollte. Taichi hatte seine Nachricht ignoriert und war nur hier, weil diese Leute sie beide sprechen wollten. Nicht etwa weil er mit Yamato in Kontakt hatte treten wollen.

Der Gruß des Jüngeren blieb unkommentiert, stattdessen presste er die Lippen fest aufeinander, nicht wissend wie er reagieren sollte.  
Sollte er so tun als wäre nichts passiert? Sollte er Taichi konfrontieren? Aber was wenn ihr 'Gastgeber' genau in diesem Moment zurückkommen würde?  
Und als ob das Schicksal es gut mit ihm meinte, ertönte genau in diesem Moment die Stimme des Herrn, der sie offenbar hierher ziert hatte.  
„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie habe warten lassen. Setzten Sie sich bitte, Yagami-san, Ishida-san.“ Mit einer dezenten Geste deutete der Mann mittleren Alters auf die Sitzgelegenheit vor dem Schreibtisch, während er sich selbst in Bewegung setzte.

~*~

Für einen winzigen Moment war da die Hoffnung, dass die wenigen Tage Funkstille gereicht hatten um nun zumindest zu ein klein wenig Normalität zurückkehren zu können, doch die Reaktion seines besten Freundes war eindeutig. Er konnte die Überraschung in den blauen Augen sehen, ehe Yamatos Mimik sich schlagartig anspannte, der Ältere seinen Blick ruckartig zur Seite hin abwandte ohne auch nur irgendwie sonst auf seine Begrüßung zu reagieren. Hilflos verharrte der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf an Ort und Stelle, und schlagartig war da wieder dieses beklemmende Gefühl, das ihm den Brustkorb zuschnürte. Dieses tonnenschwere Gewicht, das ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Sein kaputtes Handy hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen wahnsinnig gemacht. Nicht zu wissen ob Yamato ihn nicht doch versucht hatte zu kontaktieren, nicht in der Lage zu sein den Älteren zu erreichen. Offenbar hatte er sich umsonst verrückt gemacht. Selbst für ihn als empathischen Elefanten im Porzellanladen war es offensichtlich, dass sein bester Freund sich gerade ans andere Ende der Welt wünschte, weit weg von ihm. So wie früher, während ihrer ersten Abenteuer in der Digiwelt. Damals hatte Yamato ihm mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Doch genau diese abwehrende Reaktion hatte ihn zu seiner Höchstleistung angetrieben. Er hatte sich stur über Yamatos distanziertes Verhalten hinweggesetzt, es irgendwie geschafft einen Zugang zu dem kühlen Blonden zu finden. Sie waren sogar beste Freunde geworden.  
Jeden Schritt, den Yamato von ihm weggetan hatte, hatte er mit einem weiteren auf den Älteren zu kompensiert. Ohne zu zögern. Ohne auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachzudenken, weshalb es ihm so wichtig war mit dem eigentlich gänzlich unbekannten Jungen befreundet zu sein. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf presste die Lippen aufeinander. Wieso war er jetzt nicht mehr dazu in der Lage? Warum nahm er plötzlich Rücksicht auf den Abstand den der Ältere zu ihm wollte, anstatt sich wie damals schlichtweg über die Mauer zwischen ihnen hinwegzusetzen? Es war eine dämliche Aktion gewesen. Sturzbetrunken. Wenn er selbst zumindest aufhören würde das alles zu dramatisieren, dann würde Yamato mit Sicherheit ebenfalls…

Das leise Geräusch der sich öffnenden Türe riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, sorgte automatisch für ein Ende seiner verzweifelten Entscheidungsfindung. Dunkle Augen zuckten reflexartig zu dem älteren Mann, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte, ihnen nun mit kühler, professioneller Freundlichkeit zunickte. „Möchten Sie Wasser? Kaffee? Tee? Oder irgendetwas anderes zu trinken?“ Zögernd setzte Taichi sich in Bewegung, ließ sich dann langsam am äußersten Teil der teuren Ledercouch nieder, sich bewusst darüber, dass die Sitzgelegenheit nur für zwei Personen vorgesehen war, dadurch nicht sonderlich viel Platz bot. Auch ohne seinen Blick zur Seite zu wenden konnte er spüren wie die Polsterung etwas absank, Yamato sich neben ihm auf das weiche Leder sinken ließ.

Er deutete ein kurzes Kopfschütteln an, offenbar ebenso wie sein bester Freund, was der ältere Herr nur mit einem leichten Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm, ehe er dennoch einen der Knöpfe auf dem kleinen Telefonapparat vor sich betätigte. „Suzuki-san? Bitte bringen Sie mir Kaffee und Kekse in das Besprechungszimmer. Vielen Dank.“ Das Gerät knackte leise als ihr noch namenloser „Entführer“ die Verbindung trennte, seinen Blick wieder auf sie richtete. „Mein Name ist Nishinomiya Shintaro, ich bin wie auch Nishijima Daigo für das Research Department hier tätig.“ Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schob er zwei Visitenkarten über den Tisch, wobei Taichis Mimik beim Anblick des Designs sich leicht verkrampfte. Keine Veränderung zu der Visitenkarte, die Nishijima-sensei Ihnen vor vier Jahren präsentiert hatte. Eine nicht enden wollende Aneinanderreihung von Schriftzeichen, sowie der schlichte Druck des Namens.

„Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, Yagami-san, Ishida-san. Wir haben sowohl Ihre Universitäten als auch ihren Arbeitgeber verständigt, und Sie für den heutigen Tag entschuldigt. Sie werden natürlich auch von uns für die Zeit, die Sie uns zur Verfügung stellen, monetär entschädigt. Bitte entschuldigen Sie auch die etwas unkonventionellen Methoden Ihres Transports. Wir sind uns im Klaren darüber, dass Sie unserer Organisation gegenüber einige… Bedenken hegen, weshalb wir sichergehen wollten, dass Sie auch tatsächlich mit uns sprechen.“

Ruckartig zuckte Taichis Blick von der Visitenkarte, und ungläubig starrte er den älteren Herren an. „Sie überwachen uns?“

~*~

Yamatos Augen hefteten sich auf die ihnen hingestreckten Visitenkarten, und ohne eine von ihnen aufzunehmen, richtete er den Blick wieder auf Nishinomiya. Der unaussprechlich lange Name war ihm soweit in Erinnerung geblieben, dass er darauf verzichtete ihn erneut zu lesen. Es war sowieso nutzlos, immerhin wussten sie wo sie waren. Zumindest annähernd.  
Auf Taichis Frage hin, zogen sich seine Brauen eng zusammen, während seine blauen Ovale ihren Gegenüber scharf fixierten.  
Es stimmte. Das war Überwachung, nichts anderes! Aber warum?!

„Bitte, bitte. Fühlen Sie sich nicht bedroht. Das sind reine Vorsichts- und Forschungsmaßnahmen, Ihre Digimon betreffend. Das ist auch der Grund weshalb wir mit Ihnen sprechen wollen.“ Mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln rückte er seine Brille gerade, nickte dann in Richtung der Türe, als diese sich erneut öffnete und ein junger Mann, der seine Karriere wohl erst begonnen hatte, drei Tassen Kaffee und Gebäck auf einem Tablett herein balancierte.

„Was meinen Sie mit Vorsichts- und Forschungsmaßnahmen?“ Hakte Yamato mit skeptischer Mimik nach, während der junge Mann den Kaffee von ihnen drapierte.  
Nishinomiya-san hielt kurz in seiner Ausführung inne, nickte erneut ehe er Suzuki-san mit einem kurzen Dankesgruß verabschiedete.  
„Omegamon.“  
Ein einzelnes Wort das in diesem kleinen Raum tonnenschwer wog.  
Die Überraschung musste in ihren Gesichtern greifbar sein, denn der ältere Herr lächelte freundlich:  
„Wir haben nach den Vorkommnissen vor vier Jahren natürlich intensive Forschung betrieben, um zu verstehen, was passiert ist und um neuen Gefahren möglichst vorzubeugen. Nishijima Daigo betrieb intensive Recherche über dieses Thema, die wir in den vergangenen Jahren erfolgreich vertiefen konnten, doch leider…“, er machte eine Schicksalsträchtige Pause: „...gingen viele dieser Daten bei einem Systemangriff verloren. Zwar konnten wir verhindern, dass sie in die falschen Hände gelangen, aber nun stehen wir wieder am Anfang. Da kommen Sie beide ins Spiel.“

Klang das nur in seinen Ohren seltsam, oder war er einfach zu skeptisch?  
Yamato wandte sich ein wenig zur Seite, versuchte in Taichis Gesicht einen Anhaltspunkt dafür zu finden was er dachte. Nishijima-senseis Aufzeichnungen… Wie fühlte sich Taichi wohl mit diesem Thema?

~*~

Omegamon. Natürlich. Deshalb waren nur Yamato und er hier. Darum hatte man sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht auch den Rest ihrer Gruppe aus ihrem Alltag zu reißen und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung hierher zu befördern. Die erneute Erwähnung des ehemaligen Lehrers ließ seine Mimik gefrieren, seine gesamte Körperhaltung angespannt und voller Misstrauen. „Wozu benötigen Sie diese Aufzeichnungen? Es gibt keinerlei Auffälligkeiten in der digitalen Welt, oder haben Sie sich wieder einmal dazu entschieden diese Informationen zurückzuhalten?“ Sein Tonfall war angriffslustig, seine Wortwahl deutlich signalisierend, wie wenig er von der Arbeitsmoral der Organisation hielt. Ein Mensch war beim verbissenen Ausführen einer Mission einen heldenhaften Tod gestorben, und es war nichts getan worden um diesen aufopfernden Einsatz zu würdigen. Im Gegenteil.

„So wie die Information über Nishijima Daigos Tod, der offenbar ein zu sensibles Thema gewesen wäre, um öffentlich darüber zu berichten. Ihn aus „privaten Gründen“ sang- und klanglos von der Schule verschwinden zu lassen war da weitaus bequemer, nicht wahr?“ Hilflose Wut stieg in ihm hoch, unterdrückte Emotionen, die er all die Jahre über tief in sich vergraben hatte. Nishijima-sensei hatte sein Leben geopfert um sie alle zu retten. Und so schmerzhaft die Erinnerungen auch vier Jahre später noch immer sein mochte, das Härteste war trotz allem die Tatsache, dass das Leben einfach weitergegangen war. Die Schüler der Tsukishima Oberschule waren überrascht gewesen über die plötzliche Kündigung des Lehrers, doch das Thema hatte sich vielleicht zwei Tage gehalten, war dann auch schon wieder aus den Schulfluren verschwunden.

Während er selbst in den vergangenen Jahren immer wieder von quälenden Albträumen heimgesucht worden war, hatte man Nishijima Daigo sonst vollständig aus jeglichen Aspekten der Realität wegrationalisiert. Es war als ob der Lehrer nie existiert hatte. Sein Besprechungszimmer war schon wenige Tage später vom Nachfolger bezogen worden, ein spießiger älterer Herr ohne jegliche Begeisterung für seinen Beruf.  
„Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie unsere Methoden nicht gutgeheißen haben, Yagami-san. Nishijima Daigo war einer unserer fähigsten Mitarbeiter. Jedes Mitglied in unserem Unternehmen kennt seinen Namen.“ Wenn sein plötzlicher Ausbruch Nishinomiya-san überrascht hatte, so ließ dieser es sich zumindest nicht anmerken, seine Stimme ruhig, seine Mimik nach wie vor ausdruckslos. „Die Abwehrhaltung der Menschen gegenüber Digimon, ihre Angst vor dieser unbekannten Lebensform, ist nach wie vor groß. Hätten wir damals veröffentlicht, dass ein Mensch in der digitalen Welt beim Kampf gegen uns feindlich gesinnte Digimon ums Leben gekommen ist… ich denke Sie können sich vorstellen, welche Konsequenzen das für das friedliche Zusammenleben mit ihren Partnern mit sich gebracht hätte.“

Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander, senkte ruckartig den Blick auf seinen Schoß. Es war nicht fair. „Um zu Ihrer Frage zurückzukommen, Yagami-san…“ Obwohl die Stimme ihres Gegenübers nach wie vor professionell klang, wirkte der Tonfall nun irgendwie sanfter. „Es sind reine Präventionsmaßnahmen. Unsere Organisation will damit verhindern, dass ein Vorfall wie jener vor vier Jahren sich erneut ereignen kann. Es gibt keine Vorkommnisse oder Auffälligkeiten in der digitalen Welt, nein. Wir möchten einzig und alleine dafür sorgen, dass wir im Notfall sämtliche Daten über all unsere verfügbaren Möglichkeiten auf Abruf bereit haben.“ Über den Rahmen seiner Brille hinweg fixierte der ältere Herr sie ernst. „Ich kann Ihr Misstrauen uns gegenüber verstehen. Allerdings kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass wir wirklich nur versuchen die Fehler der Vergangenheit nicht zu wiederholen.“

Eine an sich schlüssige Erklärung, und dennoch war es schwierig all die feindseligen Emotionen hinunterzuschlucken. „Was wollen Sie wissen? Über Omegamon? Wenn Ihnen die ursprünglichen Aufzeichnungen bekannt sind, ist Ihnen ja mit Sicherheit bewusst, dass wir Omegamon nicht einfach so liefern können.“ Einmal davon abgesehen, dass er sowieso nicht einmal ansatzweise vor hatte ihre Partner als Forschungsobjekte für etwaige Datenerhebungen zur Verfügung zu stellen, gab es keinerlei Anlass für Agumon und Gabumon auf dieses hohe Level zu digitieren. Es gab keine Bedrohung, keinen Grund zu kämpfen. Und selbst wenn... gerade waren Yamato und er wahrscheinlich allgemein nicht in der Lage die notwendige Verbindung herzustellen um ihre Wappen zusammen zu aktivieren. „Wir können Ihre Fragen beantworten. Mehr auch nicht.“

~*~

Taichis Äußerungen waren treffend, voller verstecktem Schmerz und Yamatos verwunderter Ausdruck wandelte sich im Zuge jedes weiteren Wortes in eine mitfühlende, zerrissene Miene.  
Er konnte die Frustration und den Kummer in jeder einzelnen, wutverpackten Vokabel hören. All die von Sand verdeckten Erinnerungen, die gerade offenbar durch eine Welle aus Zorn freigespült wurden, schienen seinen Freund zu übermannen. Taichi hatte niemals darüber gesprochen was genau im Moment von Nishijima-senseis Tod geschehen war.  
Doch eins war sicher: Es hatte ihn verändert. Hatte seine Zukunftspläne in eine völlig neue Richtung gedreht und aus dem fußballfanatischen Hitzkopf einen strebsamen Schüler der Tsukishima Oberschule gemacht.

Es stimmte, das Ausscheiden ihres Lehrers war nicht spektakulär thematisiert worden, was Yamato und auch den andren damals schon bitter aufgestoßen war. Doch was hätten sie schon tun können? Und Nishinomiya-san hatte völlig recht. Die Menschen hegten bis heute Angst und Skepsis gegen die Digimon. Die Wahrheit hätte die Situation also wirklich nur noch verschlimmert. Trotzdem… Solche Maßnahmen waren dieser Heldentat nicht würdig gewesen.  
Allerdings wollte auch niemand von ihnen, dass man ihre Partner mit irgendwelchen feindseligen Digimon verglich. Aber genau das wäre passieren, wenn man die Allgemeinheit über alles informiert hätte. Und genau das schien der Punkt, an dem der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf sich wieder beruhigte.

Die Erforschung von Omegamon war allerdings noch einmal ein anderes Thema. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Yamatos Magengegend aus, aber er konnte es nicht benennen. Die Erklärung machte Sinn, schien vernünftig für zukünftige Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, aber irgendetwas war da…  
„Nun, selbstverständlich wissen wir, dass es sich bei Omegamon um die Fusion Ihrer beiden Partner handelt. Bisher erschließt sich uns aber nicht, wie genau diese Digitation zustande kommt. Wir haben bisher keine vergleichbaren Werte messen können. Die Energie die bei diesem Prozess freigesetzt wird ist enorm und offenbar nur möglich durch Ihre Anwesenheit. Wenn Sie uns gestatten ein paar Tests-“  
„Nein.“ Yamato schnitt dem älteren Herrn das Wort ab, kassierte daraufhin jedoch lediglich das altbekannte, professionelle Lächeln.

„Ich versichere, Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Natürlich sind Sie bei allen Versuchen-“  
„Es wird keine Versuche geben. Wir reden mit Ihnen, geben Ihnen hier alle Informationen die Sie benötigen, aber es wird keine Tests geben.“ Seine blauen Augen richteten sich stur und endgültig auf ihren Gegenüber, während sich alles in seinem Inneren zu sträuben begann.  
Mochizuki hatte ihnen von den Tests an Meicoomon erzählt, von all den Versuchen die das katzenartige Digimon über sich ergehen lassen musste.  
Nein! Sicher nicht Gabumon!

~*~

Hatte dieser Typ ihm auch nur ansatzweise zugehört? Er würde Agumon nicht als Versuchskaninchen für irgendwelche Tests zur Verfügung stellen, schon gar nicht, wenn es nicht einmal irgendeinen akuten Grund dafür gab. Was genau erhoffte man sich überhaupt von den Ergebnissen? Schon dazu ansetzend Nishinomiya-san in seine Schranken zu weisen, öffnete Taichi den Mund, ehe sein Blick dann überrascht zur Seite zuckte als Yamato ihm zuvorkam. Die Antwort seines besten Freundes war schlicht, in keiner Weise hinter höflichen Floskeln verpackt. Nein. Langsam schloss der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf seine Lippen, während braune Augen sich wieder auf den älteren Herren richten, dessen Mimik sich selbst jetzt nicht verändert hatte, das professionelle Lächeln unverändert.

Nishinomiya-sans Tonfall klang weiterhin ruhig und beherrscht, doch für einen winzigen Augenblick glaubte Taichi zu beobachten, wie sich die emotionslose Mimik anspannte, als Yamato ihm erneut ins Wort fiel, jeglichen Erklärungsversuch abwürgte. Diese winzige Regung war allerdings ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden, sodass er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. „Ihnen ist schon bewusst, dass Sie sich hier auf dünnem Eis bewegen, oder?“, klinkte er sich schließlich erneut ins Gespräch ein, wobei Taichi deutlich spüren konnte, wie blaue Augen sich auf ihn richteten.

„Es sind nicht nur viele Menschen den Digimon gegenüber skeptisch eingestellt. Es gibt genügend Digimon die Angst vor uns haben. Und ich muss Sie wohl nicht daran erinnern, wozu Angst führen kann.“ Das ganze Chaos hatte dadurch überhaupt erst seinen Lauf genommen. Die Forschungen an Mochizukis Partner, Yggdrasils besessener Versuch Digimon über Menschen triumphieren zu lassen… „Agumon und Gabumon sind in der Lage auf dieses Level zu digitieren weil sie uns vertrauen. Ich habe nicht vor dieses Vertrauen zu missbrauchen.“ Mit festem Blick fixierte er den älteren Herren hinter dem ausladenden Schreibtisch, der ihn für einen kurzen Moment schweigend ansah, ehe Nishinomiya-san dann nach wie vor lächelnd nickte. „Natürlich. Wir respektieren Ihre Entscheidung selbstverständlich.“

Eine weitere kurze Pause, in der ihr Gegenüber kurz nach seiner Kaffeetasse griff, einen kleinen Schluck des Heißgetränks nahm, wobei die Gläser seiner Brille sich leicht beschlugen. Das teure Porzellan klirrte leise als Nishinomiya-san die Tasse zurück auf den Untersetzer abstellte, ehe der ältere Herr sich dann für einen kurzen Moment seinem Computerscreen zuwandte. Mit einer raschen Tastenkombination entsicherte er offenbar die Bildschirmsperre, der Computer allerdings so gedreht, dass es unmöglich war einen Blick auf den Screen zu erhaschen.

Monoton beantworten Yamato und er in den nächsten Minuten die Fragen der Organisation, ihre Skepsis über das Prozedere nach wie vor deutlich mitschwingend in jeder ihrer schlichten Antworten. Wann hatten sie das erste Mal mit Omegamon gekämpft? Wieso war es ihren Partnern genau in diesem Augenblick gelungen dieses Level zu erreichen? Ihre Worte waren nicht mehr als Spekulationen, die bloße Existenz des Digimons nach wie vor ein Wunder für sie alle. „Ihren Anmerkungen zufolge benötigt es für diese Digitationsform nicht nur das Vertrauen Ihrer Partner zu Ihnen, sondern auch das zwischen ihnen beiden?“ Taichis Mimik spannte sich an, die Erinnerung an die zahlreichen Auseinandersetzungen mit Yamato zu diesem Thema mehr als präsent in seinem Kopf. „Das ist richtig.“, antwortete er schließlich schlicht, jeglichen Blick in Yamatos Richtung dabei vermeidend. „Das bedeutet, dass Ihre enge Freundschaft einen elementaren Bestandteil für die Entstehung Omegamons liefert? Bitte entschuldigen Sie diese persönliche Frage, aber besteht dann nicht allgemein das Risiko, dass die Möglichkeit zu dieser Digitationsstufe zu gelangen ein für alle Mal verschwindet, wenn Sie nicht mehr so viel Zeit zusammen verbringen wie früher?“ Die Frage kam aus dem Nichts, und für einen Moment konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Mimik entgleiste. Was wusste diese dubiose Organisation eigentlich von ihnen? War das gerade eine reine Mutmaßung gewesen? Oder spionierte man sie schon die ganze Zeit über aus?

~*~

Für den Moment schien das Thema 'Tests' vom Tisch zu sein und Nishinomiya-san begnügte sich mit einem ausladenden Fragenkatalog, der ihren Augen allerdings verborgen blieb. Das Gefühl, dass man ihnen etwas verheimlichte oder gar vormachte wuchs immer weiter an, doch wahrscheinlich war es erst einmal besser zu kooperieren.  
Diese Organisation hatte Nishijima-senseis Existenz nahezu ausradiert, auch wenn sie nicht direkt an seinem Tod beteiligt gewesen waren. Dennoch war Yamato sich sicher, dass es auch kein Problem für diese Geldsäcke war, unfaire Maßnahmen gegen die einzuleiten, die sich ihnen widersetzten.

Geduldig beantworten sie also die Fragen, die zwischenzeitlich leichte Stiche in seinem Inneren auslösten. Die Frage, ob ihre Freundschaft nun ruiniert war, schwebte wie ein Damoklesschwert über seinem Kopf. Was wenn sie es bereits völlig verbockt hatten? Taichi hatte sich immerhin nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet… also lag die Vermutung nahe, dass es zumindest einen Bruch zwischen ihnen gab, der geflickt werden musste…. Irgendwie.  
Bei der Frage, die sich auf ihr gegenseitiges Vertrauen bezog und Taichis knapper Antwort, huschte Yamatos Blick knapp zur Seite, hoffend dass er irgendetwas in der Mimik seines Freundes lesen konnte… aber was erwartete er? Taichi war ebenso angespannt wegen Nishinomiyas Fragen wie er selbst und wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade gar nicht die Nerven auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachzudenken.

Seine feinen Gesichtszüge entgleisten für einige Sekunden, ebenso wie die des braunhaarigen Wuschelkopfs. Das war wirklich verdammt persönlich!  
„Spionieren Sie uns nach?“, platzte es unwirsch aus dem blonde Schönling heraus, ehe er seine Lippen wieder fest zusammenpresste, als das versöhnliche Lächeln ihres Gegenübers ein wenig zunahm.  
„Wir informieren uns lediglich über unsere Schützlinge. Natürlich liegt es in unserem Interesse, dass weder Ihnen, noch Ihren Partnern etwas zustößt. Daher sind uns sowohl Ihre Wohnorte, sowie Universitäten oder Arbeitsplätze bekannt. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen der japanischen Regierung, die Sie aber in Ihrem Alltag weder behindern noch einschränken. Selbstverständlich sind Ihre Absichten bisher immer ehrenwert gewesen, dennoch ist es ebenso unsere Pflicht die Digimon, sowie ihre menschlichen Partner zu betreuen.“  
„Also ja. Sie spionieren uns aus! Egal wie hübsch Sie diese Tatsache verpacken. Was erwarten Sie also von uns?!“

Yamato spürte wie das Unbehagen zu Wut heranwuchs. Was wussten diese Typen über sie? Wie weit ging dieser Wahnsinn?  
„Wir möchten lediglich im Bilde sein, für den Fall eines weiteren Zwischenfalls mit der Digitalen Welt. Daher ist es notwendig, dass wir bereits über alles informiert sind, ehe es zu einer neuen Gefahr kommen kann. Das sehen Sie doch sicher ein? Es geht um die allgemeine Sicherheit der Nation, wenn nicht sogar der ganzen Welt. Sie beide sind noch jung, aber dennoch haben Sie ihr Können bereits mehrfach unter Beweis gestellt. Wir bitten Sie nur, weiter mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten.“  
Nishinomiya-san rückte seine Brille ein wenig zurecht, ehe er noch einmal auf die Visitenkarten auf dem Schreibtisch deutete.  
„Wir bleiben mit Ihnen in Kontakt, falls wir noch weitere Fragen haben und wenn Sie etwas brauchen, zögern Sie bitte nicht, mich anzurufen.“

Das klang zu einfach und großmütig… trotzdem blieb ihnen wohl nichts Anderes übrig, als die Tatsache, dass man ein Auge auf sie warf, zu akzeptieren. Zumindest solange diese Leute Gabumon und Agumon in Ruhe ließen.

~*~

Was zur Hölle sollte das alles? Man informierte sich über sie um sie im Notfall schützen zu können? Was war das für ein grotesker Schwachsinn? So hübsch Nishinomiya-san auch versuchte die Wahrheit zu verpacken, die unverblümte Wahrheit war, dass man sie beobachtet hatte. Ohne jeglichen ersichtlichen Grund, und ohne sie über diese unnötigen Maßnahmen auch nur ansatzweise in Kenntnis zu setzen. Taichi spürte Wut in sich hochsteigen, die idiotischen Aussagen des älteren Herren zusammen mit dem akuten Schlafmangel und dem Stress der vergangenen Tage eine mehr als explosive Mischung.

Yamatos Tonfall war deutlich anzuhören, dass er seine Abneigung gegenüber dem Herrn mit dem schwachsinnigen Lächeln teilte, die dunkle Stimme seines besten Freundes vor unterdrückten Emotionen bebend. Egal wie sehr dieser Widerling versuchte die Überwachungsaktion zu erklären, es war ein ungerechtfertigter Eingriff in ihre Privatsphäre. „Vorsichtsmaßnahmen? Damit uns nichts zustößt?“ Ein ungläubiges Lachen entkam seinen Lippen ehe Taichi es verhindern konnte, seine Mimik fassungslos. „Sie sind doch nicht einmal in der Lage dazu ihre eigenen Mitarbeiter zu schützen!“ Genug. Er musste sich diesen Schachsinn wirklich nicht weiter anhören. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung richtete er sich auf, die Visitenkarten auf dem Tisch dabei keines weiteren Blickes würdigend.

„In einer einzigen Sache stimme ich Ihnen zu: Wir haben unser Können mehrfach unter Beweis gestellt. Wir haben gekämpft, während Sie was genau getan haben? Unsere Partner haben ihre Leben riskiert um uns alle zu schützen, während Ihre Leute sie mit ihren unkoordinierten und herzlosen Angriffen beinahe mit umgebracht hätten! Wo war Ihre Organisation als die Öffentlichkeit angeprangert hat wie gefährlich Digimon sind? Wo war Ihr Vertrauen in uns damals?“ Jahrelang aufgestaute Emotionen, die sich nun ihr Ventil suchten. Vergrabene Erinnerungen, mit denen man sie nun unbarmherzig konfrontierte. „Wir haben Ihre Fragen beantwortet, also halten Sie sich nun gefälligst von uns und unseren Partnern fern.“ Vielleicht war es wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen er handelte ohne davor nachzudenken, impulsiv und explosiv, doch gerade wollte er einfach nur weg. Die Wände in dem eigentlich geräumigen Besprechungszimmer schienen ihn plötzlich zu erdrücken, die bloßen Gedanken daran, dass Nishijima hier ebenfalls ein- und ausgegangen sein konnte unerträglich. Ohne auch nur die geringste Anstalt zu machen auf eine Antwort zu warten, wandte er sich ruckartig zum Gehen.

~*~

Taichis Worten war nichts mehr hinzuzufügen und dennoch zuckte Yamato leicht in sich zusammen als sein Freund sich ruckartig aufrichtete und sich zum Gehen wandte. Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden bis er es ihm gleichtat, Nishinomiya-san noch einmal mit einem knappen Blick bedachte, ehe er sich ebenfalls der Tür zudrehte.  
„Denken Sie daran, meine Herren. Sollten Sie irgendetwas auf dem Herzen haben, melden Sie sich jeder Zeit bei uns. Wir melden uns.“  
Die letzten drei Worte des älteren Herrn klangen zwar freundlich, schienen aber tief in ihrem Kern eine Drohung zu verstecken. So oder so, er musste hier raus, ebenso wie sein bester Freund, der bereits den Flur betreten hatte und in straffem Schritt den Fahrstuhl ansteuerte.

Yamato beschleunigte seinen Gang, schloss knapp hinter dem Dunkelhaarigen auf, als sie auch schon vor dem Lift zum Stehen kamen, der sich auch sofort bei Betätigung des Knopfes vor ihnen öffnete. Was war das hier gerade gewesen? Und wie konnten sie verhindern, dass man sie weiter verfolgte? Wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Schon im Begriff, Taichi seine Gedanken mitzuteilen, wandte er sich dem Jüngeren im Innern des Lifts zu, doch noch ehe ein Wort seine Lippen verließ, schloss er den Mund unverrichteter Dinge. Er spürte den Blick der braunen Augen auf sich, trotzdem drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Was sollte er sagen? Vielleicht wollte Taichi auch gar nicht mit ihm sprechen… immerhin…

„Du hast nicht reagiert.“ Hörte er sich selbst sagen und presste verbissen sie Lippen aufeinander ehe eine unangenehme Stille eintrat. Sie dauerte nur Sekunden, denn zu Yamatos persönlichem Glück öffnete sich sie Tür des Aufzugs kaum später und gab den Blick auf die protzige Lobby frei. Flucht.  
Dieses Gefühl stellte sich genau so schnell in seinem Bauch ein, wie vor wenigen Tagen, doch jetzt hielt ihn kein schlechtes Gewissen zurück.  
Er wollte nur weg. Von diesem Gebäude… und vor der Auseinandersetzung mit Taichi, aus Angst, sie könnte noch mehr zwischen ihnen ruinieren. Aus Angst, das schon alles ruiniert war… Er wollte es nicht hören…

Hastig stürmte er Richtung Ausgang, hörte seine eigenen Schritte vom teuren Marmorboden widerhallen. Er war ein Feigling, aber gerade war ihm das herzlich egal.

~*~

Obwohl der Teppichboden jeden ihrer Schritte dämpfte konnte er dennoch spüren, dass Yamato ihm folgte, den Raum ebenfalls ohne auch nur den Ansatz einer höflichen Verabschiedungsfloskel verließ. Noch immer bebte er innerlich vor Wut, wobei er den Knopf um den Lift zu holen mit deutlich mehr Kraft betätigte als tatsächlich notwendig.  
Was war das gerade für ein bodenloser Schwachsinn gewesen? Man überwachte sie um ihre Sicherheit gewährleisten zu können? Einen größeren Mist hatte man sich wohl nicht ausdenken können um diese mit Sicherheit illegalen Methoden zu rechtfertigen. In letzter Instanz war die Regierung immer auf sie angewiesen gewesen. Auf sie, ihre Partner und all ihre Erfahrungen mit der digitalen Welt. Und so wurde es ihnen nun gedankt? Der einzige Erwachsene, der sie ernst genommen hatte war Nishijima-sensei gewesen, wobei der ehemalige Lehrer vollständig im Alleingang gehandelt hatte, wie man ihnen im Nachhinein immer wieder wie ein Mantra der Rechtfertigung heruntergeleiert hatte. Ein fürchterlicher Unfall, unvorhersehbare Zwischenfälle, ein Mitarbeiter, der aus panischer Sorge um seine Arbeitskollegin und Freundin ohne Rücksprache zu halten nach vor geprescht war. Statt Nishijima Daigos und Himekawa Makis Tod auch nur ansatzweise zu reflektieren, hatte man sich eine selbstgefällige Erklärung zusammen gezimmert, die der Organisation ein weiteres Operieren ohne jegliches Image Einbußen oder Misstrauensanträge ermöglichte. Die Weste blieb weiß gewaschen, die Fehler der Vergangenheit wurden bequem wegrationalisiert.

Lautlos glitt die Lifttüre hinter ihnen zu, und ungehindert setzte sich die Kabine in Bewegung. Zumindest ließ man sie gehen...  
Er konnte hören wie Yamato dazu ansetzte etwas zu sagen, richtete seine dunklen Augen auf den Älteren, worauf das blasse Gesicht sich merklich anspannte, die bereits geöffneten Lippen sich langsam wieder schlossen, während die blauen Ovale sich ruckartig zur Seite hin abwandten, Taichi schlagartig darauf hinwiesen, dass es noch ein weiteres Problem gab, das er bisher weitgehend zu ignorieren versucht hatte. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf stöhnte innerlich auf, einen Moment mit sich selbst hadernd wie er auf die offensichtliche Ablehnung des Älteren reagieren sollte. Sie hatten gerade eindeutig wichtigere Probleme als diesen dämlichen Vorfall durchzukauen, oder? Er war wütend, gefrustet, völlig übermüdet und eindeutig nicht in der Stimmung sich nun gleichzeitig mit all dem Chaos zu beschäftigen. Gerade als er den Mund öffnete um Yamato darauf hinzuweisen kam der Ältere ihm zuvor, der schlichte Satz ein einziger Vorwurf. Okay, gut, ja, er hatte sich tatsächlich nicht gemeldet, allerdings war das kaputte Handy ja nun wirklich nicht nur rein seine Schuld gewesen! Einmal davon abgesehen, dass sein bester Freund beim Abschied wirklich nicht gewirkt hatte als ob er-

Die Türe glitt auf, unterbrach seine rotierenden Gedanken schlagartig als der Blonde ohne ein weiteres Wort die Kabine verließ, in Richtung Ausgang stürmte. Fassungslos blickte er Yamato hinterher, fluchte leise auf als die Lifttüre sich schon wieder schließen wollte. Hastig hämmerte er auf den Knopf um diese wieder zu öffnen, hetzte dann auch schon hinter dem Älteren her durch die auch jetzt noch menschenleere Lobby. Glücklicherweise war seine Kondition trotz allem noch immer weitaus besser als die des Blonden, sodass es ihm schon gelang nach dem schlanken Handgelenk zu greifen noch eher Yamato in der Lage war das Gebäude zu verlassen. Grob riss er seinen besten Freund zurück, ein Ruck durch seinen Arm gehend als dieser reflexartig versuchte sich loszureißen. “Was soll dieser kindische Mist, Yamato?!” Okay, ja, seine Wortwahl ließ eindeutig zu wünschen übrig, ebenso sehr wie sein angriffslustiger Tonfall, doch gerade war er nicht in der Verfassung um sich darum zu kümmern. “Mein Handy ist kaputt, wahrscheinlich drauf gegangen als wir uns auf den Asphalt gelegt haben. Und sorry, aber muss ich dich echt daran erinnern, dass du fast fluchtartig aus meiner Wohnung getürmt bist? Tut mir echt leid, dass ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass du dich überhaupt meldest!”

~*~

Warum hatte er nur überhaupt etwas gesagt? Die einzige Hoffnung die ihm blieb war, dass Taichi ihn gehen ließ, dass der Jüngere gerade einfach nicht in der Stimmung war sich damit zu befassen. Doch weit gefehlt.  
Erst waren da nur rasche Schritte, dann warme Finger die sich um sein Handgelenk schlossen. Der Ruck er ihn zurückhielt zog in seine Schulter und reflexartig riss er seinen Arm zu sich zurück, doch ohne Erfolg. Taichi hielt sein schlankes Gelenk fest umklammert.

Fassungslos drehte er sich den braunen Augen zu, die Wortwahl des Dunkelhaarigen so abwertend, als würde er über angebranntes Essen reden. Hörte er sich eigentlich zu, oder benutze er ihn einfach nur als Prellbock für seinen aufgestauten Frust? Aus Entgeisterung wurde Wut und seine zuerst überraschten Züge verhärteten sich binnen Sekunden.  
Kindischer Mist?  
„Oh, Verzeihung, dass ich es nach all den Jahren nicht gelernt habe deine verdammten Gedanken zu lesen! Und entschuldige bitte, dass ich dir keinen Erklärungsbrief unter der Haustüre durchgeschoben habe, weil mir natürlich völlig klar war, dass dein beschissenes Handy den Geist aufgegeben hat! Woher, Taichi?!“  
Seine Stimme hallte zynisch und aufgebracht durch den großen Raum und es war ihm völlig egal ob ihre Überwacher es mitbekamen.  
Er hatte eine Bemerkung gemacht, ja! Aber das war sicher kein Grund, dass er sich von diesem Vollidioten so zurechtweisen lassen musste! Vor allem nicht, wenn ihm die Hälfte der Informationen fehlte!

„Mir das im normalen Ton zu sagen, hätte auch gereicht! Aber ich verstehe schon, dass es einfacher ist deinen ganzen Frust bei mir abzuladen, so wie du es immer tust! Ich kann für diese Scheiße hier und heute ebenso wenig wie du! Also such dir einen anderen Mülleimer für deine unaufgearbeiteten Traumata!“  
Ja, das würde sicher sitzen… und Yamato bereute es in dem Moment in dem er es ausgesprochen hatte. Wow… was konnte er nur für ein Arsch sein…? Und warum war er das nur vor ihm…? Warum schaffte es nur Taichi ihn derart aus der Haut fahren zu lassen und ihn so sehr zu treffen, dass er 'so' reagierte?

Ruckartig entriss er seinen Arm den schlanken Fingern, brach den Blickkontakt.  
„Entschuldige.“, murmelte er betreten, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob es etwas nützte.

~*~

Und da war sie auch schon, die aggressive Retourkutsche. War die Lunte erst mal entzündet war es bei ihnen unmöglich die Explosion zu verhindern. Durch zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte Lider funkelte er Yamato angriffslustig an, öffnete bereits die Lippen um die nächste verbale Attacke zu starten, ehe er inmitten der Bewegung inne hielt, die Worte des Älteren es ihm unmöglich machten zu dem geplanten Gegenangriff auszuholen. Für einen Moment war Taichi nicht in der Lage den schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen zu verbergen, das aggressive Funkeln mit einem Mal vollständig aus den braunen Ovalen verschwunden. Es war offensichtlich, dass Yamato die Worte im Affekt ausgesprochen hatte, Wut und Frust sich gerade ebenfalls ein Ventil suchten, doch das Wissen darum änderte nichts daran, dass sie einen wunden Punkt trafen, Dinge ansprachen, die er nun schon über Jahre hinweg auszuradieren versuchte. Er hatte nie darüber gesprochen, das Erlebte tief verschlossen, und irgendwann waren auch die quälenden Albträume weniger, die Realität allmählich wieder erträglicher geworden. Dann war der Moment verpasst gewesen überhaupt noch darüber zu sprechen ohne bei seinen Freunden nur lose verheilte Wunden wieder aufzureißen, weshalb er weiterhin geschwiegen hatte. Der Alltag hatte ihn genug abgelenkt um zu sich selbst zurück zu finden und er war in Ordnung gewesen. Zumindest hatte er sich das bis jetzt erfolgreich eingeredet...

Langsam lockerte er seinen Griff, zog seine Hand dann zurück, wobei seine Finger von dem schlanken Handgelenk abglitten. Er hatte die Kontrolle über seine Mimik zurück erlangt, sein Blick nun distanziert, sein Tonfall emotionslos. “Hätte ich die Möglichkeit dazu bekommen, hätte ich mit dir geredet.” Eine schichte Antwort, von der er selbst nicht genau wusste, ob er diese tatsächlich nur auf den Vorfall von vor ein paar Tagen bezog. Es lag kein Vorwurf in seiner Stimme, eine bloße Anmerkung ohne jegliche Wertung. Es war nicht so, dass er Yamatos Reaktion nicht verstehen konnte. Früher war es für ihn undenkbar gewesen vor Problemen davon zu laufen, sich nicht direkt damit zu konfrontieren, jetzt tat er seit Jahren nichts anderes...

~*~

Das hatte gesessen und dem blonden ex-Musiker war klar, dass seine simple Entschuldigung nichts an dieser Tatsache änderte. Einen Moment standen sie still vor der gläsernen Eingangstüre, gerade weit genug davon entfernt, dass der Sensor sie nicht erfasste und sich die Scheibe unkontrolliert auf und zu bewegte. Sein Kopf war plötzlich wie leergefegt und hilflos suchte er nach Worten um alles wieder ein wenig zurück in die richtige Richtung zu rücken.

Taichis Stimme klang matt in seinen Ohren, plötzlich sämtliche Wut daraus verflogen, aber auch sonst jede Emotion. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf zurück, sein Mund leicht geöffnet, der Geschmack darin bitter.  
Was genau meinte der Jüngere? Den Vorfall vor drei Tagen oder…?  
„Dann rede jetzt mit mir.“, seine tiefe Stimme mit einem Mal völlig ruhig und Verständnisvoll, änderte er auch seine Haltung, nun wieder seinem Freund zugewandt. Keinesfalls signalisierend, dass er noch vorhatte vor ihm davon zu laufen. Egal was da in Taichis Wohnung passiert war, es war offensichtlich, dass er dem Dunkelhaarigen eben ein Schlag in die Magengrube versetzt hatte, der nicht nötig gewesen war.

„Taichi… lass uns hier verschwinden.“ Damit drehte er sich zwar zur Tür, warf aber weiter einen prüfenden, sowie auffordernden Blick über seine Schulter. Sie hatten Redebedarf und diesen nicht nur zu einer Sache.

~*~

Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf presste seine Lippen aufeinander, den Blick weiterhin leicht zur Seite gewandt, die braunen Augen ausdruckslos einen undefinierbaren Punkt an der Wand fixierend. Wieso ruderte Yamato nun zurück? Weshalb brüllte der Ältere ihn nicht weiter an, und ließ ihn dann stehen, so wie er es zuvor doch ohnehin geplant hatte? Der Kloß in seinem Hals schien weiter anzuwachsen, während der verkrampfte Zug um seine Mundwinkel deutlich zeigt, dass er einfach nicht lange in der Lage war ein Pokerface zu bewahren. Er wollte nicht reden. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt, das Adrenalin, das die Wut und die Empörung über das Gespräch mit der Organisation freigesetzt hatte, hatte seinen Körper längst verlassen, zurück war nur bleierne Müdigkeit geblieben.

Allerdings hatte er selbst gerade noch angemerkt, dass er bereit zum Reden war, wenn Yamato ihm nur die Möglichkeit dazu gab. Er konnte schlecht ablehnen, wenn der Ältere tatsächlich einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, oder? Auch wenn die Bemerkung seines besten Freundes nach wie vor tief saß, Spuren hinterlassen hatte, die dem ehemaligen Musiker wahrscheinlich gar nicht im vollen Ausmaß bewusst waren. Oder waren sie das und Yamato suchte deshalb trotz ihrer lautstarken Auseinandersetzung nun das Gespräch? Er spürte die blauen Augen abwartend auf sich, rang für einen weiteren Moment mit sich selbst, ehe Taichi dann kaum merklich nickte, sich anschließend mit deutlichem Widerwillen in Bewegung setzte. Blinzelnd schirmte er seine Augen mit dem Handrücken ab, als er hinaus in das gleißende Licht der Mittagssonne trat, ehe sein Blick dann die Umgebung scannte. Beim kurzen Weg vom Auto zur Lobby hatte er zuvor keinerlei Zeit gehabt sich zu orientieren, wobei er allerdings auch jetzt nur grob ausmachen konnte, dass sie sich in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Government Building befanden, der markante Turm unweit von ihnen imposant in die Luft ragte.

„Wo willst du hin? Shinjuku ist jetzt nicht unbedingt der Ort für private Gespräche ohne Zuhörer.“ Sein Tonfall war weiterhin schlicht und distanziert, die zuvor so emotionslose Mimik nun müde und abweisend.

~*~

Ja, wo hin?  
Seine blauen Augen richteten sich auf das Government Building, ehe er dann knapp die Luft aus seinen Lungen stieß.  
„Obaiba.“, antwortete er dann schlicht, weil er wusste, dass ihre Erinnerungen und ihre Kindheit sie an diesen Ort band. Sie hatten wohl ihre schönsten als auch ihre schlimmsten Erlebnisse dort geteilt, warten tief mit der künstlich angelegten Insel verwurzelt.  
Wenn Taichi sich vielleicht irgendwo öffnen konnte, dann dort.

~*~

Die Antwort war ebenso schlicht wie seine Frage, bestand aus einem einzigen Wort. Odaiba. Der Platz an dem er sich immer am allermeisten zuhause gefühlt hatte, der gleichzeitig schöne aber auch unzählige schmerzhafte Erinnerungen beherbergte. Vielleicht würde es wirklich helfen zumindest für einen Moment auf die künstliche Insel zurückzukehren, seinen plötzlich freien Nachmittag dort am Strand zu verbringen und abschließend noch bei seinen Eltern vorbeizuschauen. Wann war er das letzte Mal zuhause gewesen? Es erschien ewig her. Weder seine Uni, noch sein Apartment oder der Aushilfsjob lagen auch nur ansatzweise in der Nähe Odaibas, wodurch er den langen Anreiseweg und die teuren Transportkosten in den vergangenen Monaten nur noch äußerst selten auf sich genommen hatte.

„Ist okay.“ Ein weiteres schlichtes Nicken, ehe er schweigend verharrte, darauf wartete, dass Yamato sie mit seinem Smartphone zur Station navigierte. „Mein Handy ist hinüber. Das war keine Ausrede.“, kommentierte er seine eigene Untätigkeit ohne den Älteren anzusehen, die braunen Augen nur erneut abwesend auf das imposante Bauwerk des Regierungssitzes gerichtet. //Also such dir einen anderen Mülleimer für deine unaufgearbeiteten Traumata!// Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf presste seine Lippen fester aufeinander, krampfhaft darum bemüht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie tief ihn die Bemerkung des Älteren tatsächlich getroffen hatte. Er war okay. Es war alles in Ordnung. Seine aggressive Reaktion war falsch gewesen, der Griff mit dem er den Älteren zurück gerissen hatte zu grob, dafür hatte er eben eine Retourkutsche kassiert. Yamatos Bemerkung war eindeutig unter die Gürtellinie gegangen, doch genau so waren sie beide doch immer im Streit. Das war nichts Neues.

~*~

Es verstrichen einige Wimpernschläge bis Taichi sich äußerte, er ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass das vorhin keine faule Ausrede gewesen war. Sein Handy war kaputt und darum hatte er nicht auf seine Nachricht reagieren können, hatte gar nicht erst mitbekommen, dass er sich überhaupt gemeldet hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sein Alltag einfach zu vollgepackt gewesen, um sich zeitnah darum zu kümmern. Und trotzdem war da ein kleiner Stich, weil sein Freund es offenbar geschafft hatte, dieses Erlebnis vorerst von sich zu schieben, während er seit Tagen über nichts Anderes grübelte.  
Nicht nur grübelte, er stellte seine freundschaftlichen Gefühle für den Dunkelhaarigen infrage… und das machte ihm Angst.

Schweigend zog er sein Smartphone aus der Tasche, die nächste Station nur wenige Gehminuten von ihnen entfernt. Es würde knappe 40 Minuten dauern bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten, also deutete er nur ein knappes Nicken an, ehe er sich auch schon in Bewegung setzte.

Die Fahrt verharrten sie schweigend auf ihren Sitzen, ebenso wie auf dem sich ziehenden Weg zum Strand, wohl jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen. Sollte er Taichi den Anfang machen lassen, abwarten worüber er bereit war zu sprechen? Aber wenn er ihn richtig einschätzte, konnte er darauf lange warten… Immerhin wartete er seit vier Jahren...  
Der aufgewirbelte Stand knirschte leise unter seinen Sohlen, als er den wohlbekannten Holzsteg betrat.  
Hier war Taichi wieder zu ihm, nein, zu ihnen zurückgekehrt. Tief in seinem Herzen hatte Yamato gewusst, dass sein Freund zurückkommen würde, dass er nicht in der fremden Welt gestorben war, und dennoch waren ganze Felsbrocken von ihm abgefallen, als er plötzlich wieder vor ihm gestanden hatte.  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er nicht annähend geahnt, was dem Jüngeren widerfahren war… wusste es bis heute noch nicht wirklich. Nishijima-sensei war gestorben um sie alle zu retten. Mehr war nie über Taichi Lippen gekommen und auch wenn es schwer gewesen war hatte Yamato es wie alle anderen akzeptiert.

Er konnte die Schritte seines Freundes hinter sich hören, die Stille zwischen ihnen drückend, während die späte Mittagssonne unablässig vom wolkenlosen Himmel auf sie herab brannte.  
Yamato stoppte und wandte sich endlich um, schon knapp vor der kleinen Insel, weit weg vom Trubel der Promenade.  
„Bitte rede endlich mit mir.“ In seinen blauen Augen lag etwas Suchendes, sowie der deutliche Ausdruck seines Bedauerns. „Ich hätte das vorhin nicht sagen dürfen… Es tut mir leid.“ Hilflos hob er die Arme etwas an, zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, ehe er den Blick auf die Bucht richtete. Abgesehen von den hohen Temperaturen, war es ein wirklich schöner Tag und nur ein paar Schiffe dümpelten im ruhigen Wasser.

„Ich wäre gern für dich da gewesen… Damals. Aber du hast uns alle ausgeschlossen und ich habe es akzeptiert, weil ich keine Wunden aufreißen wollte… Aber vorhin habe ich gesehen wie sehr es dich bis heute belastet und… ich hab mich dumm verhalten.“ Er wusste nicht ob es irgendetwas nützte, doch das Einzige was er gerade wollte, war der wohl wichtigsten Person in seinem Leben beizustehen…

~*~

Die gesamte Fahrt nach Odaiba verlief in angespanntem Schweigen, der gut mit Touristen gefüllte Wagon der Rinkai Linie eindeutig nicht der geeignete Ort dafür um ein ernstes Gespräch zu starten. Und zu belanglosem Smalltalk fühlten sie sich offenbar beide nicht wirklich in der Lage. Schweigend fixierte er den kleinen Fernsehscreen über der Türe ohne die bunten Werbespots überhaupt wirklich wahrzunehmen. Obwohl Yamato nach kurzem Zögern neben ihm Platz genommen hatte, achtete der Ältere eindeutig darauf nicht zu nahe an ihn heran zu rutschen. Oder war er gerade einfach nur übersensibel und hörte die Flöhe husten? Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd schob er den überflüssigen Gedanken beiseite, versuchte sich erneut auf die tanzenden Würstchen in der Ubahnwerbung zu konzentrieren.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später schließlich das Ubahngebäude der Tokyo Teleport Station verließen, stand die Sonne gerade am höchsten Stand, brannte unbarmherzig auf sie herunter. Das gleißende Licht spiegelte sich in den Glasfronten der sich langsam bewegenden Riesenradkabinen, zwangen ihn seinen Blick sofort von der farbenfrohen Touristenattraktion abzuwenden. Hier hatte damals alles seinen Anfang genommen. Die Riesenradfahrt, in der Sora und die anderen ihn zusammen mit Yamato in eine der Kabinen befördert hatten, schien Ewigkeiten her zu sein.

Kurz pendelten seine dunklen Augen zu seinem besten Freund, der gerade mit seinem Handrücken fahrig über seine Stirne wischte, bereits vereinzelte Schweißperlen auf der blassen Haut glänzend. Egal welche Erinnerungen er sich ins Gedächtnis rief, ob schön oder schmerzhaft, ernst oder spaßig, traurig oder lustig, Yamato war in beinahe jeder von ihnen enthalten. Wieso hatte er aufgehört jeden Gedanken mit dem Älteren zu teilen? Weshalb war es irgendwann so unfassbar schwer geworden über sich selbst zu reden?

Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf schreckte hoch als die dunkle Stimme seines besten Freundes ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss, und perplex stellte er fest, dass sie schon beinahe die kleine Insel erreicht hatten, die Geräuschkulisse der zahlreichen Strandbesucher hier auf leises, kaum hörbares Stimmengewirr in der Ferne reduziert. Die angriffslustige Haltung war vollständig aus dem Tonfall des Älteren verschwunden, stattdessen wirkte Yamato vielmehr überfordert. Obwohl er bereits erwartete hatte, dass der Blonde nicht nur über den Vorfall vor wenigen Tagen reden wollte, spannte Taichis Mimik sich schlagartig an, und sofort war da der Drang alles hinunter zu spielen, zu versichern, dass alles nicht weiter schlimm war. „Du bist für mich da gewesen. Du hast keine einzige Frage gestellt, genau das, was ich wollte.“; antwortete er schließlich stattdessen, den Blick dabei ebenfalls auf die kleinen Boote mit den bunten Laternen gerichtet, die auf der spiegelnden Wasseroberfläche der Tokyo Bay dümpelten. „Das alles betrifft nur mich. Ich war daran Schuld, Yama.“ Es gab keinen Grund seinen besten Freund mit in all das Drama hineinzuziehen. Sie hatten alle ihre Narben von den Geschehnissen damals davongetragen, es war wirklich unnötig diese nun noch zu vertiefen.  
„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast. Alles okay. Ich bin okay, wirklich. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf presste seine Lippen aufeinander, wandte seinen Blick ruckartig zur Seite hin ab.

Er war okay. Alles war in Ordnung.

~*~

Yamato verharrte still an Ort und Stelle, während er den Worten seines besten Freundes lauschte. Es fühlte sich nicht danach an, dass er 'da gewesen' war. Zumindest nicht nach allem was er heute zwischen den Zeilen hatte lesen können. Im Moment fühlte er sich, als hätte er Taichi im Stich gelassen… Mit offenen, blutenden Wunden, die er einfach übersehen hatte.  
Irritiert zog er seine feingeschwungenen Brauen zusammen, spannte sich etwas an, während er versuchte den weiteren Sinn zu erfassen.  
Taichi sollte daran Schuld sein? Wie konnte er das nun verstehen? Zumal es sich der blonde Schönling nicht im geringsten vorstellen konnte.

„Du wirkst aber nicht in Ordnung… Ganz und gar nicht.“ Wand er mit noch immer ruhiger Stimme ein, versuchte den Blick der braunen Augen wieder einzufangen, doch zwecklos.  
„Taichi. Was soll das heißen? 'Du bist schuld.'? Das kann ich nicht glauben.“ Er machte einen Schritt auf den Jüngern zu, legte eine Hand an dessen Oberarm, um zu bezweckten, dass er ihn wieder ansah. Er konnte den Ausdruck in dem gleichmäßig gebräunten Gesicht nicht deuten, verstand nicht, was der Jüngere ihm damit sagen wollte. Wenn er das überhaupt versuchte… Vielleicht wollte er ihn auch einfach wieder abwimmeln, weil er nicht darüber sprechen konnte…

„Schließ mich nicht aus. Es war nie nötig, dass du das allein mit dir ausmachst. Ich wollte dir immer helfen, aber konnte es nicht. Bitte gib mir die Chance...“ Seine Finger festigten den Griff am trainierten Arm, vehement, aber nicht drängend. Er wollte verstehen… und vielleicht, wenn Taichi es ihm erlaubte, helfen die Last zu tragen.

~*~

Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf presste seine Lippen fester aufeinander, krampfhaft darum bemüht all die zuvor so erfolgreich verborgenen Emotionen weiterhin hinunter zu kämpfen, den betont ungerührten Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten. Jahrelang war es ihm gelungen alles was damals geschehen war in den hintersten Teil seines Kopfes zu verbannen, sich möglichst wenig damit zu konfrontieren. Niemand hatte Fragen gestellt, niemand hatte ihn dazu gezwungen sich damit zu beschäftigen. Und es hatte funktioniert. Irgendwie. Er war all die Zeit über okay gewesen, hatte sich auf seine Zukunftspläne konzentriert, seinen Alltag mit allen möglichen anderen Dingen vollgestopft, um sich selbst so wenig Zeit wie möglich zu bieten über alles nachzudenken was damals geschehen war.

Nur wenige Male hatte er die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren, nur für kurze Moment in seinem Zimmer gegessen und einfach nur geweint. Die emotionalen Ausbrüche hatten meist nicht einmal fünf Minuten gedauert, dann hatte er sämtliche Gefühle sofort wieder tief in sich vergraben um seine Familie nicht noch weiter zu beunruhigen.

Sein Brustkorb zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als er schlanke Finger an seinem Oberarm spürte, die Hand des Älteren kühl auf seiner von der Sonne erhitzten Haut. Taichi schluckte schwer, im verzweifelten Versuch den riesigen Kloß in seinem Hals damit zum Verschwinden zu bringen, doch stattdessen schien nun auch der Druck auf seiner Brust noch schwerer zu werden. Zittrig atmete er ein, die dunklen Augen weiterhin auf die Bucht gesenkt, wobei ihm das schöne Wetter plötzlich wie blanker Hohn vorkam. Er konnte spüren wie Yamatos Griff sich festigte, die Geste vielmehr ein Ausdruck von Hilflosigkeit als ein ungeduldiges Drängen. Er war okay. Alles war in Ordnung. Er brauchte keine Hilfe, er brauchte keine…  
„Ich… bin schuld an allem.“ Die kaum hörbaren Worte kamen über seine Lippen ehe er sie verhindern konnte, der Versuch weiterhin Normalität zu heucheln kläglich gescheitert. Das Gespräch mit der Organisation hatte Wunden aufgerissen, die er für längst verheilt gehalten hatte, Erinnerungen wieder an die Oberfläche gespült, die er nun, komplett übermüdet und fertig, nicht in der Lage war hinunter zu kämpfen.

„Ich war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu tun. Da war so viel Blut, Nishijima-sensei konnte nicht aufstehen. Ich wollte Hilfe rufen. Ich war so dumm. So unfassbar dumm. Ich hätte wissen müssen, was er vor hat… Es war nur eine Kapsel übrig. Nur eine, obwohl wir zu zweit…“ Seine Stimme brach, und erneut biss er sich auf die Lippen, seine Mimik verkrampft, sein gesamter Körper vor unterdrückten Emotionen bebend. Seine Augen brannten, doch noch kämpfte er verbissen gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an. Erneut atmete er stockend ein, im verzweifelten Kampf sein letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung zu bewahren. „Ich… wollte Hilfe rufen.“, wiederholte er erneut apathisch, wischte sich dann hastig über die Wange, als er spürte, wie sich nun doch heiße Tränen ihren Weg an die Oberfläche suchten. „Ich bin… in die Kapsel gestiegen und…“ Erneut brach er ab, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich hätte irgendetwas tun müssen. Wieso bin ich alleine in diese Kapsel gestiegen? Vielleicht hätten wir beide Platz gehabt. Vielleicht hätte ich die Explosion verhindern können, aber ich… ich…“

Ein heiseres Schluchzen entkam seinen bebenden Lippen, verhinderte, dass er den Satz vervollständigte, der krampfhafte Versuch die Fassung zu wahren gescheitert.

~*~

Yamatos Mimik spannte sich an, jedes verzweifelte Wort seines Freundes wie ein Schlang in die Magengrube. Was hatte Taichi da nur erleben und allein aushalten müssen? Er hatte ihn sterben sehen… und natürlich hatte Yamato das irgendwo tief in seinem Kopf gewusst, aber niemals wirklich realisiert. Weil er nicht geredet hatte… weil Taichi so getan hatte, als wäre alles in Ordnung.  
Ein Zittern ging durch den trainierten Körper, angespannt und verkrampft. Der schmerzliche Kampf um Selbstkontrolle so deutlich sichtbar, dass es Yamato fast das Herz zerriss.  
„Taichi...“ Seine Finger glitten von der warmen Haut ab und seine eigene Haltung spannte sich quälend an, als er die ersten Tränen auf den geröteten Wangen seines Gegenüber sah.

Es war ewig her, dass er Taichi hatte weinen sehen. Ewig…  
Und es war fürchterlich und beinahe nicht zu ertragen, dass er wieder einmal nichts tun konnte. Das er ihm den Schmerz nicht nehmen konnte, stattdessen einfach nur hilflos daneben stand und ihn ansah.

Nein!

Wie aus Affekt heraus, trat er vor, packte den Jüngeren im Nacken und zog ihn bestimmt aber vorsichtig an sich. Seine zweite Hand platzierte er in der Mitte von Taichis Rücken, vergrub die eigene Nase in den wirren braunen Haaren. Er konnte nichts tun. Aber er konnte da sein, wenn sein Freund es wollte. Und für diesen Moment vergaß er völlig, was vor wenigen Tagen zwischen ihnen passiert war. Vergaß, dass sie noch nicht darüber gesprochen hatten…  
Weil es gerade gänzlich unwichtig war. Taichi brauchte ihn und er würde ihm niemals von der Seite weichen, solange dieser es nicht wollte. Das einzige Wichtig war nur, dass er ihm das Gefühl gab, nicht allein zu sein.

Tausende Fragen kreisten durch seinen Kopf, doch für den Moment ließ er sie einfach dort. Grub seine Finger stattdessen beruhigen in den Haaransatz der weichen Wuschelmähne.  
„Taichi… Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht deine Schuld war. Er wollte es so. Und du wolltest ihn retten. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“  
Hilflosigkeit. Das war alles was Yamato gerade spürte.  
Und der Wunsch, Taichi irgendwie ein wenig von seiner Last abnehmen zu können.

~*~

Er hatte die Machenschaften der Organisation angeprangert, hatte ihre Mitglieder dafür verurteilt, wie skrupellos sie den Tod eines Menschen unter den Teppich gekehrt hatten, einzig und alleine um in der Lage zu sein den Schein von Macht zu wahren. Um den Bewohnern Tokyos vorzugaukeln, dass die Regierung keine Sekunde lang die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Um vor der Allgemeinheit zu verheimlichen, dass es eigentlich der Eigeninitiative eines einzigen Menschen und einer Gruppe von Teenagern zu verdanken gewesen war, dass dieser fürchterliche Kampf ohne noch größere Schäden ausgegangen war. Wie hatte er sich überhaupt anmaßen können andere zu verurteilen, während er selbst nichts Anderes getan hatte? Er hatte geschwiegen, krampfhaft versucht zu vergessen, all die fürchterlichen Erinnerungen in den hintersten Teil seines Kopfes verbannt. Er hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise versucht den Namen des Lehrers weiterhin auf den Schulfluren zu verbreiten, hatte stattdessen vollständig aufgehört über Nishijima-sensei zu reden.

Ein weiteres unterdrücktes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, während heiße Tränen sich nun ungehindert ihren Weg über seine Wangen bahnten, der Schmerz in seiner Brust so intensiv, dass er das Gefühl hatte keine Luft zu bekommen. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper als er plötzlich schlanke Finger in seinem Nacken und an seinem Rücken spürte, und reflexartig taumelte er gegen Yamato, seine dunklen Augen weit aufgerissen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick verharrte er wie paralysiert, die dunkle Stimme des Älteren so nahe, so tröstend und voller Mitgefühl. Verständnis, das er eindeutig nicht verdient hatte. Ruckartig versuchte er den Älteren von sich zu stoßen, sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, seine zu Fäuste geballten Hände verzweifelt gegen die flache Brust hämmernd.

„Hast du nicht zugehört, Yamato?? Ich habe einfach tatenlos zugelassen, dass er sich geopfert hat! Er hätte in dieser Kapsel sein sollen! Er wäre bestimmt in der Lage gewesen Meicoomon zu retten! Er hätte alles ändern können! Ich bin schuld daran, dass er gestorben ist! Ich bin Schuld, dass er…“ Verzweifelt glitten seine Hände von Yamatos Brust ab, seine Finger sich stattdessen Halt suchend in das Shirt des Älteren verkrampfend. Der letzte Damm war gebrochen. Seine Schultern bebten als nun auch die letzte Barriere fiel, sämtliche jahrelang aufgestauten Emotionen mit einem Mal aus ihm hervorbrachen. Haltlos schluchzend krallte er sich fester in den dunklen Stoff.

~*~

Krampfhaft presste er Taichi weiter an sich, ließ nicht zu, dass sich der Jüngere von ihm losriss. Er spürte die Fäuste, die verzweifelt und dennoch kraftlos gegen seine Brust schlugen, hörte die erstickte Stimme, die sich in all den Tränen nahezu verlor.  
Es tat weh. So unfassbar weh, Taichi so zu sehen und er hasst sich selbst dafür, dass er solange damit gewartet hatte.  
Dieses Gespräch war lange überfällig gewesen.  
„Nein. DU hast 'uns' alle gerettet. Nur weil du zu mir zurückgekommen bist, konnten wir Omegamon erschaffen und konnten mit allen zusammen ein Wunder bewirken!“  
Yamato realisierte seine Wortwahl nicht, denn er sprach genau das aus, was er in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte. Was er immer gefühlt hatte, seitdem die Pfeile von Angemon und Angewomon sie als Kinder getroffen hatten. Er hatte ab einem gewissen Punkt niemals mehr infrage gestellt, dass Taichi zu ihm gehörte, egal auf welche Weise.

„Nishijima-sensei hat das gewusst! Er wusste, dass du derjenige bist…“  
Er drückte den Jüngeren fester an sich, grub das eigene Gesicht tiefer in die Halsbeuge seines weinenden Freundes. Taichi hielt sich an ihm fest, krallte sich mittlerweile fast wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn und Yamato würde ihn nicht loslassen. Niemals.

~*~

Es tat weh. So unfassbar weh. Wie hatte er es überhaupt all diese Jahre geschafft sich vorzumachen, dass alles in Ordnung war? Wie war er in der Lage gewesen, diesen unbändigen Schmerz hinunter zu kämpfen? Wie hatte sein Leben nach allem was passiert war, überhaupt so normal weiterlaufen können? Nishijima-sensei war gestorben, vor seinen Augen. Mit einem Mal war sie wieder da, die Erinnerung an all die Verzweiflung und ohnmächtige Hilflosigkeit, die er in den letzten Sekunden vor dem Launch der Kapsel verspürt hatte. Seine eigenen verzweifelten Schreie, sein gänzlich wirkungsloses Hämmern gegen die gläserne Scheibe, der erfolglose Versuch den Countdown zu stoppen, aus der Kapsel zu entkommen.

Sämtliche Erinnerungen danach waren nur noch verschwommen vorhanden. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft die Rettung zu rufen, damit jemand kam und sich um Daisuke und die anderen kümmerte, und dann… hatte er einfach nur funktioniert. Wie eine Maschine ohne Emotionen hatte er gekämpft, sämtliche Gefühle in diesem Moment abgetötet um nicht daran zu zerbrechen. Weitere Tränen liefen ihm ungehindert über die Wange, während er sein Gesicht schluchzend fester in den bereits feuchten Stoff grub, sein Schluchzen nur dürftig gedämpft von dem Shirt. Die leisen Worte seines besten Freundes sorgten dafür, dass sein Brustkorb sich noch fester zusammenzog, und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst wie riesig die Angst gewesen war, von Yamato für seine Entscheidung verurteilt zu werden. Mit seinem Geständnis dafür zu sorgen, dass sein bester Freund ihn mit gänzlich anderen Augen sah, seine Nähe womöglich nicht mehr ertrug.

„Es tut mir leid… Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nichts tun konnte…“, presste er schluchzend hervor, während er seine Finger noch fester in das Shirt verkrampfte, eine verzweifelte Bitte um Vergebung, ein Flehen darum ihn nicht alleine zu lassen.

~*~

Wie hatte er eigentlich jemals die Augen davor verschließen können, wie viel ihm dieser Mensch in seinen Armen bedeutete? Wie hatte er nur zulassen können, dass sie sich in den letzten Jahren immer weiter voneinander entfernt hatten? Eine Ausrede nach der anderen findend, warum es eben in ihrem stressigen Alltag so war?  
Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, warum er nicht danach gefragt hatte, wie es Taichi ging… wie es in ihm ausgesehen hatte, nach dieser Tragödie.  
Vielleicht hatte er selbst auch einfach Angst gehabt, dass sein Freund ihn von sich stieß, aber gerade in diesem Moment fühlte er überdeutlich, wie sehr der Jüngere ihn brauchte.

Um Worte ringend verharrte der blonde Student in dieser Position, seine Finger nach wie vor im Nacken des Jüngeren ruhend. Was sollte er sagen? Wie konnte er den Schmerz lindern?  
Yamato wusste nicht wie lange sie dort standen, doch irgendwann wurde das Schluchzen leiser, das Beben des sportlich, schlanken Körpers weniger.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit allein gelassen habe.“ Flüsterte er sanft gegen die erhitzte Haut von Taichis Hals, löste sich dann aber langsam von ihm. Aber nur soweit, dass er ihm ins gerötete Gesicht sehen konnte. Die sonst so strahlenden braunen Augen waren geschwollen von Tränen, die sich über Jahre hinweg angestaut hatten, das Gesicht nass von unendlich tiefer Schuld und Trauer. Wahrscheinlich beschämt drehte Taichi den Kopf leicht beiseite, doch Yamato hielt ihn zurück, umfasste die feuchte Haut mit den kühlen Händen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, ehe er mit dem Daumen die letzten vereinzelten Tränen beiseite wischte. „Danke, dass du mir vertraust.“, hauchte er ihm sanft entgegen, seine Augen so unendlich liebevoll auf seinen Gegenüber gerichtet, dass er es selbst kaum mehr begreifen konnte. Vorsichtig löste er sich nun vollständig von ihm, der nasse Fleck auf seinem Shirt riesig, aber das war egal. „Ich war und bin immer an deiner Seite, Taichi. Vergiss das nicht.“  
Da waren noch immer so viele offene Fragen und sicher war dieser Umstand seinem Freund auch bewusst, aber fürs Erste war es besser zu schweigen. Den Moment abklingen zu lassen und ein wenig Ruhe einkehren zu lassen.

„Wir haben heute ja frei…“, setzte er darum mit einem schiefen Grinsen und zuckenden Schultern an: „...wenn du möchtest mache ich uns was zu Essen. Das haben wir ewig nicht gemacht.“ Und das war wahr. Früher hatte Taichi ihn sooft besucht und sich einfach ungefragt bei ihm durchgefressen, dass es dem blonden Schönling schon fast lästig geworden war. Aber seit der Dunkelhaarige Odaiba verlassen hatte, besuchte er die künstliche Insel nur noch selten.  
Natürlich war nicht alles zwischen ihnen geklärt oder aufgearbeitet, aber eine Verschnaufpause würde ihnen nicht schaden.

~*~

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis das heftige Zittern seines Körpers abebbte, seine zuvor unkontrolliert bebenden Schultern nur noch hin und wieder leicht zuckten, während sein Schluchzen nach und nach immer leiser wurde, schließlich vollständig verstummte. Die ganze Zeit über verharrte Yamato einfach nur bewegungslos, eine Hand sanft in seinem Nacken, die anderen stützend auf seinem Rücken ruhend. Mühsam beherrscht atmete Taichi ein und aus, die Atemzüge noch etwas zittrig, stockend, doch zumindest einigermaßen kontrolliert. Die leisen Worte seines besten Freundes sorgten dafür, dass ihm erneut Tränen in die Augen schossen, und krampfhaft darum bemüht nicht erneut die Fassung zu verlieren schluckte er mehrmals schwer. Reflexartig wandte er den Kopf zur Seite hin ab, als Yamato sich schließlich langsam von ihm löste, während er seine Hände hastig zurückzog, den ramponierten Stoff freigab.

Perplex weiteten sich seine glasigen Augen als der Ältere sein Gesicht umfasste, ihn damit zu direktem Blickkontakt zwang. Die Lippen seines besten Freundes waren zu einem sanften Lächeln angehoben, die gesamte Geste so voller Trost und Zuneigung, dass sich sein Brustkorb erneut schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Da war keine Ablehnung in den blauen Ovalen. Keinerlei Vorwürfe. Wie hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde annehmen können, dass Yamato nicht für ihn da sein würde? Egal wie oft sie sich in ihrer langjährigen Freundschaft schon gestritten hatten, wie häufig zwischen ihnen die Fetzen flogen, sein bester Freund war immer für ihn da gewesen. Er deutete ein kaum merkliches Nicken an, wobei sich eine weitere Träne glänzend ihren Weg über seine gerötete Wange bahnte. Erneut schluckte Taichi schwer, das tiefe Gefühl von Dankbarkeit so intensiv, dass er für einen Moment nicht in der Lage war etwas zu sagen. Doch offenbar war das auch nicht notwendig. Egal wie sehr sie oft aneinander vorbeiredeten, sich missverstanden, in Augenblicken wie diesen waren Worte zwischen ihnen schlichtweg überflüssig.

Hastig wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die feuchten Lider, den Blick nun doch zur Seite hin abgewandt, seine Mimik deutlich signalisierend, dass ihm der heftige emotionale Ausbruch, nun da er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte, unangenehm war, blinzelte dann perplex als Yamato völlig unerwartet das Thema wechselte. Irritiert zuckten seine dunklen Augen nun doch erneut zu seinem besten Freund, dessen sanftes Lächeln sich nun zu einem schiefen Grinsen gewandelt hatte, während der Ältere offenbar schon darüber sinnierte was er am besten zu Essen machen konnte.

Erneut spürte Taichi wie Wärme ihn durchflutete, und ein weiteres Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie überaus dankbar er dafür war, dass das Schicksal sie damals im Sommercamp vor etlichen Jahren zusammengeführt hatte. Er war nicht der unfehlbare Anführer, weitaus weniger stark als die restlichen Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe oft anzunehmen schienen, doch mit Yamato an seiner Seite war er okay. „Yakisoba.“, kommentierte er den Vorschlag schließlich mit einiger Verzögerung, seine Mundwinkel dabei zu einem schwachen Lächeln angehoben, ehe er sich dann erneut verstohlen über die nach wie vor feuchten Wangen wischte. So schmerzhaft die Erinnerungen an seinen ehemaligen Lehrer auch waren, so weh es auch tat sich mit den Geschehnissen von damals zu konfrontieren, er fühlte sich nun irgendwie befreiter. In der Lage endlich durchatmen zu können.

~*~

Die Wohnung wirkte leer und unberührt seit Yamato sie vorhin verlassen hatte - natürlich. Früher hatte es ihn immer gestört, wenn er in die verwaisten Räumlichkeiten zurückgekehrt war, weil sein Vater eine Überstunde nach der anderen ableistete und mehr im Gebäude des Fuji Television wohnte, als hier. Heute war es ihm sogar ganz recht, dass er diese nunmehr seine eigenen vier Wände nennen konnte. Sein alter Herr verbreitete in den wenigen Stunden die er hier hektisch zubrachte sowieso nur Chaos. Immer auf dem Sprung zu einem neuen Projekt. Wie er das so lange ausgehalten hatte, ohne ein Burnout oder einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen, war dem blonden Studenten bis heute ein Rätsel. Allerdings hatte es den Vorteil, dass er niemals auf irgendetwas hatte verzichten müssen, weil sein Vater schon allein aus schlechtem Gewissen dafür sorgte, dass es ihm an nichts Materiellem mangelte.

Natürlich hatte Yamato dem Wunsch seines Freundes zugestimmt, weshalb sie auf dem Weg hierher noch einmal beim Supermarkt gestoppt und die restlichen Zutaten für das frühe Abendessen besorgt hatten. Die weißen, unbedruckten Tüten knisterten leise, als sie sie auf dem Esstisch abstellten und Yamatos Blick ruhte noch einige Wimpernschläge nachdenklich auf seinem besten Freund. Sein Gesicht war noch immer leicht gerötet von dem emotionalen Ausbruch am Strand, aber Yamato hatte nichts mehr dazu gesagt, hatte vorerst Ruhe zu diesem Thema einkehren lassen, damit sich der Jüngere erst einmal davon erholen konnte. Aber im Grunde hatte er noch viele Fragen… Doch für heute war es genug. Sein Herz zog sich noch immer schmerzlich zusammen, wenn er an die Verzweiflung und den Kummer in Taichis Gesicht dachte. Sein Shirt war zwar in der Nachmittagssonne schnell getrocknet, dennoch spürte er die Tränen noch immer deutlich auf seiner Brust. 'So' hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen und er ohrfeigte sich innerlich selbst dafür, dass er nicht früher etwas getan hatte.

„Willst du zum Essen einen Film anschauen?“, fragte er mit einem leichten Grinsen, das aber sofort gefror als er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte. Film. Schlagartig kehrte die Erinnerung an ihren letzten gemeinsamen Abend zurück, die unter all den Geschehnissen des heutigen Tages in die letzte Ecke seines Kopfes verbannt hatte, und ruckartig, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Freund es nicht merkte, drehte er sich geschäftig zu den Einkäufen zurück.  
„Mach's dir einfach schon mal bequem. Ich kümmere mich ums Essen.“ Automatisch beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag, aber jetzt war sicher nicht der Zeitpunkt darüber eine weitere Diskussion zu starten. Taichi hatte seine Nähe zugelassen und es hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Diese Sache jetzt aufzurollen war falsch. Vor allem mit den wirren Gefühlen die sich immer wieder unter all die Erinnerungen mischten. Yamato konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge Hitze durch seine Adern schickten. Es verwirrte ihn und ließ ihn infrage stellen, was genau er für seinen besten Freund eigentlich empfand.

~*~

Der kurze Abstecher zum Supermarkt, sowie ihre belanglose Alltagskonversation, die sich den gesamten Weg über ausschließlich um das geplante Abendessen drehte, halfen ihm um wieder einigermaßen zu sich selbst zurückzufinden, sich so weit zu fangen, dass seine Mundwinkel sich sogar zu einem leicht triumphierenden Grinsen anhoben als er begleitet von dem resignierenden Augenrollen seines besten Freundes zwei Becher mit den neuesten Häagen-Dazs Geschmackssorten in den Einkaufskauf beförderte. Auch wenn seine Schläfen nach seinem emotionalen Ausbruch nun leicht pochten, so war es dennoch so als ob mit seinem tränenreichen Geständnis ein Teil des Gewichts auf seiner Brust verschwunden war, sodass er nun in der Lage war etwas freier zu atmen. Natürlich war nicht plötzlich alles in Ordnung, seine Schuldgefühle nicht mit einem Mal verschwunden, doch zumindest kannte Yamato nun nach all den Jahren endlich die Wahrheit. Zu wissen, dass sein bester Freund trotz seines Geständnisses noch immer für ihn da war, ihn offenbar nicht mit anderen Augen sah, erfüllte ihn mit grenzenloser Erleichterung, wobei ihm erst jetzt in vollem Ausmaß Bewusst wurde, wie groß seine Angst vor einer ablehnenden Reaktion des Älteren gewesen war.

Der Schlüssel klickte leise im Schloss als Yamato schließlich kurz darauf aufschloss, die Wohnung natürlich dunkel und ruhig, wobei ihm die Stille nun allerdings nicht mehr ganz so sehr zusetzte wie früher. Im Vergleich zu seinem eigenen Elternhaus mit immenser Geräuschkulisse hatte er sich beim Betreten der verwaisten Wohnung seines besten Freundes immer seltsam beklommen gefühlt, doch nun, da er in seinen eigenen vier Wänden wohnte, tagtäglich in eine leere Schuhschachtel zurückkehrte, hatte er sich mehr oder weniger daran gewöhnen müssen. Schweigend entledigte er sich seiner Schuhe, folgte Yamato dann ins Esszimmer, wo er die zweite Plastiktüte auf den Tisch wuchtete. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte er die blauen Augen des Älteren auf sich gerichtet, und unbewusst spannte seine Mimik sich an, ehe der verkrampfte Ausdruck einem überraschten wich als sein bester Freund ihn nicht wie erwartet fragte ob er okay war.

Für den Moment hatte er sich gefangen, die Kontrolle über sich zurückerlangt, doch gerade war er einfach nur dankbar dafür, dass Yamato ihm noch Zeit gab, das Thema vorerst auf sich beruhen ließ. Es war ein riesiger Schritt für ihn gewesen darüber zu sprechen was damals vorgefallen war, sich mit all den quälenden Erinnerungen zu konfrontieren, doch zu einer Fortsetzung des Gesprächs, und der Beantwortung weiterer Fragen fühlte er sich gerade nicht in der Lage. „Film schauen klingt gut.“, kommentierte er schließlich leicht verzögert, ohne dabei das seltsame Verhalten des Älteren zu bemerken.

Kurz pendelte sein Blick zu Yamato, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass es wirklich in Ordnung war es sich schon bequem zu machen, ehe er sich dann folgsam in Bewegung setzte. Er kannte seinen besten Freund gut genug um zu wissen, wie tyrannisch der Ältere in der Küche sein konnte. Bei den wenigen Malen, in denen er dem Blondschopf geholfen hatte, hatte er ihn keinen Handgriff alleine machen lassen, ihn mit seiner permanenten Überwachung so sehr in den Wahnsinn getrieben, dass er schließlich von selbst das Handtuch geworfen und das Feld geräumt hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als er von der Couch beobachtete wie der Ältere sich geschäftig daran machte Wasser für die Nudeln aufzusetzen, ehe er mit geschickten Handgriffen begann das Gemüse klein zu schneiden. Eine Woge von Nostalgie durchflutete ihn als Erinnerungen an die unzähligen Male, die der Ältere ihn bekocht hatte, durch seinen Kopf zuckten, und schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst wie sehr er diesen Anblick vermisst hatte.

~*~

Der Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch und Gemüse erfüllte die Luft, während der Ältere bereits die Nudeln mit den restlichen Zutaten in der Pfanne vermengte und die selbstgemachte Soße hinzugab. Yamato hielt nicht viel von den Fertigprodukten aus dem Supermarkt, bereitet das meiste seiner Mahlzeiten selbst zu, mit wenigen Ausnahmen. Als Grundschüler hatte er sich noch oft mit den fertigen Bentos aus den Kombinis zufriedengegeben, die ihm sein Vater immer in einer weißen Plastiktüte verpackt auf dem Tisch bereitgestellt hatte. Sein Essen nach der Schule, allein in dieser, für ein Kind, viel zu großen Wohnung. Aber irgendwann, nachdem er am Ende der Sommerferien von seinen Großeltern in Shimane zurückgekommen war, das häusliche Essen seiner Großmutter noch auf der Zunge, hatten die in Plastik verpacken Fertigessen plötzlich ihren Reiz verloren und er begann für sich selbst zu kochen. Natürlich mit einigen Rückschlägen, doch irgendwann war er es gewesen, der seinem Vater das Essen, verpackt unter Frischhaltefolie auf dem Tisch hatte stehen lassen, wenn dieser erst spät in der Nacht nachhause gekommen war.

So war es bis heute.  
Auch jetzt bestand die Portion in der Pfanne aus viel zu vielen Nudeln für sie beide und vorsorglich, weil Yamato den Appetit seines besten Freundes kannte, befüllte er den ersten Teller mit der Zange und stellte ihn zum Abkühlen zur Seite.  
„Fertig.“, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als er nun auch den zweiten Teller befüllte. Eine extra große Portion für den Sportler, ganz wie in alten Zeiten. Ein kleines nostalgisches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, weil es ein schönes Gefühl war, Taichi hier zu haben und nicht allein zu Abend essen zu müssen. Natürlich, Gabumon besuchte ihn noch häufig, was die Einsamkeit in den letzten Jahren gut vertrieben hatte, aber seinen dunkelhaarigen Chaoten hier zu haben, war etwas komplett Anderes.

Sein Magen kribbelte angenehm bei diesem Gedanken und er fragte sich, warum er ihn nicht einfach wieder öfter zu sich einlud… Auch wenn der Jüngere natürlich nicht viel Freizeit hatte; zu selbst gekochtem Essen würde er wohl niemals 'Nein' sagen.  
Sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter, als er sich mit den beiden gefüllten Tellern zum Sofa umdrehte und Taichi dort wirklich entspannt auf der Polsterung sitzen sah. Natürlich hatte er den Sportsender gefunden und über die Mattscheibe flimmerte irgendein Fußballspiel. Es war wie zu ihrer Schulzeit und Yamato bedachte Taichi noch einen Moment mit liebevollen Augen, ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte.  
„Essen musst du schon selbst.“, kommentierte er gespielt genervt, als er die Teller dann auf dem kleinen Fernsehtisch abstellte und die Essstäbchen daneben platzierte.  
„Hast du dir einen Film ausgesucht, oder müssen wir diese Pfostenkicker anstarren?“ Wie oft hatte er ihn damit aufgezogen, ob er zu Hause keinen Fernseher zum Fußball schauen hatte, innerlich aber froh, dass er trotzdem auf irgendeine Art Zeit mit ihm hier verbrachte.  
Die Einsamkeit hatte Yamato immer am meisten zugesetzte und nur Taichi und Gabumon war es zu verdanken, dass er es gelernt hatte damit umzugehen. Einfach weil er wusste, dass da jemand war, der gern zu ihm kam.

Wieder richtete er die Augen auf seinen Freund, spürte erneut wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, sein Magen kribbelte. Wow. Was war nur plötzlich los mit ihm? Lag es wirklich daran, dass Taichi schon so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen war? Oder…?  
Wieder zuckten die Erinnerungen von vor wenigen Tagen in seinen Gedanken auf und wieder spürte er leichte Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Erst als er einen etwas irritierten, fragenden Blick auf sich spürte, schüttelte er die Bilder ab, besann sich, dass er sich gerade wohl wirklich seltsam verhielt.

~*~

Noch immer leicht lächelnd riss Taichi die dunklen Augen schließlich von seinem besten Freund los, angelte stattdessen nach der Fernbedienung um während der Wartezeit wie befohlen die Flimmerkiste anzustellen. Eine seltsame Quizshow, ein Kochprogramm mit irgendwelchen Idols in fürchterlichen schillernden Outfits, die Nachrichten, eine weitere Kochsendung. Einen Moment lang zappte er gelangweilt durch die verschiedenen Kanäle, bis seine Mimik sich endlich aufhellte, die Aufzeichnung eines Fußballspiels über den Bildschirm flimmerte. Zufrieden lehnte er sich in der weichen Polsterung zurück, platzierte dabei seine Beine auf dem niedrigen Glastisch, wobei er einen Anflug von Wehmut bei dem Anblick der über den Rasen hetzenden Sportler verspürte. Vor gar nicht so langer Zeit war sein naiver Zukunftstraum noch eine Karriere als Profifußballer gewesen, seine Begeisterung für den Sport riesig. Jetzt lag sein letztes richtiges Training Monate zurück, während sein Fußball irgendwo in dem hintersten Winkel seines alten Zimmers sein trauriges Dasein fristete.

Yamatos Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und hastig zog er die Füße vom Tisch, das missbilligende Stirnrunzeln des Sängers mit einem schiefen Grinsen quittierend. Das Essen roch ebenso fantastisch wie es aussah, und obwohl er zuvor am Strand noch keinerlei Hunger verspürt hatte, meldete sich sein Magen nun schlagartig zu Wort. „Wie schaffst du es nur immer aus so banalen Dingen wie Nudeln und Gemüse ein solches Kunstwerk zu erschaffen?“, kommentierte er übertrieben theatralisch, während er auch schon nach den Stäbchen angelte. Als er Yamato einen guten Appetit wünschen wollte, stellte er irritiert blinzelnd fest, dass Yamatos blaue Augen abwesend auf ihm ruhten, und fragend legte er seinen Kopf etwas schief. Schlagartig schien der Ältere zu realisieren, dass er ihn angestarrt hatte, und ohne sein seltsames Verhalten zu erklären ließ der Blonde sich stattdessen neben ihm auf der Couch nieder, plötzlich schwer beschäftigt mit seinen Nudeln.

Mit etwas Verspätung wollte er gerade die Lippen öffnen um seinen besten Freund darauf hinzuweisen, dass er sich noch für keinen Film entschieden hatte, ehe er mit einem Mal stockte, ihm plötzlich Bewusst wurde, weshalb Yamato sich so seltsam verhielt. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf erstarrte inmitten der Bewegung, die schon sorgsam mit den Stäbchen aufgelesenen Nudeln dabei wieder zurück auf den Teller plumpsend. Der letzte Versuch gemeinsam Fernzusehen, der eindeutig völlig anders verlaufen war als geplant. Bis gerade eben war er erfolgreich in der Lage gewesen, den Vorfall komplett beiseite zu schieben, schlichtweg nicht darüber nachzudenken und ein Teil von ihm war versucht das Thema auch sofort wieder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Yamato schien ohnehin gerade nicht vorzuhaben den Vorfall anzusprechen… Andererseits hatte der Ältere ihm zuvor mit seinem Fluchtversuch eindeutig gezeigt, dass er ihn mit seinem ignoranten Verhalten verletzt hatte. Eigentlich war offensichtlich, dass sein bester Freund nun aus Rücksicht auf ihn den Mund hielt, den Zwischenfall nicht totschwieg, weil er für ihn nicht mehr weiter von Relevanz war. So sehr er sich einen ruhigen Nachmittag mit bedeutungsloser Konversationen wünschte, es war nicht fair einfach den Mund zu halten. Schon gar nicht nachdem sein bester Freund ihm eindeutig gezeigt hatte, dass er immer für ihn da war. Yamato hatte eine Entschuldigung verdient.

Langsam ließ Taichi die Essstäbchen sinken, die dunklen Augen auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, ohne das Fußballspiel noch wirklich mit zu verfolgen. „Ich… es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht bei dir gemeldet habe.“ Obwohl es ihm schwerfiel, riss er die braunen Ovale vom Fernseher los, richtete sie stattdessen auf seinen besten Freund, der nun ebenfalls seine Hand langsam wieder sinken ließ, den bereits geöffneten Mund ohne ihn mit Nudeln zu füllen wieder schloss. „Ich war mir sicher, dass du erstmal Ruhe von mir willst. Ich dachte nicht, dass du dich tatsächlich meldest.“ Er stockte kurz, schüttelte dann kaum merklich den Kopf. „Egal, das klingt jetzt alles nach einer Ausrede. Ich… will nur, dass du weißt, dass von meiner Seite alles okay ist.“

~*~

Sein Herz pochte seltsam hart gegen seine Brust und im schlichten Versuch sich wieder wie ein normaler Mensch zu benehmen, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun eingehend auf seinen Teller. Was auch immer gerade mit ihm los war, es hatte im Moment keinen Platz auf dieser Couch.  
Sie hatten genug Drama für einen Tag gehabt und genug Offenbarungen.  
Gerade als er sich den ersten Bissen einverleiben wollte, schien Taichi sich aber genau für das Gegenteil zu entscheiden und unverrichteter Dinge ließ Yamato die Stäbchen wieder sinken.  
Einen Moment verharrte er wortlos, lauschte einfach nur der entschuldigenden Stimme seines Freundes.

Verblüfft über die ruhigen und ehrlich klingenden Worte, richtete er die blauen Ovale in die Braunen, ertappte sich dabei wie er ihn erneut einfach anstarrte. Seine Wangen fühlten sich plötzlich schrecklich warm an und in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht aussah, wie es sich anfühlte, schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung...“, bestätigte er mit einem sanften Lächeln, die Augen dabei leicht zur Seite hin gerichtet. „Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass du…“, er stoppte, nicht wissend ob seine Wortwahl die richtige war. „Ich dachte du findest mich jetzt abstoßend.“ Ein kurzer Stich fuhr bei den eignen Worten durch sein Herz, weil er nicht wusste was er tun sollte, wenn er Taichi jemals verlieren sollte.

~*~

Blaue Augen richteten sich ruckartig auf ihn, fixierten ihn wortlos, der Ausdruck darin unmöglich zu deuten. Die ausbleibende Antwort des Älteren verunsicherte ihn, und kurz spürte Taichi Panik in sich hochsteigen, Angst davor, dass er mit dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel die Stimmung doch vollständig ruiniert hatte, Yamato nach wie vor sauer auf ihn war. Als die Mundwinkel des Älteren sich plötzlich zu einem sanften Lächeln hoben war da für einen Moment lang nur bodenlose Erleichterung, ehe die weiteren Worte seines besten Freundes ihn allerdings erneut perplex blinzeln ließen.

Nun war er selbst derjenige der den Blonden fassungslos anstarrte, wobei der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf deutlich spüren konnte wie ihm die Hitze ebenfalls ins Gesicht kroch, seine Wangen sich dunkler färbten. Yamato hatte seinen Blick leicht zur Seite hin abgewandt, sah ihn nicht mehr an, sondern fixierte stattdessen mit rotem Kopf irgendeinen Punkt neben ihm auf dem Sofa. Der Ältere wirkte nervös, tatsächlich aufrichtig verunsichert, und erneut spürte er Schuldgefühle in sich hochsteigen. Wieso war er nur so dämlich ignorant gewesen?

„Ich könnte dich niemals abstoßend finden, Idiot.“, murmelte er schließlich unbeholfen während er nun ebenfalls seinen Blick senkte, stattdessen die Nudeln musterte. „Da würde ich schon unter gewaltiger Geschmacksverwirrung leiden. Ich meine hey, dein halber Unicampus würde wahrscheinlich morden dafür dich rumzukriegen.“ Wow, okay, eine noch dämlichere Bemerkung hätte ihm nicht einfallen können, oder? „Das klang jetzt absolut seltsam und dämlich, tut mir leid.“ Zögernd hob er seinen Blick an, richtete die dunklen Augen nun doch wieder auf seinen besten Freund, die Überforderung deutlich in seinen gebräunten Gesichtszügen erkennbar. „Ich will nicht, dass sich wegen dieser betrunkenen Aktion irgendetwas zwischen uns ändert. Yama, verdammt, ich hab einfach absolut keine Erfahrung mit diesem ganzen Kram. Du warst sturzbetrunken, und ich habs offenbar eine ganz tolle Idee gefunden das mal auszuprobieren. So, und die Steilvorlage kannst du jetzt gerne benutzen um dich über mich lustig zu machen, hab ich echt verdient.“  
Okay, mittlerweile ähnelte sein Gesicht wahrscheinlich einer überreifen Tomate, doch zumindest war die Entschuldigung ausgesprochen, der Ältere mit dem ehrlichen Geständnis hoffentlich besänftigt.

~*~

Geschmacksverwirrung? Und bitte… was?!  
Yamatos Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, ohne dass er in Taichis Richtung blickte, während er spüren konnte, dass die Hitze in seinem Gesicht noch weiter zunahm. Völlig unmöglich, dass man ihm diesen Zustand nicht ansah. Er musste glühen wie ein Meteor der in die Erdatmosphäre eindrang. Was waren das für zweideutige Bemerkungen, die der Jüngere da von sich gab?  
Das klang ja fast so, als ob er stolz darauf war ihn 'rumgekriegt' zu haben, auch wenn er das sicher nicht so meinte… oder? Welcher heterosexuelle Kerl würde schon von sich behaupten, er leide an Geschmacksverwirrung, wenn es um einen anderen Mann ging? Wusste Taichi eigentlich was er da von sich gab? Wahrscheinlich nicht. So wie immer…

Yamatos Augen richteten sich nun doch unter Verblüffung und Unglaube auf seinen Sitznachbarn. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis die letzte Information wirklich zu ihm durchsickerte und schlagartig war es nicht nur sein Kopf der sich anfühlte als würde er in Flammen stehen.  
„Was?!“, entkam es ihm heiser, ehe er tatsächlich begriff, 'was' Taichi da gesagt hatte.  
ER war also der erste gewesen, der den Jüngern 'so' berührt hatte und der ihn zum Kommen….  
Shit!  
Ruckartig wandte er den Kopf wieder beiseite, die Finger fest in den Tellerrand verkrampfte, seine Gedanken Karussell fahrend. Das war… eine zweifelhafte Ehre in Anbetracht der Umstände, oder nicht? Und plötzlich drängte sich die Frage auf, ob es Taichi denn überhaupt gefallen hatte. Klar, er war gekommen… aber….  
„Bereust du es? Ich meine, wenn es das erste Mal 'dieser Art' für dich war…?“

Er war einfach nicht in der Lage den Blick zu heben, doch er zwang sich seinen Freund wenigstens von unten heraus, beschämt zu fixieren.  
„Du hast dir das sicher anders vorgestellt… Mit einem Mädchen...“ Und wieder brach der Blickkontakt.  
Oh Gott, er würde gleich sterben.  
Er hatte Taichi also seine erste Erfahrung mit einer anderen Person verschafft. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet.

~*~

Mit glühenden Wangen fixierte er den Teller vor sich auf dem Tisch, sich in diesem Moment nichts mehr wünschend als ein Loch im Boden. Ja, verdammt, er war fast zwanzig Jahre alt und hatte keinerlei Erfahrung mit Sex. Natürlich waren da immer wieder Gelegenheiten dazu gewesen, doch irgendwie hatte es sich nie richtig angefühlt. Egal wie betrunken er gewesen war, der Alkohol hatte es dennoch nie geschafft die Hemmschwelle zum Verschwinden zu verbringen, ihn einfach nur handeln zu lassen. Tja, bis zu dem Vorfall vor ein paar Tagen. Klar, natürlich war es mit Yamato etwas Anderes gewesen, leichter einfach nur zu reagieren, immerhin vertraute er dem Älteren blind. Kein namenloses Mädchen, das er gerade einmal ein paar Minuten kannte, sondern sein bester Freund, der so gut wie alles über ihn wusste. Im alkoholisierten Zustand hatte es irgendwie Sinn ergeben sich auf diesen Wahnsinn einzulassen, Yamato diese etwas… zweifelhafte Ehre zuteilwerden zu lassen.

Dafür musste er nun eben mit den Konsequenzen klarkommen und sich wahrscheinlich die nächsten Monate aufziehen lassen. Eine bessere Vorlage hatte er dem Blonden immerhin kaum liefern können… Sich innerlich schon auf einen ungläubigen Lachanfall vorbereitend, weiteten dunkle Augen sich perplex als die erwartete Reaktion vollständig ausblieb. Yamatos Tonfall klang zwar tatsächlich ungläubig, von dem befürchteten Spott fehlte allerdings jede Spur. Ob er es bereute? Was sollte diese Frage? Egal wie er nun antwortete, er würde sich mit Sicherheit in die Nesseln setzen, oder? „Ich… kann mich nur noch verschwommen daran erinnern…“, murmelte er schließlich ausweichend, wobei er krampfhaft hoffte, dass Yamato die dürftige Halbwahrheit nicht durchschaute. Ja, er war betrunken gewesen und er konnte sich tatsächlich nicht an alles im Detail erinnern, doch die heftige Reaktion seines Körpers hatte er nicht vergessen. Yamatos erhitzte Wangen, gerötet so wie jetzt, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, die blauen Augen dunkel vor Erregung…

Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf. Das hatte hier gerade eindeutig nichts mehr zu suchen. „Klar hab ichs mir anders vorgestellt!“, antwortete er schließlich mit einiger Verzögerung, ehe er dann ein unbeholfenes Schulterzucken andeutete. „Das heißt nicht, dass es sich nicht gut angefühlt hat. Sonst wär ich ja wohl kaum…“, ergänzte er hastig, ließ das Ende des Satzes dann allerdings offen im Raum hängen. Wie konnte er auch laut vor seinem besten Freund aussprechen, dass er ihn in kürzester Zeit zum Kommen gebracht hatte? „Du hast dir das Ende des Abends ja sicher auch nicht so ausgemalt…“

~*~

Auch wenn Taichis Erinnerungen verschwommen sein mochten, seine eigenen waren erschreckend klar. Er konnte sich noch ziemlich genau an Taichis Gesicht, seine Stimme und das Gefühl seiner Erregung erinnern. Und allein daran zu denken schickte tausend heiße Schauer durch seine Adern. Yamato atmete innerlich tief durch, ehe er die Lippen zu einem hilflosen Lächeln anhob.  
Natürlich hatte er sich das Ende des Abends anders ausgemalt.  
Er wäre niemals auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, dass jemals so etwas zwischen ihnen beiden passieren konnte.  
Aber offenbar hatte es Taichi gefallen… und der Jüngere gab es auch noch offen zu.  
Wow.

„Ich hab das wirklich nicht erwartet… Wie auch?“  
Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, während er den Teller mit den Yakisoba zurück auf den Tisch stellte. Essen war gerade keine Option, aber zur Not gab es ja auch noch die Mikrowelle.  
„Aber…“ Vielleicht war es jetzt an der Zeit Taichi darüber aufzuklären, dass es ihm herzlich egal war, mit welchem Geschlecht er sich das Bett teilte… dass er gerade sowieso mehr Spaß an Sex mit Männern hatte. Dann konnte der Jüngere auch immer noch entscheiden ob von seiner Seite aus tatsächlich alles okay war.

„Für mich war es nicht das erste Mal… also…“, er brach ab, überlegte.  
Es klang alles plump und dumm, also war es ja eigentlich völlig egal wie er es sagte. Taichi war immerhin auch völlig offen zu ihm gewesen. Das war nur fair.  
„Du bist nicht der erste… mit dem ich so was gemacht habe… Darum hab ich mir im Suff wohl auch keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht...“  
Erneut zuckte der blonde Schönling mit den Schultern, innerlich hoffend, dass Taichi nun nicht doch angeekelt aus der Wohnung flüchtete.

~*~

Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf quittierte die Bemerkung des Älteren mit einem schwachen Lächeln, beobachtete dann schweigend wie Yamato seinen noch gänzlich unberührten Teller zurück auf den Tisch stellte. Okay, egal wie sehr er dem Ende dieses peinlichen Gesprächs entgegensehnte, noch hatte der Blonde offenbar Redebedarf. Kurz spielten seine Finger nervös mit den Stäbchen in seiner Hand, ehe Taichi sich dann ebenfalls nach vorbeugte um sie begleitet von einem leisen Klirren zurück auf die Glasplatte zu befördern, den unruhigen Tick damit zu unterbinden. Angespannt ließ er sich dann wieder zurück in die Polsterung sinken, wobei das kühle Leder leise quietschte, als bei der Bewegung die Luft aus den Kissen gepresst wurde.

Erneut hoben Taichis Mundwinkel sich kaum merklich an, leicht überrascht davon, dass der Ältere tatsächlich dachte, dass es notwendig war auszusprechen, dass er selbst natürlich nicht so unerfahren war. „Keine Sorge, Yama, mir ist klar, dass dir die Mädels auf dem Campus reihenweise hinterherlaufen. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran, aber du hast mir schon offenbart, dass dein Sexleben nicht so …“ Er verzog kurz das Gesicht, seine Wangen nach wie vor brennend. „… nicht existent ist wie meines.“ Überfordert fuhr er sich durch die Haare, ehe er seine dunklen Augen dann doch erneut auf seinen besten Freund richtete. „Ich weiß, dass du komplett betrunken warst. Keine große Sache. Du brauchst dich nicht zu erklären.“

~*~

Taichi war der Einzige, der seinen Namen abkürzte, ihn statt Yamato einfach nur Yama nannte und jedes Mal lief ein kleiner, warmer Schauer über den Rücken des ex-Musikers. Und irgendwie fühlte es sich jetzt noch viel intensiver an als zuvor. Alles was mit Taichi zu tun hatte fühlte sich gerade seltsam intensiv an…  
Allerdings horchte er überrascht auf, als der Jüngere in scheinbar gänzlich missverstand.  
Mädels…  
Verdammt. Seufzend senkte er den Kopf, fühlte wie noch mehr Nervosität in ihm hochkroch und automatisch fuhr er sich kurz mit der Hand übers Gesicht.  
Okay… das war wohl nichts gewesen…

„Du verstehst mich nicht...“, setzte er dann noch einmal an, drehte das noch immer heiße Gesicht seinem Freund zu, stellte Blickkontakt her.  
Warum machte sein Anblick ihm gerade so weiche Knie? Was zum Teufel war nur in ihn gefahren? Und würde Taichi ihn jetzt vielleicht doch abstoßend finden?  
Es hatte sich einfach nie ergeben über dieses Thema zu reden, aber jetzt..?  
Vorher war Yamato sich sicher gewesen, dass es sowieso kein Problem zwischen ihnen darstellen würde… Jetzt war er sich gerade nicht mehr so sicher…

„Ich rede nicht nur von 'Mädels'...“, seine Lippen hoben sich zu einem unsicheren, schiefen Lächeln: „Ich hab es einfach mal ausprobiert… und es war gut… Naja, es hat sich nie ergeben mit dir darüber zu reden… Eigentlich ist es ja auch keine große Sache… Ich finde nur jetzt solltest du es wissen...“ Warum stammelte er plötzlich so? Eben war er noch viel selbstsicherer gewesen, und jetzt?  
Einmal atmete er noch tief durch, die Augen immer noch direkt auf seinen Gegenüber gerichtet.  
„Ich hatte Sex mit männlichen Kommilitonen.“  
Jetzt war es raus.

~*~

Der Spitzname für seinen besten Freund hatte sich irgendwann vor einigen Jahren entwickelt, irgendwann während ihrer Mittelschulzeit. Yamato sie hatte sich erst einmal lautstark über die Verstümmelung seines Namens ausgelassen, wodurch es ihm natürlich noch diebischere Freude bereitet hatte die Kurzform zu verwenden. Irgendwann hatte der Ältere seine Proteste resignierend aufgegeben, und sich letzten Endes wahrscheinlich sogar daran gewöhnt, und obwohl sein bester Freund ihn nicht mehr mit genervtem Protest amüsiert hatte, hatte er dennoch an dem Spitznamen festgehalten. Irgendwie gefiel ihm die Tatsache, dass er der einzige war, der den Blonden so nannte.

Verwirrt zog er seine Stirn kraus, seine Mimik deutlich widerspiegelnd, dass er keine Ahnung hatte worauf Yamato hinauswollte. Das Verhalten des Älteren war ungewöhnlich nervös, das Lächeln irgendwie unsicher, von der Arroganz, die sein bester Freund vor noch ein paar Tagen bei diesem Thema zu Tage gelegt hatte, keine Spur mehr. Keine Mädels? Wie? Hatte er mit älteren Frauen geschlafen? Okay, ja, wahrscheinlich war das in ihrem Alter nicht unbedingt üblich, doch wenn er sich an ihre Autostoppaktion vor einigen Jahren erinnerte, hatte Yamato ja selbst als halbes Kind kein Problem damit gehabt bei reiferen Ladies zu punkten. Nicht, dass diese Information großartig von Relevanz war, oder? Und noch weniger erklärte sie das unbeholfene Stammeln. Das war nun wirklich nicht-

Halt. Stopp. Was? Sex mit männlichen Kommilitonen? Es dauerte einen Moment bis die Worte tatsächlich zu ihm durchsickerten und seinen Verstand erreichten, seine dunklen Augen sich in plötzlicher Erkenntnis weiteten. Keine älteren Frauen. Oh. OH. Reflexartig öffnete er seine Lippen um etwas zu sagen, schloss seinen Mund dann allerdings unverrichteter Dinge wieder als ihm klar wurde, dass er keine Ahnung hatte was er antworten sollte. Wow. Okay. Damit hatte er tatsächlich nicht gerechnet. Klar, was er seinen wirren Erinnerungen entnehmen konnte, war Yamato alles andere als zurückhaltend gewesen, sein Verhalten deutlich selbstbewusst und irgendwie… erstaunlich routiniert, doch er hatte all das schlichtweg auf den Alkohol geschoben, sowie die Tatsache, dass sein bester Freund eben schon deutlich erfahrener war als er selbst.

Und jetzt? Das änderte nichts, oder? Es ging ihn immerhin nichts an, mit wem der Ältere Sex hatte. Wieso also plötzlich dieses unangenehme Ziehen in seiner Magengegend? „Dann ists ja noch viel weniger dramatisch, oder? Wenn dir so was häufiger passiert.“ Er zwang ein schiefes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, wobei er inständig hoffte, dass Yamato ihm nicht anmerkte welche gemischten Gefühle dieses unerwartete Geständnis in ihm auslöste.

~*~

Die braunen Ovale starrten ihn für Sekunden einfach nur stumm an und kurz war sich Yamato nicht sicher, ob sein Freund ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte.  
Der Mund des Jüngeren stand offen, doch kein Laut verließ seine Kehle.  
Okay…? Offensichtlich hatte er ihn mit dieser Information jetzt völlig überfahren.  
Klar…  
Es dauerte noch einige Momente bis das Leben wieder in Taichis Adern zurückkroch und ein wenig empört zog Yamato die Augenbrauen kraus, während die Hitze aus seinem Gesicht scheinbar überhaupt nicht mehr verschwinden wollte.  
„Entschuldige mal! 'Sowas' 'passiert' mir nicht 'häufiger'! 'Das' ist mit zum ersten Mal passiert! Ich war vorher nie so betrunken!“ Er betonte die einzelnen Wörter schon fast aufgebracht, weil Taichi offenbar glaubte, er würde jeden Abend betrunken durch die Gegend fallen und aus Versehen mit irgendwelchen Kerlen im Bett landen.  
Sicher nicht?!

„Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?“ Hastig drehte er das gerötete Gesicht zur Seite, fuhr sich nervös mir den Fingern durch die kurzen Strähnen seines Untercuts. Verdammt. Natürlich war es richtig, dass er ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, aber sein Puls raste in seinen Venen.  
Trotzdem, immerhin war Taichi noch nicht aufgesprungen und hatte fluchtartig die Wohnung verlassen.  
„Also…“, setzte er erneut an, die Augen auf den Teller mit den Yakisoba gerichtet.  
„Ist das kein Problem für dich…?“

~*~

Die heftige Antwort ließ ihn perplex zusammenzucken, und überfordert suchte er erneut nach Worten. „Hey, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich dachte nur… weil du doch gesagt hast, dass du das nicht das erste Mal…“, versuchte er stammelnd klar zu stellen, dass die Bemerkung in keiner Weise als Angriff gedacht gewesen war, hob dabei beschwichtigend die Arme. Langsam ließ er seine Hände dann wieder auf seinen Schoß sinken, komplett überfordert mit dem Verlauf ihres Gespräches. So etwas war seinem besten Freund also noch nie passiert? Also hatte er normalerweise keinen Sex unter Alkoholeinfluss, sondern ganz Bewusst weil ihm eben danach war. Aus unbegreiflichen Gründen gefiel ihm diese Tatsache noch weniger.

Und halt… Moment… Sex? Also nicht nur ein bloßer Handjob sondern tatsächlich das volle Programm? Mit einem anderen Mann? Die plötzliche Erkenntnis traf ihn mit voller Wucht, und mit einem Mal fühlte sein Mund sich wie ausgedorrt an. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf schluckte trocken, spüre wie ihm das Blut erneut in die Wangen schoss, während er krampfhaft versuchte den Gedanken nicht weiterzuspinnen, sich bloß keine Bilder zu dieser Vorstellung auszumalen.

„Wieso sollte das ein Problem für mich sein?“, antwortete er schließlich hastig auf die zögerliche Frage seines besten Freundes, wobei der unsichere Unterton ihm einen leichten Stich versetzte. Was hatte Yamato erwartet? Dass er nun schreiend die Flucht ergriff? „Klar, ich bin … überrascht, alles andere wäre eine Lüge. Ich hatte einfach nicht erwartet, dass du auf Männer…“ Er brach kurz ab, fuhr sich erneut nervös durch die Haare. „… dass du mit Männer… verdammt, du weißt was ich meine!“ Zögernd hob er seinen Blick an, richtete seine braunen Augen nun doch erneut auf den Älteren. Yamatos blasse Wangen waren nach wie vor gerötet, ein perfektes Spiegelbild seiner eigenen Gesichtsfarbe, der Ausdruck in den blauen Ovalen ungewöhnlich verunsichert. „Du bist mein bester Freund. Ob du mit Männern schläfst, oder mit Frauen ändert nichts daran. Ich… vertraue niemandem mehr als dir… das sollte dir seit vorhin eigentlich klar sein…“ Der Zwischenfall am Strand war noch nicht verdaut, sein emotionaler Ausbruch nach wie vor schwer zu begreifen. Yamato hatte ihn tatsächlich dazu gebracht alle die Dinge laut auszusprechen, die er so lange Zeit über tief in sich vergraben hatte.

~*~

Ja, er hatte zumindest eine irgendwie negative Reaktion erwartet. Zumindest nach ihrem gemeinsamen Abend. Fragte Taichi sich wirklich nicht, warum er so über ihn hergefallen war? War der Alkohol tatsächlich 'Ausrede' genug? Aber eigentlich konnte sich Yamato diese Frage selbst nicht so genau beantworten, wusste nicht warum er in den letzten Tagen so verrückt spielte wenn es um Taichi ging. Allein ihn anzusehen ließ seinen Magen wie verrückt kribbeln und auch wenn dieser emotionale Ausbruch vorhin mit Sicherheit Alles, aber nicht lustig gewesen war, hatte ihm die Nähe zu seinem besten Freund wirklich gefallen. Der Gedanke ihn erneut in seine Arme zu ziehen, sich einfach mit ihm auf der Couch zurückzulehnen und vielleicht zu küssen…-  
Verdammt?! Was dachte er da nur? Wollte er das allen Ernstes weiterführen?  
Zum Glück war das aber nicht seine alleinige Entscheidung und Taichi hatte sicher andere Dinge im Kopf als mit seinem besten Freund auf dessen Sofa zu kuscheln.  
Hatte er sie eigentlich noch alle?!

Er sollte einfach nur dankbar und froh darüber sein, dass er ihm keinen Strick daraus drehte, dass er ihm dennoch so sehr vertraute und ihn immer noch nah an sich heran ließ.  
Darum hoben sich seine Mundwinkel leicht an, in den Augen dennoch ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck. Er würde sich schon wieder einkriegen. Das zwischen ihnen war eine einmalige Sache gewesen. Ein Ausrutscher. Taichi war derartig betrunken gewesen, dass er es zugelassen hatte. In Kombination mit den Pornos musste es seinen Kopf einfach auch völlig verdreht haben.

„Das Essen wird kalt...“, brach er die Unterhaltung nun also endlich ab, womit er wahrscheinlich auch zum inneren Seelenfrieden des braunhaarigen Wuschelkopfs beitrug.  
Sie würden schon wieder zur Normalität zurückfinden… früher oder später.  
So waren sie einfach.  
Schon immer gewesen.

~*~

Wahrscheinlich war es seltsam, dass er das unerwartete Outing seines besten Freundes mit einem bloßen Schulterzucken abtat, doch im Grunde war es doch tatsächlich keine große Sache, oder? Klar, er wollte sich Yamato nicht beim Sex mit einem anderen Kerl vorstellen, allerdings war das ja wohl normal. Man wollte sich die besten Freunde ebenso wenig in solchen Momenten ausmalen wie die eigene Familie. Obwohl die Vorstellung von Yamato beim Sex eindeutig weniger abartig war als sich Hikari dabei… Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf schüttelte hastig den Kopf, würgte den Gedanken dabei ab, bevor er sich verselbstständigen und eine völlig falsche Richtung bewegen konnte.

Verstohlen musterte er den Blonden, der sich gerade nach vorbeugte um nun doch wieder nach dem Teller zu greifen, blieb kurz an den schlanken Fingern hängen, die sich um die Stäbchen schlossen. Wie lernte Yamato diese Kerle überhaupt kennen? Es posaunte doch sicher niemand am Campus seine sexuelle Ausrichtung herum… Und brachte er diese Aufrisse dann mit zu sich nachhause? Kurz zuckten seine dunklen Augen zur Polsterung der Couch, und schlagartig fühlten sich die weichen Kissen nicht mehr ganz so bequem an. Okay, ja, vielleicht war das plötzliche Geständnis doch nicht einfach mit einem einfachen Schulterzucken abgetan, eventuell benötigte er einen Moment um sich an die Vorstellung zu gewöhnen. Es war dämlich, das wusste er selbst, aber die Tatsache, dass der Ältere irgendwelchen Kerlen eine Seite an sich zeigte, die ihm selbst vollständig unbekannt war, missfiel ihm. Früher hatte er Yamatos Bekannten- und Freundeskreis eigentlich komplett gekannt. Seine Mitschüler, seine Bandkollegen, Sora und die anderen, eigentlich jeden, mit dem der Blonde sich regelmäßig umgeben hatte.

Jetzt wusste er nicht einmal die Namen seiner Studienkollegen, hatte keinerlei Ahnung mehr mit wem sein bester Freund seine Freizeit verbrachte. Es war dumm, und kindisch, gerade nachdem der Ältere ihm so emotional gezeigt hatte, wie sehr er sich auf ihn verlassen konnte, und dennoch… das Ziehen in seiner Magengegend wollte nicht einfach so verschwinden. Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen schaufelte er hastig die erste Ladung gebratener Nudeln in seinen Mund, wobei schon der erste Bissen ihn mit Nostalgie erfüllte. Auch wenn er keinerlei Talent zum Kochen hatte, sich seit seinem Auszug von Combini Verpflegung ernährte, so war er dennoch sofort in der Lage die ganz besondere Art zu würzen herauszuschmecken. „Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dein Essen vermisst habe.“, griff er schließlich endlich den von Yamato initiierten Themenwechsel auf, ehe er auch schon eine weitere Portion in seinen Mund beförderte.

~*~ TBC ~*~


	4. Mister Wäschekorb und Miss Bügelbrett

Der Geruch der Yakisoba lag noch in der Luft nachdem Taichi schon lange gegangen war, und Yamato das schmutzige Geschirr abgewaschen hatte.  
Am Ende hatten sie sich doch noch auf einen der vorhandenen Filme der Ishida-Videothek einigen können und noch einige gesellige Stunden auf dem Sofa verbracht. Das von Taichi ausgesuchte Eis war ebenfalls schnell vernichtet gewesen und als der Mond bereits hoch am Himmel stand, hatte sich der dunkelhaarige Sportler mit seinem typischen Grinsen auf den Lippen verabschiedet. Er nahm ihm nichts übel und ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
Weder wegen der Sache zwischen ihnen, dem Geständnis oder dem Gespräch am Strand. Als Taichi nachhause gegangen war, hatten sie sich verhalten als wäre niemals etwas passiert.  
Abgesehen von dem seltsamen Gefühl in Yamatos Magen, das sowohl aufregend, als auch etwas angsteinflößend war. Aber wahrscheinlich lag es nur an den letzten chaotischen Tagen und dem unangenehmen Vormittag bei diesen seltsamen Menschen von dieser Behörde… Hoffentlich ließen sie sie nun auch in Ruhe und begnügten sich mit den Informationen, die sie ihnen gegeben hatten.

Yamato seufzt bodenlos als er das Licht in der Wohnung löschte um sich in sein eigenes Zimmer zu schleppen. Sein Vater würde sicher erst wieder spät nach Mitternacht nachhause kommen und sich getreu über die Portion Yakisoba auf dem Tisch freuen. Am nächsten Morgen würde Yamato das Haus verlassen und zur Uni gehen, noch bevor sein alter Herr die Augen öffnete. Und so lief das immer. Schon seit der Oberstufe. Sie trafen sich kaum, obgleich sie sich die Wohnung wie in einer Wohngemeinschaft teilten.

Vielleicht würde Gabumon ihn am Wochenende wieder besuchen, oder wahrscheinlich sollte er ihn besser einfach danach fragen. Irgendwie vermisste er seinen pelzigen Freund, gerade nach diesem Tag heute. Vielleicht sollte er ihm davon erzählen, das war sein gutes Recht. Andererseits gab es bis jetzt auch nicht wirklich einen Grund ihn damit zu beunruhigen.  
Das Bett knarrte leise, als sich Yamato müde darauf sinken ließ und ohne sich noch weiter um etwas anderes zu kümmern, zog er die dünne Decke über sich und schloss die Augen.  
Er war einfach fertig. Zu viel Aufregung und zu viele Emotionen. Aber es war gut, dass diese Dinge zwischen ihnen nun geklärt waren. Jetzt würde er sich sicher auch selbst wieder in den Griff bekommen. Verlustängste waren nicht nötig und darum würde er auch sicher aufhören so verbissen an den Jüngeren zu denken. Alles war gut.

.  
.  
.

Ein Stöhnen unterdrückend presste er seine Lippen gegen die gebräunte Haut, ließ seine Zunge heiß darüber gleiten, während er die muskulösen Beine weiter auseinander drückte. Er schmeckte Salz und roch diese unverwechselbare Note aus Schweiß und Sex. Ihm war heiß und seine steinharte Erregung pochte ungeduldig zwischen seinen Beinen.  
Er fühlte Hitze um seine Finger, Fingernägel die sich in seinen Rücken drückten.  
Genau das was er gerade brauchte. Von 'ihm' brauchte.  
Taichis bebende Stimme vernebelte ihm die Sinne und mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er seine Finger zurück, presste seine Lippen auf die des Dunkelhaarigen, der seine Zunge feurig mit der eigenen empfing.  
Heiß!

Die schlanken Finger zogen ihn näher, gruben sich in seine schweißnasse Haut und mit einem tiefenRuck versenkte er sich laut stöhnend in der engen Hitze. Erregt drückte er den Rücken durch, begann sich sofort hart gegen den sportlichen Körper zu bewegen, der sich in keinster Weise gegen ihn sperrte, sich ihm sogar hungrig entgegen bewegte.  
„Yama...“ Hörte er Taichis Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr, verlor fast den Verstand weil die Enge um ihn herum sich immer wieder pulsierend zusammenzog.  
Ja, genau so!  
Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, härter.  
Seine Küsse wilder und fordernder. Er wollte ihn. Tiefer. Härter. Schneller.  
Die feuchte Körpermitte seines Freundes rieb an seinem flachen Bauch, während dessen Körper unkontrolliert unter seinem bebte.  
„Taichi!“, presste er berauscht hervor, fühlte dass es gleich so weit war, spürte diese gigantische Welle in sich aufsteigen. Gleich.  
Er würde kommen und Taichi mit sich reißen.  
„Taichi!“ Noch einmal stieß er den geliebten Namen aus, fast wie ein Gebet und -

Erschrocken riss der blonde Musiker die Augen auf, saß binnen Sekunden senkrecht im Bett als das Scheppern eines Tellers in der Spüle und das Fluchen seines Vaters ihn unsanft aus dem Schlaf riss.  
Was zum Teufel trieb dieser Mann da draußen???  
Angespannt atmete er ein paar Mal ein und aus, spürte aber kaum Erleichterung.  
Schlagartig kamen die Erinnerungen an seinen Traum zurück und überrumpelt senkte er den Blick.  
Unter der leichten Decke war eine deutliche Wölbung zu sehen und augenblicklich schoss ihm das restliche Blut ins Gesicht.  
Er hatte eben davon geträumt mit Taichi zu schlafen.  
„…“  
Matt biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und ließ sich rücklings zurück auf die Matratze fallen. Shit. War er verrückt? Angespannt schielte er nach unten, die Erhebung mehr als mächtig gegen seine Shorts drückend. Shit.  
Shit!  
Shit!!  
Das konnte er nicht tun.  
Von seinem besten Freund zu träumen war eine (beunruhigende) Sache, aber jetzt an ihn zu denken, während er…  
Aber da war nur Taichi in seinem Kopf und je mehr er über ihn nachdachte-  
an die warmen Augen, das freche Lächeln, seine Stimme… die seinen Namen stöhnte….

Er war ein Arsch!  
Dennoch beförderte er seine Shorts, die ein deutlicher dunkler Fleck zierte, nach unten, umschloss sich mit angehaltenem Atem selbst.  
Scheiße… Er war hart und absolut nicht im Stande die Gedanken an seinen besten Freund zu verdrängen. Keuchend legte er den Kopf weiter in den Nacken, während er begann seine Finger in raschem Rhythmus auf und ab gleiten zu lassen. Seine Atemzüge wurden schwerer, schneller und erregt leckte er sich über die sinnlichen Lippen, während sein Daumen immer wieder seine gerötete Spitze reizte.  
Taichi…  
Taichi…

Ein Stöhnen unterdrückend, rollte sich Yamato schließlich zur Seite, umfasste seine zuckende Männlichkeit mit festem Griff, während er in mehreren Schüben in seiner eigenen Hand kam. Sein Herz hämmerte rasch gegen seine Rippen und schuldbewusst starrte er auf seine klebrig weißen Finger.  
Er war scharf auf seinen besten Freund… so viel stand hiermit wohl fest…

Er war ein asoziales Arschloch.

~*~

„Sensei! Nishijima-sensei!“ Verzweifelt hämmerte er mit seinen Fäusten auf die Scheibe der Kapsel ein, immer wieder den Namen des Lehrers brüllend, doch das Glas gab keinen Millimeter nach, jeder seiner Schläge umsonst, ebenso vergebens wie seine Schreie. Und dann war da nur noch ein lautes Schrillen, gleißendes Licht als die Transportfunktion der Kapseln aktiviert wurde.

Begleitet von einem unterdrückten Aufschrei schrak er aus dem Bett hoch, seine dunklen Augen panisch aufgerissen, sein gesamter Körper schweißnass. Sein Puls raste, das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren, während er keuchend um Atem ringend in sich zusammensank. Verbissen presste er seine Lider schließlich aufeinander, die aufsteigenden Tränen verbissen hinunterkämpfend, zwang sich dann betont langsam ein- und auszuatmen, bis sein Herzschlag sich allmählich etwas beruhigte, die grauenhaften Bilder allmählich etwas verblassten. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er das Schrillen des Weckers automatisch in seinen Traum miteingearbeitet hatte, das Ersatzhandy, das Yamato ihm am Vorabend mitgegeben hatte, in einem fürchterlichen Ton weiter lärmte.  
Leise stöhnend beugte er sich zu dem kleinen Tisch um die Geräuschkulisse zum Verstummen zu verbringen, atmete erleichtert aus als das penetrante Klingeln endlich erstarb. Matt ließ der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf sich schließlich zurück auf die Matratze sinken, schloss für einen weiteren Moment kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln, während er einen Arm über sein Gesicht zog. Es war lange her seit er das letzte Mal von einem dieser Albträume heimgesucht worden war, allerdings war sein Unterbewusstsein wohl nach wie vor damit beschäftigt die Ereignisse des Vortages zu verarbeiten. Das Gespräch mit der Organisation hatte alte Wunden aufgerissen, das ehrliche Geständnis am Strand die vergrabenen Erinnerungen erneut freigespült. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln als er an seinen besten Freund dachte, an Yamatos hilflose Beteuerung, dass er immer für ihn da sein würde.

Langsam zog er seinen Arm zurück, öffnete schließlich blinzelnd die Augen, ehe er seine Beine dann träge über den Bettrand schob. Er war gestern erst spät nachhause gekommen, hatte den gesamten restlichen Tag bei seinem besten Freund in Odaiba verbracht. Der gute Vorsatz bei seinen Eltern und Hikari vorbeizuschauen hatte sich spätestens erledigt als Yamato ihn an das Eis im Tiefkühlfach erinnert hatte, und letztendlich hatte er den Rückweg nach Asagaya erst kurz nach 22Uhr angetreten. Müde schlurfte er durch das Zimmer auf die kleine Küchennische zu um den Wasserkocher zu füllen, ehe er dann ins Bad verschwand um sich für die Uni fertigzumachen während das kleine Gerät sich langsam aufheizte.  
Verbissen versuchte er die beklemmenden Gefühle, die der Albtraum hinterlassen hatte, hinunter zu kämpfen, wobei seine Gedanken automatisch zu dem nächsten Thema schwenkten, dass er seit dem gestrigen Abend nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen hatte. Yamatos Outing. Die restlichen Stunden waren normal verlaufen, ebenso wie ihre Verabschiedung, doch irgendwie war es dennoch nach wie vor schwierig mit der Neuigkeit umzugehen. Obwohl er keine weiteren Fragen gestellt hatte, war es dennoch unmöglich gewesen sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren, seine Gedanken davon abzuhalten, sich immer wieder zu verselbständigen. Yamato hatte ihm nur einen winzigen Brocken an Information hingeworfen, kein Wunder also, dass er neugierig war, oder?

Auch knapp zwei Stunden später kreisten seine Gedanken nach wie vor um seinen besten Freund, seine Anwesenheit in der Vorlesung eigentlich komplett sinnlos. Erst kurz vor dem Ende der Unterrichtseinheit registrierte er überhaupt erst, dass das Lehrbuch verkehrt herum vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, wobei ihm sein resignierendes Seufzen dann auch noch einen tadelnden Blick des Professors einbrachte. Herrlich.  
Der gesamte Unitag verlief ähnlich erfolglos wie die erste Vorlesung, egal wie sehr er versuchte sich auf die Themen der Vorträge zu konzentrieren. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert, die kurze Nacht unddas unsanfte Aufwachen lähmten seinen Verstand, machten es ihm unmöglich dem Unterricht auch nur irgendwie zu folgen.  
Ein Gähnen unterdrückend trat er am Nachmittag hinaus in die Aula, blinzelte irritiert als genau in dem Moment das Handy in seiner Hosentasche zu vibrieren begann. Hastig angelte er das geborgte Smartphone, ein altes Model seines besten Freundes aus der Tasche, wobei er einige tollpatschige Versuche benötigte, bis es ihm gelang mit der ungewohnten Tastatur abzuheben. „Ja? Hallo?“„Spreche ich mit Yagami Taichi-san? Asagaya Hills Mansion 302? Die Hausverwaltung hat uns eben kontaktiert, dass es einen Wasserschaden in ihrer Unterkunft gegeben hat. Es tut uns sehr leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Sie Ihre Wohnung bis sämtliche Vorkehrungen getroffen worden sind nicht betreten können.“

~*~

Die Sonne brannte vom wolkenlosen Himmel, heiß und unbarmherzig. Er war müde. Fix und fertig. Aber das war nach dieser Nacht auch kein Wunder. Zwar hatte sich kein weiterer 'feuchter' Traum in Yamatos Schlaf geschlichen, aber dennoch war da immer wieder das Gesicht des Jüngeren gewesen wenn er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Und nicht nur dann…  
Den Weg zur Uni war er so unaufmerksam wie noch nie gefahren, erinnerte sich kaum wie er über die Ampeln und Kreuzungen gekommen war, hatte einfach wie im Autopilot nur funktioniert, immer mit dem Gesicht seines Freundes vor Augen. Verdammter Mist!

Er wischte sich einige Schweißperlen von der Stirn, als er sein Motorrad endlich in der Tiefgarage seines Wohnblocks abstellen konnte, den einengenden Helm erschöpft von seinem Kopf zog. Hätte ihn jetzt jemand nach dem Unterrichtsstoff gefragt, hätte er unwissend mit den Schultern zucken müssen, denn im Grunde war heute nur sein Körper anwesend gewesen.  
Seine Gedanken kreisten um den Tag in Taichis Wohnung, um ihre Gespräche gestern und um seinen Traum… Was stimmte nur nicht mit ihm?  
Warum reagierte er plötzlich so heftig auf seinen Freund?

Aber wenn er einmal ehrlich zu sich war, kannte er die Antwort. Er wollte es schlicht nicht wahrhaben. Das war nicht einfach körperliches Verlangen…  
Doch… auch… aber eben nicht nur das.  
Yamato seufzte hörbar auf, während er den Weg zum Lift ansteuerte und sich dort angekommen an die kalte Metallwand lehnte.  
Er wollte ihn…  
In seinem Leben, seinen Armen, … seinem Bett. Das volle Programm. Alles. Er wollte Taichi.  
Und es gab keine Chance sich davor zu verstecken. Sein Herz und sein Körper hatten sich gemeinsam gegen ihn verschworen, verwirrten seinen Verstand. Alles in ihm schrie danach, aber es war zwecklos.

Taichi war sein bester Freund und er vertraute ihm.  
Das konnte er unmöglich gefährden. Es war wohl Glück, dass sie mittlerweile nicht mehr in der gleichen Nachbarschaft lebten, dass sie sich nur mit Verabredungen treffen konnten, weil es schlicht unmöglich war, sich im Supermarkt oder auf dem Weg zum Kaufhaus einfach so über den Weg zu laufen. Vielleicht würde dieser Abstand helfen um ihn wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
Matt schob er sich aus der Liftkabine, als diese endlich in seinem Stockwerk ankam und überrascht stellte er beim Öffnen der Türe fest, dass er nicht wie üblich allein in der Wohnung war.

„Otôsan, was machst du hier?“, fragte er mit verblüfft in die Höhe gezogenen Brauen, bemerkte aber sofort die gepackten Taschen im Wohnbereich.  
„Wo gehst du hin?“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, fixierte seinen alten Herrn dann mit verständnislosen Augen, der soeben vom Boden aufsprang und Richtung seines Schlafzimmersstürzte.  
„Ah! Yamato! Hilf mir! Wo sind meine Socken? Die karierten? Hast du die nicht erst gewaschen?“  
Geschäftig trabte der Mann mit den tiefen Augenringen in sein Zimmer, starrte in eine der etlichen geöffneten Schubladen seiner Kommode.  
„Und mein brauner Anzug? Wo ist der hin? Ich weiß, er war im Schrank.“  
„Die Socken liegen schon in der Tasche, ich sehe sie von hier und den Anzug hast du letztes Jahr weggeworfen, weil du mit der Zigarette ein Loch in den Stoff gebrannt hast! Was ist hier los??“ Genervt schob sich der blonde Schönling in die Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser aus der Leitung zu lassen. War er seine Mutter, verdammt?!  
„Verdammt! Dann der Dunkelblaue!“ Fluchte sein Vater ehe er auch schon mit dem beschriebenen Kleidungsstück das Wohnzimmer stürmte und es achtlos in den Koffer stopfte. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er ein Bügeleisen hatte, wo auch immer er hinging.  
Yamato lehnte lässig an der Küchenzeile, sah dem Trubel noch eine Weile zu, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten. Aber so war sein Vater nun mal, das war nichts Neues…

Erst als er den Koffer endlich schloss, sowie die daneben stehende Reisetasche, blickte er endlich zu seinem Sohn auf.  
„Ich fliege für einen Monat nach Europa, heute Nacht. Wir haben eine große Produktion über die EU und ich muss als Chefredakteur dabei sein. Es war sehr spontan. Der Anruf und die Mail kamen heute Morgen von ganz oben. Sonst hätte ich dir eher Bescheid gesagt. Tut mir leid, Junge.“  
Wow.  
„Ich bin keine 11 Jahre mehr alt. Wenn du mal für nen Monat verschwindest, machst du mir hier schon kein Chaos, das ich dir nachräumen muss!“ Impulsiv verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, blickte dabei auf seinen, noch immer vor dem Koffer knienden Vater herab, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich schlagartig in eine deutlich getroffene Miene wandelte.  
Er wusste, dass Yamato Recht hatte. Diese Gespräche lagen an der Tagesordnung, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen.  
Und dennoch, auch wenn Ishida Hiroaki nicht der Bilderbuch Vater war den sich Söhne wünschten, so hatte er, abgesehen von genanntem Chaos, stets versucht sein Versagen auszugleichen. Zum Beispiel mit dem in der Tiefgarage stehenden Motorrad.

Stöhnend schloss Yamato die Augen, rieb sich die Schläfen, ehe er beschwichtigend den Blick zum Kühlschrank drehte.  
„Soll ich uns noch was kochen? Oder musst du gleich los?“  
Die schuldige Mimik des Mannes erhellte sich augenblicklich und nickend stand er vom glatten Fußboden auf.  
„Deine Yakisoba waren gestern übrigens wirklich gut! Ich würde mich freuen wenn wir mal wieder zusammen essen.“ Er wirkte ehrlich froh wieder einmal Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbringen zu können und es tat Yamato fast schon ein wenig leid, dass er ihn immer so von der Seite anging.

Nun gut… dann hätte er diese Wohnung also in den nächsten Wochen für sich allein. Und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihn dieser Umstand störte. Er war sowieso die meiste Zeit für sich allein.

~*~

Für einen winzigen Moment hafteten dunkle Augen sich auf das imposante Farbenspiel, in dem das Riesenrad gerade erstrahlte, pendelten dann weiter zu einer Gruppe Jugendlicher in Schuluniformen, die, sich ausgelassen unterhaltend, Richtung Venus Fort liefen. Das dunkle Grün der Odaiba Mittelschule hatte sich auch in den vergangenen Jahren nicht verändert, der Blazer hässlich wie eh und je und dennoch irgendwie nostalgisch. Abwesend stopfte Taichi seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen, ehe er dann die Rolltreppe hinauf zur Brücke ansteuerte. Da hatte er es zuvor Ewigkeiten nicht zurück nach Odaiba geschafft, und nun das zweite Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit.Und von heute an höchstwahrscheinlich noch sehr viel öfter…

Die Brücke war gut gefüllt mit Menschen, Touristen, Familien, die den Tag am Strand verbracht hatten, sowie zahlreiche Geschäftsmänner, die die Cool Biz Kampagne ihrer Firma dankbar nutzten, und statt den markanten dunkeln Sakkos nur das weiße Hemd trugen. Er selbst hasste Anzüge jeglicher Art, fühlte sich in der formellen Kleidung einfach verkleidet. Selbst die Schuluniform mit der biederen Krawatte war ihm immer ein Graus gewesen, und umso dankbarer war er nun für die legeren Kleidungsvorschriften in der Uni. Kurzärmeliges Tshirt, und Shorts? Kein Problem! Dass er den Luxus leider nur kurz genießen können würde, er mit seiner Studiumswahl eindeutig in einem Beruf mit der unnötigen Notwendigkeit des Anzugtragens landen würde, verdrängte er momentan noch erfolgreich.

Bei jedem Schritt pochte seine Umhängetasche gegen sein Bein, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nach wie vor seinen Laptop und einen seiner Uniwälzer mit sich herumschleppte. Die einzigen persönlichen Gegenstände, die er gerade bei sich trug. Der restliche Tag hatte sich ebenso grauenvoll fortgesetzt wie er begonnen hatte. Nach dem Anruf war er panisch nachhause gehetzt, wo man ihn allerdings nur mit entschuldigender Mine darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, dass aufgrund des Wasserschadens in der Wohnung über ihm Einsturzgefahr herrschte, er demnach nicht einmal in der Lage war sich frische Kleidung und die notwendigsten Utensilien aus seinem Apartment zu holen. Nachdem er die Hiobsbotschaft schließlich erst einmal verdaut hatte, hatte er panisch seine Eltern angerufen, die ihm natürlich sofort angeboten hatten nachhause kommen zu können.  
Abwesend fixierte er für einen Moment den imposanten Gebäudekomplex gegenüber dem Wohnblock seiner Familie, erneut die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Nachmittag durch seinen Kopf flutend. War Yamato zuhause? Obwohl sie sich gerade erst gesehen hatten, verspürte er erneut den Drang den Älteren anzurufen, einfach nur um seine Stimme zu hören. So ungeduldig sein bester Freund manchmal mit ihm sein konnte, so genervt oder mürrisch, er war dennoch immer für ihn da, hörte ihm zu, und war schlichtweg die Schulter zum Anlehnen, die er manchmal brauchte. Hastig riss er seinen Blick von dem Ishidaschen Apartment los, steuerte stattdessen direkt den eigenen Wohnblock an. Er hatte Yamato schon am Vorabend die Ohren vollgeheult, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Nun mit dem nächsten Chaos bei dem Älteren anzutanzen war wohl nicht sonderlich förderlich, wenn er nicht wollte, dass der Blonde seiner Gesellschaft doch noch überdrüssig wurde.

Leise seufzend presste er den Wohnungsschlüssel auf das kleine Touchpanel neben der Eingangstüre, steuerte dann auf direktem Weg den Lift an. Als er gleich darauf die Klingel betätigte waren sofort geschäftige Schritte zu hören und schon wurde die Türe geöffnet. „Taichi, Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung? Das mit deinem Apartment ist wirklich grauenhaft! Komm rein!“ Die herzliche Begrüßung seiner Mutter entlockte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, ehe er ein kaum merkliches Schulterzucken andeutete und Yûkos Aufforderung nachkam. „Ich bin gerade dabei zu backen, bin aber gleich fertig! Stell deine Sachen…“ Seine Mutter unterbrach sich kurz, musterte den einzigen Gegenstand, den er bei sich trug, der besorgte Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen sich noch verstärkend. „… deine Tasche in dein altes Zimmer, okay?“ Und dann war der Wirbelwind auch schon wieder weg, ließ ihn mit dem Wissen zurück, dass er zum Abendessen höchstwahrscheinlich steinharte Brötchen oder versalzene Plätzchen kredenzt bekommen würde. Bis auf das leise Summen seiner Mutter in der Küche war es ruhig, offenbar waren weder sein Vater noch Hikari daheim. Natürlich war es schön sich wieder einmal im Kreis seiner Familie in seinem alten Zuhause zu befinden, doch die Umstände waren alles andere als angenehm. Ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen als er gleich darauf die Türe zu seinem alten Zimmer öffnete, und für einen Moment verharrte er im Türrahmen, während er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er in den nächsten Wochen in dem Chaos wohnen sollte.

Seine Mutter hatte eindeutig versucht etwas Ordnung zu schaffen, ihre Sachen in eine Ecke desRaumes zu verfrachten, und zumindest sämtliche Bügelkleidung von seinem Bett geschaffen, dennoch musste er im Slalom um den Wäscheständer, sowie das Bügelbrett laufen, um überhaupt sein Bett zu erreichen. Komplett fertig ließ er sich schließlich auf die Matratze fallen, zuckte leicht zusammen als diese dabei etwas zurück federte, er dabei einen Stapel Bücher vom äußersten Bettrand polternd auf den Boden beförderte.  
„Taichi? Alles okay?“ Besorgt erschien keine Sekunde später seine Mutter im Türrahmen, die teigigen Finger deutlich zeigend, dass Yûko noch immer inmitten ihres Prozederes zur Herstellung von Backwaren aus der Hölle war. Ein etwas schuldbewusster Ausdruck stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht als ihr Bewusst wurde, wie verloren ihr Sohn in dem Chaos aussah, das sie aus seinem Zimmer veranstaltet hatte, doch noch ehe seine Mutter den Mund zu einer Entschuldigung öffnen konnte, zwang er ein schiefes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, ließ sich dann rücklings auf die Matratze fallen. „Schön wieder zuhause zu sein! Fast so wie früher.“, kommentierte er hastig, gar nicht zulassend, dass die junge Frau auch nur den Ansatz eines schlechten Gewissens verspüren konnte. „Tut mir echt leid, dass ich so plötzlich wieder hier antanze. Ich hoffe, die Sache mit meinem Apartment erledigt sich rasch.“

Er spürte wie der mütterliche Blick ihn musterte, blinzelte dann perplex als sich die Matratze neben ihm plötzlich etwas absenkte, Yûko sich offenbar neben ihm auf dem Bett niederließ. Irritiert drehte er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, beobachtete dabei wie seine Mutter sich die teigigen Hände an der Schürze abwischte, auf den Lippen ein sanftes Lächeln. „Du kannst bleiben solange du willst, Taichi. Das hier wird immer dein zuhause bleiben. Wir machen dir dann später noch etwas mehr Platz, okay? Dein Dad hat schon versprochen, dass er sobald er zuhause ist einige Sachen hinunter in den Keller bringt.“

~*~

„Guten Flug! Melde dich mal.“ Yamato hob zum Abschied die Hand, während sein Vater hinter der Schiebetür des Aufzugs verschwand. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sein alter Herr wegen der Arbeit einige Zeit verreiste, aber so überraschend war er bisher tatsächlich nie aufgebrochen. Nun ja, das hieß also, eine Weile Ruhe vor Lärm in der Nacht und Chaos am Tag.  
Der blonde Student atmete müde aus, als er die Tür zurück ins Schloss schob und das Wohnzimmer begutachtete.  
Alles was Hiroaki nicht für nötig gehalten und seinen Koffer zu sehr beschwert hatte, verteilte sich quer durch den ganzen Raum. Ebenso standen die Pfannen und das schmutzige Geschirr noch in der Küche. Wow.

Es war ja nicht so, dass Yamato nicht auch schon einen langen und anstrengenden Tag hinter sich hatte. Nein.  
Die Ironie triefte nur so aus seinen Gedanken, ehe er sich mit resignierter Miene daran machte, das Durcheinander zu beseitigen. Es würde ihm ja doch niemand abnehmen, nicht wahr?  
Allerdings blieb ihm jetzt aber auch wieder genügend Zeit, dort anzusetzen, wo er vorhin aufgehört hatte. Beim Grübeln. Auch wenn die Gedanken ihn eher ungewollt übermannten.  
Wieder war es Taichi und nachdenklich biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, während er sich heißes Wasser in die Spüle einließ und begann das Geschirr abzuwaschen.

Taichi hatte gesagt, dass es für ihn das erste Mal gewesen war… dass er mit so etwas keine Erfahrung hatte… War das nun gut oder schlecht?  
Irgendwie freute sich Yamato schon beinahe darüber, dass er der Erste gewesen war, dass Taichi nun wohl immer bei diesem Thema an ihn dachte und irgendwie missfiel es ihm, wenn er ihn sich mit einer anderen Person vorstellte. Mann oder Frau war egal… er wollte es nicht.  
Er wollte es selbst sein… aber leider war das völlig verrückt.  
Obwohl der Jüngere ihm recht deutlich gesagt hatte, dass er ihn attraktiv fand, oder nicht?

Ein genervtes Schnauben und Yamato stellte den letzten Teller zum Abtropfen in das dafür vorgesehene Gitter. Taichi stand sicher nicht auf Männer und schon gar nicht auf ihn. Er musste sich das aus dem Kopf schlagen. Ebenso wie diese Fantasien! Es war einmalig gewesen. Einmalig…  
und er brauchte einen Kaffee… zum Schlafen war es eindeutig noch zu Früh und er musste den verdammten Uni-Stoff, den er gestern und heute versäumt hatte nachholen!  
Bemüht seinen Kopf wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, öffnete er den Schrank um die Tüte mit dem Kaffeepulver heraus zu angeln, doch schon mein Anheben der Packung ahnte er 'Böses'.  
Seine Augenbrauen verengte sich, als er feststellte, dass sein Vater wohl heute Morgen den Kaffee geleert und die Packung zurück in den Schrank befördert hatte.  
Danke für nichts! Auch das war leider nervtötender Standard!

Wütendknallte er die Schranktür zu und die leere Packung in den Müll. Dann durfte er jetzt extra noch einmal los! Super! Denn Erstens: er wollte JETZT Kaffee und Zweitens: er brauchte auch morgen Kaffee! Er brauchte eine eigene Wohnung! Verflucht!  
Genervt wandte er sich also zur Tür und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. Zum Glück war der Supermarktnur ein paar hundert Meter entfernt.

~*~

Der Schreibtischsessel quietschte leise als Taichi sich abwesend erst leicht in die eine Richtung, dann in die andere drehte, ehe er den Vorgang dann erneut wiederholte. Ein Bein legere auf die Sitzfläche gezogen, den Blick auf den aufgeschlagenen Wälzer vor ihm gerichtet, versuchte er inmitten des Chaos den Stoff der vergangenen Vorlesungen zu wiederholen, wobei seine Konzentration allerdings kaum besser war als den gesamten Tag über. Seit mindestens einer halben Stunde hing er auf derselben Seite fest, versuchte nun zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal den gleichen Absatz in seinen Kopf zu bekommen, ehe der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf dann frustriert aufstöhnend aufgab. Es war sinnlos, er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als er sich auf dem Schreibtischsessel einmal um seine eigene Achse drehte, eine Erinnerung an Agumon durch seinen Kopf flutete, der kleine Dinosaurier dabei begeistert auf dem Sessel herumwirbelnd. Er vermisste seinen Partner. Nicht nur die Zeit mit seinen Freunden hatte sich durch seinen stressigen Alltag radikal reduziert, auch Agumon sah er deutlich weniger als früher.

Während das Digimon früher oft den gesamten Tag einfach zusammen mit Tailmon und seiner Mutter auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher verbracht, darauf gewartet hatte, dass er von der Schule nachhause kam, so war Agumon nun die meiste Zeit in der digitalen Welt. Die Wände seiner eigenen Wohnung waren schlichtweg zu dünn für seinen lautstarken Partner, Platz war ohnehin Mangelware. Den kleinen Dinosaurier dort egoistisch den ganzen Tag alleine warten zu lassen war einfach keine Option. Die Lehne des Sessels bog sich etwas nach hinten als er sich zurücklehnte, den Blick müde an die Decke gerichtet. Es war seltsam wieder zuhause zu sein. Klar, das war immer noch sein altes Zimmer, dennoch fühlte es sich vollgestellt mit Bügelwäsche und all dem anderen Kram seiner Mutter nicht mehr wirklich wohnlich an. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass er vor noch gar nicht langer Zeit mit dem vehementen Wunsch nach Selbstständigkeit ausgezogen war, sich das Zurückkommen nun wie ein Scheitern nach kürzester Zeit anfühlte.

Erneut entkam ein leises Seufzen seinen Lippen während er sich wieder aufrichtete, wobei seine dunklen Augen an dem gerahmten Foto auf seinem Schreibtisch hängen blieb. Abwesend beugte er sich nach vorn, griff dann nach der Erinnerung vor etlichen Jahren, strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über das Glas. Fast zehn Jahre war es nun her, dass sie diese Aufnahme in der digitalen Welt geschossen hatten. Es war schon beunruhigend wie schnell die Zeit verging. Mit einem leichten Lächeln glitten seine dunklen Augen über das Bild, hafteten sich schließlich auf seinen bestenFreund. Optisch hatte Yamato sich über die Jahre hinweg neben Mimi wohl am meisten verändert. Der markante Haarschnitt war irgendwie immer kürzer geworden, vielleicht um den Styling Aufwand auch etwas geringer zu halten. Obwohl der Ältere nach wie vor immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt wirkte, mit Sicherheit auch jetzt noch genug Zeit im Bad verbrachte.

Wann hatte der Blonde eigentlich angefangen sich für Kerle zu interessieren? Der Gedanke kam völlig aus dem Nichts, entlockte ihm ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln, ehe Taichi das Foto zurück auf den Tisch beförderte, dabei leicht den Kopf schüttelnd. Die Info war irrelevant, oder? Mit wem Yamato warum schlief, ging ihn nichts an. Und trotzdem… irgendwie kroch dieser Gedanke immer wieder hervor, wobei unweigerlich auch immer wieder die Erinnerungen an den betrunkenen Zwischenfall vor ein paar Tagen durch seinen Kopf geisterten. War er Yamatos Typ? Rein optisch? Automatisch senkte er seinen Blick, musterte seinen Körper, wie um damit festzustellen ob er in das potentielle Beuteschema des Älteren fallen konnte. Seine Kleidung war wie immer legere sportlich, das komplette Gegenteil seines besten Freundes, und auch ohne in den Spiegel zu blicken wusste er das seine Frisur mit Sicherheit der Albtraum des penibel auf seine Haare achtenden Blonden war. Wieso dachte er überhaupt über solchen Schwachsinn nach??

„Taichi? Schatz?“ Perplex zuckte er zusammen als es klopfte, seine Mutter dann auch schon die Türe öffnete ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten. Achja, fehlende Privatsphäre war mitunter auch ein Grund für seinen Auszug gewesen… „Irgendwie hat das Rezept nicht so funktioniert, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe… könntest du mir kurz frische Eier aus dem Supermarkt holen?“ Okay, da war der erste Versuch offenbar misslungen. Taichi konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel zu einem amüsierten Schmunzeln nach oben zuckten, ehe er nickte. Er brauchte ohnehin Ablenkung.

~*~

Ein Glück kannte er sich in diesem Supermarktperfekt aus, sodass es nur ein einfacher, gezielter Weg zum Kaffeeregal war. Ein Griff und schon konnte er den Weg zur Kasse antreten. Noch immer mürrisch und müde setzte sich Yamato also in Bewegung, stoppte dann aber noch kurz an den Süßigkeiten.  
Wenn Gabumon ihn besuchte, freute sich das blau bepelzte Digimon immer über Schokolade, aber im Moment sah es in seiner Wohnung ziemlich mau aus…  
Überlegend verharrte er vor den verschiedenen Sorten KitKat, griff dann beherzt zur Sommeredition mit Cookie und Icecreme Geschmack. Gabumon liebte sie und er selbst mochte sie auch, also perfekt. Und selbst wenn sein Partner ihn an diesem Wochenende nicht besuchen konnte, würde ihm die Nervennahrung auch nicht schaden.  
Die Tüte knisterte leise in seiner Hand, als er sich damitin die kurze Schlange der Kasse einreihte,ehe er irritiert inne hielt, weil sich eine bekannte braune Haarpacht soeben in sein Sichtfeld schob.

Sofort begann sein Herz vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen. Was machte Taichi schon wieder hier? Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hatte, aber es war völlig unerwartet und sein Körper spielte binnen Sekunden verrückt. Er war komplett durchgedreht! Er musste sich verdammt nochmal wieder in den Griff bekommen!!  
Verflucht!  
Beherrscht richtete er den Blick auf seinen Freund, der ihn wohl genau im selben Augenblick bemerkt hatte.  
„Hey. Was treibst du denn hier? Gibt's in Asagaya keine Eier mehr?“, eröffnete er mit völlig ungerührter Miene das Gespräch, die blauen Augen auf die Packung in der Hand seines Gegenübers gerichtet, perfekt verbergend wie sehr sein Herz gerade gegen seine Rippen hämmerte.

~*~

Eine Woge von Nostalgie übermannte ihn als die automatische Türe aufglitt, ihm die nervige Tonbandstimme sofort ein euphorisches „Herzlich Willkommen“ entgegen schmetterte als er den Supermarkt betrat. Kurz pendelte sein Blick zu den Einkaufskörben, wobei er allerdings entschied, dass er diesen wohl für eine Packung Eier nicht benötigte. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend steuerte er die Kühltheke an, wobei er allerdings sofort irritiert feststellte, dass man offenbar die Logik beim Einräumen der Regale geändert hatte, an dem Platz wo sich früher die Eier befunden hatten nun Tofu, Udon Nudeln und etliche verschiedene Varianten von Natto befanden. Leicht überfordert durchquerte er den erstaunlich leeren Gang, vorbei an der Theke mit der Wurst, auf der anderen Seite die mehr als verlockende Auswahl verschiedenster Fleischsorten, ehe er endlich fündig wurde.

Okay. Und was war jetzt der Unterschied zwischen all den Kartons? Wieso kosteten manche Packungen mit nur sechs Eiern deutlich mehr als andere mit zehn? Die Größen waren auch unterschiedlich, oder? Verdammt. Wieso hatte seine Mutter ihm nicht einen etwas konkreteren Auftrag gegeben? Wie zum Teufel sollte er wissen welche Sorte sie benötigte? Obwohl… wahrscheinlich würde es ohnehin keinen großen Unterschied machen, egal was er kaufte. Es war schon immer wieder verblüffend, dass seine Mutter trotz all der Tiefschläge nie die Begeisterung für das Kochen und Backen verloren hatte, was aber wohl auch Großteils daran lag, dass sein Vater und Hikari die misslungenen Kreationen mit erzwungener Begeisterung hinunterwürgten. Man musste eben Opfer erbringen um dafür zu sorgen, dass der Haussegen nicht schief hing.

Wahllos griff er schließlich in das Regal, entschied sich für eine der größeren Packungen, ehe er dann ohne große Hektik durch den restlichen Laden schlenderte. Kurz hielt er in der Abteilung mit den Knabbereien an, die Chips wirklich mehr als verführerisch, doch er widerstand der Verlockung, steuerte stattdessen die Kasse an. Wenn er sich weiterhin mit allem möglichen Junkfood vollstopfte, ohne ausgiebig Sport zu treiben, konnte er sich wohl früher oder später tatsächlich von seinem trainierten Körper verabschieden. Auch wenn er sich eigentlich nie viele Gedanken über sein Aussehen gemacht hatte, irgendwie war da erneut die Frage nach Yamatos präferiertem Typ Mann in seinem Kopf. Er musste wirklich damit aufhören sich über derartigen Schwachsinn Gedanken zu machen…

In Gedanken verloren reihte er sich in die kurze Schlange vor der Kasse an, wobei seine dunklen Augen mehr zufällig als beabsichtigt zur Seite pendelten, die braunen Ovale sich perplex weiteten als er in ein bekanntes Gesicht blickte. Gut, Yamato wohnte ihm Wohnblock nebenan, dennoch war es ein Zufall, dass er seinem besten Freund sofort über den Weg lief. „Ja, genau, ich dachte ich kaufe meine Eier in Zukunft hier ein, da sind die Hühner bestimmt glücklicher.“, kommentierte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen, wobei der bloße Anblick des Älteren ihn mit Wärme erfüllte. „Schokolade und Kaffee für dich? Wird ein wilder Abend, oder?“ Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf als die Verkäuferin ihn fragte ob er eine Tüte wollte, angelte dann in seiner Tasche nach dem Geldschein, den seine Mutter ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

~*~

Yamato reihte sich direkt an der nächsten Kasse neben Taichi ein, hob seine Lippen dann zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Natürlich. Wie konnte er auch annehmen auf seine sarkastische Frage einenormale Antwort zu bekommen? Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich, als Taichis Blick auf seine Einkäufe fiel, während er sie wortlos auf den Tresen legte. Was war nur los mit ihm? Normalerweise war er nicht der Typ der sich so schnell wegen Nichts aus der Fassung bringen ließ. ER war es, der die anderen aus der Fassung brachte! Aber der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf wirkte seit einigen Tagen ganz besonders auf ihn… Diese Bilder in seinem Kopf schwiegen einfach nicht… eben so wenig wie das Verlangen in seiner Nähe sein zu wollen. Er war ein Trottel sich in seinen besten Freund zu verschießen und er fühlte sich wie ein vierzehnjähriges, pickliges Schulmädchen, das chancenlos den Schulschwarm anhimmelte! Verdammt!!

Er schüttelte ebenfalls leicht den Kopf, als die Kassiererinihm eine Tüte anbot, richtete dann im Vorbeigehen flüchtig den Blick auf den Jüngeren. Er musste sich einfach normal benehmen! Es würde von alleine wieder aufhören, wenn er sich nur endlich einbekommen würde!  
„Die Schokolade ist für Gabumon. Ich brauche einfach Kaffee...“, es klang nach einer Ausrede, obwohl er keine brauchte. Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich ertappt.  
Langsam trat er durch die Tür ins Freie, drehte sich dann noch einmal nach Taichi um, um sicherzugehen, dass er ihm hinaus folgte.  
„Jetzt ernsthaft. Besuchst du deine Eltern? Gestern ist es ja zu spät gewesen.“  
Startete er einen neuen Versuch, in der Hoffnung nun eine ernsthafte Antwort zu erhalten.

~*~

Die Münzen klimperten leise als er das Wechselgeld in seine Hosentasche stopfte, ehe er dann mit dem Eierkarton etwas zur Seite trat um auf seinen besten Freund zu warten. Die Erklärung für die eigenwillige Kombination des Einkaufs entlockte ihm ein leichtes Schmunzeln. Wenn es um Gabumon ging war Yamato wie ein überfürsorglicher Vater, der seinen Nachwuchs über alle Maßen verwöhnte. Die Bindung zu ihren Partnern war etwas Besonderes, eine Freundschaft, deren Ausmaß wohl nur die anderen auserwählten Kinder verstehen konnten. Noch immer lächelnd schloss er zu dem Blonden auf als dieser den Supermarkt verließ, zuckte dann etwas ausweichend mit den Schultern als Yamato ihn im Umdrehen erneut fragte, warum er sich schon wieder in Odaiba aufhielt.

„Ist ne etwas längere Geschichte. Ich… bin jetzt erstmal für ne Weile bei meinen Eltern.“ So viel zu seinem Plan den Älteren nicht schon wieder mit seinen privaten Problemen vollzujammern… Da Yamato auf seine kryptische Antwort sowieso mit absoluter Sicherheit nachhaken würde, die blauen Augen ihn bereits fragend musterten, zuckte er erneut mit den Schultern, stieß dann ein bodenloses Seufzen aus. „Wasserschaden in meiner Wohnung. Keine Ahnung, wann ich wieder rein kann. Offenbar besteht Einsturzgefahr, ich durfte nicht mal meinen Krempel rausholen.“ Obwohl er versuchte seinen Tonfall möglichst ungerührt klingen zu lassen, war es dennoch unmöglich den müden Unterton in seiner Stimme vollständig zu verbergen. Die letzten Tage waren eindeutig etwas zu turbulent für seinen Geschmack gewesen. „Ich bin jetzt wieder in meinem alten Zimmer. Vielleicht stell ich dir bei Gelegenheit dann meine neuen Mitbewohner Mister Wäschekorb und Miss Bügelbrett vor.“, versuchte er die Situation dennoch mit einem schiefen Grinsen herunterzuspielen.

~*~

Ihre Schritte hallten durch die kurze Unterführung ehe sie hinaus zur Treppe traten. Die Sonne stand bereits tief und in wenigen Minuten würde sie gänzlich untergehen. Ihre Schatten schlugen lange Bahnen als sie die Tritte mit den bunten Torennach oben stiegen.  
Autsch, das klang wirklich nicht sonderlich lustig und Yamato zog mitleidig die Brauen kraus, obwohl ihm die Aussicht Taichi nun wieder öfter zu sehen ein freudiges Kribbeln in der Magengegend bescherte. Super… Innerlich verdreht der blonde ex-Musiker die Augen über sich selbst. Wie war das mit 'damit klar kommen und es überwindennoch gewesen?

Und klar, seine Eltern mussten Taichis altes Zimmer zweckentfremdet haben, nachdem er ausgezogen war und wahrscheinlich taugte der Raum wirklich nur als Übergangslösung. Aber je nach dem wie groß der Schaden war, würde es sicher ein paar Wochen dauern, bis die Wohnung in Asagaya wieder bezugsfertig war. „Das ist Pech. Tut mir leid zu hören.“ Antwortete mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf, wandte sich dann aber auch schon seinem Wohnblock zu. Er fühlte sich noch immer seltsam nervös und ehe sein Freund noch auf die Idee kam, ihm eine seltsame Frage zustellen, trat er lieber den Rückzug an.

„Wir sehen uns.“ Erstickte er also jedes weitere Gespräch im Keim und drehte dem Dunkelhaarigen den Rücken zu, stoppte aber nur wenige Schritte später. Er musste komplett durchgeknallt und masochistisch sein, aber…  
„Mein Vater ist für vier Wochen im Ausland. Sein Zimmer steht leer. Da sind auch keine Wäschekörbe und Bügelbretter.“ Er drehte sich nicht um, konnte die braunen Augen aber deutlich in seinem Rücken spüren.  
Vielleicht war es des Rätsels Lösung einfach wieder so viel Zeit wie früher miteinander zu verbringen um diesen seltsam verklärten Blick auf seinen besten Freund wieder zu verlieren. Wahrscheinlichmusste er sich nur einfach davon überzeugen, dass Taichi ihn genau wie früher einfach zur Weißglut treiben würde und es schlichtweg ihrem Ausrutscher zu verdanken war, dass er gerade völlig durchdrehte.  
„Wenn du willst hol dein Zeug und komm rüber.“ Damit setzte er seinen Weg so unbeeindruckt wie möglich fort, dankbar darum, dass Taichi seinen hochroten Kopf nicht sehen konnte. Jetzt lang es bei ihm was er daraus machte.

~*~

Der abrupte Abbruch ihres Gesprächs versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich, das leichte Grinsen zwar noch auf seinen Lippen, seine Mundwinkel allerdings deutlich verkrampft. Was genau hatte er auch erwartet? Dass Yamato sich nach einem anstrengenden Unitag nun den zweiten Akt seines persönlichen Dramas gab? Er hatte seinem besten Freund schon gestern genug die Ohren voll gejammert, kein Wunder, dass der Ältere jetzt lieber die Flucht ergriff. Wieso hatte er nicht einfach den Mund gehalten? Es war wirklich nicht notwendig gewesen auf die schlichte Frage sofort mit all den unnötigen Details zu antworten. Kein Wunder, dass sein bester Freund die Konversation möglichst rasch abgewürgt hatte.

„Einen schönen Abend noch!“, rief er Yamato noch mit betont heiterem Tonfall hinterher, wollte sich dann selbst ebenfalls zum Gehen wenden als die dunkle Stimme des Blonden ihn doch noch einmal innehalten ließ. Was? Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis der Inhalt der Worte zu ihm durchsickerte, sein Verstand das unerwartete Angebot verarbeiten konnte. Perplex starrte er seinen besten Freund an, wobei dieser keinerlei Anstalt machte sich zu ihm umzudrehen, ihn dann schließlich mit dem Hinweis, dass er sofort seine Sachen holen und herüberkommen konnte, stehen ließ. Fassungslos blickte er Yamato hinterher, sich nicht ganz sicher ob er sich nicht vielleicht doch einfach verhört hatte. Sein Vater war für einen Monat nicht da? Er konnte vorübergehend in sein Zimmer ziehen? So gern er seine Familie auch mochte, das Angebot klang eindeutig verlockender als die nächsten Wochen zwischen Bügelwäsche und all dem Chaos in seinem alten Zimmer zu verbringen. Aber hatte der Ältere das tatsächlich ernst gemeint? Hatte Yamato sich vielleicht einfach dazu gezwungen gefühlt ihm diese Option anzubieten? Das konnte nicht sein, oder? Vielleicht wollte er einfach Gesellschaft, die Aussicht über einen Monat lang alleine in der riesigen Wohnung zu sein wahrscheinlich doch etwas deprimierend…

Als Taichi zwei Stunden später seine alte Sporttasche geschultert den kleinen Platz vor dem Wohnblock seiner Eltern hinüber zu Yamatos überquerte, war er kurz davor doch wieder umzudrehen. Der Ältere rechnete mit Sicherheit nicht damit, dass er tatsächlich bei ihm aufkreuzte, und der Einladung folgte. Vor allem nicht direkt am selben Tag… Er hatte seine Mutter kurz informiert, wobei Yûko aufrichtig traurig darüber gewirkt hatte, dass der verlorene Sohn sich nun doch schon wieder aus dem Staub machte, doch die bloße Erwähnung von Yamatos Namen hatte die sorgenvollen Stirnfalten sofort wieder geglättet. Sein bester Freund hatte schon immer einen besonderen Stein im Brett bei seiner Mutter gehabt, womit sich erneut bestätigte, dass offenbar kein weibliches Wesen, egal welcher Altersstufe vor dem Charme des Blonden gefeit war. Und wohlauch keine männlichen, wie er seit neuestem wusste…

Nervös fixierte er das Panel mit der Möglichkeit zur Eingabe der Apartmentnummer, hob dann langsam seine Hand um sie einzutippen, und den Verbindungsknopf zu betätigen. Unruhig trat er von einem Bein auf das andere, sein Herz ihm plötzlich bis zum Hals schlagend. Verdammt, was war nur mit ihm los? Yamato hatte ihm von sich aus das Zimmer seines Vaters angeboten, es war wirklich nicht so, dass er sich irgendwie aufgezwungen hatte. Ein leises Knacken im Lautsprecher signalisierte ihm schließlich, dass die Verbindung hergestellt worden war, und schon drang die Stimme seines besten Freundes blechern an seine Ohren. „Hey, Yama. Ich… also, wenn das wirklich okay ist… würde ich gerne meine aktuellen Mitbewohner gegen dich eintauschen. Mister Wäschekorb war zwar unendlich betrübt, und ich weiß nicht wie Miss Bügelbrett mit dem Verlust klarkommen wird, aber hey…“, witzelte er nervös ohne den Älteren auch nur ansatzweise zu Wort kommen zu lassen, presste seine Lippen dann hastig aufeinander ehe er noch weiteren Schwachsinn von sich geben konnte.

~*~

Die Tür klackte zu und gleichzeitig presste sich Yamato mit dem Rücken dagegen, den Kaffee und die KitKat im rechten Arm haltend, während er sich die linke Hand nervös auf die in zusammengezogene Stirn legte.  
Was genau hatte er sich da nur gedacht? Schon auf dem Weg in den Gebäudekomplex hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt. Er träumte von Taichi! Sie hatten Sex in seinen Träumen! Was sollte er bitte machen wenn sein Körper nun irgendwie in einer blöden Situation auf seinen Freund reagierte?  
Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf das Angebot nicht annahm und sein Dasein lieber inmitten von Bügelwäsche fristete.

Es war nicht so, dass ihm seine Gesellschaft unangenehm war… sicher nicht…  
Aber zur Zeit fürchtete er sich selbst.  
Was, wenn es nichts nützte? Was, wenn er Taichi trotz aller Macken, die er nur zu gut kannte, weiter mit diesen Augen sah? Was, wenn er sich… immer mehr in ihn verliebte?  
Konnte er das sagen? War er wirklich verliebt? Oder war das nur ein vorübergehender Spleen?  
Er hatte ihm einen Handjob verpasst, verdammt!  
Sie waren beide gekommen!  
Er hatte Taichi geküsst. Währenddessen. Das tat er nie! Niemals! Niemals hatte er eine seiner Bettgeschichten beim Sex geküsst. Es war nie so intim gewesen. Und wahrscheinlich war genau das das Problem. Sie waren sich nicht nur auf sexueller Ebene nah gekommen an diesem Abend. Zumindest hatte es sich nicht danach angefühlt.

Yamato atmete tief aus, stieß sich dann von der Tür ab und betrat die vereinsamte Wohnung.  
Vielleicht würde er einfach nicht kommen. Das wäre wahrscheinlich am besten…  
und er sollte sich jetzt einfach einen Kaffee machen und sich mit der Uni befassen. Auch wenn die Worte schon den ganzen Tag nicht in seinem Kopf hängenbleiben wollten.

Und es ging weiter wie es geendet hatte. Die Buchstaben ergaben einfach keinen Sinn und auch wenn das Koffein half die Augen offen zu halten, formten sich in seinem Kopf dennoch gänzlich andere Dinge zu einem Bild.  
Mit Taichi zusammen zu wohnen, hörte sich einerseits wirklich nicht schlecht an… oder? Immerhin wollte er ja auch in seiner Nähe sein… Aber es war gerade schlicht Selbstquälerei, oder nicht? Solange er sich nicht sicher war. Und… selbst wenn… Was wenn der Worst Case eintrat und er sich geradewegs eingestehen musste, dass….  
Stand Taichi auf Männer? Warum hatte er ihm gesagt, dass er ihn attraktiv fand? Klar, durch die Blumen. Aber es hatte nichts anderes bedeutet. Aber sie waren beste Freunde, sie-

Das Klingeln der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und perplex realisierte er, dass es draußen stockdunkel geworden war und die Uhr bereits 21:30 anzeigte. Konnte es sein?  
Untypisch nervös stürzte Yamato zur Sprechanlange, drückte dann mit zittrigen Fingern den Knopf. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, doch er bemühte sich die Stimme ruhig zu halten.  
„Ja?“  
Kurz starrte er einfach nur auf den Lautsprecher, konnte nicht fassen, dass da gerade wirklich Taichi vor der Tür stand und… irgendeinen Blödsinn von sich gab. Oh Mann.  
Und ohne etwas zu erwidern schaltete er die Anlage ab, starrte noch einige Sekunden auf den Entriegler, ehe er endlich öffnete.  
Taichi würde bei ihm einziehen… für vier Wochen… Er spürte wie sein Mund trocken wurde und langsam bewegte er sich zur Wohnungstür um sie zu öffnen und lehnte sich dann mit einer Hand an der Klinge in den Rahmen. Taichi würde bei ihm wohnen…  
Er schluckte schwer als er seinen Blick hinaus auf die Bay und die bunt leuchtende Rainbowbridge richtete.  
Es würde schon alles gut gehen. Er würde merken, dass Taichi einfach Taichi war. Sein bester Freund.

~*~

Keine Antwort auf seine kreative Begrüßung, doch als er zögernd vor die Glastür trat, glitt diese lautlos auf. Der Eingangsbereich war eine exakte Kopie des Wohnblocks seiner Eltern, selbst die farbenfrohen Poster an der Mitteilungstafel für die Bewohner wirkten mehr oder weniger ident. Das Apartment seines besten Freundes befand sich im vierten Stock, was es unnötig machte auf den Lift zu warten. Der Eingangsbereich befand sich wie auch bei seinen Eltern erhöht in der dritten Etage, weshalb es nur wenige Stufen bis zum gewünschten Stockwerk waren. Seine Schritte hallten laut in dem menschenleeren Stiegenhaus wider, und bei jedem Meter, dem er sein Ziel näher kam fühlte er sich unruhiger. Wieso hatte er nicht zumindest eine Nacht bei seinen Eltern verbracht um über das Angebot nachzudenken? Warum fiel er immer sofort mit der Türe ins Haus? Yamato hatte bestimmt nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sofort seine Sachen packte und bei ihm auf der Matte stand, oder?

Kurz war er versucht einfach wieder umzudrehen, doch die Tatsache, dass er dafür dann erst einmal eine plausible Erklärung finden musste, hielt ihn davon ab. Jetzt war er schon einmal hier. Wenn er tatsächlich merkte, dass der Ältere über seinen plötzlichen Einzug alles andere als glücklich war, konnte er immer noch seine paar Sachen packen und wieder bei seinen Eltern antanzen, oder? Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf schluckte trocken, drückte dann die Türe vom Stiegenhaus auf, trat hinaus ins Freie. Kurz hafteten sich die dunklen Augen auf den imposanten Ausblick, wobei die Sicht auf die Bucht von hier nur seitlich, nicht frontal möglich war. Langsam steuerte er dann den hinteren Teil des Ganges an, bog um die Ecke und zuckte leicht zusammen als er direkt in blaue Augen blickte, Yamato bereits vor der offenen Wohnungstüre wartend.

„Hey…“ Er zwang ein schiefes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, war allerdings nicht in der Lage das unsichere Flackern in seinen braunen Augen zu verbergen. Sein bester Freund wirkte deutlich überfordert, der Ausdruck in dem blassen Gesicht allerdings unmöglich zu deuten. „Tut mir leid, ich… dein Angebot war nicht auf sofort bezogen, oder? Ich… wenn ich störe, kann ich auch erst morgen kommen. Oder bei meinen Eltern bleiben. Verdammt, du wolltest sicher einfach nur höflich sein… Ich bin so ein Trottel…“, stammelte er schließlich ohne Punkt und Komma, machte dabei Andeutungen auf direktem Weg wieder umzudrehen.

~*~

Yamato zuckte leicht in sich zusammen, als sich brauen Augen in sein Sichtfeld schoben. Zwarhatte er die Schritte des Jüngeren gehört, aber dennoch überrumpelte ihn der Anblick seines Freundes maßlos. Er war ein Vollidiot!  
Doch noch ehe er sich wieder Gedanken über seinen eigenen Wahnsinn machen konnte, wurde er auch schon von Taichis Redefluss überrollt, konnte erst reagieren, als dieser schon wieder auf dem Absatz kehrt machen wollte.

„Hey, Moment mal!“, hielt er ihn perplex auf, nicht wissend was er nun von dieser Aktion halten sollte. Seit wann fiel der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf bitte nicht mit der Tür ins Haus und scherte sich um seine Privatsphäre? Damit, dass er sich selbst seit einigen Tagen völlig verrückt machte, hatte sich Yamato abgefunden, aber das hier irritierte ihn maßlos.  
„Ich hätte das nicht gesagt, wenn ich es nicht so gemeint hätte. Komm wieder her!“  
Verständnislos schüttelte er den Kopf, die Brauen dabei deutlich kraus gezogen, offensichtlich dass er keine Ahnung hatte wovon Taichi redete.  
„Also echt...“, murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, als er einen Schritt zur Seite machte um nun noch offensichtlicher klarzustellen, dass sein Angebot ernst gemeint war.

~*~

Okay, handeln ohne davor wirklich nachzudenken, das war schon immer sein Ding gewesen. Dass er seine Entscheidungen dann Mitten drinnen bereute, sich wenn er sich bereits Mitten im selbst verantworteten Chaos befand Gedanken über die Konsequenzen machte, das war neu. Neu, und alles andere als angenehm. Er hatte seine Familie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr besucht, wieso hatte er sich nicht einfach zumindest vorerst auf die Notlösung mit seinem alten Zimmer eingelassen? Er hatte doch gerade erst gestern den gesamten Tag mit seinem besten Freund verbracht, und trotzdem… kaum hatte der Ältere das wahrscheinlich nur höflich gemeinte Angebot ausgesprochen, schon waren sämtliche anderen Alternativen nicht mehr relevant gewesen. Die Vorstellung tagtäglich Zeit mit seinem besten Freund verbringen zu können, hatte etwas Tröstendes an sich, gerade nach all dem Mist, der innerhalb der letzten Tage geschehen war.

Braune Augen weiteten sich perplex als er gerade einmal ein paar Schritte kam, ehe Yamato ihn dann auch schon zurückrief. Schlagartig verspürte Taichi grenzenlose Erleichterung, die dunkle Stimme zwar nach wie vor etwas überrumpelt, die Worte allerdings eine eindeutige Einladung. Begleitet von einem verlegenen Grinsen wandte er sich zu seinem besten Freund um, ehe der dann langsam erneut nähertrat. „Tut mir echt leid… ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht heute gleich mit neuem Drama überfallen…“ Zögernd schob er sich an dem Älteren vorbei, streifte fahrig seine Schuhe ab, ehe er dann nur mit Socken die klimatisierte Wohnung betrat. „Wenn ich dir zu nervig werde, kannst du mich jederzeit vor die Türe setzen, okay? Und sobald mein Apartment wieder beziehbar ist, bin ich natürlich sofort weg.“, stellte er hastig klar, während er einen weiteren dankbaren Blick zu dem Älteren schickte. „Wenn ich dir bei irgendetwas zur Hand gehen kann, jederzeit. Ich... hab nicht wirklich genug Kohle um großartig viel zur Miete beisteuern zu können, aber ich… kann Essen kaufen gehen. Oder versuchen aufzuräumen. Dir beim Essen kochen helfen? Ich mach mich nützlich, und versuch mich nicht zu dämlich anzustellen, versprochen!"

~*~

Der erneute Redefluss ließ Yamato stocken und etwas genervt verdrehte er die Augen. Ja. Genau das hatte er sich vorhin selbst gesagt. Taichi war Taichi und gerade schien die Idee gar nicht mehr so blöd zu sein, sich selbst mit seiner Anwesenheit wieder vor Augen zu führen, dass da außer Freundschaft nichts war!  
„Krieg dich mal wieder ein, ja?“, entkam es ihm etwas hitzig während er hinter Taichi in die Wohnung trat und die Tür schloss.  
„Du muss mir nichts geben und du musst dir auch kein Bein ausreißen. Veranstalte einfach keinChaos. Mehr will ich gar nicht von dir.“  
Seufzend trat er an seinem Freund vorbei, auf das Zimmer seines Vaters zu.  
Yamato war sich sicher, dass sein alter Herr nichts dagegen haben würde, wenn Taichi eine Weile sein Zimmer nutzte. Beziehungsweise hatte er kein Mitspracherecht!

„Du musst dir nur das Bett frisch beziehen. Mein Vater ist vor ein paar Stunden erst abgereist. Dein Timing war ziemlich perfekt.“ Erklärte er schlicht, während er die Tür zu besagten Raum öffnete.  
„Ich koche. Sowieso. Ob jetzt für eine Person mehr oder weniger ist kein Problem. Du weißt aber auch so wo alles steht…“ er stoppte sich kurz, wandte sich dann auch schon wieder um, um Taichi in 'seinem' neuen Zimmer alleine zu lassen. „Fühl dich bitte wie zuhause.“  
Die letzten Worte waren leiser und schon wieder legte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf die blasse Haut.  
„Ich muss noch was für die Uni tun, und ich muss morgen um 8Uhr los. Ich lege dir noch den Ersatzschlüssel auf den Tisch… Gute Nacht.“  
Damit verschwand er ins angrenzende Wohnzimmer, erleichtert darüber, dass sich sein Herzschlag vorerst wieder normalisiert hatte.  
Sein Plan würde sicher aufgehen und nach kürzester Zeit würde sein Verstand auch wieder normal funktionieren. Ganz sicher!

~*~

Zögernd folgte er seinem besten Freund, etwas unschlüssig im Türrahmen des Zimmers verharrend, das ihm nun offenbar vorübergehend als Unterkunft dienen sollte. Das ausladende Bett, das früher einmal eindeutig nicht nur für eine Person gedacht gewesen war, war zerwühlt, die Türe zum Schrank stand offen, sodass er das Chaos darin sehen konnte. Offenbar war Yamatos Vater wieder einmal Hals über Kopf aufgebrochen. Hatte der Ältere überhaupt mit Ishida-san darüber gesprochen, dass er ihn vorerst in seinem Zimmer einquartieren würde? Hatte er diesem spontanen Plan überhaupt zugestimmt? Nicht, dass er glaubte, dass Yamatos alter Herr etwas dagegen haben würde, immerhin hatte er während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit und den unzähligen Übernachtungen bei seinem besten Freund oft genug mitbekommen, dass Yamato eigentlich so gut wie alles bekam was er wollte. Schlechtes Gewissen für die wenige Zeit, die er mit seinem Sohn verbrachte konnte manchmal auch überaus praktisch sein.

Fast panisch zuckte sein Blick zu dem Älteren als dieser sich auch schon von ihm verabschiedete, ihn dann ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten alleine in dem fremden Zimmer zurückließ. Gänzlich überfordert verharrte Taichi einen Moment einfach nur bewegungslos, ehe der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf dann unbeholfen seine Tasche abstellte, bevor er langsam den Raum betrat. Okay. Er musste erst einmal das Bett neu beziehen. Kurz pendelten seine dunklen Augen suchend durch das Zimmer, wurde dann auf der Kommode fündig, wo Yamato offenbar bereits die frischen Überzüge bereitgelegt hatte. Mechanisch begann er das Bett abzuziehen, beförderte die benutzte Bettwäsche nach kurzem Überlegen auf den Sessel neben dem Bett, griff dann nach dem fein säuberlich gebügelten Bettlaken. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht als er feststellte, dass der Ishidasche Haushalt natürlich keine Spannleintücher verwendete, schüttelte allerdings sofort den Kopf als ihm bewusstwurde, wie überaus undankbar er sich gerade verhielt. Leise seufzend kniete er sich halb auf die Matratze, stopfte das blütenweiße Laken am oberen Bettgestell irgendwie notdürftig unter die weiche Unterlage, ehe er versuchte den widerspenstigen Stoff möglichst straff zu spannen.

Eine ganze Weile später hatte er wieder einmal festgestellt, wie sehr er Hausarbeit in jeglicher Hinsicht hasste, das Bett aber zumindest soweit bezogen, dass er darauf schlafen konnte. Schweigend ging er neben seiner Tasche in die Knie um seine Schlafshorts herauszuholen und sich umzuziehen. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, den Abend noch gemütlich mit dem Älteren zusammen ausklingen lassen zu können, einfach unbefangen über irgendwelchen Schwachsinn zu reden umauf andere Gedanken zu kommen, doch es war kein Wunder, dass Yamato an einem Wochentag anderweitig beschäftigt war. Gerade nachdem er den Älteren den gesamten gestrigen Nachmittag und Abend in Anspruch genommen hatte. Trotzdem fühlte es sich seltsam an seinen besten Freund im Nebenzimmer zu wissen und dennoch nicht wirklich in der Lage zu sein mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen. Auch wenn zwischen den Zeilen Lesen nicht unbedingt eine Fähigkeit war mit der er sich brüsten konnte, waren selbst für ihn die Gute Nacht Wünsche des Blonden eine eindeutige Anweisung gewesen, ihn heute nicht mehr zu stören.

Nur mit seinen dunkelblauen Schlafshorts bekleidet, sein übliches Outfit für die stickigen Sommernächte Tokyos, in der Hand seine Zahnbürste, trat er schließlich hinaus in den Wohnraum, steuerte dann möglichst leise das Badezimmer an.

~*~

Yamato seufzte aus als er sein Zimmer betrat und die Türe schloss. Hätte er vielleicht doch noch ein bisschen Zeit mit ihm verbringen sollen? Hätte er ihm helfen sollen dasBett zu beziehen?  
Aber irgendwie fühlte sich allein der Gedanke seltsam an mit dem Dunkelhaarigen über die Matratze zu robben, brachte sofort Erinnerungen an den Abend vor einigen Tagen… Als sie sich auf Taichis Bett geküsst und…-  
Stopp!  
Hitze stieg in seinen Körper und augenblicklich versuchte sich der blonde Schönling zu besinnen, dass er eben noch der Meinung gewesen war sich das alles nur einzureden. Taichi war Taichi! Seit Jahren derselbe! Fertig!!

Seit Jahren die Person die ihm neben Takeru und Gabumon am meisten bedeutete.

Müde von seinem Gedankenchaos lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Türblatt, legte die Hand auf seinen kribbelnden Magen. Das würde aufhören. Ganz sicher. Wenn sie wieder wie früher ständig aufeinander hockten würde er merken, dass Taichi nicht als Love Interest infrage kam. Sie kannten sich so lange… Das war einfach unmöglich.  
Und es würde vielleicht alles ruinieren. Taichi vertraute ihm. Das hatte er ihm gestern deutlich gezeigt. Das würde er niemals aufgrund von durchdrehenden Hormonen aufgeben! Nie!  
Dafür… liebte… er ihn zu sehr.

Die blauen Augen starrten ins Leere, während sein letzter Gedanke bedeutungsschwer in seinem Kopf nachhallte. Liebe.  
Das war nicht sein Gebiet. Wahrscheinlich musste Yamato zugeben, dass er nicht einmal wusste wie es sich anfühlte, jemanden aufrichtig zu lieben. Das war Soras Metier.  
Darum war er es sich und Taichi um so mehr schuldig ihre Freundschaft zu pflegen. Genau!  
Er mussteeinfach nur an sein Wappen denken!

Und auch wenn dieser Gedanke ihn ein wenig motivierte, schafften es seine Studien dennoch nicht, sich in seinem Geist festzusetzen, weshalb er nach einer Weile seinen Laptop frustriert zuklappte.  
Mist! Dieser Tag war komplette Verschwendung gewesen! Am besten wäre er gar nicht erst aufgestanden…  
Aber das Bett stellte auch jetzt die attraktivste Lösung für sein Problem da.  
Darum dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange, bis er sich in Shorts und einem bequemen Shirt auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte.

Kurz huschte sein Blick zum Zimmer seines Vaters, wo unter der Tür ein fahler Lichtschein ins Wohnzimmer trat. Taichi war also auch noch wach. Was er wohl machte?  
Es war egal was er machte! Er würde jetzt ins Bad verschwinden und dann ins Bett!  
Wann stand Taichi eigentlich auf? Würden sie sich morgen sehen?  
Yamato erwischte sich dabei, wie er noch immer vor dem Zimmer seines Freundes stand – wie ein Stalker…  
und über sich selbst genervt machte er hastig kehrt und verschwand endlich wie geplant im Badezimmer.

~*~

Im Gegensatz zu seiner neuen Unterkunft kannte er das Badezimmer der Wohnung in- und auswendig, und mit einem pendelnden Blick durch das für japanische Verhältnisse wirklich große Bad stellte er fest, dass sich hier auch nichts verändert hatte. Yamato hatte ihm aufgetragen sich wie zu Hause zu fühlen, richtig? Dann war es sicher in Ordnung die Zahnpasta zu benutzen und sich eines der Handtücher aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend öffnete er den Spiegelschrank, einen winzigen Moment einen Blick auf sein müdes Gesicht erhaschend, ehe die spiegelnde Fläche zur Seite schwenkte. Die gesuchte Tube stand wie erwartet an derselben Stelle, was dem dunkelhaarigen Wuschelkopf ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte. Sein bester Freund war ein Gewohnheitstier, das schien sich auch über die Jahre hinweg nicht verändert zu haben.  
Schweigend griff er nach der Zahncreme, wobei er feststellte, dass jemand eindeutig direkt auf die Mitte der noch relativ vollen Tube gedrückt hatte um an den Inhalt zu gelangen, und erneut zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Ishida-san hatte sich offenbar auch nach all den Jahren nicht verändert, sich trotz der zahlreichen Standpauken, die Yamato ihm und seinem alten Herren immer wieder gehalten hatte, nicht angewöhnt die Creme vom hintersten Teil aus dem Behälter zu drücken. Schmunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, während er sich folgsam den Marotten des Älteren fügte, den Inhalt vom Ende der Tube nach vorne, und auf seine Zahnbürstepresste.

Ein leises Fluchen entkam seinen Lippen als er dabei etwas zu übermütig vorging, er gleich einmal einen großzügigen Teil auf sich selbst beförderte. Natürlich landete die weiße Paste auch mit absoluter Präzision genau auf seinen Shorts, wie sollte es an diesem bescheidenen Tag auch anders sein? Resignierend schob er die Zahnbürste zwischen seine Lippen um die Hände frei zu haben, stellte dann den Wasserhahn an, um die Creme möglichst rasch von dem dunklen Stoff zu entfernen. Wie bei etwas Verwerflichem ertappt zuckte sein Blick hoch als genau in diesem Moment die Türe aufging, blaue Augen sich perplex auf ihn richteten.

~*~

Yamatos Augen weiteten sich geschockt als er nicht wie erwartet allein in Badezimmer stand, er stattdessen schon im Türrahmen abstoppte, weil der kleine Raum erstens belegt war und zweites ihn das Bild vor seinen blauen Ovalen komplett überrumpelte.  
Da stand Taichi, der nicht wie gedacht in 'seinem' Zimmer saß, halb nackt (!!), eine Hand in seiner Shorts, die andere auf den dunklen Stoff gepresst und die Zahnbürste im Mund.  
Okay, Letzteres wollte nicht so wirklich in die Situation passen, aber der Rest wirkte irgendwie ziemlich eindeutig!!

Hitze schoss ihm in die blassen Wangen und kurz stand er völlig starr einfach nur da, die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers ebenso tellergroß wie seine eigenen.  
Warum zum Teufel machte er das hier drin und nicht in 'seinem' Zimmer?! Und warum schloss er nicht wenigstens ab??  
Yamatos Lippen standen leicht offen, während sein Blick zum zweiten Mal tiefer wanderte, ehe er sich besann und er sich hastig umdrehte, um fluchtartig das Bad zu verlassen.  
„Sorry!“, presste er noch knapp hervor, ehe er endlich kehrt machte.  
Verdammt! Wie konnte er ihm so was direkt am ersten Abend nur antun?! Jetzt wo er sich gerade wieder halbwegs sicher gewesen war, dass Taichi ihn nur als Freund interessiere?!

~*~

Ach, verdammt. War es wirklich notwendig gewesen, dass er seinem besten Freund schon innerhalb der ersten paar Stunden wieder einmal demonstrierte, was er für ein unverbesserlicher Chaot war? Hastig zog er die Zahnbürste zwischen seinen Lippen hervor um klar zu stellen, dass er die Paste nur auf sich selbst und nicht auf dem Boden verteilt hatte, blinzelte dann überrumpelt als Yamato im selben Moment kehrtmachte und fast fluchtartig aus dem Badezimmer stürzte. Einen Sekundenbruchteil blickte er dem Älteren einfach nur völlig perplex hinterher, ehe seine dunklen Augen dann tiefer schwenkten, auf das Szenario, das den Blonden offensichtlich so verstört hatte.

Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Hand sich nach wie vor unter seinen Shorts befand, der schwarze Stoff von seinem Putzversuch bereits deutlich dunkler gefärbt. Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen als er endlich realisierte, welches Bild er Yamato gerade eben präsentiert hatte, und entsetzt zuckte sein Blick zur Badezimmertüre. Ruckartig zog er seine Hand hoch, wobei der enge Gummizug unangenehm gegen seine nackte Haut schnalzte, spuckte hastig in das Waschbecken um den Mund freizubekommen, ehe er dem Älteren hinterher stolperte.

„Yama, verdammt, warte!“ Noch bevor der Blonde in sein Zimmer verschwinden, die Türe hinter sich verbarrikadieren konnte, gelang es ihm reflexartig nach dem schlanken Handgelenk zu greifen, seine Finger dabei noch immer feucht vom Wasser.

~*~

„Bist du bescheuert?! Lass mich los!“, blaffte der blonde Student zurück, als die feuchten Finger sein Hanfgelenk umschlossen. Wollte der Jüngere ihn verarschen? Die Hitze in seinen Wangen war nicht zu übersehen, doch noch ehe er versuchen konnte sich loszureißen, wurde er durch den plötzlichen Ruck in seinem Arm zurückgezogen, taumelte mit gutem Schwung gegen seinen Freund.  
Wow!  
Einfach Wow!!  
Wunderbar und an Peinlichkeit kaum noch zu überbieten! Er erwischte ihn bei, 'was auch immer', in seinem Bad und nun stolperte er auch noch gegen ihn, die Hände an die sportliche Brust gepresst, wie eine holde Maid in Nöten?!  
Was hatte er dem Karma bitte getan?

„Schließ wenigstens ab, wenn du sonst was tust!!“ Er drückte sich nervös von Taichi weg, versuchte sich irgendwie zu ordnen, doch alle Bilder in seinem Kopf machten die Situation nicht besser. Was stimmte nicht mit ihm? Warum reagierte er nur plötzlich so extrem auf den Sportler?

~*~

War Yamato nun komplett durchgedreht? Der Ältere konnte doch nicht tatsächlich glauben, dass er so dämlich war im unabgeschlossenen Bad nur wenige Stunden nach seinem Einzug selbst Hand anzulegen! Er spürte Wut in sich hochsteigen, wobei die heftige Reaktion des Blonden dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufsetzte. Grob riss er seinen besten Freund am Arm zu sich zurück, unterschätzte dabei allerdings wieder einmal seine eigene Kraft, sodass er nicht nur dafür sorgte, dass Yamato nicht in seinem Zimmer verschwinden konnte, sondern völlig überrumpelt direkt gegen ihn taumelte.  
Er konnte die kühlen Hände an seiner nackten Brust spüren, und für einen Moment nahm ihm die unerwartete Nähe den Wind aus den Segeln. Allerdings nur bis der Ältere sich auch schon wieder von ihm weg drückte, die Bemerkung des Blonden ihm eindeutig signalisierte, dass Yamato ihmdiesen Wahnsinn tatsächlich allen Ernstes zutraute.

„Spinnst du jetzt komplett?“ Fassungslos starrte er seinen Gegenüber an, schüttelte dann kaum merklich den Kopf, ehe er den festen Griff um das schlanke Handgelenk ruckartig löste. „Mir ist schon klar, dass dein „Fühl dich wie zuhause“ nicht integriert, dass ich mir in den ersten paar Stunden in eurem Bad einen runterhole! Verdammt, Yama, ich hatte Zahnpasta auf meinen Shorts, und hab versucht sie runterzubekommen! Was hast du dir denn gedacht, dass mir nach so nem Megatag als Wichsvorlage dient? So ein Wasserschaden kann schon überaus heiß sein. Oder nein, warte, vielleicht wars so überaus anturnend ne halbe Stunde lang mit dieser Scheiß Matratze zu kämpfen um das Leintuch endlich drauf zu bekommen!“

Sein gesamter Kopf glühte, seine Gesichtsfarbe mit Sicherheit einer überreifen Tomate ähnelnd. „Du traust mir nach der Aktion vor ein paar Tagen wirklich alles zu, oder?“ Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf biss sich auf die Lippen, spürte wie seine Wut auch schon wieder verrauchte. Wahrscheinlich war er für diesen Mist selbst verantwortlich, immerhin hatte er dem Älteren an diesem Abend tatsächlich das volle Programm geliefert. Die Magazine, der Porno im DVD Player, alles was danach geschehen war… „Das war ein dämlicher Zufall, okay? Ein schlechtes Timing, dass du genau zu dem Zeitpunkt vorbeigekommen bist.“

~*~

Blaue Augen starrten Taichi überfordert entgegen und für einen Moment ließ er die Redeflut auf sich einprasseln und wirken.  
Eigentlich hatte er recht. Der Jüngere war kopflos und manchmal unlogisch, aber so bescheuert war er wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht…  
Aber Zahnpasta?  
Kurz überlegte Yamato ob er noch einen Blick nach unten riskieren sollte, hielt sich aber selbst zurück. Sein Kopf leuchtete sowieso schon wie die untergehende Sonne, da musste er das mit einem Blick auf Taichis… Gemächt nicht noch schlimmer machen!

Langsam machte er einen Schritt zurück, brachte wieder eine normale und 'angemessene' Distanz zwischen sie, ehe er sich traute in die braunen Ovale zu blicken.  
„Sorry. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach wirklich nur etwas verwirrt wegen der Sache neulich...“, gab er ehrlich zu und fuhr sich mit den schlanken Fingern durchs blonde Haar.  
„Wir müssen gar nicht weiter darüber reden. Geh einfach zurück ins Bad, mach dich fertig und ich gehe dann nach dir.“ Während er sprach schweifte sein Blick wieder peinlich berührt zur Seite. Er war ein Vollidiot! Taichi war Taichi! Es gab keinen Grund für Hintergedanken, perverse Träume und Ideen!!  
Er musste sich verdammt nochmal wieder einkriegen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass ihr spontanes Zusammenleben völlig in die Hose ging!

~*~

Überrascht starrte er seinen besten Freund an, seine Mimik deutlich zeigend, dass er nicht wirklich mit einer Entschuldigung gerechnet hatte. War es wirklich nur seinem friedfertigeren Tonfall zu verdanken, dass sie sich nicht bereits nach den ersten paar Stunden schon in die Haare bekamen? Oder verhielt Yamato sich einfach allgemein seltsam? Ein frustriertes Seufzen entkam einen Lippen, die Antwort des Älteren zwar ein eindeutiges Friedensangebot, allerdings dennoch zu distanziert um ihm tatsächlich zu gefallen. „Yama, ich bin immer noch ich. Es hat sich nichts zwischen uns geändert. Zumindest nicht, wenn du mir nicht mehr unterstellen würdest, dass ich ein unersättlicher Perverser bin.“

Überfordert rieb er sich den Hinterkopf, während die dunkeln Augen weiterhin seinen besten Freund fixierten. Yamatos Gesichtsfarbe stand seiner in keiner Weise nach, die blassen Wangen glühend vor Hitze, die blauen Augen peinlich berührt gesenkt. „Jetzt komm schon, wir können auch beide zusammen ins Bad. Haben wir immer so gemacht.“ Er warf dem Älteren noch einen auffordernden Blick zu, wandte sich dann schon zum Gehen, die Entscheidung ihm zu folgen dem Blonden selbst überlassend. Seine nackten Sohlen fühlten sich kühl und angenehm auf dem glatten Parkett an, hinterließen bei jedem Schritt für einen kurzen Moment einen feinen Abdruck, der sich allerdings sofort wieder verflüchtigte.

Erst jetzt wurde Taichi bewusst, dass er seine Finger nach wie vor um seine Zahnbürste geschlossen hielt, und schwach grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf, während er den Wasserhahn anstellte um sie kurz noch einmal darunter zu halten. Auf die erneute Verwendung von Zahnpasta verzichtete er, eine vorausdenkende Präventionsmaßnahme, um nicht womöglich sofort die nächste Diskussion zu starten. Kurz pendelte sein Blick hinunter auf seine Shorts, der dunkle Fleck nach wie vor anklagend dort, allerdings schien er zumindest die Spuren der Zahnpasta beseitigt zu haben. Dieser Idiot. Wie konnte Yamato nur tatsächlich annehmen, dass er hier in aller Öffentlichkeit selbst Hand anlegte?

~*~

Um des lieben Friedens Willen musste er dem Vorschlag seines besten Freundes wohl folge leisten und ihm ins Bad folgen. Immerhin war seine panische Flucht nicht unbedingt zutunlich gewesen. Eigentlich hatten sie sich gestern ausgesprochen… zumindest hatte Yamato das gedacht, aber sein Kopf spielte noch immer völlig verrückt… vor allem nach diesem Traum…  
Oh Gott, warum musste Taichi im Sommer auch immer halb nackt herumlaufen? Warum war dem Sportler einfach kaum etwas peinlich? Klar… mit so einem Körper musste ihm sicher nichts unangenehm sein… Aber nahm er eigentlich nie Rücksicht auf seine Umwelt?

Gottergeben seufzte Yamato leise aus und folgte dem braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf ins Bad, hob seine Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen, als er durch die Tür trat.  
„Ich halte dich nicht für pervers.“ Stellte er etwas tonlos klar, ehe er selbst nach seiner Zahnbürste griff und sie startklar machte. Er konnte sogar behaupten, dass er nach der Unterhaltung viel mehr das genaue Gegenteil von ihm dachte… denn… Taichi hatte keine Erfahrung… mal abgesehen von ihrem kleinen Intermezzo. Nach wie vor brachte alleindieser Gedanke Yamatos Blut zum Kochen, doch er versuchte sich zu besinnen. DAS würde nie wieder passieren! Auch wenn tief in ihm der Wunsch keimte, eine weitere erste Erfahrung für Taichi sein zu dürfen… aber NEIN!

Seine blauen Augen huschten über den Spiegel vor ihm zur Seite, trafen dort die braunen Ovale, die sich im selben Moment auf ihn richteten. Bestätigend nickte er ihm mit der Zahnbürste im Mund kurz zu, ehe er auch schon das Wasser aufdrehte und ausspuckte.  
Zwischen ihnen war alles klar! Er musste einfach nur zusehen, dass er nicht permanent wegen nichts durchdrehte! Er war für so was nicht der Typ! Und sie waren schon viel zu lange Freunde um sich von so etwas aus der Bahn werfen zu lassen.

~*~

Begleitet von einem entsetzten Aufschrei schrak Taichi hoch, sein Herz hart gegen seine Rippen hämmernd, seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Apathisch blickte er einen Moment in die Dunkelheit, sein Brustkorb sich hektisch hebend und senkend, sein keuchender Atem das einzige Geräusch, ehe der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf sich dann leicht zusammenkrümmte, seine Finger fest in die Decke vergrub. Nishijima´s schwer verletzte Gestalt schien sich auf seiner Netzhaut eingebrannt zu haben, und verzweifelt wartete er darauf, dass die Bilder des Alptraums endlich verblassten, seinbenommener Verstand zurück in die Realität fand. Er spürte heiße Tränen auf seinen Wangen, das Gewicht auf seiner Brust tonnenschwer. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis seine Atmung sich etwas beruhigte, sein rasender Puls sich soweit normalisierte, dass er sich in der Lage dazu fühlte seinen klammernden Griff aus dem weichen Stoff zu lösen, sich fahrig über die Wangen zu wischen.

Weitere Sekunden verstrichen ehe seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, ihm langsam Bewusst wurde, dass er sich nicht in seinem eigenen Bett befand. Panisch zuckte sein Blick durch den unbekannten Raum, beruhigte sich erst, als die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Tag langsam zurückkehrten. Stimmt. Der Wasserschaden. Er hatte vorgehabt, vorübergehend zu seinen Eltern zurückzuziehen, dann war da Yamatos Angebot gewesen… Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf presste seine Lippen aufeinander, brachte sich damit selbst vollständig zum Verstummen um festzustellen, ob er seinen besten Freund aufgeweckt hatte. Nichts. Nur das gedämpfte Geräusch des Straßenverkehrs. Offenbar hatte er noch einmal Glück gehabt und zumindest Yamato nicht aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Fahrig schob er die Decke etwas beiseite, ehe er sich dann von der weichen Unterlage hievte. Sein Mund fühlte sich wie ausgedorrt an, er brauchte eindeutig etwas zu trinken. Vorsichtig durchquerte er den Raum, seine Hände dabei ausgestreckt um in der Finsternis nicht womöglich mit irgendetwas zu kollidieren, bis er schließlich endlich die Türe erreichte. Ohne Licht zu machen öffnete er diese, trat dann langsam hinaus in den Flur um die Küche anzusteuern. Der Raum war dürftig erhellt von der ins Wohnungsinnere fallenden Straßenbeleuchtung, sodass er zumindest nicht mehr länger Gefahr lief mit irgendwelchen Möbelstücken Bekanntschaft zu machen. Möglichst leise griff er nach einem der noch vom Vortag auf dem Abtropfgitter stehenden Gläser, füllte dieses dann mit Wasser. Gierig leerte er den Inhalt mit wenigen Schlucken, ehe er sich dann kraftlos gegen die Theke lehnte, den Kopf dabei leicht in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen. Zittrig atmete er ein, presste die vom kühlen Nass feuchten Lippen fester aufeinander, noch immer mit den Nachwirkungen des Alptraums kämpfend. Er war doch in Ordnung gewesen. Wie verdammt schwach war er, dass ein einziges Gespräch ihn wieder komplett aus der Bahn werfen konnte? Wieso tat es nach all den Jahren noch immer so weh? Weshalb verblassten diese fürchterlichen Erinnerungen nicht endlich?

Eigentlich brauchte er sich diese Frage nicht zu stellen, er kannte die Antwort. Er war für den Tod eines Menschen verantwortlich. Es war schlichtweg eine angemessene Strafe, dass diese Bilder ihn selbst jetzt noch verfolgten.

~*~

Yamato blinzelte müde in die Dunkelheit, drehte sich dann murrend auf die Seite.  
Hatte ihn eben irgendetwas aufgeweckt, oder hatte einfach nur schlecht geträumt? Ein Schrei? Genau konnte er es nicht sagen und müde zog die Beine näher an seinen Körper.  
Wie spät war es überhaupt?  
Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer und träge an, die Gedanken in seinem Kopf langsam und schlaftrunken. Die blauen Ovale schlossen sich wieder und kurz dämmerte er wieder davon, ehe er erneut aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte.  
War sein Vater nach Hause gekommen? In der Küche war eindeutig Leben… wahrscheinlich kam er gerade von seinen zahlreichen Überstunden… wie immer…

Europa…  
Nein… sein Vater war in Europa auf Geschäftsreise…  
Langsam raffte sich der blonde Student auf, stützte sich mit den Händenauf der Matratze nach oben. Sein Blick schweifte zur Tür unter der allerdings kein Licht hindurch strahlte.  
Taichi…?  
Vielleicht holte er sich nur etwas zu trinken… und gerade als Yamato sich zurück in die Kissen sinken lassen wollte, verharrte er.  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
Vorhin hatten sie sich gemeinsam Bett fertig gemacht, hatten versucht die peinliche Situation von vorher einfach zu vergessen… Yamatos überzogene Reaktion auf dieses dennoch leicht verstörende Bild. Und am Ende waren sie auch mit einem freundlichen 'Gute Nacht' in ihre Zimmer verschwunden… aber irgendetwas war komisch.  
Was genau hatte ihn eigentlich aufgeweckt?  
Es war kaum etwas aus der Küche zu hören… und irgendwie…  
War da vorhin vielleicht wirklich ein Schrei gewesen?

Langsam schob er die Füße über den Bettrand und ging zur Tür.  
In der Wohnung war es dunkel, nur spärlich beleuchtet von den Straßenlaternen und dennoch konnte er deutlich die Schemen seines besten Freundes an der Küchenzeile erkennen.  
Er schien ihn nicht zu bemerken…  
„Taichi… alles in Ordnung?“  
Yamatos Stimme war ruhig, als er weiter auf ihn zuging um sich bemerkbar zu machen.  
Er hatte Taichis angespanntes Ausatmen gehört und seine innere Unruhe schien so stark, dass sie selbst auf den blonden Schönling überspringen wollte.

Nur wenige Schritte neben ihm kam er zum Stehen, konnte durch die Dunkelheit die Details des markanten Gesichts nicht völlig erkennen, doch das war auch nicht nötig.  
„Hast du schlecht geträumt?“ Es war offensichtlich. Taichi wirkte völlig verstört und aufgewühlt. Blieb nur die Frage warum?

~*~

Für einen Moment verharrte er einfach nur regungslos an die Theke gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst, seine Mimik verkrampft. Yamato hatte die Klimaanlage abgestellt, wodurch es in der Küche stickig warm war, dennoch fröstelte er. Die Kälte kam eindeutig von innen, was auch die Hitze des Sommers nicht schaffte zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, die Erinnerungen wieder in den Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins verschließen. So wie er es nun bereits mehrere Jahre hinweg geschafft hatte. Egal wie schuldig er sich fühlte, es gab nichts mehr was er tun konnte. Die Vergangenheit ließ sich nicht ändern, die Fehler, die er begangen hatte, nicht ausmerzen.

Die dunkle Stimme ließ ihn heftig zusammenzucken, und ruckartig fuhr sein Kopf zur Seite. Schemenhaft konnte er seinen besten Freund in der Dunkelheit ausmachen, das fahle Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung allerdings nicht ausreichend um tatsächlich den Gesichtsausdruck seines besten Freundes zu sehen. Hastig hob er die noch immer das Wasserglas umschließende Hand an. „Ich hab mir nur etwas zu trinken geholt. Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“ Er ignorierte bewusst die Frage des Älteren, war in diesem Moment froh darüber, dass es so dunkel war, Yamato unmöglich mehr als seine Umrisse erkennen konnte. Die Haut an seinen Wangen spannte leicht, erinnerte ihn schlagartig daran, dass er die mittlerweile getrockneten Tränen nicht wirklich richtig beseitigt hatte.

Seine Stimme klang rau und belegt, wobei er allerdings hoffte, dass Yamato diese Tatsache einfach darauf schob, dass es Mitten in der Nacht war. Schweigend wandte er dem Älteren den Rücken zu, spülte das Glas kurz aus, wobei das Geräusch des im Waschbecken landenden Wasserstrahls in der Stille ohrenbetäubend laut klang. Hastig stellte er den Wasserhahn schließlich wieder ab, beförderte das Glas zurück auf das Abtropfgitter, ehe er dann mit beiden Händen an der Theke abgestützt einen Moment verharrte. Er konnte die blauen Augen auf sich spüren, besorgt, beunruhigt, und erneut zogsein Brustkorb sich fest zusammen, doch kein weiterer Ton kam über seine Lippen.

~*~

Kurz dachte Yamato, dass Taichi nun sofort die Flucht ergreifen würde. Doch nachdem er das Glas ausgespült und zurück in das Gitter gestellt hatte, verharrte er.  
Schweigend sah er ihn noch einen Moment an, nach wie vor auf eine Reaktion wartend, doch sie blieb aus.  
Dem blonden ex-Musiker entkam ein leises Seufzen, während er weiter auf ihn zuging. Taichi flüchtete nicht, also schien ihm wirklich etwas auf dem Herzen zu liegen. Allerdings kannte er seinen Freund gut genug um zu wissen, wie schwer es ihm fiel so etwas zuzugeben.  
Fingerspitzengefühl war gefragt.

Knapp neben ihm kam er zum Stehen, nahm sich nun selbst ein Glas und befüllte es ebenfalls mit Wasser. Wortlos lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Küchenzeile, ehe er das kühle Nass mit einigen Schlucken leerte. Die Luft war unglaublich stickig…  
Das Glas klirrte leise, als er es neben sich auf die Arbeitsplatte stellte und er den Blick dann zur Seite drehte.  
„Worum ging es?“ Er fragte gar nicht erst ob Taichi überhaupt darüber reden wollte… die Antwort wäre sowieso ein 'Nein'… und wenn er einmal genauer darüber nachdachte, konnte er sich den Inhalt schon vorstellen.  
Der Tag gestern… die wieder freigelegten Wunden.  
Yamato fühlte sich schuldig. Während er die ganze Zeit kaum andere Probleme zu haben schien, als verwirrte Gefühle und Hormone, kämpfte Taichi gegen echte Dämonen…  
„Ich denke es hilft wenn du darüber redest… also… wenn du möchtest… Ich bin hier.“

~*~

Er war ein Egoist. War es nicht genug, dass er seinen besten Freund Mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte? War das sein Dank dafür, dass Yamato ihn bei sich wohnen ließ, und das ohne auch nur die geringste Gegenleistung zu verlangen? Dass er sich nicht sofort verabschiedete, wieder in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, war mehr als verdächtig, und im Grunde erwartete er nichts Anderes, als dass der Ältere bleiben würde. Ein stummer Schrei nach Nähe, der Wunsch in diesem Moment nicht alleine zu sein, und das auf Kosten des wohlverdienten Schlafes des Blonden.

Er konnte hören wie Yamato langsam näherkam, ehe dann auch schon erneut das Geräusch des Wasserhahns an seine Ohren drang. Langsam hob er seinen Blick an, seine Augen mittlerweile genug an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt um zu sehen, dass der Ältere sich neben ihn an die Theke gelehnt hatte, die blauen Ovale im fahlen Licht der Außenbeleuchtung kaum merklich glänzend. Die erneute Frage nach dem Inhalt seines Traumes kam nicht überraschend, dennoch kam für einen Moment kein Ton über seine Lippen.

Schweigend stieß er sich schließlich von der Theke ab, allerdings nur um sich erneut mit dem Rücken dagegen zu lehnen, den Blick dabei auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in dem dunklen Raum gerichtet. „Es… ist immer derselbe Traum. Nur dass es… nicht wirklich ein Traum ist, sondern die Erinnerung an damals.“ Seine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein tonloses Flüstern, wobei er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob Yamato ihn überhaupt verstehen konnte. „Es ist immer wieder derselbe Moment. Und ich kann nichts tun, außer zusehen. Egal wie sehr ich es versuche, es ändert sich nichts. Er stirbt, und ich wache auf. Und lebe…“ Erneut atmete er stockend ein, seine Augen bereits wieder verdächtig brennend, sein gesamter Körper angespannt. „Ich… will einfach nur, dass es aufhört… aber wenn selbst ich versuche auszuradieren, was damals passiert ist, was bleibt dann noch? Wer erinnert sich dann noch daran, was er für uns geopfert hat?“ Er presste seine Lippenaufeinander, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

Was tat er hier eigentlich? Es war Mitten in der Nacht…

~*~

Natürlich… er hatte es bereits geahnt, doch die Bestätigung versetzte ihm einen Stich.  
Wie sehr litt Taichi unter dieser Last? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen.  
Damals, als unter ihren Füßen alles zusammengebrochen war, hatte er selbst noch versucht Taichi zu sich zu ziehen, aber es nicht geschafft, hatte stattdessen Mochizuki beschützt. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an das lähmende Gefühl, als er Taichi und Nishijima-sensei in den Abgrund stürzen sah und an den Schalter der sich nur Sekunden später in seinem Kopf umgelegt hatte, um für seine Freunde zu funktionieren.  
Sie glaubten sie hätten ihn verloren, doch der Kampf war nicht gewonnen.

Yamato stieß müde die Luft aus, schloss dann kurz die Augen, nur um seine blauen Ovale dann auf seinen Freund zu richten. Der Schein der Straße tauchte alles in kaltes, blau gräuliches Licht und er konnte an der Stimme seines Freundes deutlich höre, dass er mit den Tränen rang.  
„Du lebst weil er wollte dass du lebst. Nicht weil du dich dazu entschieden hast. Ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass du alles versucht hast um euch beide zu retten. Und dabei auch alles riskiert hättest.“ Wieder ein leises tiefes Seufzen. Taichi konnte nicht ahnen wie sehr er selbst ebenfalls gelitten hatte, wie groß das Loch in seinem Herzen gewesen war. Auch er hatte Geheimnisse… und ihm diese Sache niemals anvertraut…  
„Ich bin froh, dass er dir die Entscheidung abgenommen hat… Bitte versteh das nicht falsch. Aber was wäre passiert, wenn ihr beide nicht zurückgekommen wärt? Was hätte… ich schon ohne dich ausrichten können? Wahrscheinlich wären wir alle gestorben… Taichi. Niemand von uns wird Nishijima-sensei jemals vergessen, nur weil du dir selbst vergibst. Wir alle wissen, was sein Opfer der Welt und uns gebracht hat und das ist es woran wir uns halten müssen… Woran du dich halten solltest… Er ist ein Held und kein Opfer und so sollten wir ihn in Erinnerung behalten.“

Seine Stimme war klar und ruhig, die Augen die ganze Zeit aufmerksam auf den Jüngeren gerichtet. Er hoffte inständig, dass Taichi ihn verstand, hoffe, dass er nicht glaubte, dass er es herunterspielen wollte. Denn genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. Aber mit seinem Selbsthass würde er nichts erreichen und Nishijima-sensei nicht wieder lebendig machen.

~*~

Taichi schluckte schwer, kämpfte verbissen die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter, seine Lippen krampfhaft aufeinandergepresst. Ein Held und kein Opfer. Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider, bedeutungsschwer und unmöglich zu ignorieren. Nishijima-sensei war als Held gestorben, um ihn zu retten. Nicht als Opfer, bei dem er versagt hatte, es zu retten. Er musste endlich damit aufhören sich selbst in den Fokus zu stellen, die Heldentat des Lehrers damit einzig und alleine zu einem furchtbaren Unfall zu degradieren.

Erneut wurde dem dunkelhaarigen Wuschelkopf bewusst, dass, obwohl er eigentlich derjenige war, der permanent den Mund offen hatte, deutlich redefreudiger war als sein bester Freund, es dennoch immer Yamato war der in den wichtigen Momenten die richtigen Worte fand. Die Anmerkung des Älteren beschönigte Nichts, war kein leerer Trost, oder eine hohle Aufmunterung, sondern half ihm tatsächlich das beklemmende Gefühl dieser ohnmächtigen Hilflosigkeit zumindest ein klein wenig abzuschütteln. Und nicht nur das. Sein bester Freund war immer da. An seiner Seite. Da war kein Vorwurf dafür, dass er ihn Mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Keine genervte Bemerkung, weil er selbst vier Jahre nach den Ereignissen von damals sein Leben nicht auf dieReihe bekam. Keine Ungeduld, obwohl er immer wieder einen erneuten Anstoß benötigte um überhaupt den Mund aufzumachen.

Tiefe Dankbarkeit erfüllte ihn und müde lehnte er sich etwas zur Seite, gegen seinen besten Freund, während er seinen Kopf kraftlos auf die schlanke Schulter bettete. Alleine Yamato direkt neben sich zu spüren beruhigte ihn, ließ den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust zumindest auf ein erträgliches Ziehen abklingen. Das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren war verschwunden, die Nähe zu dem Älteren beruhigend, tröstend. „Ich schaffe das nicht alleine…“ Die leisen Worte waren seinen Lippen entkommen ehe er sie verhindern konnte, und auch wenn es keine direkte Bitte um Hilfe war, so war es dennoch das erste Mal, dass er überhaupt aussprach, dass er Yamato an seiner Seite brauchte

~*~

Yamatos Atem stocke, als er nach der eingetretenen Stille, statt einer Antwort Taichis Kopf auf seiner Schulter spürte. Irritiert sah er seinen Freund an, machte aber keine Anstalten den Kontakt zu beenden. Im Gegenteil. Ein Prickeln ging über seine Haut, direkt in sein Herz, ließ es schneller schlagen, während sich Wärme in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Kurz hatte er gedacht, dass seine Wortwahl vielleicht ein wenig zu hart gewesen war, dass er Taichi vor den Kopf stieß, aber nein.  
Er suchte seine Nähe.  
Natürlich, sein Freund war niemand, der sich um persönliche Grenzen scherte, der ihm schon immer mehr 'auf die Pelle' gerückt war, als alle anderen. Aber das hier war anders.  
Und als die leise Stimme des Sportlers an seine Ohren drang, biss er sich knapp auf die Unterlippe.

„Das musst du auch nicht.“, antwortete er tonlos, die Augen nun auf den Boden vor sich gerichtet. „Musstest du nie...“, fügte er noch flüsternd hinzu, ehe er seinen freien Arm anhob und seine Finger, ohne nachzudenken, sanft in die braune Mähne schickte. Taichis Haare waren dicht und weich und vorsichtig strich er sie ein wenig nach hinten, ließ seine Finger herausgleiten, nur um die Prozedur langsam zu wiederholen. Er stoppte erst, als er aus Versehen die zarte, gebräunte Haut von Taichis Wange berührte, ließ seine Fingerspitzen kurz dort ruhen, ehe er sie zurückzog.  
Was machte er da? Ja, sie standen sich seit Jahren nahe… aber diese Art von… Zärtlichkeiten hatten sie niemals ausgetauscht.  
Und auch wenn sein Freund nichts sagte… war das irgendwie seltsam, oder?  
Was dachte er wohl von ihm? Vor allem nach allem was zwischen ihnen gewesen war? Oder war das wirklich alles vom Tisch?

Langsam ließ er seine Hand sinken, spürte noch das leichte, aufgeregte Kribbeln in ihr, ehe er leise durchatmete. Es war schon okay! Taichi hatte eben seine Nähe gesucht! Er musste endlich damit aufhören so überzureagieren! Und vor allem ging es jetzt nicht darum, es ging um Taichi! Darum, dass es ihm nicht gut ging und er ihn so unmöglich alleine lassen konnte.  
Früher hätte er ihm vielleicht angeboten bei ihm zu schlafen… aber erstens, waren sie keine Kinder mehr und zweitens… Es war nun mal passiert… und es beschäftigte ihn.  
„Sollen wir uns noch irgendeinen Blödsinn anschauen? Jetzt sind wir sowieso wach.“ Yamato hob die Lippen zu einem kleinen, beruhigenden Lächeln. Vielleicht wäre das gar nicht so schlecht… auch nicht für ihn. Gestern war es auch angenehm gewesen zusammen einen Film zu sehen, ohne dabei seltsame Hintergedanken zu haben.

~*~

Erneut spürte Taichi das verräterische Brennen unter seinen matt geschlossenen Lidern, und ein weiteres Mal wurde ihm bewusst wie sehr er diese leisen Worte benötigte um in der Lage zu sein weiterzumachen. Yamato war an seiner Seite. Würde es immer sein. Alleine dieses Wissen gab ihmKraft, erfüllte ihn mit Wärme und Dankbarkeit. Wann war er nur so abhängig von dem Älteren geworden? Und war diese enge Bindung zu seinem besten Freund tatsächlich gesund? Er zuckte kaum merklich zusammen als er schlanke Finger in seinen Haaren spürte, die Berührung so unendlich sanft und behutsam, als ob Yamato Angst hatte ihn damit zu verschrecken. Für einen kurzen Moment glitten die kühlen Fingerspitzen aus seinem wirren Schopf auf seine Wange, verharrten dort, ehe der Ältere seine Hand dann langsam zurückzog. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm keinen protestierenden Laut von sich zu geben, das rasche Ende dieser für den Blonden ungewöhnlich intimen Geste hinzunehmen. Klar, er selbst hatte sich noch nie sonderlich um das Einhalten der in Japan eigentlich üblichen Individualdistanz geschert, doch Yamato war üblicherweise anders. Zurückhaltend. Immer darauf bedacht, bloß niemandem zu nahe zu kommen. Dass der Ältere ihm nun auf diese Weise zeigte wie wichtig er ihm war, erfüllte Taichi mit Wärme.

Er brauchte diesen Menschen in seinem Leben. Wie die Luft zum Atmen. Yamato war derjenige, der ihn bremste, wenn er Gefahr lief über sein Ziel hinauszuschießen. Und offenbar auch derjenige, der in der Lage war ihn aufzufangen, wenn er sich in seinen eigenen negativen Gedanken verlor. Er konnte spüren wie die schmalen Schultern unter seinem Kopf sich leicht bewegten als der Ältere ausatmete, zwang sich dann seine Augen zu öffnen und sich aufzurichten. Kurz war er versucht seinem besten Freund zu versichern, dass er wieder in Ordnung war, dass er ruhig zurück ins Bett gehen konnte, doch der egoistische Wunsch nach Nähe war zu groß. „Klingt gut.“, antwortete er schließlich etwas verzögert auf den Vorschlag, wischte sich dann hastig über die feuchten Wangen. Er konnte spüren wie Yamatos Blick sich erneut auf ihn richtete, der Ältere offenbar versuchte sich zu vergewissern, dass er auch wirklich wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung war, ehe der Blonde sich dann auch schon zum Gehen wandte.

Hastig stieß er sich von der Theke ab, schloss zu seinem besten Freund auf, in diesem Moment nicht in der Lage das Bild der sich in der Dunkelheit langsam von ihm entfernenden Rückenansicht des Älteren zu ertragen. So unbeholfen sie sich nach dieser irren Aktion vor wenigen Tagen einander gegenüber verhalten hatten, so sehr suchte er nun gerade Yamatos Nähe, wobei er dankbar für die dürftige Beleuchtung war, die es unmöglich machte, mehr klar zu sehen. Auch als der Blonde sich auf die Couch fallen ließ achtete er nun nicht darauf Distanz zwischen ihnen zu wahren, ließ sich so nahe an seinem besten Freund auf die Polsterung sinken, dass sich ihre Schultern und Oberschenkel berührten.

~*~

Wie automatisch setzte Yamato einen Fuß vor den anderen, die Dunkelheit dabei kaum störend, weil er die Einrichtung wie im Schlaf kannte. Langsam griff er nach der Fernbedienung auf dem gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch, ließ sich dann während er schon auf den Schalter drückte, sachte in das Polster fallen. Seine Augen weiteten überrascht als er plötzlich Taichis Wärme direkt an sich spürte, der Jüngere kaum einen Millimeter Platz zwischen ihnen ließ.  
Augenblicklich begann sein Herzschlag zu rasen und er schluckte trocken, während er mit stoischem Ausdruck einen Sender suchte, auf dem ein brauchbares Programm lief. Ihre Haut berührte sich an Armen und Beinen… und Taichi schien es komplett egal zu sein.

Taichi suchte völlig unverblümt seine Nähe, weil es ihm nicht gut ging. Er durfte sich auf keinen Fall etwas anderes einreden! Sie hatten das geklärt! Unauffällig schielte er zur Seite, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber der Duft des Sportlers machte das fast unmöglich.  
Letztlich blieb er bei einer Sendung über Australien hängen, gab die weitere Suche auf. Hauptsache es lief irgendetwas…  
Normalerweise würde er seinen Freund mit einem ruppigen „Rück mir nicht so auf die Pelle“ von sich schieben, doch gerade war die Situation anders… und wenn er sich 'so' wohl fühlte, würde er es ihm auch gestatten.

Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Yamato aus seiner Konzentration gerissen wurde, die Koalas an ihren Eukalyptusbäumen plötzlich nebensächlich, als er erneut das Gewicht von Taichis Kopf auf seiner Schulter spürte. Sein gleichmäßiger Atem streifte seine helle Haut, zeigte an, dass der Jüngere soeben eingeschlafen war.  
„...“  
Was sollte er jetzt tun??  
Wieder schlug sein Puls in die Höhe, weil er nicht wusste wie er reagieren sollte.  
Ihn aufwecken? Aber eigentlich war es ja gut, dass er nach diesem Albtraum wieder eingeschlafen war… Aber eigentlich…  
Wie sollte er jetzt schlafen? Mit Taichi… direkt an sich gedrückt… ohne Shirt?!  
Warum war er nur so ein Vollidiot?  
Verzweifelt biss sich Yamato auf die Unterlippe, versuchte sich dann entspannt zurückzulehnen.  
Es war okay. Taichi sollte ruhig ein wenig schlafen…  
Er würde diese Doku zu Ende schauen und ihn dann aufwecken… und dann konnte jeder in sein eigenes Zimmer gehen.

.  
.  
.

Ein leises Stöhnen entkam Yamatos Lippen, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen seine Lider kitzelten. Es war stickig in diesem Zimmer und irgendwie lang er unbequem. Murrend versuchte er sich zu rühren, spürte, dass seine nackten Füße den Boden berührten.  
Was zum…?!  
Er spürte etwas Zartes unter seinen Fingern und erneut keuchte er auf, weil da deutliches Gewicht auf ihm lastete.  
Blinzelnd blickte er an sich herab, realisierte, dass er quer auf dem Sofa lag, die Beine seitlich zum Boden hängend, den Rücken in die linke Couchecke gedrückt. Sein Nacken schmerze etwas, dank der ungesunden Lage. Doch das war nicht das größte 'Problem'.

Da lag Taichi… den Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhend, die Arme um seinen Rumpf geschlossen, als wäre er ein Kissen und …. war wunderschön.  
Fuck!!  
Die Sonne warf ein sanftes Licht in das friedliche Gesicht… die gebräunte Haut von Taichis nacktem Oberkörper….  
Der Jüngere lag nur mit Shorts bekleidet auf ihm…  
Nein.  
Nein!  
„Taichi.“, Seine Hand berührte die weiche Schulter.  
Nein, nein!  
„Wach auf!“ Yamatos Puls beschleunigte sich, während seine Wangen sich unerträglich heiß anfühlten.  
„Hey!“ Ein wenig energischer begann an er an der Schulter seines Freundes zu rütteln, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich noch glimpflich aus dieser Situation retten konnte.

~*~

Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf konnte spüren wie Yamato sich neben ihm anspannte, rechnete bereits damit, dass der Ältere von ihm wegrutschen oder ihn zumindest darauf hinweisen würde, dass die Couch eindeutig groß genug war, um nicht fast aufeinander zu sitzen, doch nichts geschah. Den Blick auf den Fernsehscreen gerichtet zappte sein bester Freund durch die Kanäle, machtekeinerlei Anstalt ihn von sich zu schieben und ihre Sitzposition damit zu ändern. Erneut erfüllte ihn tiefe Dankbarkeit. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Blonde die körperliche Nähe seinetwegen zuließ, ihm zu Liebe auf die übliche Distanz verzichtete. Den warmen Körper neben sich zu spüren beruhigte ihn, schaffte es tatsächlich die grausamen Bilder des Albtraums zumindest für den Moment zum Verblassen zu bringen. Seine Lider wurden merklich schwerer, die Aufregung der vergangenen Tage ihr Tribut fordernd, und obwohl er noch mehrmals versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, kippte sein Kopf schließlich kraftlos zur Seite, landete dabei erneut auf den Schultern seines besten Freundes. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet, seine Mimik entspannt und ruhig. All der Trubel war einfach zu viel gewesen, und das Gefühl von Sicherheit sorgte nun dafür, dass sein rotierender Verstand endlich einmal zur Ruhe kam.

Leises Stimmengewirr drang an seine Ohren, und unwillig runzelte Taichi die Stirn, öffnete schließlich blinzelnd die Lider als der Geräuschpegel sich nicht reduzierte. Bläuliches Licht erhellte die Dunkelheit notdürftig, und benommen versuchte er sich etwas aufzurichten, wobei ihm schlagartig klar wurde, dass sich das Kissen unter ihm bewegte. Müde hob er seinen Blick etwas an, wobei sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln anhoben als seine dunklen Augen sich auf das schlafende Gesicht seines besten Freundes richteten. Noch im Halbschlaf tastete er fahrig nach der Fernbedienung, atmete erleichtert aus als der Geräuschpegel endlich verstummte, der Raum nun still und in vollständige Dunkelheit getaucht. Ohne weiter über ihre seltsame Schlafposition nachzudenken ließ er sich zurück auf den warmen Körper sinken, bettete seinen Kopf auf die sich gleichmäßig hebende und senkende Brust und war gleich darauf auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Ein leises Murren entkam seinen Lippen, während er seine Arme fester um die Wärmequelle neben sich schloss, seine gerade eben noch vollständig ruhige Mimik nun plötzlich angespannt, seine geschlossenen Lider leicht zuckend. Zu früh. Er war noch viel zu müde um aufzustehen. Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann… Das unsanfte Schütteln an seine Schultern ließ ihn erneut unwillig protestieren, sorgte allerdings dafür, dass seine Augen sich schließlich blinzelnd öffneten, allerdings ohne auch nur ansatzweise Anstalt zu machen sich aufzurichten. Im Gegenteil. Noch im Halbschlaf schloss er seine Arme im stummen Protest fester um die Wärmequelle neben sich, seine Lider dabei auch schon wieder zufallend. Seine angespannte Mimik lockerte sich zusehends, zeigte deutlich, dass sein Bewusstsein ihm bereits wieder entglitt, er dabei war wieder einzuschlafen.

~*~

Braune Augen blinzelten ihn kurz an, ehe sie sich auch schon wieder schlossen.  
Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!  
Yamato keuchte leise auf, als Taichi den Griff um seinen Körper noch festigte, sich noch enger an ihn… kuschelte?! Und es fühlte sich wirklich schön an… mal abgesehen von der aufsteigenden Panik in seinem Inneren.  
Was… wenn er hart wurde?? Sein Körper schien ihn sowieso zu hassen wenn es um den braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf ging, sowohl sein Kopf, als auch seine Gliedmaßen. Er reagierte einfach komplett überzogen!

„Wach auf und geh runter von mir!“ fauchte er nun leicht angefressen, wobei es auch hier mehr die Angst vor einer unliebsamen Überraschung war.  
Wann war er eigentlich eingeschlafen und wer hatte den Fernseher ausgemacht? Hieß das der Jüngere war aufgewacht und dennoch so mit ihm liegen geblieben? Warum?!  
Taichi schmiegte sich zufrieden an ihn, das Gesicht halb im Stoff seines Shirts vergraben, die Finger leicht hinein gehakt. Es war gleichzeitig unbequem und auch angenehm. Aber es sollte nicht angenehm sein! Das hier war nicht okay! Sie kuschelten nicht! Niemals! Und das sollten sie auchnicht! Sie waren Freunde! Und das war einfach zu viel für Freundschaft!

„Es reicht!“  
Mit aller Kraft stützte sich Yamato also nach oben und mit einem Ruck zur Seite beförderte er den Schlafenden von sich, sodass er zwischen der Couch und dem Tisch auf dem Boden landete.

~*~

Zufrieden schmiegte er sein Gesicht in den weichen Stoff, seine Mimik weiterhin entspannt, vollständig unbeeindruckt von dem genervten Gemotze des Älteren. Obwohl seine Beine über den Rand der Couch hingen, das Sofa eigentlich nicht genug Platz für eine wirklich bequeme Liegeposition bot, fühlte es sich gerade perfekt an. Warm und weich. Leise seufzend versuchte er seinen Kissenersatz noch etwas näher an sich zu ziehen, seine Lippen dabei zu einem seligen Lächeln angehoben. Leider war ihm diese optimale Schlafposition nur für einen winzigen Moment vergönnt.

Ein plötzlicher Ruck ging durch seinen Körper als er mit einem Mal zur Seite befördert wurde, er überrascht aufkeuchend und begleitet von einem lauten Poltern über den Rand der Couch segelte und auf dem Boden landete. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, während der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf benommen versuchte sich aufzurichten, wobei seine gänzlich verdatterte Mimik deutlich zeigte, dass er noch nicht ganz in der Realität angekommen war. Erst als die dunklen Augen sich auf Yamato richteten, er vom Boden zu seinem noch auf dem Sofa sitzenden besten Freund hochblickte, dämmerte ihm allmählich was passiert war, wer für das rüde Aufweckkommando verantwortlich war. „Spinnst du?! Das hat echt weh getan!“, blaffte er den Älteren an, sein Verstand noch zu benommen um zu verarbeiten, weshalb er überhaupt auf dem Sofa geschlafen hatte.

Leise stöhnend richtete er sich auf, stieß dann ein unterdrücktes Fluchen aus, als sein Kopf bei der unbedachten Bewegung klirrend mit der Unterseite der Tischplatte kollidierte. Wow, das würde mit Sicherheit eine Beule geben. Passend zu dem blauen Fleck, den er sich mit Sicherheit bei der netten Aufweckaktion gerade eben zugezogen hatte.

~*~

Yamato verzog leicht das Gesicht, als sein Freund mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischplatte donnerte, setzte sich dann aber langsam auf.  
„Du hast dich wie ein Tintenfisch an mir festgesaugt! Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich unter deinem Gewicht nicht ersticken will!“ blaffte er bissig zurück, raffte sich dann sofort in eine stehende Position, streckt Taichi aber gleich versöhnlich die Hand entgegen.  
„Du bist nicht aufgewacht und hier drin hat es locker 30 Grad!“  
Irgendwie musste er davon ablenken, weshalb er wirklich diese Panik verspürte, weshalb er den Körperkontakt am besten komplett vermeiden sollte…  
Mit einem Ruck zog er den noch immer grimmig dreinblickenden Sportler auf die Beine, seufzte dann schicksalsschwer, als er sich zur Küche drehte.  
„Kaffee? Frühstück? Was willst du essen?“

~*~

Vorsichtig tastete er mit einer Hand über die malträtierte Stelle an seinem Kopf, verzog leicht das Gesicht als er eine deutliche Erhebung unter den dichten Haaren spüren konnte. Die Worte seines besten Freundes veranlassten ihn dazu seinen Blick erneut anzuheben, und erst jetzt lichtete sich allmählich der Nebel über seinem Verstand, sodass ihm klar wurde, was überhaupt erst zu diesemchaotischen Szenario geführt hatte. Sein Albtraum. Yamatos Versuch ihn zu trösten. Sie hatten auf dem Sofa ferngesehen und waren dabei offenbar völlig fertig eingeschlafen. Irgendwie hatte er im Schlaf den Älteren wohl als seinen Kissenersatz auserkoren, bis der Blonde aufgewacht war und ihn auf direktem Weg von ihm herunter auf den Boden befördert hatte.  
Schlagartig verrauchte der Ärger über die grobe Weckaktion, und der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf spürte schlechtes Gewissen in sich hochsteigen. Da hatte er Yamato Mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen, seinem besten Freund die Ohren voll gejammert, und dann auch noch dafür gesorgt, dass er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit eine alles andere als bequeme Nacht auf der Couch verbracht hatte. Es war echt ein grandios angenehmer Mitbewohner…

Etwas zögernd griff er nach der hingestreckten Hand, stieß sich dann mit seiner freien Hand zusätzlich vom Boden ab, um sich schwerfällig aufzurichten, nicht mehr gezwungen zu sein von unten herauf mit dem Älteren zu kommunizieren. „Ich war völlig fertig und hab geschlafen wie ein Stein. Ich… hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich dich als Kissen missbraucht hab… Tut mir echt leid, Yama, du hast wahrscheinlich kein Auge zugetan, oder?“ Obwohl… hatte nicht er den Fernseher ausgemacht? Da hatte der Ältere eindeutig geschlafen. Schuldbewusst musterte er seinen besten Freund, spürte wie sein schlechtes Gewissen noch anstieg, als er beobachtete wie Yamato leicht das Gesicht verzog als er sich in Richtung Küche in Bewegung setzte, seine Körper ihn offenbar sofort an die unbequeme Nacht auf dem Sofa erinnerte.

„Ich… kann dich massieren wenn du willst. Ein Kumpel aus dem Fußballclub hat mir ein paar Kniffe gezeigt, wie man verspannte Muskulatur lockern kann.“, bot er hastig an, während er zu dem Älteren aufschloss, die Frage nach dem Frühstück vorerst ignorierend. Wenn er sich weiter wie ein undankbarer Schmarotzer verhielt, würde Yamato ihn wahrscheinlich sofort wieder vor die Türe setzen…

~*~

Sein Rücken knacke leicht, als er sich auf dem Weg zur Kaffeemaschine ein wenig streckte. Die Nacht steckte ihm in den Knochen, dabei war die Couch eigentlich gar nicht so unbequem… Die Haltung war das Problem gewesen… und Taichis Gewicht…  
Und auch wenn es unangebracht war, hatte es sich angenehm angefühlt und Yamato frage sich ernsthaft ob er sich einen Gefallen damit getan hatte, seinen Freund hier einziehen zu lassen…  
Gefühlt wurde er minütlich zurückgeworfen… Sein Vorhaben zur Normalität zurückzukehren immer wieder scheiternd…

Die blauen Ovale weiteten sich anhand von Taichis Frage binnen Sekunden, ehe ein hektisches:  
„Nein!!“, durch den Raum hallte. Yamato stockte in der Bewegung, blickte mindestens genau so verdattert in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, als sich seine Lippen auch schon zu einem schiefen Grinsen hoben. „Alles okay! Ich… Mir geht’s gut und dafür ist auch keine Zeit. Gabumon kommt gleich vorbei… du könntest Agumon auch fragen, ob er mitkommt!“ Lenkte er etwas zu schnell ab, hoffte aber dass Taichi das Thema Massage einfach lassen würde. Allein der Gedanke der starken Hände auf seiner Haut… machte ihn schwach. Er konnte sich deutlich an Taichis Griff erinnern… fest und ungestüm… und…

Angespannt biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, steuerte dann hastig sein Zimmer an.  
Nein! Stopp!  
„Ich zieh mich schnell um.“, kommentierte er seine Flucht trocken, während der Jüngere nur noch seine Rückenansicht zu sehen bekam und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Er musste etwas tun!  
Angespannt blickte er an sich herab, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Alles war okay!  
Heute hatte er keine Zeit mehr sich darum zu kümmern aber morgen sollte er etwas tun um sichendlich zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Er schnaubte genervt durch die Nase, griff dann zielstrebig nach seinem Smartphone.  
//Hey Kôta, hast du morgen was vor?//

~*~

Die heftige Reaktion des Älteren ließ ihn erst überrascht zusammenzucken, ehe der Wuschelkopf dann deutlich gekränkt den Kopf schüttelte. „War nur ein Vorschlag. Du musst nicht gleich Panik haben, dass ich dir alle Knochen breche.“, kommentierte er die Ablehnung seines gut gemeinten Angebotes beleidigt, ehe sich seine Mimik dann aber schlagartig sofort wieder aufhellte. Alleine der Gedanke daran den bisher noch gänzlich unverplanten Tag mit seinem Partner verbringen zu können hob seine Stimmung schlagartig, ließ seine verkniffenen Mundwinkel höher zucken. „Ist das okay? In meiner Wohnung ist so wenig Platz, und die Wände sind so dünn, dass ich Agumon schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen habe!“

So praktisch es auch manchmal war seine eigene Wohnung zu besitzen, was die Zusammentreffen mit seinem Digimonpartner betraf war die Ausstattung seines Apartments wirklich alles andere als günstig. Der kleine Dinosaurier verhielt sich nun einmal meist wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen, wobei es fast noch schlimmer war, wenn Agumon bewusst versuchte möglichst leise zu sein. In der Hinsicht waren sie beide sich schon ziemlich ähnlich…

Schon in Gedanken bei dem unerwarteten Treffen mit seinem Partner, registrierte Taichi das seltsame Verhalten seines besten Freundes nicht. Die grobe Aufweckaktion war längst vergessen, seine Laune schon wieder viel besser, und leise summend steuerte er sein eigenes Zimmer an um Agumon zu kontaktieren, und sich bei der Gelegenheit auch ebenfalls anzuziehen. Die neuen Smartphone Cover, die Kôshirô für sie alle entwickelt hatten, ermöglichten eine problemlose Synchronisation mit ihren Digivices, und einen unkomplizierten Kommunikationskanal mit ihren Partnern. Agumons begeisterte Reaktion auf den Vorschlag den Tag zusammen mit Gabumon und Yamato zu verbringen, entlockte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, das letzte Treffen eindeutig schon zu lange her.

Bei Agumon verhielt es sich ähnlich wie bei seinem besten Freund. Er brauchte den kleinen quirligen Dinosaurier mit dem endlosen Appetit an seiner Seite. Alleine Agumons Anwesenheit erfüllte ihn mit Ruhe, was bei der Lautstärke des Digimons tatsächlich erstaunlich war. „Wir holen euch sofort, ja? Yamato fährt den Computer in seinem Zimmer bestimmt schon hoch.“, kommentierte er die Ungeduld seines Partners lachend, während er sich hastig ein frisches Tshirt über seinen Kopf zog. Kurz blickte er kritisch an sich herunter, der blütenweiße Stoff ein starker Kontrast zu seinem gebräunten Teint und den schwarzen sportlichen Shorts. Das helle Shirt würde wohl nicht lange so sauber bleiben, der Grund weshalb er das Kleidungsstück eigentlich schon längst aussortiert, und bei seinen Eltern gelassen hatte, doch da er gerade nicht in der Lage war seine Wohnung zu betreten musste er wohl vorerst mit dieser Alternativlösung klarkommen. Und möglichst versuchen den Stoff nicht in eine tragbare Speisekarte zu verwandeln.

Voller Vorfreude steuerte er dann auch schon das Zimmer seines besten Freundes an, klopfte zwar kurz, wartete allerdings in keiner Weise eine Antwort ab, sondern riss sofort die Türe auf. „Alles klar, Yamato, Agumon ist bereit!“

~*~

//Klar, bei dir oder bei mir?//  
Yamato blickte zufrieden auf den Screen seines Smartphones, während er schon wieder eineAntwort in dasTextfeld tippte. Auf Kôta war Verlass, zumindest wenn es um Sex ging. Sein Kommilitone war ein guter Bekannter, eine Bettgeschichte ohne Verpflichtung. Es war angenehm und perfekt in stressigen Zeiten um Druck abzubauen. Das mit ihnen lief nun schon ein paar Monate aber auch wenn sich einmal etwas Anderes ergab, hatte keiner von ihnen ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sex und sonst nichts. Manchmal auch ein paar interessante Gespräche über ihr Studiengebiet bei einem Glas Bier und fertig.  
Es war nicht so, dass Yamato schon mit dem gesamten Campus Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, aber Kôta war einer der ersten gewesen, der ihn auf dieses spezielle Thema aufmerksam gemacht hatte.  
//Besser bei dir. Ich habe zur Zeit einen Mitbewohner. 18Uhr?// tippte er mit flinken Fingern, ehe er das Handy aufs Bett beförderte und sich endlich aus seinen Schlafklamotten schälte.

Morgen Abend warsein Kopf sicher wieder klar! Sex würde helfen auch Taichi gegenüber wieder normal zu denken, ganz sicher! Er hatte einfach viel zu viel an diesen dummen Handjob gedacht und sich damit in diese Sache hineingesteigert! Er seufzte leise als er seinen Laptop endlich öffnete und ihn hochfuhr. Es würde wahrscheinlich auch schon helfen Gabumon und Agumon um sich zu haben um von diesen irren Gedanken Abstand zu nehmen. Mit ihren Partnern war sowieso immer alles leichter. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen als er an seinen Freund aus der Digiwelt dachte. Sie hatten sich zwar erst letzte Woche gesehen, aber trotzdem war da unbändige Vorfreude.

Das Smartphone piepte erneut und langsam trat er auf sein Bett zu, um die neue Nachricht zu lesen.  
//Geht klar. Bis morgen. Freu mich. ;D//  
Ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich auf Yamatos feingeschwungene Lippen, ehe er leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Ja, er freute sich auch auf-  
Das plötzliche Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aufsehen, doch noch bevor er überhaupt irgendwie reagieren konnte, blickte er bereits ins zwei braune, erwartungsvolle Ovale.  
Ertappt, obwohl Taichi nicht wissen konnte, was sich auf seinem Display abspielte und worum die Unterhaltung ging, zuckte er zurück, verdunkelte den Bildschirm mit einem hastigen Fingerzucken.  
„Geht's noch? Kannst du vielleicht warten bis ich dich rein bitte?!“ Es war einfach nicht zu glauben, der Jüngere kannte offenbar wirklich überhaupt keine Privatsphäre! Wahrscheinlich sollte er in Zukunft abschließen! 

~*~ TBC ~*~


	5. Pänkeks zum Frühstück

Wow, da war ja heute jemand eindeutig mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden. Für einen Moment war Taichi versucht auf das Motzen desÄlteren mit einer ähnlich bissigen Bemerkung zu reagieren, wobei er sich in letzter Sekunde allerdings doch eines Besseren besann. Der Ältere hatte seinetwegen mies geschlafen, wahrscheinlich kaum ein Auge zu getan, also eigentlich kein Wunder, dass er aufseine Anwesenheit gerade etwas sensibel reagierte. „Oho, hast du etwa etwas zu verbergen?“ Schief grinsend deutete er mit dem Kopf in Richtung Smartphone, dessen Bildschirm sein bester Freund bei seinem unerwarteten Betreten des Zimmers wie ertappt verdunkelt hatte. „Keine Sorge, Yama, es gibt nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte.“, witzelte er dann auch schon weiter ohne wirklich über den Inhalt seiner triezenden Bemerkung nachzudenken, wobei er mit seinem eigenen dämlichen Ausspruch dafür sorgte, dass ihm gleich darauf das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Nach der Aktion vor einigen Tagen gab es wohl wirklich nichts mehr, was er nicht bereits gesehen hatte…

„Taichi!!!“ Erleichtert zuckte sein Blick zum Computerbildschirm als Agumon ihn glücklicherweise mit euphorischer Stimme aus der peinlichen Situation erlöste, wobei der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf mit einem leichten Grinsen feststellte, dass sein Partner ebenso wenig Taktgefühl besaß wie er selbst. In mancherlei Hinsicht waren sie sich tatsächlich unfassbar ähnlich. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass der kleine Dinosaurier ins Leben gerufen worden war um ihn zu treffen… Lächelnd beobachtete er wie Agumon versuchte sich an Gabumon vorbei zu drücken, was Yamatos Partner mit empörten Protest quittierte. Kurz schwenkte sein Blick zu seinem besten Freund, dieses Mal tatsächlich um Erlaubnis bittend, ehe er an den Computer herantrat, und mit einer einzigen Tastenkombination dafür sorgte, dass ihre Digimon endlich in die reale Welt gelangen konnten.

Wärme durchflutete ihn als er seine Arme um seinen Partner schloss, und erneut fragte er sich, weshalb er in den letzten Wochen, nein eigentlich sogar Monaten, kaum Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte. Unbewusst festigte er seinen Griff, drückte das Digimon damit noch enger an sich, ließ Agumon erst los als er spürte wie das quirlige Wesen unruhig wurde. Interessiert zuckten die riesigen Augen durch die Umgebung, musterten dabei das unbekannte Zimmer. „Gabumon hat gesagt, dass du jetzt bei Yamato wohnst. Das ist sehr gut.“,merkte der kleine Dinosaurier altklug an, worauf der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf ihn etwas verwirrt musterte. „Na, dann muss Yamato nicht mehr traurig sein und weinen, weil du nicht da bist. Richtig, Gabumon?“

Dunkle Augen weiteten sich perplex, verharrten kurz auf seinem Partner, der bereits wieder Interesse an dem Thema verloren zu haben schien, nun stattdessen begeistert den Schreibtischsessel in Augenschein nahm, sich offenbar daran erinnernd, dass man mit dem sich um die eigene Achse drehenden Möbelstück sehr viel Spaß haben konnte. Langsam pendelte sein Blick dann weiter zu seinem besten Freund, das schmerzhafte Ziehen in seiner Brust dabei noch zunehmend. Yamato hatte geweint? Seinetwegen?

~*~

Es war offensichtlich, dass Taichi wieder einmal nichtüber seine Wortwahl nachgedacht hatte und einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur peinlich berührt entgegen. Ja, es gab wohl wirklich kaum etwas, was der Dunkelhaarige noch nicht gesehen hatte und es war erstaunlich wie schwer es war, diesen Vorfall einfach zu den Akten zu legen.  
Glücklicherweise war auf ihre Partner verlass, denn genau in dem Augenblick, als das betreteneSchweigen unangenehm wurde, ertönte auch schon Agumons Stimme aus dem Notebook.  
Der orangefarbene Dinosaurier drängte sich rücksichtslos an Gabumon vorbei, der das Ganze nur mit einem empörten 'Hey!', kommentierte.  
Es war erstaunlich wie ähnlich sie einander waren… jedes Mal wieder.

Als Taichi die Tastenkombination eintippte um das Tor zu öffnen, trat auch Yamato näher an denBildschirm, öffnete lächelnd die Arme, als nach Agumon auch Gabumon auf ihn zusprang. „Gabumon, alles klar?“, fragte er mit dieser speziellen Sanftheit in der Stimme, die nur sein Partner von ihm kannte und liebevoll schloss er die Arme um das bepelzte Wesen.  
Doch noch ehe sie eine kleine Konversation starten konnten, schnellte Yamatos Aufmerksamkeit zurSeite, sein Gesicht mit einem Mal feuerrot, der Mund leicht offenstehend.  
WAS?!  
Weinen?! Er?! Wann?!

„Wovon redest du, zum Teufel?! Wann soll ich geweint haben??“ Er ballte eine Hand zur Faust, während man die peinliche Empörung nur zu gut in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte.  
„Beruhige dich!“, beschwichtigte Gabumon mit einem hilflosen Lächeln und schloss die Faust des Blonden in seine Hände.  
Agumon hatteohnehin bereits das Interesse an diesem Thema verloren und hatte seinen Bürostuhl als neues Spielzeug auserkoren. Er und Taichi glichen sich fast wie ein Ei dem anderen!  
Stattdessen sah sich aber wohl Gabumon in der Pflicht das Verhalten seines Freundes zu erklären:  
„Ich glaube Agumon meinte, als Taichi damals im Kampf gegen Yggdrasil verschwunden war. Erinnerst du dich? Du hast auf dem Balkon gewei-“  
Panisch verschloss der blonde Schönling den Mund seines Partners mit den Händen, seine glühenden Wangen, deutlich sichtbar.  
„Sei doch still!“  
„Enfuldigun~“ Gabumon hob beschwichtigend die Arme, wand sich dann aber aus Yamatos Griff.  
„Es ist aber doch nichts dabei. Du hattest eben Angst um Taichi.“ Sein Lächeln war ehrlich, aber der Drang des Ex-Musikers im Boden zu versinken wurde immer Größer.  
Konnte man an Verlegenheit sterben? Zumindest in dieser hohen Dosis, die er die letzten Tage abbekommen hatte, musste es schädlich sein, oder nicht?

~*~

Plötzlich ungewöhnlich schweigsam verfolgte Taichi den verzweifelten Versuch seines besten Freundes Gabumon zum Verstummen zu bringen, wobei sein Partner allerdings nicht zu verstehen schien, weshalb Yamato so panisch reagierte. Die sonst so blassen Wangen glühten tiefrot, die Mimik des Älteren deutlich zeigend, dassder ehemalige Musiker sich gerade ein Loch im Boden wünschte. Klar, normalerweise standen sie sich in Nichts nach, ließen keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt, wenn es darum ging den jeweils anderen aufzuziehen, doch das war gerade eindeutig kein Moment für triezende Bemerkungen.

Was war damals in Yamato vorgegangen? Wie verzweifelt musste der Ältere gewesen sein, wenn er tatsächlich vor Gabumon und Agumon geweint hatte? Als er während des Kampfes gegen Ordinemon zurückkehrt war, war keine Zeit für großartige Emotionen gewesen. Yamato hatte ihm seine Brille zurückgegeben, sie hatten gekämpft, und letztendlich gesiegt. Seine Freunde hatten nie großartig darüber gesprochen was genau inseiner Abwesenheit passiert war,von Hikari hatte er bloß erfahren, dass Yamato derjenige gewesen war, der sie im Moment des Aufgebens dazu motiviert hatte weiterzumachen. Er hatte schlichtweg angenommen, dass der Blonde ohnehin durchgehend gewusst hatte, dass er am Leben war. Dass die sich überschlagenden Ereignisse ihm gar keine Zeitgelassen hatten großartig darüber nachzudenken, was mit ihm geschehen war.

Einmal davon abgesehen, dass er viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen war… „Ich wohne nur vorübergehend hier. Bis mein Apartment wieder in Ordnung ist.“, klinkte er sich schließlich in die Konversation ein, trat dabei etwas näher an Gabumon heran um dem Digimon sanft lächelnd über den Kopf zu streichen. „Aber keine Sorge, Yamato weiß mittlerweile, dass ich nicht einfach so verschwinden werde.“ Kurz schwenkte sein Blickzu seinem besten Freund, ehe er seine Finger dann aus dem weichen Fell zurückzog, mit seinem Handrücken für einen winzigen Moment den des Älteren berührte. Damals vor vier Jahren war das die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen Yamato während des Kampfes zu zeigen,dass er zurück war. Dass er bereit war die Rolle als Anführer wieder zu übernehmen, ohne zu Zögern zu handeln. Jetzt war es der subtile Versuch einer Entschuldigung, ein Zeichen von Reue, dass er es über all die Jahre hinweg nicht geschafft hatte auch nurein einziges Mal zu fragen wie es Yamato gegangen war.

„Ich wusste sowieso die ganze Zeit, dass Taichi wieder zurückkommen wird!“ Grinsend pendelten seine dunklen Augen zu seinem Partner, der sein Entertainmentprogramm mit dem Schreibtischsessel für einen Moment unterbrochen hatte, ihn nun stolz anblickte. „Ich habe extra viel gegessen, damit wir auch problemlos kämpfen konnten.“ Wärme erfüllte ihn, und mit wenigen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum, schloss seine Arme dann erneut um den kleinen Dinosaurier, der daraufhin nur verwirrt blinzelte. „Alles in Ordnung, Taichi? Hast du Hunger?“

~*~

Blaue Augen beobachteten wie Taichi vor Gabumon in die Knie ging, er seinem Partner zart durchs Fell strich. Seine Erklärung und die sanfte Geste ließen Yamatos Herz sofort einige Takte schneller schlagen, während das zurückgebliebene Rot auf seinen Wangen nun nicht mehr nur von Scham herrührte. Was war das mit Taichi? Mit dieser Faszination die er für ihn entwickelt hatte?  
Und als der Handrücken seines Freundes seinen eigenen streifte, ganz so wie damals… richtete der blonde Schönling den Blick betreten zur Seite.  
Ja, Yamato wusste, dass Taichi ihn nicht verlassen würde… völlig egal durch wie viele dunkle Täler sie das Leben noch schicken würde. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er schlicht gedacht, er hätte ihn verloren… Sein Herz zog sich bei der Erinnerung daran noch immer schmerzhaft zusammen und er war froh, als Agumon Taichis Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich lenkte.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Yamato?“ Gabumons Stimmewar vorsichtig und leise und erneut kniete sich der ex-Musiker vor das pelzige Wesen, legte eine Hand auf die muskulöse Schulter.  
„Alles okay.“ Seine Lippen hoben sich zu einem sanften Lächeln,ehe er sich kurz darauf wiederaufrichtete, und mit dem Daumen zum Ausgang seines Zimmers deutete, die Mundwinkel nun neckisch angehoben.  
„Ihr habt doch sicher Hunger, oder? Was wollt ihr?“

~*~

Ein amüsiertes Lachen entkam seinen Lippen, und schlagartig fühlte er sich besser. Es war immer wieder faszinierend wieeinfach gestrickt sein Partner war, wie Agumon für jede negative Emotion sofort einen leeren Magen verantwortlich machte. In der Welt des kleinen Dinosauriers gab es keine komplexen Probleme, keine Herausforderungen, die nicht mit einer ausgiebigen Mahlzeit bewältigt werden konnten, und auch wenn die Realität leider etwas anders aussah, so sorgten die naiven Bemerkungen seines Partners dennoch meist für eine etwas sorglosere Atmosphäre.

„Stimmt, wir haben Hunger!“ Auch wenn Yamatos Aussage ziemlich sicher eher an die Digimon gerichtet war, war er der erste der auf die Bemerkung seines besten Freundes reagierte, wobei Agumon ihm natürlich sofort begeistert zustimmte, und sogar Gabumon nickte, wenn auch deutlich zurückhaltender. „Kannst du Pancakes machen?So ganz dicke, fluffige?“ Erwartungsvoll richtete erseine dunklen Augen auf seinen besten Freund, wobei Agumons Augen ebenfalls sofort zu leuchten begannen, der kleine Dinosaurier begeistert zu Yamato aufschloss, um am Hosenbein des Älteren zu ziehen. „Pänkeks! Pänkeks! Gabumon sagt immer, dass es nichts gibt, was du nicht kochen oder backen kannst!“

Grinsend beobachtete er seinen enthusiastischen Partner, der nun ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung Yamato traktierte, wobei der Anblick sein Herz wärmte. Die Verbindung zwischen ihnen und ihren Partnern war von Anfang an eine besondere gewesen, unmöglich in Worte zu fassen und nicht rational zu erklären. Die Digimon waren für sie erschaffen worden, natürlich waren sie da in erster Linie auf den Partner bezogen. Nunaber zu sehen, wie vertraut Agumon sich auch Yamato gegenüber verhielt, erfüllte ihn mit tiefer Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit. „Wir sollten Yamato vor meinem gefräßigen Partner retten, oder was meinst du Gabumon?“, wandte er sich nun seinerseits an das Digimon des Älteren.

~*~

Yamato hob skeptisch eine seiner Brauen an, fixierte den braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf mit nachdenklicher Miene. Natürlich war Taichi ebenso versessen auf etwas Essbares wie sein Partner und er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Pancakesalso.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich perplex als der kleine Dinosaurier überschwänglich an seinem Hosenbein zog, den Essenswunsch lauthals wiederholte.  
„Ja, ist ja gut!“ Ein Lachen entkam ihm, während er versuchte seine Hose aus Agumons Klauen zu befreien. Kurz hob er dabei den Blick an, traf auf braune Ovale die ihn voller Wärme beobachteten und binnen Sekunden erreichte diese seinen gesamten Körper.

Taichi liebte seinen Partner ebenso wie er Gabumon liebte.Diese Verbindung war etwas ganz Besonderes… und ebenso besonders war es wie nah er sich selbst Agumon fühlte. Vielleicht lag es an Omegamon, dass sie vier auf ganz spezielle Weise verbunden waren. Aber das war auch nicht wichtig, es fühlte sich richtig an… nach Familie.  
„Ich mache Pancakes, 'so ganz dicke, fluffige'.“ Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wurde wieder breiter, ehe er sich endlich völlig befreit hatte und die Küche ansteuerte.  
„Sollen wir dir helfen?“, frage Gabumon als er auch noch hinter ihm her hechtete, dicht gefolgt von Agumon.  
„Ist schongut. Setzt euch einfach mit Taichi auf die Couch. Ich mache das schon. Ist keine große Sache.“ So nett und aufrichtig das Angebot auch gemeint war, Yamato wusste wie die Küche nach der Hilfe der Digimon aussehen würde… und nach Taichis Hilfe…

~*~

Die letzten Tage waren turbulent gewesen, hatten ihm kaum Zeit zum Durchatmen ermöglicht. Umso schöner war es nun ihre Partner bei sich zu haben, sich auf ein ausgiebiges Frühstück zu freuen und zumindest für einen kurzen Moment das aktuelle Chaos ausblenden zu können. Auch wenn die Probleme damit nicht verschwanden, er sich früher oder später Gedanken darübermachen musste wie er seinen Nebenjob und die Uni bei den nun deutlich größeren räumlichen Distanzen weiterhin bewältigen konnte, gerade wollte er einfach nureinen unbeschwerten Morgen verbringen.

Grinsend folgte er seinem besten Freund und den beiden Digimon in die Küche, kam dabei nicht umher erneut festzustellen, wie sehr die Verhaltensweisen ihrer Partner seinen und Yamatos ähnelten. Während Agumon laut und gerade heraus war, war Gabumon eindeutig zurückhaltender, ruhiger, allerdings sehr wohl auch in der Lage den kleinen Dinosaurier anzupflaumen, wenn dieser selbst die Engelsgeduld des bepelzten Digimons ausreizte. Der Stuhl scherte leise über den Boden als er ihn vom Küchentisch zog, sich dann darauf sinken ließ. Okay, es war nicht wie angewiesendie Couch, doch zumindest behinderte er den Blonden nicht bei der Zubereitung des Frühstücks. Die Küche war Yamatos Metier, von dort hielt er sich besser fern, wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, dass er dem Älteren im Weg herumstand. „Glaub mir Gabumon, ihm zu helfen ist sowieso nicht lustig. Yamato ist ein Tyrann in der Küche!“

Grinsend rückte er den Stuhl neben sich ebenfalls etwas nach hinten um Gabumon Platz zumachen. Seinen eigenen Partner dazu zu bewegen auch nur fünf Minuten still zu sitzen, war ohnehin hoffnungslos, weswegen er es gar nicht erst versuchte. Der kleine Dinosaurier stand gerade erwartungsvoll neben Yamato, blickte mit großen Augen zu dem Blonden hoch, wobei Taichi sich schmunzelnd fragte, wie lange es dauern würde, bis der Ältere über das Digimon stolpern und es genervt aus der Küche befördern würde. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, wandte seine dunklen Augen dann Gabumon zu. Wieso konnte seinPartner eigentlich nie so brav Anweisungen befolgen? „Danke, dass du mir vorhin erklärt hast, worüber Agumon gesprochen hat.“, begann er schließlich mit leiser Stimme, darauf achtend, dass Yamato ihn in der Küche nicht hören konnte. „Ich wusste nicht, dasser geweint hat.“

Erneut spürte Taichi wie sein Brustkorb sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog. „Wenn Yamato in Zukunft traurig ist, versprichst du mir, dass du mir das sofort sagen wirst?“ Es war vielleicht kein ganz fairer Zug von ihm, doch er wollte die Fehler der Vergangenheit auf keinem Fall erneut begehen. Das Digimon schien kurz zu zögern, nickte dann allerdings kaum merklich. „Ich glaube, er ist manchmal traurig, weil er keine Musik mehr macht.“ Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf blinzelte perplex, ehe sein Blick dann langsam zu seinem besten Freund pendelte.

~*~

„Was machst du mit dem Ei?“  
„Ich trenne das Eiweiß vom Dotter.“ Antwortete Yamato mit schlichter Stimme auf die Frage des kleinen Dinosauriers hin, der sich neben ihn an die Küchenzeile drängte.Wahrscheinlich konnte er aufgrund seiner Größe nur kaum etwas vom Geschehen auf der Arbeitsplatte sehen.  
„Warum?“  
Yamatos Blick zuckte nach unten in riesige grüne Ovale, die ihn interessiert anblickten und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen, bevor er die Augen schloss und erklärend den Zeigefinger in die Luft hob.  
„Durch das Eiweiß wird der Pancake so fluffig. Sonst würden sie zusammenfallen.“ Das sollte als Erklärung hoffentlich reichen und geschäftig wandte sich der blonde Schönling wieder den Zutaten zu.

„Wird der arme Dotter jetzt weggeworfen? Du könntest ihn mir geben.“  
Agumons Stimme klang begeistert von seiner eigenen Idee und kurz zuckten die blauen Augen wieder nach unten.  
„Ich brauche den Dotter. Den kannst du nicht haben.“  
„Wirklich? Warum trennst du die beiden dann?“  
Schon etwas angespannt stieß Yamato die Luft auf, konzentrierte sich dann aber weiter auf das trennen der Eier. „Möchtest du nicht zu Taichi und Gabumon rübergehen?“  
„Warum? Ich möchte sehen wie du fluffige Pänkeksmachst! Hahaha~“  
Seine Klauen gruben sich wieder leicht in den Stoff seines Hosenbeins, während der kleine Dinosaurier fröhlich vor sind hin lachte.

Oh wow.  
„Taichi!“ Yamato fuhr schon etwas genervter herum, fixierte den Partner seines neugewonnenenAnhängsels.  
„Komm gefälligst her und kümmer dich um ihn!“ Wie sollteer so Essen machen? Er kannteAgumon gut genug um zu wissen, dass er so sicher nicht in Ruhe kochen konnte. Er hatte es ihm in der Digiwelt schon oft genug schwer gemacht, die gegrillten Fische bereits halb roh vom Feuer verputzt oder sie in seiner Ungeduld mit seiner 'Baby Flame' zu Staub zerbröselt. Das konnte er in seiner Küche aber sicher nicht brauchen!

~*~

Taichi konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel mehrund mehr nach oben zuckten, die sich ihm bietende Szenerie einfach zu herrlich. Sein naiver bester Freund versuchte tatsächlich Agumon mit der ernsthaften Beantwortung seiner Fragen ruhig zu stellen, wobei der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf nur darauf wartete,dass Yamato doch noch die Geduld verlor, die permanenten Zwischenkommentare ihn zur Weißglut trieben. Er wusste selbst nur zu gut, wie sehr der Blonde es hasste beim Kochen unterbrochen zu werden, umso erstaunlicher war es, dass es tatsächlich fast zehn Minuten dauerte bis die blauen Augen genervt in seine Richtung zuckten, der Tonfall des Älteren deutlich signalisierend, dass sein Geduldsfaden kurz davor war zu reißen.

„Keine Sorge, holde Maid, ich eile zu Ihre Rettung!“, feixte er lachend, während er sich vom Stuhl hievte um seinen Partner einzusammeln. Natürlich nicht ohne dabei kurz direkt hinter Yamato zu treten und einen neugierigen Blick über die Schultern des ehemaligen Musikers zu werfen. Bevor sein bester Freund es verhindern konnte, hatte er sichauch schon nach vorne gebeugt, den Finger in die bisher angerührte Masse gesteckt, um diesen dann genüsslich zwischen seine Lippen zu schieben. Die Begeisterung über das unerlaubte Kosten des Teiges hielt sich allerdings nur wenige Sekunden, ehe der Wuschelkopf angewidert das Gesicht verzog, den Finger hastig wieder aus seinem Mund beförderte. „Da fehlt eindeutig Zucker.“, kommentierte er enttäuscht, ehe er Agumon dann grinsend aus der Küche schob, wobei das Digimon lautstark protestierte, dass es auch kosten wollte.

„Wenn wir alles schon vorher aufessen hat Yamato keinen Teig mehr um daraus Pancakes zu machen.“, erklärte er seinem Partner oberschlau, worauf Agumonkurz verstummte, wohl abwägendob es das tatsächlich wert war, ehe der kleine Dinosaurier dann resignierte und stattdessen neugierig begann die Wohnung zu inspizieren.

~*~

Yamato atmete erleichtert aus, als Taichi sich tatsächlich erbarmte ihn von dieser kleinen Plage zu erlösen, doch nur für einen Moment.  
Kaum, dass der Jüngere den Küchenbereich betreten hatte, fühlte er dessen Nähe, dessen Wärme in seinem Rücken, seinem Nacken und sofort bildete sich eine feine Gänsehaut auf seinem gesamten Körper.  
Oh Gott! Was machte er nur mit ihm?! Er sollte einfach Agumon nehmen und verschwinden!  
Dochoffenbar hatte der Sportler anderes im Sinn, drängte sich stattdessen noch etwas näher an ihn um besser an die Schüssel mit dem Teig heranzukommen.  
Kurz stand Yamato einfach nur wie versteinert da, ehe er sich auch schon wieder aus der Starre löste, als Taichi einen Finger in die helle Masse tauchte.  
„Hey! Finger weg!“

Schon in Begriff ihn grob nach hinten zu drängen, entschied sich der Dunkelhaarige nun aber wohl selbst dafür, dass ihm nicht schmeckte was er gekostet hatte, verzog leicht das Gesicht.  
„Natürlich fehlt da Zucker! Es ist ja auch noch nicht fertig!!“ Yamato blaffte ihm empört entgegen während sich sein unverschämter Freund und dessen gefräßiger Partner nun doch endlich aus der Küche bewegten.  
Unglaublich!  
Angespannt atmete er aus, wiedereine leichte Röte auf den Wangen. Er wurde eindeutig verrückt.  
Taichi machte ihn wahnsinnig! Seine Nähe, sein Duft.  
Zum Glück konnte er morgen endlich etwas Dampf ablassen.

~*~

Begleitet von einem dramatischen Seufzen ließ Taichi sich wieder am Küchentisch nieder, wo es allerdings keine Minute dauerte bis der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf sich etwas zurück lehnte, einen Fuß dann an die Tischkante beförderte, um anschließend mit dem Stuhl vor- und zurück zu wippen. Er hatte Hunger. Normalerweise füllte er seinen Magen direkt nach dem Aufstehen mit Kaffee und irgendetwas Essbarem, woran ihn sein Bauch nun mit forderndem Grummeln erinnerte. „Sollen wir Yamato später bitten uns was auf seinem Bass vorzuspielen?“, griff er aus mangelnder Alternative das zuvor unterbrochene Gespräch mit Gabumon wieder auf, worauf das Digimon erst begeistert nickte, ehe es dann mit etwas sorgenvoller Miene ganz plötzlich innehielt.

„Yamato spielt nicht so gerne vor anderen. Vielleicht fühlt er sich unter Druck gesetzt, wenn wir ihn danach fragen?“ Kurz blinzelte Taichi überrascht, beugte sich dann sanft lächelnd etwas zur Seite um Gabumon sanft über den Kopf zu streichen. Yamatos Partner war wirklich völlig anders als der kleine Dinosaurier, der absolut keinen Genierer kannte, gerade begeistert auf dem weichen Sofa auf und ab hüpfte. „Es ist schön, dass du dir so viele Gedanken machst, aber manchmal muss man ihn zu seinem Glück zwingen.“ Das Digimon wirkte nicht unbedingt überzeugt, widersprach ihm allerdings nicht. „Hat er dir dennauch schon lange nicht mehr vorgespielt?“ Obwohl sie sich beide vor dem fatalen Ende ihres Trinkgelages auch über die wenige Zeit zum Ausüben ihrer Hobbies beklagt hatten, so war es dennoch seltsam nun auch von Gabumon zu hören, dass Yamato seine größte Leidenschaft offenbar vorübergehend komplett auf Eis gelegt hatte.

„Es ist schon eine Weile her. Ich will ihn auch nicht stören. Er muss immerhin sehr viel lernen, um nicht hinter dir zurückzufallen.“ Erneut blickte er Gabumon perplex an, die Wortwahl desDigimon zu komplex, um wirklich von Yamatos Partner selbst zu stammen. „Hinter mir… was?“ Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn, schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. „Hat Yamato das gesagt?“ Ertappt zuckte das bepelzte Digimon zusammen, als ob es gerade realisiert hatte, dass es erneut ein Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hatte. „Taichi! Ich hab Hunger! Wie lange dauert es noch?!“; unterbrach Agumon ihn lautstark in diesem Moment, würgte damit die Möglichkeit ab noch einmal nachzuhaken.

~*~

Der erste Pancake brutzelte inder Pfanne, nachdem endlich Ruhe in seiner heiligen Küche eingekehrt war und ihn niemand mehr mit sinnfreien Fragen löcherte.  
Oh mann, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Taichi alleine war zur Zeit schon eine Herausforderung, aber in Kombination mit Agumon eine Tortur für seine Nerven. Wie sollte er diesen Tag überleben? Zum Glück war da auch noch Gabumon, der ihn immer mit seiner beruhigenden Ausstrahlung zurück auf den Boden brachte, der fast so wie ein Airbagfungierte um ihn vor dem Explodieren zu schützen.  
Zwar war bisher noch nichts dergleichen passiert, aber man wusste ja nie, wie der Tag noch verlaufen würde.

Geduldig wendete er die kleinen runden Teigkuchen in der Pfanne, setzte sie stapelweise aufeinander, als er auch schon Agumons Quengeln vernahm.  
„Ist gleich soweit.“ Er drehte sich etwas zur Küche, fixierte dann Taichi mit seinen blauen Augen.  
„Taichi, du kannst schon mal Kaffee kochen. Ich setzte auch gleich noch Milch für heiße Schokolade für Gabumon und Agumon auf.“ Irgendwie hatte das hier gerade etwas von einerkleinen Familie, oder nicht? Etwas, was Yamato in dieser Form nur von den Yagamis kannte.  
Früher hatte er öfter bei Taichi übernachtet, demnach auch zusammen mit seiner Familie gefrühstückt und jetzt verspürte er eine ähnlicheWärme in sich wie damals.

Yamato hatte sich immer willkommen gefühlt. Manchmal war sogar Yagami-san, Taichis Mutter, auf ihn zugekommen um ihn einzuladen mit ihnen zu Essen, wenn sie ihn im Supermarktgetroffen hatte. Zwar waren die wilden Kreationen immereher ungenießbar gewesen, weshalb er schnell verstanden hatte, warum sich Taichi lieber bei ihm durchgefressen hatte, aber die Liebe mit der es zubereitet worden war, war immer zu schmecken gewesen.  
Seine Lippen hoben sich zu einem kleinen nostalgischen Lächeln. Ob man das auch über sein Essen sagen würde? Immerhin schien es ja so, dass sie alle immer gern zu ihm kamen, oder nicht?

~*~

Hatte Yamato tatsächlich das Gefühl hinter ihm zurückzufallen? Wieso? Wenn es darum ging sein Leben im Griff zu haben,war er eindeutig nicht jemand dem es hinterher zu eifern galt. Er war ein durchschnittlicher Student mit einem schlecht bezahlten Teilzeitjob, der in einer Minischuhschachtel wohnte und sich tagtäglich von Conbini Bentos ernährte. Gut, er hatte sich für einen Zukunftsweg entschieden, eine Studienrichtung ausgewählt und gab sein Bestes um sein Ziel zu erreichen, egal wie hart und steinig der Weg manchmal sein mochte. Aber genau dasselbe hatte sein bester Freund doch auch getan. Kurz hafteten sich seine dunklen Augen auf Yamato, ehe Taichi seinen Fuß leise seufzend zurückzog, womit der Stuhl begleitet von einem lauten Poltern wieder mit allen vier Beinen auf dem Boden aufkam.

„Ich werde also in derheiligenKüche geduldet? Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder.“, kommentierte er feixend den Arbeitsauftrag, Gabumons Aussage vorerst aus seinem Kopf verbannend. Der heutige Tag war eindeutig dafür vorgesehen endlich einmal sämtliche schweren Gedanken aus ihren Köpfen zu löschen, einfach eine schöne Zeit mit ihren Partnern zu verbringen. Die Kaffeemaschine war eines der wenigen Küchengeräte, die er bei den zahlreichen Übernachtungsbesuchen während ihrer Schulzeit zu bedienen gelernt hatte, sodass Yamato ihm offenbar tatsächlich zutraute bei diesen einfachen Handgriffen nicht die Küche in Brand zu setzen. Begleitet von einem leisen Klicken stellte er die Maschine an, lehnte sich dann abwartend an die Theke, während diese sich erste einmal aufwärmte.

Sehnsüchtig pendelte sein Blick zu den bereits angerichteten Pancakes, wobei der himmlische Geruch seinen Magen erneut laut knurren ließ. „Was? Ich bin seit gefühlten Stunden wach und habe noch nichts gegessen!“, kommentierte er übertrieben leidend den Blick des Älteren, wobei seine dunklen Augen gierig erneut zu dem verführerischen Essen pendelten. Das rote Licht auf der Kaffeemaschine blinkte noch immer, deutete an, dass der Apparat noch nicht betriebsbereit war, weswegen Taichi sich kurzerhand nach vorbeugte, um dann an Yamato vorbei nach der unbeachtet in der leerenSchüssel liegenden Teigkarte zu greifen  
„Sei nicht so geizig!“ Bevor der Ältere ihn daran hindern konnte schloss er seine Finger um das Küchenutensil, zog seine Hand dann hastig zurück, womit er einige Teigspritzer auf den Boden beförderte, ehe er hastigseine Lippen um den oberen Teil des Plastiks stülpte.

~*~

Taichis triezende Bemerkung ignorierend, stapelte der blonde Schönling die letzten Pancakes aufeinander, schüttelte nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen den Kopf. Manche Dinge änderten sich einfach nie.Eben solche wie die, dass Taichi ungefragt nach der Teigkarte angelte und diese direkt in seinen Mund beförderte.  
„Ich hab nichts gesagt.“, kommentiere Yamato die sofortige Rechtfertigung auf seinen scharfenBlick mit zuckenden Schultern, ehe er auch schon Agumons Einwand vom Küchentisch aus hören konnte.  
„Unfair! Ich will auch Teig!“  
„Das gibt nur Bauchweh. Außerdem ist das Frühstück fertig.“  
Yamato stellte den Teller mit dem Pancake Stapelauf dem Esstisch ab, noch ehe der kleine Dinosaurier vom Stuhlaufspringen konnte.  
„Lasst uns was übrig, solang ich euch Kakao mache.“ Kurz schweifte sein Blick über beide Digimon, wobei er sich recht schnell mit tadelnder Mimik zu dem kleinen Dinosaurier herunterbeugte.  
„Verstanden?“ Seine Lippen dabei zu einem drohenden Lächeln angehoben, zuckte Agumon leicht zusammen, ehe er sich tatsächlich zu beherrschen versuchte, um nicht sofort über den Teller herzufallen.

Yamato drehte sich zurück zum Herd, auf dem die Milch gerade leicht zu dampfen begann. Gutes Timing!  
„Agumon, Yamato sagte du sollst warten!“ Ertönte Gabumon Stimme etwas panisch, ehe sein orangefarbener Freund nur mit einem: „Er sagte ich soll was übrig lassen.“, konterte.  
Yamato seufzte leise, während er seinen Blick lächelnd, amüsiert auf Taichi richtete, ihre Augen sich für den Moment trafen. Es war schön so zusammen zu sein, ohne sich über irgendetwas negatives Gedanken zu machen.  
Obwohl das Gespräch mit der Organisation plötzlich wieder leise in Yamatos Gedanken nachhallte. Wahrscheinlich sollten sie es den beiden später noch erzählen… Wer wusste schon was noch passieren würde? Und es war ihr gutes Recht Dinge die sie betrafen auch zu erfahren.

„Ist der Kaffee auch fertig?“ Die Frage war ruhig gestellt und ohne Drängen, als er die heiße Milch in den Tassen mit dem Kakaopulver eingoss und die sich schokoladig färbende Flüssigkeit umrührte.  
Sie sollten es erfahren… aber für ein paar Stunden wäre einfache Ruhe und heiteres Beisammensein wahrscheinlich das Beste.

~*~

Es polterte kurz dumpf als er die leider relativ rasch von der süßen Masse befreite Teigkarte zurück in die Spüle beförderte, genau in dem Augenblick als Yamato offenbar den letzten Pancake auf den Teller drapierte. Hastig beförderte er eine Tasse unter die Kaffeemaschine, betätigte dann auch schon den Knopf, neben dem die Leuchtanzeige sich nun grün gefärbt hatte, worauf das Küchengerät ratternd begann die Bohnen zu mahlen. Kurz zuckte sein Blick zum Tisch, sich schon mit fast panischem Blick vergewissernd, dass sein gefräßiger Partnersich tatsächlich wie befohlen zurückhielt. Der kleine Dinosaurier war mittlerweile auf einen der freien Stühle geklettert, hing bereits halb auf dem Tisch, während Gabumon versuchte den Teller vor Agumon in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Schmunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, ehe sein Blick kurz zu seinem besten Freund zuckte, der im selben Moment seine Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls von der chaotischen Szenerie löste, sodass blaue Augen direkt die seinen trafen. Yamatos Lippen waren ebenfalls zu einem leichten Lächeln angehoben, die hellen Ovale voller Wärme und Zuneigung, die Zufriedenheit über die Zeit mit Gabumon deutlich darin zu erkennen. So kühl und distanziert sein bester Freund manchmal sein konnte, wenn es um seinen Partner ging zeigte Yamato eine gänzlich andereSeite, war schon fast übertrieben fürsorglich. Der Begriff „Helikopter Partner“ geisterte durch seinen Kopf, ließ seine Mundwinkel sofort noch etwas höher zucken.

„Kaffee ist fertig!“, bestätigte er schließlich gleich darauf, während er die beiden gefüllten Tassenauch schon auf den Tisch beförderte. Schon die deutlich unterschiedlichen Farben des Heißgetränks zeigten, wie verschieden sie ihren Kaffee tranken. Er selbst bevorzugte eher die „Milch mit einem Schuss Kaffee“ Variante, während Yamato doch darauf Wert legte, dass sein Kaffee auch tatsächlich noch nach den gerösteten Bohnen schmeckte. Mit knurrendem Magen ließ der Wuschelkopf sich dann auch schon wieder auf seinen bereits angewärmten Stuhl fallen, ehe er sich etwas nach vorn beugte um die schon vorbereiteten kleinen Teller auf dem Tisch zu verteilen.

„Also Küchenmeister. Ich überlasse Ihnen die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, die Pancakes zu verteilen.“ Grinsend hielt er Yamato seinen Teller hin, darauf wartend, dass der Ältere einen der fluffigen Teigfladendarauf lud. „Gabumon und ich haben uns gerade vorhin darüber unterhalten, dass wir dich gerne wieder einmal singen hören würden.“, startete er währenddessen schon einmal das Tischgespräch, worauf Gabumon neben ihm sofort heftig errötete. „Natürlich nur wenn du Zeit dazu hast! Ich habe Taichi schon gesagt, dass du viel lernen musst!“, versuchte das Digimon sofort die unverschämt direkte Aufforderung etwas abzuschwächen, worauf der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf nur leicht schmunzelte, ehe der gerade auf seinem Teller gelandete Pancake dann auch schon seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Der Teig war noch warm, schmeckte leicht und fluffig, einfach perfekt. Yamato hatte sich eindeutig wieder einmal selbst übertroffen. „Yamato wird bestimmt einmal eine gute Ehefrau!“, kommentierte Agumon begeistert kauend, sorgte mit seinem unerwarteten Kommentar dafür, dass er sich selbst erst einmal verschluckte. Mit Tränen in den Augen angelte er hustend und lachend zugleich nach seiner Kaffeetasse um hastig einen Schluck vondem glücklicherweise nur lauwarmen Inhalt zu nehmen.

~*~

Zufrieden nahm Yamato selbst am Tisch Platz, schmunzelnd darüber, wie vehement Gabumon die Pancakes vor Agumon zu schützen versuchte. Er nickte Taichi dankend zu, als dieser ihm seine Kaffeetassezuschob, genau mit dem richtigen Kaffee-Milch Verhältnis. Aber nach über zehn Jahren so enger Freundschaft, war eigentlich nichts Anderes zu erwarten, oder?  
Egal wie kopflos Taichi auch oft sein mochte, irgendwie wusste Yamato trotzdem, dass sein Freundihn in-und-auswendig studiert hatte,dass es wohl kaum etwas gab, was der Jüngere nicht über ihn wusste. Das war aber mitunter hauptsächlich der Penetranz zu verdanken, mit der er sich ihm in ihrer Kindheit aufgedrängt hatte… bis Yamato schließlich eingeknickt war und ihn in sein Herz gelassen hatte.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich ruckartig zusammen, als er allerdings keine Sekunden später auch schon den Teller seines Freundes direkt vor der Nase hatte. Sah er aus wie eine Bedienung?  
„Kannst du das nicht selbst?“ seufzte er ein wenig genervt, ehe er erst Gabumon das weiße Keramikabnahm und dann auch Agumon mit dem süßen Frühstück versorgte.  
Dann erst folgte er der Aufforderung des Braunhaarigen, füllte dessen Teller, wie auch seinen eigenen, mit zwei Pancakes. Den Rest stellte er vorsorglich wieder in der Mitte des Tisches ab.

Irritiert blickte er zwischen seinem Partner und Taichi hin und her, ehe seiner Kehle ein leises Seufzen entfloh: „Nein danke...“ versuchte er die Bitte einfach abzutun, bemerkteaber sofort Gabumons enttäuschtes Gesicht. Schlechtes Gewissen stieg in ihm hoch, weil er die Musik wirklich schon lange völlig vernachlässigte und einfach immer nur vor seinem Partner darüber jammerte.  
„Mein Bass ist zur Zeit nicht bespielbar…“, rechtfertigte er sich etwas kleinlaut, die Augen auf die beiden Teigkuchen vor ihm gerichtet.  
„Ich kann meine Mundharmonika anbieten, aber dann wird das mit dem Singen nichts.“ Lenkte er etwas brummend ein, in der Hoffnung,dass das seinen pelzigen Freund wieder etwas aufheitern würde. Und wie erhofft leuchteten die purpurnen Augen sofort auf: „Ich liebe es wenn du Mundharmonika spielst.“ Platze es schnell aus dem Digimon heraus, als sich dessen Wangen auch sofort rot färbten.  
„Okay.“ Yamato lächelte leicht, schnitt sich dann auch endlich das erste Stück ab, versteinerte dann aber binnen Sekunden in der Bewegung.

Ehefrau?!  
„Was redest du da?!“  
Seine Wangen tiefrot gefärbt,zuckte seinBlick zwischen Agumon und Taichi hin und her. Der eine nicht wissend waser da gerade sagte, der andere sich vor Lachen an seinem Essen verschluckend. „Lach nicht so blöd, du Idiot!“ Klar, er wirke wohl wie die perfekte Hausfrau, aber das hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass er sich seine Männlichkeit absprechen lassen musste.

~*~

Leicht außer Atem setzte Taichi schließlich die Tasse ab, presse seine Lippen dann im krampfhaften Versuch nicht erneut in lautstarkes Gelächter auszubrechen aufeinander. In manchen Momenten traf der kleine Dinosaurier einfach den Nagel auf den Kopf, ohne auch nur ansatzweise zu ahnen, wie herrlich amüsant der als Kompliment gedachte Kommentar war. „Was? Agumon hat doch Recht!“, verteidigte er sich schließlich, kaum, dass er sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte, wobei seine Mundwinkel allerdings bereits erneutverdächtig zuckten. „Du solltest bei der Wahl deines Ehepartners nur darauf achten, dass du dir jemanden sucht der Kochen hasst. Sonst gibt’s Krieg in der Küche, und Mord und Tatschlag bei den Diskussionen wer den Kochlöffel schwingen darf.“

Breit grinsend schob er ein weiteres Stück Pancake in seine Mund, kam allerdings auch dieses Mal nicht wirklich dazu den flauschigen Teigkuchen einfach nur zu genießen, da Agumon ihm einen erneuten Strich durch die Rechnung machte. „Taichi hasst Kochen. Am besten heiratest du also Taichi.“ Der altkluge Ratschlag seines Partners sorgte dafür, dass er erst einmal kleine Teigreste quer über den Tisch spuckte, ehe er erneut hustend nach der Kaffeetasse angelte. Okay, wenn die naiven Aussagen des Digimon auf seine Kosten gingen, war das gar nicht mal so lustig.

Er konnte spüren wie Agumon ihn irritiert anstarrte, offenbar in keiner Weise verstand wieso er so seltsam reagierte, und schon das zweite Mal den kostbaren Pancake ausspuckte. „Das ist doch ein sehr guter Vorschlag, nicht wahr, Gabumon? Dann muss Yamato nicht mehr traurig sein. Und Taichi und ich nie wieder hungrig!“ Die Augen des kleinen Dinosauriers leuchteten begeistert, wobei der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf spürte, wie seine Wangen sich schlagartig dunkler färbten. Wow. Es war schon immer wieder verblüffend wie leicht es für seinen Partner war sich mit Kleinigkeiten eine für ihn perfekte Realität zusammenzuzimmern. Ein persönlicher Koch, der tagtäglich für leckeres Essen sorgte und schon hatte Agumon sein eigenes kleines Paradies erschaffen.

„Ich bezweifle stark, dass Yamatos Zukunftsvorstellung beinhaltet uns bis ans Ende seiner Tage zu bekochen.“, merkte er schließlich hastig an, wobei das seinen Worten folgende Lachen etwas künstlich wirkte. Herrje, wieso stellte er sich nur so dämlich an? Es war schlichtweg nur Geplänkel unter Freunden. „Schade.“ Kurz zeigte sich ein bedauernder Ausdruck in den großen Augen seines Digimon Partners, ehe sich Agumon dann auch schon das nächste Stück Pfannkuchen einverleibte, das Gesprächsthema damit auch schon wieder im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gegessen war. Wie gut, dass die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne des Dinosauriers kaum existent war.

~*~

Yamatos Augen schmälerten sich zu Schlitzen und vorwurfsvoll beäugte er seinen besten Freund, während dieser sich amüsiert ein weiteres Stück des Frühstücks in den Mund schob. Allerdings kam er nicht einmal wirklich zum Kauen, denn es dauerte nicht lange, bis sein Partner seine eigene Unverschämtheit gegen ihn richtete. Erneut flogen kleine Teilees Pancakes über den Tisch, weshalb Gabumon sich bereits mit einer Servierte vor dem Gesicht schützte. Wow.  
Einfach Wow.  
Hatte sich eigentlich die ganze Welt gehen ihn verschworen?  
Natürlich dachte Agumon nicht einmal im entferntesten über die Tragweite seiner Worte nach, aber sie jagten Yamatos Blutdruck deutlich in die Höhe. Er konnte kaum verhindern,dass sich Bilder in seinem Kopf zusammensetzten… Wie er und Taichi… bis ans Ende…

Stopp!  
„Von wegen 'Schade'!“ bellte er erhitzt über den Tisch, ehe erendlich begann seinen Pancake zu essen. Verdammt! Allein die Vorstellung für immer mit Taichi zusammen zu leben… als Paar…  
Sein Herzschlag war deutlich beschleunigt, während er einfach nur versuchte sich nicht auf diesen unsinnigen Gedanken einzulassen.  
Mit Taichi zusammen sein…  
Unsinn! Sie waren beste Freunde! Das genügte! Auch wenn die letzten Tage eine andere Sprache gesprochen hatten…  
Nein! Einfach Nein!

„Ich glaube es wäre schön, wenn wir vier immer zusammen sein könnten.“  
Ungläubig richteten sichblaue Ovale auf Gabumon, der lächelnd in die Runde blickte, sich dann noch ein bestätigendes Nicken von Agumon einholte.  
„Auchwenn Yamato es nicht gern zeigt, er ist immer sehr entspannt wenn Taichi in seiner Nähe ist.“Wow. Warum?!  
„Sei doch still…!“ presste er unter Anstrengung hervor, um nicht auch noch die Stimme gegen seinen eigenen Partner zu erheben. Würde er diesen Tag überhaupt überleben? Permanent so viel Blut im Kopf zu haben, konnte unmöglich gesund sein.

~*~

Hastig lud er sich selbst noch einen weiteren Pancake auf seinen Teller, schickte dabei etwas verspätet einen entschuldigenden Blick über den Tisch. Auch wenn es momentan nicht danach aussah, normalerweise waren seine Essmanieren wirklich okay… Er konnte sehen wie Yamatos Wangenebenfalls einen deutlich dunkleren Farbton angenommen hatten, sein bester Freund ganz offensichtlich ebenfalls etwas überfordert mit der naiven Aussage. Dummerweise befand nun Gabumon, dass das Gespräch eindeutig noch fortgesetzt werden musste, verhinderte mit sanfter Stimme, dass sie einfach rasch zum nächsten Thema übergehen konnten.

Es war tatsächlich schön so vertraut zusammen zu frühstücken, den Tag mit den beiden Digimon und seinem besten Freund zu starten. Die Vorstellung diesen Ablauf täglich haben zu können, klang traumhaft, wenn auch utopisch. Es war eine vorübergehende Notlösung, bis sein Apartment wieder okay war, der einzige Grund weshalb sein bester Freund ihm überhaupt angeboten hatte für den Moment in das Zimmer seines Vaters zu ziehen. Gabumons nachfolgende Bemerkung ließ ihn erst perplex blinzeln, ehe sie ihm nun doch ein amüsiertes Lachen entlockte. Yamato sollte in seiner Nähe entspannter sein? Die Worte waren eindeutig ernst gemeint, erfüllten ihn mit Wärme, doch so Recht glauben konnte er das nicht. „Wirklich? Ich habe immer das Gefühl, er denkt, dass ich eine tickende Zeitbombe bin. Vor der er alles erstmal in Sicherheit bringen muss.“ Grinsend pendelten seine dunklen Augen zu dem pelzigen Digimon, das kurz zu überlegen schien, ehe Gabumon dann den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich glaube, er fühlt sich bei dir sehr wohl, Taichi. Nicht wahr, Yamato?“ Wow. Okay. Der Vergleich mit den überreifen Tomaten war wohl mittlerweile nicht mehr genug, immerhin schien sein Kopf gerade zu glühen.

„Ja? Tust dudas, Yamato?“, kopierte er hastig die Redeweise des Digimons, zwang dabei ein möglichst unbeschwertes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, in der Hoffnung, dass sein spielerischer Tonfall die Situation tatsächlich in unbeschwertes Geplänkel verwandeln konnte. „Ich fühle mich bei Taichiund Yamato auch immer sehr entspannt. Besonders wenn es etwas zu essen gibt.“, klinkte sich Agumon in diesem Moment wieder in das Gespräch ein, wobei er seinem Digimonpartner wieder einmal dankbar dafür war, dass er seine seltsame Reaktion in keiner Weise zu registrieren schien.

~*~

Warum konnte Taichi nicht einfach seine Klappe halten? Warum musste er immer alles kommentieren und ins Lächerliche ziehen?!  
„Ist auch so! Du bist eine Zeitbombe diemir nur ärger macht!“ Die Röte in seinem Gesicht war überdeutlich, genau so wie es offensichtlich war, dass er gerade nur angriff, weil die Situation unendlich peinlich war.  
Aber Gabumon kannte gerade wohl keine Gnade, versuchte mit seinen Worten alles in positive Bahnen zu lenken.  
„Gabumon…“ Seine Finger krampften sich um das Besteck, während er seinem Partner nun einen verzweifelt, wütenden Blick zuwarf, dieser nun endlich zu verstehen schien, dass er den Bogen überspannte.

„Ah-hahaha~ Naja, aber Yamato fühlt sich bei den anderen auch sehr wohl! Ich meine, ist ja selbstverständlich! Wir sind alle enge Freunde!“  
Rettungsversuch missglückt… denn mittlerweile sah auch sein braunhaariger Freund aus, wie ein Feuermelder. Oh Gott. Konnte es eigentlich noch peinlicher werden?  
Sie redeten über eine Hochzeit und über reelle (heimliche!!)tiefe Gefühle, die Yamato selbst NIEMALS laut aussprechen würde! Niemals!! Er würde nie zugeben, dass es niemanden gab, bei dem er sich wohler fühlte als bei Taichi! Nicht einmal wenn dieser mit Zahnpastafleck auf den Shorts vor ihm stand oder halb nacktauf ihm einschlief! Es gab einfach nichts an ihm… dass Yamato nicht mochte… Aber das sollte er auf keinen Fall wissen… Niemals.  
Weil es abnormal war. Einfach zu viel…

Glücklicherweise klingelte genau in diesem Moment das Smartphone Blonden, erlaubte ihmdarum hastig vom Stuhl aufzuspringen und in Richtung seines Zimmers zu hechten.  
Welcher wundervolle Mensch rettete ihn aus dieser Qual?  
Mit fragender Miene hob er das leuchtende Gerät von seinem Bett auf, zog dann die Brauen eng zusammen ehe er abhob undohne auf Antwort zu warten hineinwetterte.  
„Schön, dass du auch noch ein Lebenszeichen von dir gibst!“  
„Ahh~ Junge, es tut mir Leid! Es war sehr stressig und ich bin dann einfach nur müde ins Bett gefallen und dann hatte ich noch keine Zeit!“ Rechtfertigte sich Hiroaki auf der anderen Seite.  
„Ein einfaches 'Ich lebe noch' hätte genügt, aber ist okay. Ich hatte sowieso keine Zeit über deinen Verbleib nachzudenken!“

Kurz herrschte Stille, ehe sich sein Vater räusperte:  
„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Kommst du zurecht?“  
„Wann bin ich jemals nicht zurecht gekommen, hm?“ Yamato schnaubte trotzig durch die Nase, ehe er seine Antwort noch erweiterte. „Übrigens habe ich Taichi dein Zimmer angeboten solange du nicht da bist. Er hat einen Wasserschaden in seiner Wohnung, also lass dir nicht einfallen ohne Ankündigung zurückzukommen, klar?“ Irgendwann musste dieser Mann auch einmal Verantwortung lernen! Verschwinden und zurückkommen ohne Bescheid zu sagen, war eine seiner Spezialitäten. Doch Standpauken wie diesetrafen immer auf taube Ohren…  
„Oh! Grüß Taichi von mir! Aber er soll die Finger von meinen Schubladen lassen.“  
Genervt verdrehte Yamato die Augen, die Worte schneller seinem Mund entkommend, als er darüber nachdenken konnte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass er Interesse an deinen Schmuddelheften hat. Er hat eigene.“ Sofort biss er sich auf die Lippen, in der Hoffnung, dass er Jüngere zu sehr mit dem Essen und den Digimon beschäftigt war, als seinem Telefonat zu lauschen.

~*~

Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf zuckteperplex zusammen als das gedämpfte Klingeln eines Smartphones das Gespräch abrupt unterbrach, Yamato die willkommene Unterbrechung dazu nutzte fast fluchtartig von seinem Platz aufzuspringen und in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden. Dumpf konnte er die dunkle Stimme seines besten Freundes hören, doch eindeutig zu leise um ohne angestrengtes Lauschen etwas zu verstehen. Hastig richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Digimon, um nicht womöglich doch noch in Versuchung zu geraten das Gespräch zu verfolgen. „Gabumon, wenn du deinen Pänkeks nicht mehr magst, esse ich ihn gerne!“, bot Agumon gerade hilfsbereit an, sodass er gezwungen war, den Teller des bepelzten Digimon erst einmal vor dem Vielfraß in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Yamatos Partner wirkte geknickt, schobden verbliebenen Pancake auch nachdem er den Teller wieder sicher vor dem Digimon platziert hatte, nur ohne ihn zu essen, von einer Seite auf die andere. Während Agumon mit der Empathie eines Toastbrots gesegnet war, war Gabumon eindeutig besonders sensibel wenn es um Yamato ging. „Hey, Yamato kommt bestimmt gleich wieder zurück. Er muss sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass ich plötzlich bei ihm wohne, deshalb hat er so seltsam reagiert.“, versuchte er das niedergeschlagene Digimon aufzumuntern, worauf Gabumon nur ein leichtes Nicken andeutete, allerdings alles andere als überzeugt wirkte. „Genau, Gabumon. Manchmal sind Menschen einfach seltsam. Tailmon hat erzählt, dass Hikari keinen Nachtisch mehr isst. Weil sie nämlich digtäten muss.“ Agumons Kommentar entlockte ihm ein verwirrtes Stirnrunzeln, ehe ihm klar wurde, was der kleine Dinosaurier meinte. Seine kleine Schwester setzte sich selbst auf Diät? Wofür? Halt. Moment. Hatten die Mädchen neben ihm in der Unimensa nicht vor kurzem erst darüber diskutiert, dasssie dringend abnehmen mussten, um bei ihrem Schwarm landen zu können? Er hatte damals nur innerlich die Augen verdreht, sich aber über die dämliche Konversation gefreut, die ihm schlagartig drei zusätzliche Pudding eingebracht hatte.

Schlagartig schrillten seine inneren Alarmglocken los. „Diäten.“, besserte er seinen Partner aus, ehe er Agumon dann mit festem Blick fixierte. „Wieso muss sie diäten?“ Seine Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig, während er sich im Stillen schon einen Schlachtplan überlegte, wie erden vermeintlichen Verursacher möglichst ohne Aufsehen in der Tokyobucht verschwinden lassen konnte. Obwohl er nicht mehr zuhause wohnte, war ihm nicht entgangen wieviel Zeit seine kleine Schwester mit Yamatos kleinem Bruder verbrachte.

~*~

Das Gesprächmit seinem Vater war schnell abgehandelt, denn wirklich viel zu sagen gab es nicht. Nur dass sein alter Herr ihm versichert hatte, ihm einige Souvenirs aus dem fernen Europa mitzubringen. Wie immer. Schlechtes Gewissen ließ grüßen und das schon seit seiner Kindheit.  
Yamato seufzte genervt aus, als er das Gespräch beendete und das Smartphone zurück auf das Bett beförderte. Er hatte sich hier immer einsam gefühlt. Zwar hatte er sich im Laufe der Jahre daran gewöhnt, aber dieses beklommene Gefühl war niemalsvöllig verschwunden. Außer wenn Gabumon bei ihm war… und Taichi. Allgemein hatte er nie oft Besuch hier empfangen. Auch in seiner kurzen Beziehung mit Sora, war das rothaarige Mädchen nun selten hier gewesen.

Irgendwie war es immer nur seinem Partner, Takeru und seinem besten Freund vorbehalten gewesen ihn regelmäßig zu besuchen. Erneut seufzte er auf, die Augen nun auf die angelehnte Tür gerichtet, hinter der er dumpf die Stimmen seiner Gäste hören konnte.  
Er machte sich etwas vor, wenn er glaubte, erkönnte zur Normalität zurück finden, wenn er Taichi hier wohnen ließ. Gefühlt war sein inneres Chaos seit gestern nur schlimmer geworden. Aber es blieb ihm ja auch nichts Anderes übrig als es zu versuchen und damit zurecht zu kommen… esMUSSTE sich einfachwieder legen.

Langsam schob er die Tür zum Wohnbereich wieder auf, hoffte, dass sich das Gesprächsthema auf mittlerweile unverfänglichere Dinge gerichtet hatte. Dinge die nicht so peinlich waren, doch Taichi wirkte seltsam angespannt. Skeptisch trat erwieder näher an den Tisch, gesellte sich zurück an seinen Platz, während Agumon seine stumme Frage beantwortete:  
„Patamon hat gesagt, dass Takeru gar nicht findet dass Hikari 'diäten' muss.“ Der kleine Dinosaurier sprach das Wort seltsam langsam und bedacht aus, weshalb Yamato verdutzt das Gesicht verzog.  
„Worum geht es?“, mit schiefem Lächeln auf den Lippen, blickte er fragend in die Runde, blieb dann aber noch irritierter an Taichis verkrampften Gesicht hängen. Hatte er etwas verpasst?

~*~

Ungläubig starrte Taichi seinen Partner an, die ahnungslosen Worte des Digimons noch weiter Öl ins ohnehin bereits hochlodernde Feuer gießend. Agumon bestätigte ihm schwarz auf weiß, was ersowiesobereits geahnt hatte, sorgte schlagartig dafür, dass sein großer Bruder Beschützerinstinkt in vollem Ausmaß aktiviert wurde. „Hast du das gewusst?!“ Anklagend riss er seinen Blick herum, funkelte nun Yamato angriffslustig an, der sich den erdenklich schlechtesten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht hatte um sein Telefonat zu beenden und zurück in die Küche zu kommen.

„Meine Schwester diätet.“, pflaumte er den Blonden an, als ob dieser Satz alles erklärte. „Und wieso macht Hikari sich über solchen Schwachsinn Gedanken?? Sicher nicht um deinem kleinen Aufreißer Bruder zu gefallen, natürlichnicht.“ Seine Stimme strotzte vor Zynismus, während er Yamato weiterhin wütend anstarrte, als ob der ehemalige Musiker höchstpersönlich dafür verantwortlich war, dass ihre Geschwister sich so gut verstanden. „Herr Gott, sie ist doch noch viel zu jung fürall diesen Kram!“ Ja, vielleicht reagierte er über, aber war es wirklich notwendig, dass seine kleine Schwester sich bereits mit derartigen Themen beschäftigte? War nicht der neue Trend Unabhängigkeit und Frauenpower? Da war Interesse an Jungs ja wirklichnicht notwendig!

~*~

Überrumpelt zuckte Yamato in sich zusammen, als die braunen Augen ihn schlagartig ins Visier nahmen und er auf einmal das Bedürfnis verspürte, sich für irgendetwas zu entschuldigen. Aber wofür? Warum ballte sich Taichis Empörung plötzlich gehen ihn?  
Er blinzelt einige Male irritiert, versuchte dem Inhalt von Taichis Wutanfall zu folgen ehe der Groschen endlich fiel.  
Aufreißer Bruder?!  
Oh!  
„Sie sind beide 17. Was willst du überhaupt?“ Plötzlich schlagartig unbeeindruckt zuckte ermit den Schultern, nahm sich einen mittlerweile abgekühlten Pancake vom Teller.  
Es war erstaunlich das Agumon überhaupt noch welche übrig gelassen hatte.

Natürlich wusste er, dass die Treffen ihrer Geschwister seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr nur rein freundschaftlicher Natur waren. Takeru schwebte… um es einmal milde auszudrücken, auf Wolke Sieben und hatte ihm schon mehrfach von Hikaris Perfektion vorgeschwärmt.  
„Ist doch schön, dass sie sich zusammengefunden haben, nach allem was sie schon miteinander durchgestanden haben. Außerdem...“  
Er machte eine kurze Pause, richtete seineblauen Ovale nun wieder direkt in die braunen.  
„Du kannst froh sein, dass es mein Bruder ist. Du weißt selbst wie sehr er Hikari schon immer vergöttert hat. Oder ist dir scharfsinnigem Helikopterbruder das etwa all die Jahre entgangen? Also unterstell ihm gefälligst nichts!“  
Beschützerinstinkt in allen Ehren, aber er würde sicher nicht zulassen, dass Taichi seinen Bruderschlecht machte. Takeru war wahrscheinlich die beste Wahl die eine Frau treffen konnte!

~*~

Taichis Gesichtsausdruck entgleiste, die dunklen Augen fassungslos auf seinem besten Freund haftend, dessen irritierter Gesichtsausdruck einem gleichgültigen gewichen war und der nun tatsächlich die Frechheit besaß inaller Seelenruhe weiter zu essen. „Du hast das gewusst?! Und was heißt hier überhaupt „zusammengefunden“?!“ Das Besteck klirrte leise als er es mit deutlichem Nachdruck auf den Tisch beförderte, der Horror über die Neuigkeit, die hier niemanden wirklich zuüberraschen schien, deutlich in seiner eingefrorenen Mimik sichtbar.

„Die zwei sind zusammen? Und niemand befindet es für notwendig mir darüber Bescheid zu geben?“ Gabumon wirkte etwas erschrocken über seinen plötzlichen Anfall, während Agumon unbekümmert versuchte einen weiteren Pfannkuchen von dem Teller zu angeln. Sein verräterischer bester Freund wirkte komplett unbeeindruckt, bedachte ihn nur mit einem scharfen Blick und einer Antwort, die deutlich signalisierte, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte.„Helikopter Bruder? Willst du mich verarschen? Sie ist doch noch viel zu jung für einen Freund! Und hast nicht du schon vor ein paar Jahren vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns Tipps bei Takeru holen sollen, weil dein Bruder so ein Frauenversteher ist? Und super imSüßholzraspeln?“

Was war nur mit der Jugend von heute los? War es wirklich notwendig sich schon so früh mit diesem Thema zu beschäftigen? Offenbar war er eindeutig abnormal… Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, während er seine Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte aufstützte, seine Gesicht dann darauf stützte. „Was ist nur aus der süßen kleinen Hikari geworden, die mir permanent nachgelaufen ist?“ Ein weiteres theatralisches Seufzen, während er nun doch erneut nach seiner Gabel griff, um das letzte Stück desPancakes in seinen Mund zu schieben. „Wie zur Hölle schafft ihrs nur beide ständig jedem den Kopf zu verdrehen?“ Waren es die blonden Haare? Die blauen Augen? Die Takaishi-Ishida Gene schienen wirklich ungerecht gut zu sein.

~*~

Yamato verdrehte aufgrund von Taichis überfürsorglichem Ausbruch nur die Augen, versuchte sich auf seinen letzten Pancake zu konzentrieren. Was war schon dabei? Takeru war schon seit Ewigkeiten in Taichis kleine Schwester verliebt, das sah ein Blinder mit Krückstock und selbst wenn er ein 'Frauenversteher' zu sein schien, war es doch um so besser wenn er sich schon ein wenig 'ausgetobt' hatte. Was nicht hieß, dass Yamato ihm etwas unterstellte. Takeru flirtete einfach gern. Was war schon dabei? Immerhin war er sich hundert Prozent sicher, dass sein kleiner Bruder niemals etwas tun würde, um Hikari zu schaden. Also sollte sich Taichi gefälligst wieder einkriegen! Er kannte Takeru und außerdem-

Yamato stockte in der Bewegung, in seinen Gedanken, die Augen leicht geweitet, währender seinen Kopf wie in Zeitlupe seinem noch immer jammernden besten Freund zudrehte. Hatte er sich da eben verhört? Oder spielte ihm seine Fantasie und seine Wunschvorstellung da nur einen Streich? 'Jedem'?  
Auch ihm?  
Klar, er hatte seit der Mittelstufe nie Probleme gehabt Anschluss zu finden, was sicher auch seinem exotischen Äußeren anzulasten war, und Takeru ging es wohl ähnlich, aber…  
Die Wortwahl die der Dunkelhaarige getroffen hatte klang fast so als ob….

Blödsinn. Ruckartig riss er die Augen wiedervon Taichi los, sein Puls leicht erhört.  
Wie dumm war er eigentlich, dass er in diese allgemeine Aussage irgendetwas hinein interpretierte. Er verdrehte sicher vielen den Kopf… aber nicht Taichi. Blödsinn. Idiot!  
„Ich weiß gar nicht was du willst. Wir sind einfach unglaublich charmant.“, witzelte er also mit spöttischem Grinsen, in der Hoffnung,dass sein kurzer Aussetzer unbemerkt geblieben war.

~*~

Ein weiteres bodenloses Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen als Taichi deprimiert nach einem weiterenPfannkuchen greifen wollte, um damit seinem Frust entgegen zu wirken, dabei allerdings feststellte, dass sein gefräßiger Partner sich gerade den letzten einverleibte. Manchmal war das Leben schon fies und ungerecht. „Stimmt. Seid ihr. Wenn ihr wollt. Du kannst aber auch extrem ungenießbar sein. Allerdings bleibt das meist nur mir vorbehalten, oder?“ Wenn er nun genau darüber nachgedachte, war es tatsächlich so. Selbst vor den anderen Mitgliedern ihrer Gruppe war Yamato meist kühl und beherrscht, verlor eigentlich selten die Kontrolle über sein Temperament. Irgendwie waren diese Ausraster meist auf ihn beschränkt. War er tatsächlich so viel nerviger als die anderen? Irgendwie schien die Geduldsgrenze seines besten Freundes bei ihm besonders kurz. Oder lag dasschlichtweg daran, dass der Blonde ihn näher an sich heran ließ als jeden anderen? Natürlich einmal von seinem Bruder abgesehen, doch Familie war ein ganz anderes Thema.

Sie waren schon immer eine explosive Mischung gewesen, ihre Unfähigkeit klar miteinander zu reden von Anfang an eine Herausforderung für ihre Freundschaft. Und trotzdem hatten sie jeden Streit gemeistert, waren über die Jahre hinweg nur noch enger zusammengewachsen. Manchmal zogen sich Gegensätze eben doch an. „Seit wann geht das schon? Und von wem weißt du es überhaupt? Hat Takeru dir das tatsächlich erzählt?“ Braune Augen weiteten sich voller Horror als das nächste fürchterliche Szenario durch seinen Kopf zuckte. „Er hat dich nicht um Tipps gefragt, oder?!“

~*~

Wieder stockte er kurz,bis er sich in seiner Vermutung, dass er sich alles nur einredete, bestätigt fühlte. Taichi sah die Sache einfach objektiv und nicht auf sich bezogen… und Yamato konnte nicht verleugnen, dass da so etwas wie Unzufriedenheit in ihm aufkeimte.  
„Wundert dich das wirklich? Du gehst aber wohl auch niemandem sonst so auf den Wecker wie mir. Ist also eine beidseitige, zweifelhafte Ehre.“ Ein wenig genervt und vielleicht auch etwas enttäuscht drehte er den Kopf ruckartig zur Seite, schob dann seinen Teller von sich.  
„Isst du das nicht mehr?“, ertönte sofort Agumons Stimme, weil er noch einen guten halben Pfannkuchen hatte liegen lassen.  
Seufzend schob er den Teller weiter, in Richtung des kleinen Dinosauriers. Hauptsache einer war zufrieden.

Noch einmal zuckteer zusammen, als die nächste Empörungswelle auf ihn niederprasselte. Völlig ohne Vorwarnung.  
„Natürlich hat er es mir erzählt! Anders als du verrenne ich mich nicht in wilde Spekulationen!! Und außerdem geht dich das nichts an! Das ist ihre Sache! Fragdoch Hikari, wenn du so unfassbar neugierig bist!“ Mit einem lauten Scharren schob er den Stuhl zurück, begann schon beim Aufstehen das Geschirr zu stapeln um es zur Spüle zu tragen.  
„Ich helfe dir!“  
Gabumon sprang fast zeitgleich von seinem Stuhl und tates ihm gleich.  
Urplötzlich völlig genervt verließ Yamato den Tisch, stellt dann gleich das Wasser in der Küche an, dessen Rauschen für einige Sekunden jedes Geräusch schluckte.  
Taichi war ein Vollidiot! Was sollte er jetzt bitte tun? Takeru in die Buchtwerfen??  
Und was wollte er selbst nur von diesem Holzkopf? Er musste wirklich einfach untervögelt sein. Die einzige Erklärung warum sein Körper so sehr auf den Sportler reagierte.

~*~

Gekränkt blickte er dem genervten Blonden hinterher, der wieder einmal sehr eindrucksvoll demonstrierte wie schnell bei ihnen die Stimmung umschlagen konnte, wie rasch Yamato sich von seinem Verhalten provoziert fühlte. Was hatte er jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? Es war doch wohl sein gutes Recht als besorgter großer Bruderseinen Unmut darüber kund zu tun, dass man ihn offenbar als einzigen nicht über die Änderung im Beziehungsstatus seiner Schwester informiert hatte. War es da echt zu viel verlangt sich etwas Verständnis zu erwarten? Wortlos schwenkte sein Blick zu seinemDigimon, der sich von dem kurzen Wortgefecht komplett unbeeindruckt zufrieden über den vonYamato ergatterten Pancake hermachte. Wieso konnte sein Kopf nicht wie Agumons funktionieren? Damit war das Leben mit Sicherheit weitaus weniger anstrengend.

Er konnte das Klirren von Geschirr hören, und tief seufzend verzog der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf das Gesicht. Da ließ jemand eindeutig seine miese Laune an wehrlosen Küchenutensilien aus... Und jetzt? Sollte er sich entschuldigen? Wofür? Vielleicht war er mitseinem brüderlichen Schutzverhalten etwas über sein Ziel hinausgeschossen, aber Yamatos Reaktion war dennoch überzogen. “Was ist nur immer sein verdammtes Problem?! Und nein, Agumon, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er keinen Hunger hat.”, würgte er seinen Digimonpartner ab bevor dieser überhaupt nur den Mund öffnen konnte, bereute seine harschen Worte sofort nachdem er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Der kleine Dinosaurier konnte wirklich nichts für ihre kindische Auseinandersetzung. “Sag mal, Agumon, ist in derDigiwelt alles okay?” Wenn die blonde Diva unbedingt gerade schmollen musste konnte er ebenso gut schon einmal das Gespräch auf das ohnehin noch ausstehende Thema lenken. Sein Partner leckte gerade genüsslich auch noch die letzten Reste vom Teller, blickte dann etwas verwirrt zu ihm über den Tisch. “Natürlich ist alles okay. Immerhin hat Mei-chan uns doch alle gerettet, richtig?” Die naiven Worte versetzten ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich, weckten schlagartig die Erinnerungen an das Gespräch vor zwei Jahren.

~*~

„Yamato? Hat Taichi etwas Dummes gesagt?“  
Gabumons Stimme drang vorsichtig zu ihm hoch, ließ ihn kurz in seiner Handlung stoppen. Er hatte wohl wirklich etwas überzogen reagiert. Immerhin war es um ihre Geschwister und nicht um sie beide gegangen.Und offensichtlich bemerkte das sogar sein Partner.  
„Ich- Er-“  
Seufzend startete er einen neuen Versuch, tauchte seine Hände dabei in das schäumende Spülwasser.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht.“  
„Warum bist du dann wütend geworden? Geht es dir nicht gut?“ DerStimme des pelzigen Wesens war deutlich anzuhören, dass er sich Sorgen machte und Yamato fühlte einen kleinen Stich in seiner Magengegend.  
„Du bist in letzter Zeit oft sehr angespannt, aber heute ist es anders.“ Setzte das Digimon noch nach, bezog sich wohl auf die letzten Wochen, in denen er wirklich viel für die Uni hatte lernen müssen und oft über das Fehlen der Musik geklagt hatte.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen.“ Was sollte er ihm auch sagen? Vor allem wenn Taichi kaum einenSteinwurf weit entfernt von ihnen am Tisch saß.  
'Ich weiß nicht was ich für Taichi fühle.'? Sicher nicht.  
Er blinzelte überrascht, als neben ihm ein scharrendesGeräusch ertönte, Gabumon einen kleinen Hocker neben ihn schob.  
„Haha, ist schon in Ordnung wenn du gerade nicht darüber reden willst. Ich trockne ab, ja?“ Kurz blickte er seinen Partner, der mit einem Geschirrtuch auf den Schemel stieg, wortlos an, spürte wie sich sein Inneres mit Wärme und Dankbarkeit füllte.  
Er kannte ihn auswendig, konnte ihn lesen und mit ihm umgehen. Gabumon war ein Geschenk gewesen, und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln stellte er den ersten Teller in das Abtropfgitter, so dass sein Partner ihn problemlos greifen konnte.  
„Danke.“, murmelte er leise, wissend,dass sein Freund ihn hören konnte. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann wenn er selbst wusste, was diese Gefühle bedeuteten mit ihm darüber reden… Aber im Moment war einfach alles noch zu verwirrend. Vielleicht bedeutete es auch einfach nichts.

~*~

„Da hast du Recht, das hatMeicoomon.“ Er zwang ein schwaches Lächeln auf seine Lippen, senkte seinen Blick dann abwesend auf seinen Schoß. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Immerhin bestätigte es sowohl Kôshirôs regelmäßige Updates, sowie auch die Erklärung der Organisation, dass essich bei den geplanten Untersuchungen um reine Präventivmaßnahmen handelte. Nicht, dass er die Beweggründe für die plötzliche Kontaktaufnahme deshalb guthieß, auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachdachte jemalswieder mit diesem unsympathischen Widerling zu reden. Sie brauchten weder Schutz noch irgendwelche dämlichen Tests.

Das leise Scharren von Holz über den Boden ließ ihn schließlich irritiert aufsehen, und perplex verfolgte er wie der kleine Dinosaurier schweigend den Tisch umrundete, schließlich direktvor ihm anhielt. „Du musst dir nicht immer alleine Sorgen um alle machen, Taichi.“ Die Stimme seines Partners war ungewohnt ruhig als er seine Pranken auf seine Knie legte, mit großen Augen zu ihm hochblickte. „Wir werden immer zusammen sein. Und ich beschütze alle zusammen mit dir. Und natürlich mit Gabumon. Und Yamato. Und natürlich Tailmon und Hikari. Mit Takeru und Patamon.“ Tiefe Dankbarkeit erfüllte ihn während er leicht lächelnd zuhörte wie Agumon eifrig sämtliche Namen der auserwählten Kinder und ihrer Partner anführte, und sanft legte er seine Hände auf die Klauen seines Partners. „Ich weiß... nur manchmal ist es nicht so leicht sich keine Sorgen zu machen...“ Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Murmeln, während seine dunklen Augen langsam zur Rückenansicht seines besten Freundes pendelte.

„Hast du Angst, dass Yamato irgendwann nicht mehr dein Freund sein könnte?“ Die Frage seines Partners ließ seinen Blick perplex zu Agumon zurück zucken, seine Mimik deutlich zeigend, dass die scharfsinnigeSchlussfolgerung des kleinen Dinosauriers ihn überraschte. Er deutete ein etwas hilfloses Schulterzucken an, stieß dann ein leises Seufzen aus. „Keine Ahnung. Nein. Ich... weiß es nicht... im einen Moment ist alles wie immer und dann im nächsten... ist erso weit weg. Und ich hab keinen Schimmer weshalb.“ Glücklicherweise war das Klappern des Geschirrs nach wie vor so laut, dass Yamato ihr Gespräch unmöglich verfolgen konnte.

~*~

Das wenige Geschirr waren schnell gereinigt und in die Schränke verräumt,weshalb Yamato sich nun mit einem leisen Seufzen darauf vorbereitete zurück zum Tisch zu gehen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund vernommen, dass sich Taichi und Agumon unterhalten hatten, aber durch sein eigenes Gespräch mit Gabumon nicht wirklich etwas mitbekommen.  
Sollte er sich entschuldigen, dass er eben so überreagiert und den Tisch so mir nichts dir nichts verlassen hatte? Oder sollte er es handhaben wie sooft und so tun als wäre nichts passiert? War es ja eigentlich auch nicht. Wahrscheinlichwar sein bester Freund nicht einmal sonderlich überrascht von seinem kleinen Ausbruch gewesen.

„Kommst du nicht mit?“ Hörte er Gabumons Stimme, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass er immer noch mit dem Rücken zu den anderen stand und die Theke anstarrte.  
Japp, er konnte ein richtiger Sonderling sein. Noch einmal atmete er tief aus, ehe er seinem Partner folgte und schon braune und grüne Augen auf sich spürte.  
„Yamato, würdest du uns jetzt etwas vorspielen, auf der Mundharmonika?“ Gabumon lächelte ihn freundlich an, die Frage so zurückhaltend gestellt, dass der Ex-Musiker ihn einfach nur kurz anblickte.  
„Ja, Yamato soll 'das Lied' spielen!“ Ertönte nun auch Agumons begeisterte Stimme, die den Blonden irritiert blinzeln ließ. Der kleine Dinosaurier war immer sounruhig, aber für die kurze Zeit in der er ihnen immer vorgespielt hatte, war es sogar dem Wirbelwind gelungen stillzuhalten und zu lauschen.

Fragend richtete er nun die blauen Augen auf seinen Freund, zuckte dann nur leicht mit den Schultern.  
„Jetzt schon? Wirkönnen ja auch erst mal etwas Anderes machen. Vor die Tür gehen zum Beispiel. Hier drin ist es super stickig trotz Klimaanlage.“ Wie um zu unterstreichen, dass er es ernst meinte, zog er sich den Kragen seines Shirts ein wenig zur Seite, hoffe derForderung so noch ein wenig entkommen zu können.

~*~

„Er ist doch nicht weit weg. Yamato steht doch direkt dort drüben neben Gabumon. Du kannst ganz einfach zu ihm hinübergehen.“ Die pragmatischen Worte des Digimon ließen ihn erst perplex blinzeln, dannleicht lächeln, Agumons Antwort auf seine Probleme so lapidar, dass sie eigentlich schon fast wieder hilfreich war. Im Grunde hatte sein Partner auch nicht unrecht. Yamato war da, jederzeit für ihn erreichbar. Auch wenn sie sich vor dem verhängnisvollen Treffen vor einigen Tagen längere Zeit nicht gesehen hatten, ihr stressiger Alltag sie vorübergehend voneinander entfernt hatte, so war er sich gerade jetzt dennoch mehr denn je bewusst, dass der Ältere ihn niemals im Stich lassen würde, wenn er ihn brauchte.

„Stimmt. Da hast du Recht.“ Sanft strich er über Agumons Kopf, worauf das Digimon stolz über seinen tollen Ratschlag zufrieden nickte. Sie hatten auch früher immer wieder gestritten, sich aufgrund dämlichster Dinge in die Haare bekommen, das würde sich wohl einfach nie ändern. Wichtig war einfach nur, dass Yamato ihn dennoch mit all seinen Ecken und Kanten ertrug, egal wie genervt der Ältere ab und an von ihm sein mochte. Zögernd hob er seinen Blick an als der kleine Dinosaurier seine Pranken ruckartigzurückzog, nun begeistert Gabumon zustimmte. Obwohl er eigentlich das Bedürfnis verspürte den beiden Digimon zuzustimmen, den Älteren mit Dackelblick ebenfalls zu bitten zumindest einen Song auf der Mundharmonika zum Besten zu geben, hielt er sich zurück.Es war offensichtlich, dass sein bester Freund aus welchen Gründen auch immer gerade eine Möglichkeit suchte seinem Versprechen zumindest vorübergehend zu entkommen.

„Es ist wirklich tolles Wetter draußen. Wir könnten einen kleinen Spaziergang machen. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr beim Riesenrad. Wenn nicht so viele Leute dort sind, können wir ja vielleicht sogar eine Runde drehen. Das wolltest du doch schon immer einmal machen, oder Agumon? Und ich bin auch schon ewig lange nicht mehr damit gefahren.“Vielleicht war es keine direkte Entschuldigung für die kurze Auseinandersetzung am Tisch, doch hoffentlich nahm der Ältere sein Friedensangebot dennoch an. Nicht, dass ihm der Gedanke von Takeru und Hikari als Pärchen in irgendeiner Weise zusagte, doch imGrunde hatte der Blonde Recht. Wenn es jemanden gab, der seine kleine Schwester auf Händen tragen würde, war es wahrscheinlich Yamatos Bruder.

~*~

Erleichtert darüber, dass Taichi den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl anscheinen verstanden hatte, nickte er bestätigend in die Runde. Etwas in ihm widerstrebte gerade der Gedanke etwas auf der Harmonika zu spielen. Vielleicht weil es allgemein schon so lange her war, oder weil er sich dem kleinen silbernen Instrument gegenüber ein wenigen schuldig fühlte. Er hatte dieMusik völlig aufgegebenum nicht hinter Taichi herzuhinken, um nicht womöglich den Anschluss zu verpassen und zu versagen… Aber zu welchem Preis? Verlor er damit nicht einen Teil seiner Identität? Musik begleitete ihn immerhin schon seit er ein kleiner Junge war… schon lange bevor sie das erste Mal in die Digitale Welt gerufen worden waren…  
Aber jetzt war auch kein Platz für diese negativen Gedanken. Er hatte versprochen etwas zu spielen, also würde er das auch tun… aber später… Wenn er sich ein wenig darauf vorbereitet hatte.

Das Riesenrad war eine gute Idee, gerade zu dieser Zeit sollte noch nicht allzu viel los sein, die Touristenmassen erst gegen Mittag anwalzen. So sehr Yamato Odaiba auch liebte, andere taten das auch, weshalb es oft auch anstrengendwar einfach an der Promenade der Aqua City und dem Decks entlang zu schlendern.  
„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen, bevor die ganzen Touristen hier aufkreuzen.“ Antwortete er mit leichter Verspätung, die Lippen mittlerweile allerdings zu einem versöhnlichen Lächeln angehoben.  
Er war das letzte Mal mit dem Rad gefahren, als die andern ihn zusammen mit Taichi in eine extra Gondel gesteckt hatten. Damals sollte es ein klärendes Gespräch werden, dessen Tragweite er allerdings er viel später verstanden hatte. Vielleicht war es gar keine schlechte Idee diesen Ort wieder einmal gemeinsam aufzusuchen.

~*~

So stur und unnachgiebig sie oft bei ihren kleinkarierten Auseinandersetzungen sein mochten, für den Moment schien Yamato die Zeit mit ihren Digimon zusammen wohlebenfalls zu kostbar um sie mit weiteren Streitereien zu verschwenden. Sie hatten einfach beide wenig geschlafen, kein Wunder, dass da die Emotionen noch schneller hochkochten als üblicherweise. „Ja! Riesenrad! Ihr streitet euch heute aber nicht mehr, oder? Das letzte Mal durften wir nämlich nur durch Kôshirôs Laptop mitfahren weil Sora gesagt hat, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen müsst!“ Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf blinzelte perplex, ehe es ihm dann schlagartig Bewusst wurde. Agumon und Gabumon waren im Laptop mit ihren Freunden in der anderen Gondel gewesen, während man Yamato und ihn alleine in eine der Riesenradkabinen gezwungen hatte. Um zu reden. Sich zu versöhnen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte noch niemand geahnt welche Wellen das Auftauchen der Verzerrung noch schlagen würde… Hastig schob er die deprimierenden Gedanken beiseite, schüttelte dabei kaum merklich den Kopf. Der heutige Tag war eindeutig nicht dazu gedacht sich in der Vergangenheit zu verlieren, sondern vielmehr dafür vorgesehen wieder neue,positive Erinnerungen mit all den eigentlich schönen Orten seiner Kindheit zu verknüpfen. „Können wir gleich los? Oder musst du noch ins Bad, dir zwei Stunden lang deine Haare stylen?“, stichelte er schief grinsend, das triezende Geplänkel ein weiterer Versuch möglichst rasch zur Normalität zurückzukehren. „Wir können dann später im Venusfort noch etwas essen gehen, dann muss Yamato später nicht noch einmal kochen.“ Gut, eigentlich war er gerade nicht in der Position sinnlos Geld aus dem Fenster zu werfen,aber gerade wollte er sich eindeutig keine Gedanken über seine nicht wirklich vorhandenen Finanzen machen müssen. Eine Fahrt mit dem Riesenrad und ein anschließendes Essen würde wohl auch nicht die Welt kosten.

Mit einer schlichten Bewegung fuhr er sichdurch die wirren Haaren, das einzige Styling, dass seine Frisur erhielt, ehe er die dunklen Augen dann erneut abwartend auf seinen besten Freund richtete. „Du siehst gut aus, Yama. Du brauchst jetzt echt nicht noch ne Tonne Haarspray oben drauf packen.“

~*~

Yamatos Augen schmälerten sich auf Taichis Kommentar hin zu leichten Schlitzen. Was für ein Problem hatte dieser Idiot nur immer mit seiner Frisur?  
„Sorry, wenn ich nicht herumlaufen will wie ein explodierter Waschbär.“  
Seine Finger fanden einen Wegin seine blonden Strähnen, die er vorhin sowieso schon wenigstens halbwegs in die richtige Richtung gebracht hatte. Einer seiner ersten Handgriffe nach dem Aufstehen. Waschen, anziehen, Haare in die richtige Richtung bringen. Es war Verleumdung zu behaupten, er würde Stunden brauchen! Ok, vielleicht dauerte es nach dem Duschen ein bisschen länger, aber-  
Moment?! Warum rechtfertigte er sich? Und dann auch noch geistig vor sich selbst?!  
Ein genervtes Knurren entkam seiner Kehle, doch er spürte gleich Gabumons Hand an seinem Unterarm. Sein Partner lächelte ihn versöhnlich an, versuchte ihn offensichtlich allein damit zu beruhigen. Sie sollten nicht immer streiten…  
Yamato seufzte resigniert, stimmte dann dem Vorschlag vom Venusfort zu, ehe er sich noch einmalleicht mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf fuhr.

„Ist ja gut. Geh mir nicht auf den Keks, mit deiner Sturmfrisur.“ Konterte er die letzte Bemerkung, die wohl so etwas wie ein Kompliment werden sollte.  
„Gehen wir einfach.“ Damit wandte er sich noch einmalzu seinem Zimmer, um Smartphone und Geldbörse zu holen. Auch wenn er draußen nicht unbedingt mit angenehmeren Temperaturen rechnete, musste er einfach raus. Irgendwie engte ihn die Wohnung gerade zu sehr ein. Vielleicht würde die 'frische Luft' ein wenig helfen um den Kopf freier zu bekommen.

~*~

„Ein explodierter was?!“ Empört richtete er seine dunklen Augen auf Yamato, während seine eigene Hand ebenfalls reflexartig zu seinem Kopf zuckte. „Meine Frisur hat Charakter, Idiot.“ Okay, ja, vielleicht war ermit einem klein wenig zu viel Volumen gesegnet und die meisten Friseure bekamen bereits Schweißausbrüche, wenn er den Laden betrat, doch hey, einen langweiligen Standardhaarschnitt tragen konnte doch wirklich jeder. Aber gut, dass seine wirren Strähnen Mister 'Ich brauche drei Stunden im Bad um mir jedes Haar separat in Form zu sprayen' nicht zusagten, war ja klar. Genervt zog Taichi seine Hand aus dem wirren Gestrüpp auf seinem Kopf. Es konnte ihm herzlich egal sein wie Yamato zu seiner Frisur stand, dochirgendwie wurmte ihn der Gedanke trotzdem, dass er offenbar nicht dem Typ seines besten Freundes entsprach. Gekränktes Selbstbewusstsein? Das war doch kompletter Schwachsinn, er hatte sich noch nie sonderlich viel aus seinem Aussehen gemacht. Klar, ihm war bewusst, dass er aufgrund seines sportlichen Aussehens und dem gut gebauten Körper auch den einen oder anderen Blick auf sich zog, doch das hatte ihn nie wirklich interessiert.

Wie aus sturem Trotz heraus zuckte seine Hand erneut hoch, und mit ein paarkurzen Handbewegungen wuschelte er sich durch die wirren Strähnen, sorgte damit für noch mehr Chaos. Seine Frisur hatte Charakter, und Yamato konnte ihm gerne den Buckel runterrutschen. „Können wir dann später auch Kakigōri essen?“, erinnerte Agumon ihn schlagartig daran, dass er noch Geld einpacken musste, und in Begleitung von seinem Partner, der ihm wie ein kleiner Hund sofort nachfolgte, verschwand er kurz in dem ihm vorübergehend als Unterkunft dienendem Schlafzimmer. „Wenn sie welches haben, gerne.“,antwortete er etwas verspätet auf die Frage des kleinen Dinosauriers, dessen wachsamer Blick gerade interessiert durch den unbekannten Raum zuckte, ehe Agumon offenbar befand, dass es hier nichts Interessantes zu sehen gab und schon fast enttäuscht wiederden Wohnraum ansteuerte.

Hastig stopfte er seine Geldbörse in seine Tasche, registrierte beim Einpacken des Smartphones, dass er es nach wie vor nicht geschafft hatte sein eigenes zur Reparatur zu bringen, und ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen. Erhatte wirklich keine Ahnung, weshalb Yamato das Gefühl hatte, dass da auch nur irgendein Risiko bestand hinter ihm zurückzufallen. „Bin fertig, wir können los!“ Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem sanften Lächeln als Agumon sofort euphorisch zurTüre stürmte. Der Anblick seines unverkleideten Partners erfüllte ihn auch jetzt noch mit Wärme. Vor einigen Jahren war es noch unmöglich gewesen die Digimon einfach ohne Vorbereitungen mit sich unter Menschen zu bringen, nun war es zur Normalität geworden. Natürlich waren die interessierten, aber manchmal auch ängstlichen Blicke nicht verschwunden, doch im Grunde hatten die fürchterlichen Ereignisse vor zwei Jahren zumindest dazu geführt, dass die breite Masse Digimon nicht mehr nur als Feinde betrachtete.

Natürlich war da die Panik über Ordinemons Auftauchen gewesen, doch zumindest in dieser Sache hatte die Organisation rasch reagiert, verhindert, dass sensationslustige Medien die Aufnahmen des Digimons zur Panikmache verbreiten konnten. Seine Augen kurz mit seiner Hand vor der gleißenden Sonne abschirmend trat er hinaus ins Freie, wobei er sofort mit einer Wand aus tropischer Hitze konfrontiert wurde. Obwohl er den japanischen Sommer mochte, die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit war schon hart zu ertragen. Er konnte wirklich froh sein, dass er selten krank wurde, die Unterschiede zwischen den klimatisierten Gebäuden und den hohen Außentemperaturen eindeutig alles andere als gesund. Die Luft flimmerte vor Hitze, während das Geräusch der Zikaden laut an seine Ohren drang. Irgendwo auf einem der Balkone konnte er hören wie ein Fûrin leise in der sanften Brise hin und her wehte, wobei das leise melodische Klingen die Hintergrundkulisse eines typisch japanischen Sommers perfektionierte.

~*~

Yamatos Lippen zucken zu einem Lächeln nach oben, welches Taichi allerdings verborgen blieb, weil sie sich beide bereits auf dem Weg in ihre Zimmer befanden. Frisur mit Charakter. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, amüsierte sich darüber, dass sein Freund sich wirklich so sehr echauffierte, obwohl er immer behauptete sein Äußeres wäre im egal.  
Und wenn er einmal ehrlich war, er mochte den Look seines besten Freundes. Es passte zu ihm und grundsätzlich würde er persönlich sowieso nicht eine Strähne dieser störrischen Mähne ändern. Zugeben würde erdas aber natürlich nicht.

Gabumon und Agumon stürmten bereits begeistert wie kleine Kinder in Richtung Türe, aufgeregt darüber, dass sie gleich endlich selbst mit dem Riesenrad fahren konnten. Bisher war es ihnen nur in Kôshirôs Laptop vergönnt gewesen.Aber da sie sich mittlerweile völlig ohne Tarnung draußen bewegen konnten, war diese Sache eigentlich längst überfällig.  
Yamato stöhnte leicht auf, als er ins Freie trat, die schwüle Luft ihm wie eine Wand entgegen schlug. Wow. Ja, er hasste den japanischen Sommer. Aber nichts desto trotz brachte es auch nichts mit zugezogenen Gardinen, den ganzen Tag zu viert in der Wohnung zu hocken.  
Das Zirpen der Zikaden drang laut an seine Ohren, genau wie das schreien einiger spielender Kinder auf dem Vorplatz desWohnblocks.

Als sie kurze Zeit später den kleinen Platz in Richtung Tokyo Teleport überquerten, richteten sich zwar einige Augen auf sie, auf ihre Partner, doch es hinderte sie niemand am Weitergehen. Die Menschen hatten sich an die Digimon 'gewöhnt',auch wenn sie noch der eine oder andere argwöhnische Blick traf.  
„Ich bin aufgeregt! Man hat sicher eine tolle Aussicht da oben!“ Gabumon lachte ihn an, kleine Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner von Fell bedeckter Haut, doch er beklagte sich nicht. Die transparenten Scheiben, die die Brückeeinsäumten, stauten die Hitze nur noch mehr auf… und vielleicht hätte er einen Fächer mitnehmen sollen, allein um seinem Partner ein wenig Erleichterung unter seinem Pelz zu verschaffen.  
„Wir könnten bald mal ein Matsuri besuchen, jetzt sind wieder viele Feuerwerke.“  
schlug Yamato lächelnd vor, die blauen Augen in Gabumons gerichtet, der ihn von unten begeistert anstrahlte.  
„Unbedingt!“  
„Taichi! Ich will auch aufs Matsuri! Da gibt’s Yakisoba, Takoyaki, Taiyaki, Dango und Schokobananen! Ich will auch mit Yamato, Gabumon und dir aufs Matsuri! Gehen wir gleich?!“

Yamato lachte auf. Natürlich, Taichis Begleiter dachte sofort wieder nur ans Essen, obwohl er eben eine gehörige Portion Pancakes verputzt hatte.  
„Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Heute klappt das leider nicht. Aber im Venusfort finden wir schon was für euch. Ich binsicher da gibt es irgendwo Kakigôri.“ Es fühlte sich alles so unbeschwert an und das war es, was er wirklich vermisst hatte. In den letzten Wochen undMonaten waren genau solche Kleinigkeiten vollkommen auf der Strecke geblieben und Yamato merkte erst jetzt wie sehr ihm die Nähe zu seinen Freunden fehlte.

~*~

Auch wenn die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit bereits nach wenigen Metern für einen feinen Schweißfilmauf seiner Haut sorgte, die Sommerhitze gerade an ihrem Höhepunkt zu stehen schien, fühlte es sich dennoch gut an sich an der frischen Luft etwas zu bewegen. Auch wenn er bei weitem nicht mehr so viel Sport trieb wie früher, war da dennoch sofort diese rastlose Unruhe wenn er sich zu lange in abgeschlossenen Räumen aufhielt. Früher hatte er schon alleine durch das regelmäßige Fußballtraining ständig Zeit draußen verbracht, jetzt beschränkten sich diese Ausflüge an die frische Luft meist an einen kurzen Snack im Freien zwischen den Vorlesungen, sowie die Wege zur Uni, zu seinem Job oder nachhause. Gut, das klang dramatischer als es tatsächlich war, immerhin hatte er zumindest am Wochenende ab und an genug Zeit um sich mit Kommilitonen zu treffen, doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal tatsächlich bewusst Zeit auf Odaiba verbracht hatte.

Die Begeisterung der Digimon über Yamatos Vorschlag die Vorzüge des japanischen Sommers noch möglichst intensiv auszukosten entlockte Taichi ein leichtes Lächeln, wobei er die Euphorie ihrer Partner überaus nachvollziehen konnte. Auch wenn sowohl die Sommerfeste als auch die Feuerwerke natürlich auch Menschenmassen bedeuteten, so liebte er dennoch die ausgelassene Atmosphäre, die zahlreichen Fressbuden, und einfach das unbeschwerte Zusammensein. „Das Odaiba Feuerwerk ist glaubin drei Wochen. Hikari hat vor kurzem irgendetwas dazu erwähnt. Wir könnten die Anderen fragen ob sie Zeit haben, uns Essen von den Ständen holen und es dann ganz gemütlich vom Balkon ansehen.“Die Aussicht von der Wohnung aus war perfekt, und niemand von ihnen würde gezwungen sein schon etliche Stunden vorher einen Platz reservierenzu müssen. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass sie jederzeit vor der sengenden Hitze in die klimatisierte Wohnung flüchten konnten. Einen Luxus, den gerade sein bester Freund wahrscheinlich mehr als nur schätzen würde.

Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Yamato reichteschon aus um zu sehen, dass die Hitze dem Älteren deutlich mehr zusetzte als ihm selbst, die blassen Wangen leicht gerötet, feine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn glänzend. Der Vorschlag den Tag draußen zu verbringen hatte ihn überrascht, immerhin machte der Blonde keinerlei Hehl daraus wie sehr er den japanischen Sommer verabscheute. Aber gut, gerade mit Agumon war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit mehrere Stunden am Stück in der Wohnung zu bleiben, zumindest wenn man nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, dass der kleine Dinosaurier damit begann die Wohnungseinrichtung auseinanderzunehmen. Die Brücke hinüber auf die andere Seite der künstlichen Insel war bereits gut gefüllt mit Menschen, ein guter Vorgeschmack darauf wie voll es trotz der abartigen Temperaturen heute noch aufOdaiba werden würde. Auch wenn die meisten Menschen versuchten sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, so entging Taichi dennoch nicht, dass immer wieder Blicke zu den Digimon pendelten, dass einige Passanten tatsächlich auf die andere Seite des Durchgangs wechselten, wohl um möglichst viel Distanz zwischen sich und die „gefährlichen Wesen aus der fremden Welt“ zu bringen. Auch wenn der Grundstein für ein friedliches Miteinander mit den Digimon gelegt worden war, der Weg zu einem normalenZusammenleben war eindeutig noch weit. Wahrscheinlich war alles andere auch zu viel verlangt, immerhin hatten sie vor knapp zwei Jahren beim Kampf gegen Alphamon sowohl das Venusfort als auch das Riesenrad in Schutt und Asche gelegt… Sämtliche Spuren der damaligen Ereignisse warennatürlich längst ausradiert, schon nach wenigen Monaten vollständig beseitigt gewesen, doch die in den Köpfen der Menschen verankerte Angst war hartnäckiger auszulöschen.

Schon von der Rolltreppe hinauf in den weitläufigen Bau der Shopping Mall und des Entertainmentbereichs schallte ihnen Musik entgegen, und als sie näher traten konnten sie über die Brüstung hinweg in dem kreisförmigen Innenhof zahlreiche bunte Stände erkennen. Die ausladende Fläche wurde immer wieder für Veranstaltungen genutzt, sowie momentan offenbar für die eines kleinen Sommerfests, Kakigôri zu finden würde später also mit Sicherheit kein Problem sein. „Wir können dann später dort runter, erst zum Riesenrad.“, bremste er seinen Partner schmunzelnd, worauf Agumon enttäuscht seine leuchtenden Augen von dem Planschbecken für Kinder löste. "Wenn wir zu lange warten, müssen wir ewig anstehen."

~*~

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen verließ die Kehle es blonden Studenten, als sie endlich am Riesenrad ankamen und die vier Tickets, nach weiterem hinund her, welche der Gondeln sie wählen wollten und nach diesem überflüssigen Erinnerungsfoto, auf das man nicht wirklich vorbereitet, sondern einfach 'abgeschossen' wurde, lösten. Seine Lippen zucken amüsiert nach oben, als Agumon und Gabumon sofort in die kleine, gelbe Kabine stürzten, sich die Nasen bereits jetzt an der Scheibe plattdrückten.  
„Ihr seht doch jetzt noch gar nichts.“ Seine Mundwinkel mittlerweile zu einem breiten, freudigen Lächeln angewachsen, stieg er schließlich als letztes ein, setztesich gegenüber von Taichi, direkt neben die Tür. Ihre Knie berührten sich leicht, aufgrund der Rundung der Sitzfläche, doch es war kaum möglich die Position so zu ändern, dass sie mehr Platz bot. Zum Glück gab es hier drin, eine Klimaanlage, die allerdingsso weit herunter gedreht war, dass sich eine leichte Gänsehaut auf seiner feuchten Haut bildete. Warum übertrieben es die Japaner nur so sehr mit den Temperaturunterschieden? Kein Wunder,dass die Hälfte der Bevölkerung das ganze Jahr mit Erkältung durch die Gegend lief.  
Naja, Hauptsache die Digimon freuten sich.

„Ist lange her.“  
Yamatos Stimme klang fast ein wenig nostalgisch, ehe Agumon sich direkt einklinkte.  
„Wir haben euch von da beobachtet! Aus Kôshirôs Laptop!“ Er deutete zur nächsten Gondel, drehte sich dann aber sofort wieder Richtung Bucht, um nichts von dem faszinierenden Anblick zu verschwenden.  
Richtig. Letztes Mal hatten man sie hier für eine Aussprache 'eingesperrt', ohne Chance dem zu entkommen.  
Seine Augen hafteten sich auf seinen Gegenüber, auf die markanten Gesichtszüge, die warmen braunen Ovale.  
Wie ging es ihm eigentlich mittlerweile? Nach dem Albtraum und ihrer Nacht auf der Couch hatte er nichts mehr gesagt. Was fühlte er, wenn er an diese Zeit zurückdachte?  
Er schenkte Taichiein kleines Lächeln, nachdenklich, die Brauen dabei leicht nach oben gezogen.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“  
Die letzten Tage, gerade gestern und vorgestern waren turbulent gewesen und sein Freund hatte ihm vieles aus seiner Gefühlswelt eröffnet. Selbstverständlich sorgte er sich um ihm… Und im Moment schienen sich ja sowieso sämtliche Gedanken um den Wuschelkopf zu drehen.

~*~

Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf erschauderte kurz als sie von der Hitze in den gefühlt auf Eiszeit herunter gekühlten Toyota Showroom betraten. Es war unmöglich das Gebäude zu umgehen wenn sie zum Riesenrad gelangen wollten, wobei der kurze Weg bereits eine neue Herausforderung darstellte, sie weitere Zeit kostete. Begeistert zuckten die Blicke der Digimon zwischen den zahlreichen ausgestellten Autos hin und her, und nur mit deutlichem Nachdruck gelang es ihm Agumon dazu zu bewegen die Halle zu durchqueren, ohne dass der kleine Dinosaurier alle paar Meter anhielt. Glücklicherweise waren sie offenbar noch früh genug dran um nicht lange wartenzu müssen, und selbst die letzte kurze Hürde, die Frage ob sie eine Fahrt in einer der normalen bunten Gondeln, oder eine mit durchsichtigen Boden wollten, wurde erstaunlicherweise ohne große Diskussionen bewältigt. Die Digimon schienen gar nicht mehr wirklich zuzuhören, und auf Yamatos fragenden Blick hin deutete er stumm auf die deutlich billigere Variante. Das Plexiglas war ohnehin milchig, die Aussicht auf den Boden nicht sonderlich eindrucksvoll. Das war den Aufpreis wirklich nicht wert.

Bevor sie schließlich endlich einsteigen konnten, wurden sie noch einmal kurz für ein Erinnerungsfoto aufgehalten, das sie nach der Fahrt beim Ausgang kaufen konnten. Grinsend beobachtete er wie Yamato sich hastig durch die Haare fuhr, wohl um die Frisur für das Fotonoch in Form zu bringen, exakt in dem Moment als die Angestellte den Auslöser drückte. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf blinzelte perplex, wartete darauf, dass man diesen misslungenen ersten Versuch wiederholte, doch stattdessen wurden sie bereits gebeten weiterzugehen. Okay, das würde höchstwahrscheinlich kein neues Meisterwerk für seinen Schreibtisch werden…

Kaum wurde die Absperrung für sie geöffnet, stürzten Agumon und Gabumon sofort in die Kabine, sich sofort eng an die Fensterscheibe drückend, als ob esbereits irgendetwas Spannendes draußen zu sehen gab. Amüsiert den Kopf schüttelnd folgte er den Digimon schließlich in die Gondel nach, ließ sich aus mangelnden Alternativen direkt neben dem Einstieg auf die harte Bank sinken. Auch hier drinnen schien dieTemperatur auf Minusgrade heruntergekühlt, sodass er erneut leicht erschauderte, sich fragte weshalb er eigentlich nie dazu lernte und eine Jacke einpackte. Klar, es war pervers genug, dass das bei 35 Grad Außentemperatur überhaupt notwendig war, aber gut… Mit einem leichten Ruck setzte das Riesenrad sich dann auch schon wieder in Bewegung, wobei ihre Partner das Einsetzen des automatischen Tonbands mit Informationen über den Sightseeingspot sofort mit begeisterten Rufen übertönten.

Begleitet von einem entschuldigenden Grinsen zog er sein Bein etwas zurück als er mit dem Knie gegen Yamatos stieß, der Platz zwischen ihm und seinem Gegenüber eindeutig zu gering um sich wirklich ausbreiten zu können. Die blauen Augen richteten sich auf ihn, wobei die Nostalgie in den leisen Worten ihn überrascht blinzeln ließ. Stimmte, es war lange her. Damals hatte er krampfhaft versucht dem Älteren zu erklären was mit ihm los war, sich dafür gerechtfertigt, dass er einfach nicht mehr in der Lage war wie früher einfach ohneüber die Konsequenzen seines Handelns nachzudenken nach vorne zu preschen. Seine Erklärung hatte Yamato frustriert, der Blonde hatte ihn dennoch nicht verstanden und irgendwie war das Gespräch auch nie zufriedenstellend beendet worden. Und dennoch hatte sich alles geändert. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein bester Freund irgendwann im Laufe der fürchterlichen Kämpfe mehr und mehr verstanden hatte, was sein Problem gewesen war. „Ist lange her…“, bestätigte er schließlich mit einem etwas erzwungen wirkenden Lächeln, die braunen Augen dabei weiterhin auf Yamato gerichtet.

Die Frage des Älteren überraschte ihn erneut, erfüllte ihn mit Wärme, als er realisierte, dass Yamato sich offenbar Sorgen um ihn machte. „Seltsam.“, antwortete er nach einem kurzen Zögern schließlich ehrlich, während er seinen Blick nun doch losriss, die braunen Augen stattdessen auf den imposanten Ausblick richtend. „Es fühlt sich irgendwie seltsam an, wieder hier zu sein.“ Ohne irgendeine Verpflichtung, ohne einen anstehenden Kampf, oder einer unbekannten Bedrohung im Nacken. Und trotzdem war da dieser Kloß in seinem Hals, der nicht verschwinden wollte, derDruck auf seiner Brust, der sich trotz ausgelassener Gesellschaft nicht vollständig verflüchtigte.

~*~

Gabumon und Agumonschienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren, bestaunten die verschiedenen Bauwerke und die Skyline die sich hinter der Buchterstreckte. Yamato schickte einkurzes Lächeln in ihre Richtung, ehe er sich überrascht von Taichis Antwort wieder zu ihm drehte.  
Seltsam. Das Wort klang hohl, spiegelte seine eigene Bedeutung in dieser Sekunde perfekt wieder.  
Ja, irgendwie war gerade alles seltsam, auch für ihn. Wenn wahrscheinlich auch aus anderem Grund. Er atmete leise aus, ehe er den Blick ein wenig senkte.  
„Damals… Ich hab erst verstanden was du mir hier sagen wolltest, als du verschwunden warst.“ Er schnalze ein wenig abschätzig mit der Zunge, noch immer enttäuscht über sein damals nicht vorhandenes Einfühlungsvermögen.  
„Ich hab einfach eine Weile gebraucht um in diesem Punkt zu dir aufzuholen. Ich dachte wirklich ich hätte dich verloren...“  
Seine Stimme war ruhig und als er die Augen wieder in die seines Gegenübers richtete, der ihm die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört hatte, war es wie ein kleiner Stromschlag, der ihn traf.

Taichi hatte sich in all den Jahren wohl am meisten verändert. Er war lange nicht mehr der kopflose Hitzkopf, der er bei ihrem Kennenlernen gewesen war. Natürlich war er noch immer chaotisch und trieb Yamato mit einigen seiner Marotten in den Wahnsinn, aber der Jüngere hatte sich immer weiter zu jemandem entwickelt, der ihn bis in die letzte Haarspitze faszinierte.  
Und auf diesem kleinen Raum, mit nichts außer ihnen und ihren Digimon, gabes auch keine Chance sich etwas Anderes einzureden. Hieroben, über den Dächern Odaibas war plötzlich alles ganz klar.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er diese Gefühle schon viel länger in sich gespürt, sie aber ignoriert oder einfach missachtend bei Seite geschoben… Und auch jetzt wollte Yamato die Worte, die sich gerade, während er in die braunen Augen blickte, in seinem Kopf manifestieren wollten nicht wahrhaben.  
Sie machten alles kompliziert, und sorgten für Übelkeit.

„Oh nein!! Es geht schon wieder runter!“  
Gabumon riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und mit einem sanftenLächeln berührte er das bläuliche Fell.  
„Dafür gibt es dann gleich Kakigôri.“  
„Kakigôri!!!“ Stimmte Agumon begeistert mit ein, während sich das Rad nun langsam wieder gen Erde drehte.

~*~

Abwesend pendelte sein Blick zur Fensterscheibe, richtete sichauf die imposante Skyline, das nicht enden wollende Meer aus Hochhäusern. Obwohl er in der Stadt aufgewachsen war, konnte er dennoch die Faszination verstehen, die Tokyo auf die Massen an Touristen ausübte, die der japanischen Hauptstadt über die Jahre hinweg mehr und mehr Popularität im Ausland verschafft hatte. Auch wenn die Ubahnen oft gestopft voll waren, sich gerade an den beliebten Tourismusspots die Menschen tummelten, er mochte Tokyo, und Odaiba im Speziellen. Alles hier fühlte sich nach zuhause an,war verbunden mit zig Erinnerungen, wenn auch nicht nur mit schönen. Die letzte Fahrt in dieser Gondel hatte all die Ereignisse eingeläutet, mit deren Schatten er auch jetzt Jahre danach noch zu kämpfen hatte. Das Gespräch mit Yamato hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, wie wenig sein bester Freund ihn verstand, und er erinnerte sich mehr als deutlich an das Gefühl von Einsamkeit, dem unbändigen Wunsch danach dem Blonden alles erklären zu können, und die Hilflosigkeit nicht in der Lage zu sein seine komplexen Emotionen in Worte zu fassen.

Yamatos leise Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken, beförderten ihn aus den Erinnerungen von vor zwei Jahren zurück in die Realität. Damals war der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen distanziert und kühl gewesen, frustriert und ungeduldig. Jetzt wirkte der Ältere vielmehr schuldbewusst, niedergeschlagen, und eine weitere Woge von Dankbarkeit durchflutete ihn. Sie hatten gekämpft, in so vielerlei Hinsicht. Um den Reboot ihrer Welt zu verhindern, um die Erinnerung ihrer Digimonpartner zurückzubekommen, um sich selbst nicht zu verlieren. Damals hatte Yamatos Frust über sein seltsames Verhalten ihn überfordert, immer wieder zu Streit und Auseinandersetzungen geführt, nun, etliche Zeit später, wurde ihm in vollem Ausmaß bewusst wie sehr seinbester Freund sich einfach nur um ihn gesorgt hatte.

Warm lächelnd beobachtete er wie Yamatos Blick ruckartig zu Gabumon zuckte, mit welcher Zuneigung der Ältere das Fell seines Partners berührte. Nicht nur er hatte sich verändert. Die Ereignisse vor zwei Jahren hatten Spuren hinterlassen, hatten sie alle geprägt „Wir holen euch sofort Kakigôri, versprochen.“, versicherte er Agumon dann grinsend, wobei er sich leicht aufrichtete, mit seinem Knie damit erneut Yamatos berührte. Auch wenn der Ältere die Geste vielleicht nicht verstand, die flüchtige Berührung wahrscheinlich erneut auf die enge Gondel schob, so hoffte er dennoch, dass seine stumme Erwiderung den Blonden erreichte. //Alles okay. Ich bin hier.//

~*~TBC~*~


End file.
